Meetic Twilight
by SweetyMarie
Summary: Un mail arrive par erreur dans la boîte de réception de Bella. Elle va apprendre à découvrir l'auteur de ce message. Et qui sait... Peut-être que derrière ces messages se cache l'homme de sa vie. All Human. EN PAUSE
1. Chapter 1 Rencontres sur le net

Ce soir là j'étais seule comme tous les soirs. J'avais commandé une pizza 4 fromages et attendais impatiemment le livreur. Pendant ce temps j'allumais mon ordinateur pour consulter mes mails. Pub, pub, pub, tient un e-mail.

Je ne reconnaissais pas l'adresse. Et pour sûre ce n'était pas une de mes connaissances mais une personne qui devait s'être trompé de destinataire. Prise de curiosité j'ouvrais tout de même le message.

_Envoyé le 3 avril 2010 à 19h43 _

_Destinataire : B_Marie_S_at_ _

_Envoyé par : E_C_at_ _

_Au fait merci pour cette soirée qui n'a pas été la plus réussis de ma vie. Sans rancune._

_E-C_

Bah au moins ça c'est du message. Je décidais alors de le taquinais un peu. Je lui en renvoyais un, plutôt sarcastique.

_Envoyé le 3 avril 2010 à 20h02_

_Destinataire : E_C_at_ _

_Envoyé par : B_Marie_S_at_ _

_Oh vraiment. Merci pour Moi… Sans rancune mystérieux E-C_

_B-S_

J'entendis alors la sonnette de la porte d'entré. Je me hâtais d'y aller et tomber sur mon livreur de pizza. Avec cette histoire de mail je l'avais complètement zappée. Je lui donnais l'argent et prenais ma pizza. Je ramenais le tout vers mon ordinateur. Quelle ne fût pas ma surprise lorsque je découvris un nouveau message de cet homme. Ce que je supposais être un homme. Oui car Ed je le voyais mal être le surnom d'une femme. _Edmée, Edith … _Alors qu'un homme ça semblait plus correct.

_Envoyé le 3 avril 2010 à 20h14 _

_Destinataire : B_Marie_S_at_ _

_Envoyé par : E_C_at_ _

_Désolé je me suis trompé dans l'adresse. Je me suis trompée de deux lettres. Ce mail ne t'était pas adressé. Je suis vraiment navré, cependant ton mail m'a un peu intrigué. Je suis désolé si tu l'as pris pour toi. J'espère que le tutoiement ne te fâche pas. Merci en tout cas pour ta réponse mystérieuse B-S_

_Edward-Cullen (je ne serais plus mystérieux ainsi)_

Je restais bouche bée devant ce dernier message. Je lui répondais alors.

_Envoyé le 3 avril 2010 à 20h17_

_Destinataire : E_C_at_ _

_Envoyé par : B_Marie_S_at_ _

_Tu es excusé. Je n'avais pas à répondre ainsi mais cela m'a plutôt fait rire alors j'ai préféré jouer le jeu. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas. Le tutoiement est ok pour ma part et toi?_

_Merci également de t'être dévoilé à moins, du moins ton identité._

_Passe une bonne soirée. _

_Bella-Swan _

Voilà au moins ça c'est bien non? J'envoyais alors mon message et attendais tremblante une réponse de sa part. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ses mails me rendaient tout à coup nerveuse et impatiente. Je mourrais d'envie d'en apprendre plus sur cet Edward. Et surtout pourquoi il avait passé une soirée disons catastrophique, vu le mail qu'il avait envoyé à la personne. Une tonalité me sortit de mes pensées. Elle m'indiquait la réception d'un nouvel e-mail. Alors tout à fait excitée je l'ouvrais reconnaissant par ailleurs l'adresse électronique de mon mystérieux internaute.

_Envoyé le 3 avril 2010 à 20h23_

_Destinataire : B_Marie_S_at_ _

_Envoyé par : E_C_at_ _

_Je suis ravie d'être excusée auprès de toi. Si je t'ai proposé le tutoiement c'est que je suis aussi pour. Quand on me vouvoie j'ai l'impression d'être vieux. Je ne t'en veux pas ne t'inquiète pas ça m'a permis de penser à autre chose que cette pitoyable soirée ou début de soirée. Je sais que cela peut paraître déplacer mais j'aimerais apprendre à te connaître, penses-tu que nous puissions passer notre soirée ensemble même si c'est virtuellement. A part si tu es déjà occupé._

_Edward_

Je fus quelque peu désarçonné de cette réponse. Bien sur que je mourrais d'envie de le connaître mais d'un autre côté j'avais l'impression qu'il me trouverait vite banale et s'ennuierait de moi. Je décidais tout de même de lui répondre.

_Envoyé le 3 avril 2010 à 20h29_

_Destinataire : E_C_at_ _

_Envoyé par : B_Marie_S_at_ _

_Ça ne me gêne absolument pas. J'avais prévue une soirée pizza en solo devant ma télé mais je trouve ton idée plus alléchante. Alors que souhaites-tu savoir sur moi? _

_Bella_

Nous discutions ainsi toute la nuit. J'étais sur un petit nuage et je ne voulais pas en descendre. J'avais appris que sa couleur préférée était le bleu nuit, qu'il aimait la cuisine italienne et en particulier les lasagne, qu'il adorait les animaux. Qu'il possédait un vaste appartement à New York tandis que moi j'habitais Seattle. Nous nous étions beaucoup confiés l'un à l'autre. J'appris alors que la personne avec qui il avait rendez-vous était une femme du nom de Tanya et qu'il avait été dégoûté d'elle en ne passant qu'une petite demi-heure avec elle. Il avait 28 ans tandis que j'en avais 23. Il travaillait comme chef d'une grande entreprise de New York : La Cullen Corp.

Plus les jours passés et plus nous nous rapprochions. Nous passions nos soirées ensemble à discuter par message de nos vies « passionnantes ».

~ 3 mois plus tard ~

J'arrivais devant mon immeuble trempée. L'eau coulé en abondance et j'avais eu une journée assez pénible, des clients qui l'étaient aussi. Et plusieurs commandes qui n'étaient pas arrivées. Bref j'avais tourné en rond toute la journée, entre le téléphone et les demandes un peu particulières de mes clients. Ma librairie tournait bien, seulement en étant seule tout ne se passait pas correctement.

Je rentrais alors dans mon chez-moi et me précipité sous la douche. L'eau chaude coulait sur ma peau, décontractant ainsi chacun de mes muscles endoloris par la fatigue.

Je sortais après une dizaine de minutes et m'enveloppait d'une serviette blanche. Je me dirigeais vers mon ordinateur comme chaque soir depuis maintenant 3 mois. Edward et moi étions de plus en plus proches. Nous nous étions vu pour la première fois par web cam, il y a deux semaines de cela.

Maintenant chaque soir nous avions nos petites habitudes. Je n'avais jamais vu un homme aussi beau. De suite quand je l'ai vu, bien que ce ne soit que par une petite fenêtre de conversation, je suis tombée sous son charme. Il avait deux merveilleux yeux d'une couleur émeraude. Des cheveux qu'il essayait en vain de coiffés mais rien ne marchait. Il était assez musclé, mais pas non plus bodybuildé. Juste ce qu'il faut, là où il faut.

Sitôt connecté, sitôt la fenêtre de conversation s'ouvrait avec une demande vidéo. J'acceptais aussitôt sachant très bien que comme chaque soir j'allais le voir plus beau que jamais.

- Coucou toi comment vas-tu aujourd'hui? Me demanda son doux ténor.

Ah oui j'avais oublié de vous dire qu'en plus du physique de dieu grec dont il était fourni, il avait une putin de voix, suave, sexy, qui me faisait rêver, et même fantasmer.

- Coucou Edward. Je vais bien, un peu fatiguée mais sinon ça vas. Et toi?

- Moi ça vas mieux depuis que je te vois. A ces mots je devins rapidement rouge et baissais la tête pour ne pas qu'il remarque mes rougeurs.

- Ne baisse pas la tête Bella, j'aime tes rougeurs.

S'il voulait me mettre à l'aise c'était particulièrement loupé.

- Alors…Comment s'est passée ta journée? Questionnais-je pour mettre fin à cette conversation sur mes rougeurs.

- Bien mais longue. J'ai dû me battre avec un acheteur allemand mais sinon tout vas bien. Et toi la librairie ça a été?

- Oui. Bon des clients particulièrement pénibles, des commandes qui ne veulent pas arrivées. Et comme je suis seule pour tenir la boutique, j'ai un peu du mal à tout prendre en compte.

- Ma Bella tu te surpasses trop. Pourquoi ne pas engager quelqu'un qui pourrait t'aider?

- Edward j'y ai déjà réfléchis mais je n'ai pas les moyens nécessaires pour payer quelqu'un.

- Tu veux que je t'aide?

- Hein? Non mais ça va pas la tête ! Je suis capable de gérer tout ça moi-même.

- Désolé je ne voulais pas te vexer, s'était juste pour te dépanner.

- Oui et bien je suis capable de gérer moi-même mes problèmes figure toi.

- Bella calme toi. On oublis tout d'accord?

- Moué… grommelais-je.

- Oh fait sympas ta tenue, tu l'a mis spécialement pour moi ou c'est une habitude pour toi?

Bah quoi qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma tenue? Je jette un rapide coup d'œil et vois que je suis presque nue devant l'écran. Ma serviette ne cache presque rien de mon corps. Oups si je pouvais mourir maintenant ça m'arrangerait.

- Euh je vais me changer. J'ai pas fais gaffe. Dé…Désolé.

- Ne le sois pas. Tu es magnifique.

Le feu aux joues je pars me changer et je m'habille d'un short blanc et d'un débardeur rose pâle.

- Voilà c'est mieux ainsi. Non?

- Ca dépend de quel point de vue on se place. Marmonna-t-il.

- Ah oui?

- Oui. Bon je vais devoir te laisser Bella, je commence tôt demain et je ne voudrais pas être en retard.

- Oh d'accord. A demain alors?

- Euh je ne sais pas. Je pars en voyage de quelques jours.

- D'accord. Bon alors à bientôt. Dis-je tout bas. Ma voix était plus que basse en ce moment, j'étais triste parce que cela voudrait dire que je n'allais pas le revoir ou même lui parler de sitôt.

- Ah bientôt Bella.

Je quittais la fenêtre et éteignais mon ordinateur. Je ramassais tout ce qui se trouvais autour de moi. Je décidais alors de faire un peu de ménage, n'ayant pas vraiment sommeil.

A 23 heure tout était propre, plus rien ne traînait, la vaisselle était faite et même l'aspirateur passé. Heureusement que mes voisins du dessous étaient partis en vacances.

C'est donc l'esprit tourmenté que j'allais me coucher le lendemain.

_Driiiiiing….Driiiiing…._

- Humm !

Pas possible de faire la grasse mat' avec certaines personnes. Je me trainais hors du lit, en passant devant mon miroir je m'inspectais et me recoiffais. Puis j'allais ouvrir à l'énergumène qui me réveillait à oula 10 heures 30. Je déverrouillais la porte et tombais sur un énorme bouquet de fleur. Je vis la tête d'un homme passé sur le côté.

- Mademoiselle Swan?

- Oui c'est moi.

- Livraison pour vous.

Je le laissais entrer et il me tendit un bon de livraison que je m'empressais de signer.

- Bonne journée Mademoiselle.

- Merci à vous aussi. Au revoir.

Je refermais la porte derrière lui et courrais presque vers l'énorme bouquet. Il y avait des lys, des roses rouges et blanches, des freesias, quelques brins de muguets, deux ou trois tulipes disposées par-ci, par-là. Une carte blanche aux rayures dorée prônait sur le côté. Je l'a prenais et la lu.

_Pour la plus belle des fleurs. Je t'attendrais à 12h à l'aéroport. _

_Edward_

Mon dieu ! Edward, ici à midi. Il ne m'en fallu pas plus pour me dépêcher à rentrer sous la douche. Je m'épilais, me lavais les cheveux, bref la totale.

Je me rendais ensuite dans ma chambre cherchant quoi mettre pour le voir. Nous étions au mois de Juillet et ici la chaleur faisait aussi rage. Je sortais alors une robe fine, blanche. Des dessous en dentelle de la même couleur. J'optais pour des petites ballerines plates. Je ne voulais pas me ridiculisée en tombant devant l'homme que j'aimais. Car oui j'étais bel et bien amoureuse d'Edward.

Il était 11h30 lorsque je me mettais en route vers l'aéroport. Mon cœur se serra alors que je traversais le long couloir vitré.

Je vis Edward à quelques mètres de moi, qui tenait dans une de ses mains son sac de voyage. Dès lors ce fut comme dans un rêve. Il combla les quelques mètres qui nous séparaient et vint plaquer fiévreusement ses lèvres contre les miennes. Il lâcha son sac et me maintint contre lui. Je m'enivrais alors pour la première fois de sa douce odeur fruitée. Nos langues continuaient leur impétueux ballet, tandis que nos mains partaient à la rencontre du corps de l'autre. Nous nous fichions totalement de l'endroit où nous étions. Seul l'amour, pour ma part, résidait en moi. A regret je rompais le baiser pour reprendre une respiration correcte.

- Bella… dit-il avant de reprendre mes lèvres pour un ultime assaut.

J'étais déjà amoureuse de sa voix. Mais je dois dire que le téléphone ou le micro d'ordinateur ne lui rendait pas justice. Sa voix était tout à fait orgasmique, rauque et jouissif. C'était mon Edward qui se tenait contre moi.

-Bienvenue à Seattle. Lui répondis-je.

Il m'offrit un sourire en coin, à en faire chavirer tous les cœurs. Mon string était dores et déjà fichue, et je n'avais qu'une hâte : celle de me retrouver complètement seule avec lui. Il reprit son sac dans sa main et attrapa la mienne ensuite. Il entrecroisa nos doigts et j'avais l'impression de rêvé.

- Bella ça te dirait d'aller manger un morceau? Parce que la bouffe de l'avion c'est pas ça. Dit-il avec une moue de dégoût sur le visage.

- Euh oui pourquoi pas. Je connais un très bon restaurant italien.

- Alors je dis BANCO !

Je riais face à son expression. Il était tellement beau, tellement enfantin et tellement adulte aussi quelque part. Il m'émerveillait. Nous arrivions devant la « Bella Italienne » et comme je connaissais bien un des serveurs je pus avoir la place que je voulais. J'optais alors pour un endroit un peu à l'écart des autres.

Embry nous plaça et nous donna la carte des menus. Nous prîmes un apéritif, une coupe de champagne chacun.

- A nous ! Déclara Edward.

- A nous !

Nous trinquâmes ensemble cependant beaucoup de questions trottaient dans ma tête.

- Bella je te sens ailleurs. Qu'y a-t-il?

- Je…Je me demande juste pourquoi?

- Pourquoi quoi?

- Et bien pourquoi les fleurs, pourquoi l'aéroport, pourquoi m'avoir choisi moi? J'avoue que je suis un petit peu perdue. Hier on se parle par caméra inter changée, aujourd'hui tu es en face de moi. On était encore des « amis » i peine 24 heures et là je ne sais pas vraiment ce que nous sommes.

Il me regarda septique. _Et voilà Bella fallait que tu l'ouvres. Maintenant il va s'en aller et te laisser, et tu auras perdu l'homme de ta vie… _

- Bella… Je..Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi excuse-moi. Mais j'avais ces jours à poser et j'ai eu envie de te voir en vraie si je puis dire et non à travers un ordinateur. Je voulais t'embrasser, te serrer dans mes bras. Parce que je sais qu'on ne se connait pas beaucoup, mais tu sais tout de moi et moi de toi. Alors pourquoi pas? Je sais que tu vas trouver ça précipité mais Bella je t'aime. Et maintenant j'en suis sûre. Je voulais te voir, te le dire.

J'avais les larmes aux yeux. Même avec Jacob je n'avais jamais eu de déclaration aussi belle.

- Non Bella, ne pleures pas. Ils vont croire que je te traumatise après.

Je riais à sa réflexion lorsqu'il me tendit un mouchoir en papier.

- Alors Bella, laisse nous une chance s'il te plaît.

- Je…D'accord.

Il sourit et se pencha vers moi, avant de m'embrasser avec intensité. Nos plats de lasagnes arrivèrent et je vis le régale d'Edward passer à travers ses pupilles. Je me serais volontiers noyée dans ses yeux dont la couleur me rappelait sans cesse deux joyaux inestimables.

Après nos desserts et après qu'il est payé le restaurant. Surtout après mes cris de protestations, je l'emmenais se promener dans la ville. Et surtout je voulais lui montrer ma librairie. Ma plus grande fierté. Lorsque nous arrivions devant ses yeux se mirent à scintiller.

- C'est la tienne?

- Oui.

- C'est magnifique Bella.

- Bah..euh…merci.

Mes joues avaient pris une teinte rouge comme à leurs habitudes. Il passa alors le bout de son doigt dessus et se pencha pour m'embrasser. Ses lèvres étaient douces, sucrées, tendres et bon dieu ce qu'elles étaient pulpeuses et sexy à souhait.

Les passantes regardaient Edward comme si il était une sucrerie. Sauf qu'il était mon bonbon. Je leur jetais à chacune un regard noir qu'elle ne voyait pas évidemment trop occupées à mater MON petit ami.

Nous rejoignons ma voiture et je conduisais jusque chez moi. A peine arrivé à l'intérieur de mon appartement je fus collée contre le mur. Les lèvres d'Edward se retrouvèrent sur les miennes tandis qu'un ballet érotique prenait place. Mes mains passaient sous le col de chemise tandis que les siennes prenait mes fesses en coupe.

Il me pressait contre lui et je ressentais alors son érection, ce qui déclencha aussitôt une vague de chaleur et de plaisir en moi. Je déboutonnais sa chemise tandis qu'il passait ses mains sous ma robe fines. Ses mains se promenaient sur ma peau incandescente et je gémissais de bonheur. Il rompit notre baiser et je gémis de frustration.

- Bella où es ta chambre.

Je lui pointais du doigt incapable de parler pour le moment. Il me m'installa sur le lit et me dominait. Il souleva ma robe et la balança par terre. J'effectuais le même stratagème avec sa chemise blanche.

Il prit alors un bandeau qui trainait sur mon lit et attacha mes mains aux barreaux du lit. Je me tortillais de plaisir sous lui. Il détacha mon soutien gorge et fonça sur mes tétons durcis juste pour lui. Il en prit un en bouche tandis qu'il cajolait l'autre de sa main si experte.

- Oui Edward !

Il grognait et commençait de légère friction sexe contre sexe. Il s'occupa de mon deuxième sein avant de tracer un sillon de baisers mouillés partant de ma poitrine avant qu'il ne lèche le contour de mon nombril. Mon string toujours en place était plus qu'humide maintenant, une vraie inondation.

- Oh Edwaaaaard !

- Chut ma Belle.

Il enleva avec ses dents mon string avant de me regarder avec gourmandise. Il approcha son visage de mes cuisses et embrassa l'intérieur de chacune. Puis au moment où je m'y attendais le moins il enfonça sa langue en moi. J'hurlais de plaisir face à ses assauts.

- Edwaaaaard ! Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Alors que je sentais mon orgasme arrivait, il joignait deux doigts à son geste et mordis mon clitoris. C'est alors que j'hurlais à plein poumon. Jamais je n'avais connu un orgasme aussi puissant.

- EDWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARD !

Edward me laissa quelques seconde pour me remettre pendant ce temps là il m'embrassait, me caressait tendrement. Il me murmurait des « je t'aime » et d'autres mots d'amours.

Il enleva son jean foncé ainsi que son boxer laissant ainsi place à une verge bien dure et tellement droite que je fus presque admirative. Il me détacha et me ramenais sous lui.

- Bella j'ai tellement envie de toi… murmura-t-il.

- Alors viens.

Il attrapa un préservatif de sa poche et l'installa sur son sexe tendu. Il me regarda dans les yeux et comme signe d'approbation j'enroulais mes jambes autours de ses hanches. Il poussa en moi et on gémissait à l'unisson de bien-être,

Il commença de long va-et-vient mais ça n'allait pas assez vite à mon goût.

- Edward plus vite !

- Comme…ça…? Il augmentait alors la cadence. Je m'accrochais à ses épaules, le griffant au passage.

- Ouiiiii Edwaaaard !

- Viens pour moi Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

- Oh EdwaaAAAAAaaaaaaaaaard OUIIIIiiiiIIIIiiiiiii !

Dans un dernier coup de rein il me rejoignit dans mon paroxysme. Il s'affala sur moi et tenta de rouler alors que je le retenais.

- Non reste là.

- Mais Bella je suis trop lourd ! Je vais te faire mal.

- M'en fiche.

Nous nous caressions, nous nous embrassions. Tout n'était qu'amour et tendresse. Puis il se retira et me pris dans ses bras. C'était ça l'amour? Je voulais y croire.

Nous nous endormions serré l'un contre l'autre.

Il était resté 3 jours mais il avait dût partir pour New York. Le lendemain de son départ je découvris un mot de sa part posée sur mon bureau. À côté de mon ordinateur.

_Bella mon amour, je ne peux me résoudre à te quitter. Pourtant il le faut bien nous habitons si loin l'un de l'autre. Ces quelques jours passés avec toi ont renforcé mon amour pour toi. Peut être que cela te semble égoïste mais j'aimerais que tu viennes t'installer à New York avec moi. Je ne peux me résoudre à être séparé de toi encore une fois. Je t'aime tant. _

_Edward_

Je lâchais la lettre et me précipitais sur mon portable je composais son numéro que je connaissais par cœur maintenant.

- Oui?

- Edward c'est d'accord !

- Bella? Oh mon dieu merci mon amour !

- J'arriverais ce week-end. Je prendrais juste mes vêtements et quelques livres.

- Chérie si tu veux je t'envois un Jet privé pour tes affaires. Comme ça tu ne sera pas dépaysé.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Deux jours après mes affaires étaient envoyés chez lui. Manquait plus que moi qui partais demain. Angela ma meilleure amie avait décidé de reprendre ma librairie et nous avions décidé de nous associées et d'en monter une nouvelle à New York.

Je tirais un trait sur Seattle et m'apprêtais à partir pour New York, ville où mon amour m'attendait. J'étais amoureuse et fière de l'être.


	2. Chapter 2 Être père

**Après un petit moment passé sans avoir d'idées pour cette fiction, j'ai enfin trouvé l'inspiration. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plairas. N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review à la fin, ça fait toujours plaisir :)**

**Bonne lecture.**

**SweetyMarie  
**

***o*o*o*o***

**Chapitre 2: Être père  
**

**POV BELLA :**

_ Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? hurla ma mère au bout du fil.

_ Si maman.

_ Non mais qu'elle inconsciente.

Cela faisait déjà deux semaines que j'avais emménagé chez Edward. Il possédait un loft magnifique, j'y avais installé mes petites affaires et ce matin j'avais décidé d'appeler ma mère pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Dire qu'elle l'avait bien prit était une erreur. Elle n'a pas arrêté de me sermonner. Elle m'avait dit que j'étais trop jeune pour m'installer avec un homme, que c'était sans doute un pervers. Mais je savais qu'Edward m'aimait. Il me le répétait à longueur de journée.

_ Maman c'est ma décision !

_ Tu ne viendras pas pleurer quand il t'aura laissé tomber !

_ Merci de croire en notre couple !

_ Tu ne me feras pas croire au coup de foudre par internet.

Elle raccrocha. Ok… Je pense qu'elle était réellement en colère. Pourquoi tous mes proches étaient heureux pour moi, alors que ma mère était vraiment très angoissée.

Je reposais le téléphone sur sa base et me promenait dans le loft. Il me restait encore beaucoup d'affaires à installer. Edward m'avait laissé de la place partout. Que ce soit dans sa bibliothèque, dans son dressing ou dans sa salle de bain. L'appartement était immense et contenait pas mal de pièce. J'aimais particulièrement sa cuisine. Je pouvais passer des heures à concocter un diner dans cette pièce. Je n'avais toujours pas trouvé d'emplacement pour ma librairie en ville. Je me demandais si je n'allais pas ouvrir autre chose à la place. Edward m'encourageait à chacune de mes décisions.

Il était tout simplement parfait. Nous nous entendions à merveille. Et sur le plan sexuel tout allait pour le mieux. Il était tout simplement mon âme sœur. En bas de chez nous vivait son meilleur ami, Jasper Whitlock. Un jeune psychologue, blond, le regard bleu azur. Si New York était peuplé de créatures aussi belles que mon petit ami et son meilleur ami, ça allait promettre. Je me dirigeais vers sa cuisine et commençais à regarder dans les placards ce qui s'y trouvait. Il n'y avait plus grand-chose. Je devais absolument aller faire des courses. Je regardais l'immense pendule qui se trouvait au-dessus du buffet et voyais qu'il était 11h15. J'avais largement le temps de descendre l'avenue sur laquelle nous nous trouvions et d'aller faire quelques courses pour le midi.

J'attrapais un morceau de papier blanc, des fois qu'Edward ne revienne avant moi. Je griffonnais quelques mots et le coinçait avec la bouteille de lait, qu'il avait entamé le matin même. « _Partie faire des courses. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Je t'aime. B._ »

Je mettais mon sac sur mon épaule et refermais la porte à clé derrière moi. La rue était agitée en ce vendredi matin. La population se hâtait sur les trottoirs et j'étais presque happée par cette foule. Je repérais l'épicerie rapidement. Je rentrais à l'intérieur de la superette et attrapais des tomates en grappes, et de la mozzarella. De quoi faire une entrée à Edward pour ce midi. Je prenais des côtes de porcs et les plaçais dans le panier du magasin. Edward aimait beaucoup les mousses au chocolat, je n'avais pas le temps d'en préparer alors j'en acheter en pots. Je passais par le rayon sucreries et ne pus m'empêcher d'acheter des oursons à la guimauve. _Mon pêché mignon !_

Je prenais des pâtes et les mettais dans mon panier. Puis je me dirigeais vers les caisses. Il y avait beaucoup de monde devant moi, et bien sûr les caissières ne se dépêchaient pas. Je voyais l'heure qui tournait et sentais bien qu'Edward arriverait avant moi. Une fois que ce fût mon tour, je me dépêchais de tout mettre sur le tapis roulant. Je tendais ma carte de crédit à la jeune femme qui préleva l'argent sur mon compte. Elle me tendit un sac en plastique, dans lequel je mettais tous mes achats.

Je reprenais le chemin de la maison. En marchant, je flânais également. Les célèbres taxis jaunes de la grosse pomme défilaient sur l'avenue. Les panneaux publicitaires clignotaient et les nouvelles du monde entier défilaient sur les écrans géants.

J'arrivais jusqu'au hall, essoufflée, et posais deux minutes mes achats sur la première marche. J'attrapais mes clés et ouvrait ma boîte aux lettres. Il n'y avait que des enveloppes avec le nom d'Edward dessus. Je relevais la tête et eut un mouvement de sursaut. En haut du premier escalier se trouvait un petit garçon, aux cheveux blonds qui me fixait avec insistance. Il descendit les marches et vint à ma rencontre.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? me demanda-t-il.

_ Je prends mon courrier. Et toi ? Tu n'es pas un peu petit pour te promener tout seul dans cette grande ville ?

_ C'est ma maman qui m'a amené ici. Et je suis pas petit d'abord. J'ai quatre ans et demi.

Il me montra quatre doigts et je souriais.

_ Elle revient te chercher quand ta maman ?

_ Je sais pas. Elle m'a amené chez mon papa.

_ Ah bon ? Et qui est ton papa ?

_ Elle m'a dit qui s'appelait Japer.

_ Jasper ?

_ Oui c'est ça.

Je dus m'assoir sur les marches tellement j'étais sous le choc. Jasper était père ? Le petit garçon me regarda avec des yeux tendres et vint s'assoir à côté de moi. Ses cheveux blonds vinrent me chatouiller le visage. Il plaça sa tête contre mon épaule.

_ Tu le connais mon papa ?

_ Euh oui…

_ Moi, je sais pas qui c'est. Maman elle m'a dit que il avait qu'à s'occuper de moi.

_ On va l'attendre ensemble. D'accord ?

_ D'accord. Dit comment tu t'appelles ?

_ Je m'appelle Bella. Et toi ?

_ Jackson ! C'est jolie Bella. Moi j'ai une amie à l'école et bah elle s'appelle Belly. C'est pas trop pareil mais un peu qu'en même.

_ Oui tu as raison. C'est un peu la même chose.

J'entendis des clés qui s'agitaient. Je relevais la tête et rencontrais les prunelles vertes de mon petit ami. Il me regarda avec amour, mais fronça les sourcils en apercevant Jackson à mes côtés.

_ Bonjour ma Bella !

Il se pencha pour m'embrasser et s'assit à ma droite. Il me demanda d'un signe de la tête qui était le petit garçon à mes côtés.

_ C'est Jackson. Le fils de Jasper.

Edward écarquilla les yeux. Je riais face à sa tête.

_ Tu déconnes là ?

_ Oh c'est un vilain mot monsieur ! rétorqua Jackson à Edward.

_ Pardon. Tu rigoles Bella ? Dit moi que ce n'est pas vrai.

_ Malheureusement ça m'a bien l'air d'être vrai. Il ressemble un peu à Jasper.

_ Et ma maman elle le dit tout le temps que je ressemble à mon papa.

_ D'ailleurs mon bonhomme qui c'est ta maman ? demanda Edward.

_ Bah c'est Maman !

_ Oui ça je le sais. Mais comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

_ Elle s'appelle MA-MAN ! T'es bête monsieur !

J'étais morte de rire. Ce petit gars était tout simplement adorable. Edward essuyait les remarques que ce petit bonhomme lui avait faites. J'embrassais la joue de mon compagnon.

_ Se faire laminer par un gamin de trois ans c'est moche ! dit-il.

_ Hey j'ai pas trois ans ! J'en ai quatre ! Il montra quatre doigts à Edward comme il l'avait fait avec moi.

Edward s'excusa et commença à se lever. Je l'interrogeais du regard.

_ Bella, je recommence le boulot à 14heures.

_ Bon, Jackson tu vas venir manger chez nous, et on t'emmènera voir ton papa tout à l'heure. Pour l'instant, il travaille, alors tu vas voir toi et moi on va s'amuser en l'attendant.

_ D'accord Bella ! Et le monsieur il vient aussi ?

_ Bien sur, c'est un ami de ton papa.

_ C'est ton chéri ?

_ Oui. C'est mon chéri. Allez, tu viens ?

Il hocha la tête et me prit par la main. Nous montions les marches qui nous menaient vers le loft. Edward était déjà en train de mettre la table. Il avait enlevé la veste de son costume et retroussé les manches de sa chemise. Il était tellement sexy ! Je tendais mon sachet en plastique à Edward et il commença à sortir les affaires.

_ Tu peux faire à manger le temps que je m'occupe de Jackson ?

_ Bien sûre ma Bella !

Il m'attrapa par les hanches et m'embrassa chastement. Je pouvais voir ses prunelles changer de couleurs, s'imprimant d'un désir intense. Jackson me tenait toujours la main mais regardait tout autour de lui. Je l'emmenais jusqu'à mon bureau où je dégotais un petit paquet de feuilles blanches et quelques feutres qui trainaient dans un de mes cartons.

_ Tiens, si tu veux faire des dessins.

_ Merci Bella !

_ De rien Jackson !

Je revenais dans la cuisine, vers Edward qui avait passé un tablier noir. Il faisait cuire la viande. Les tomates et la mozzarella étaient laissées à l'abandon. Je les passais sous l'eau et commençais à les préparées. Je coupais la mozzarella en fin carrés et préparais la vinaigrette. En dix minutes tout était prêt. Edward était parti chercher Jackson, pour qu'il puisse manger avec nous.

Le reste de l'après-midi se déroula sans accroc. Edward était parti, travailler. Jasper ne revenait pas avant 19heures. Ce qui me laissait le temps d'occuper le petit durant tout le reste de la journée. Nous avions joués aux cartes, nous avions regardé la télévision ensemble, assis sur le canapé en cuir. J'avais même préparé un gâteau au chocolat avec l'aide du petit Jackson. Je pense que cela pourra détendre l'atmosphère quand Jasper apprendra qu'il est père. A moins qu'il ne le sache déjà…

**POV EDWARD : **

Jasper, père… Ça m'en foutait un coup ça ! Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça. Bella était restée avec le petit Jackson, il était sage comme une image. Et Bella savait y faire avec les enfants. Elle ferait une maman superbe ! _Et du calme Don Juan. Tu l'as connais à peine. _C'est vrai. Je la connaissais à peine, mais je l'aimais à un tel point que je pourrais soulever des montagnes rien que pour ses beaux yeux.

Elle était tout ce que j'avais rêvé de trouver. Elle était magnifique, avec ses grand yeux bruns qui me donnait envie de la croquer toute crue. Elle était éblouissante. Elle avait embellit ma vie, morne et terne. Elle avait ajoutée à cette dernière ce côté rose bonbon, qui me rendait fou d'elle, littéralement.

J'arrivais dans mon bureau. Les lettres de mon nom étaient gravées à la feuille d'or sur la porte. _Cullen._ Putin je pouvais être fier. A 28 ans à peine, j'étais déjà le patron d'une entreprise. Et j'avais réussis seul. J'avais financé seul mes études, et m'étais lancé. La vue que j'avais sur le tout Manhattan montrait ma puissance.

Il était 19h30 lorsque je rentrais dans la résidence. Bella devait sûrement m'attendre depuis un sacré moment. Je montais les marches quatre à quatre en sifflotant légèrement j'ouvrais la porte et tombais sur le visage criblé de larme de Jasper.

_Oh ben merde alors !_

**POV JASPER :**

Je venais de finir ma journée avec un rapport sur Madame Thompson. Elle était très perturbée depuis la mort de son mari. Ça se comprenait en un sens. La journée m'avait complètement épuisé et je n'avais qu'une hâte, celle de rentrer chez moi pour aller me foutre directement au pieu.

J'arrivais dans l'immeuble et fus intercepter par Bella. La petite-amie de mon meilleur ami Edward. Je pensais, au début, qu'il allait droit dans le mur avec cette histoire d'amour sur internet. Qui sait, peut être qu'elle se fichait de lui, et qu'elle était juste intêressée par son argent. Mais non. Je m'étais trompé. Bella était une jeune femme, touchante, très séduisante, mais également très réservée. Elle ignorait tout d'Edward en venant à New York. Elle n'était pas profiteuse, au contraire, elle voulait toujours tout payer. Edward prenait souvent la mouche, et c'était la raison de quelques petites disputes entre eux. Mais rien de bien méchant.

J'acceptais de venir chez eux. L'odeur d'un gâteau au chocolat flottait dans les airs. J'avais oublié à quel point elle était merveilleuse cuisinière. Tout ce qu'elle touchait se transformait en mets délicieux. J'avançais dans l'appartement de mon ami et vis un petit garçon blondinet, assis sur le canapé.

_ Euh tu nous avais caché que tu avais un fils caché ?

_ Pas moi, répondit Bella.

_ Edward ?

_ Encore raté. Ce petit garçon est…

Elle ne put finir sa phrase que le petit se précipita dans mes jambes.

_ He la he la !

_ C'est toi mon papa ? me demanda-t-il.

_Hein ? Ok… Là y'a un gamin qui me demande si je suis son père ? J'ai bien entendu ? Je suis pas sourd qu'en même !_

_ Euh…

_ Mon papa y s'appelle Jasper !

_Le sol se sépare en deux et je m'écroule. _Je me pince pour vérifier que tout ceci est vrai. _Aïe !_ Putin c'est bel et bien vrai ! Je pars m'assoir sur le canapé. Le petit me regarde et me suit. Ça ne peut pas être vrai. Mais qui est sa mère ? Comment j'ai fait pour avoir un gamin ?

_ Jasper désolé que tu l'ais appris comme ça. Me dit Bella.

_ Qui est sa mère ?

_ On n'en sait rien. Elle l'a déposé ce midi dans l'immeuble. Et il a passé la journée avec nous.

_ Mais elle est inconsciente ou quoi ?

Je commençais à m'énerver. Mais qui était cette mère assez folle pour laisser un enfant de trois-quatre ans dans une ville telle que New York ?

_ Comment tu t'appelles, demandais-je à mon fils.

_Oh putin mon fils… Ça m'en fous un coup ça !_

_ J'mappelle Jackson ! Et j'ai quatre ans.

_ D'accord… Et ta maman c'est quoi son prénom ?

Il ne sut pas répondre à ma question. Pour lui sa mère s'appelait Maman. Bella l'emmena joué dans son bureau et je laissais les larmes coulées sur mon visage. Comment avais-je pu être inconscient au point d'être à présent responsable d'une vie. Je n'avais rien demandé. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur mon meilleur ami. Son sourire s'effaça.

_Et ouai mon pote j'ai merdé…_

Plus tard dans la soirée, Bella avait préparé à manger pour nous quatre. Jackson voulait absolument être à côté de moi. Il copiait le moindre geste de ma part. Quand j'attrapais mon verre d'eau pour boire, il en faisait de même. Il attrapait sa fourchette au même moment que moi, se tournait vers Edward lorsque je discutais avec lui.

Vers vingt et une heure, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Edward se leva avec grâce et alla ouvrir la porte à la personne. Nous n'entendions pas ce qu'ils se disaient mais seulement deux minutes après, une jeune femme brune fit son apparition. Jackson, à mes côtés, se tourna vers la jeune femme, et sauta de son perchoir.

_ MAMAN !

_Et merde !_

Elle s'accroupit et attrapa Jackson dans ses bras. Edward passa à côté de moi et me frappa l'épaule en me lançant un regard à-ta-place-je-ferais-quelque-chose. Je me levais et allais rejoindre nos deux invités. La jeune femme se releva et m'asséna un regard noir.

_ T'as vu Maman, j'ai retrouvé Papa.

_ Oui j'ai vu mon cœur.

_ Et même que avec Bella j'ai joué à des jeux et que j'ai fait des dessins ! C'était trop cooooool !

Je la regardais avec attention, des cheveux noirs corbeaux, des yeux dorés, des tâches de rousseurs, sous ses yeux, à peines visibles. Un grain de beauté juste au niveau de la courbe de son cou. Je ne voyais pas du tout qui c'était.

_ Tu te demandes qui je suis n'est-ce pas ?

_ Euh…

_ Ne t'en fais pas. J'ai beaucoup changé depuis le temps. Alice Brandon ça te dit quelque chose ?

_Oh putin de merde !_

* * *

_Hello j'espère que ce Chapitre vous auras plus. Comme vous pouvez le constater j'ai repris l'écriture de cette fiction, j'essayerais de poster régulièrement des chapitres. Mais mon emplois du temps au lycée me prend pas mal de temps :/_

_J'attends vos reviews avec impatience ! :D_

_& vous dis à très vite pour de nouvelles péripéties :)  
_


	3. Chapter 3 Le rôle de sa vie

**Hello tout le monde, **

**Voici le troisième chapitre de cette fiction j'espère qu'il vous plaira :D**

**N'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir de lire ce que vous pensez des chapitres.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**SweetyMarie  
**

***o*o*o*o***

**Chapitre 3: Le rôle de sa vie**

**POV BELLA :**

_ Tu crois que c'est mauvais signe ?

_ Tant qu'on n'entend pas de vaiselle cassée, je pense que c'est bon.

Tout à coup, on entendit quelque chose tomber à terre et se briser. Comme un verre qui se fracassait en un immense bruit.

Je jetais un regard à Edward terrorisée. Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux heures, qu'Alice et Jasper étaient enfermés dans l'appartement de ce dernier. Jackson dormait paisiblement dans la petite chambre d'ami que nous possédions.

On entendait leurs éclats de voix malgré la parfaite isolation de notre appartement. Tout de même… Jasper avait pâlit en voyant Alice, et ils étaient partis presque aussitôt, « parler » dans son appartement. Je m'endormais sur les coups de deux heures et demie. Lorsque le réveil d'Edward sonna ce matin-là, je sursautais. _Jasper n'était pas remonté ?_ Edward grogna et tapa sauvagement sur le bouton de cette machine infernale qui produisait un son épouvantable.

Je me levais avec la plus grande précaution et attrapait ma robe de chambre en soie, rose, qu'Edward m'avait offert il y a quelques jours, en sortant de son bureau. Je me faufilais à pas de loups dans la chambre d'ami et trouvait endormi, la petite tête blonde âgée d'à peine quatre ans, qui avait fait irruption dans nos vies la veille. Je glissais mes doigts dans ses petites boucles, fines et délicates. Il ne se réveillait toujours pas. Depuis la chambre, j'entendis le pas lourd d'Edward, qui partait en direction de la salle de bain. Il n'avait pas dut beaucoup dormir cette nuit.

Je sortais doucement de la chambre, et partais faire le café. Je sortais deux bols, et commençait à faire griller des tartines de pain de mie. J'entendais l'eau de la douche coulée, et je pouvais aisément m'imaginer, Edward, nu, sous la douche. Passant ses mains sur son corps entier. _Huuuum… _Rien que son prénom sortant de mes lèvres, me promettait mondes et merveilles. Il sortit rapidement habillé de son éternel costume. Je lui servais sur le bar, son petit-déjeuner.

_ Hum, merci ma Bella !

_ De rien.

Il commença à touiller son café, et y glissa deux sucres. Nous entendions alors la porte de notre appartement claquer. Jasper arriva essoufflé, le visage blanchit par une nuit d'insomnie.

_ Putin les gars ça va être ma fête !

J'attrapais rapidement un troisième bol et glissait au meilleur ami de mon compagnon, une tasse fumante de café.

_ Merci Bella !

_ Bon explique-nous ce qu'il se passe à la fin Jazz ! Et surtout, comment tu as fait pour te retrouver père. Ordonna Edward.

« C'était un Samedi soir, je suis allé à une fête de lycéen. Le frère d'un ami avait été invité, et on s'était incrusté. C'était il y a un petit peu plus de cinq ans. On était arrivés dans une somptueuse maison, avec piscine, panier de basket et tout le tralala. Enfin vous voyez le genre ? Bref, on a commencé à boire, et on s'est vite retrouvés au milieu des conversations. Pourquoi nous étions ici ? Comment c'était la fac ? S'il y avait de belles nanas. Enfin les choses basiques quoi. Et puis ces lycéens ont commencé un jeu. Il y avait une sorte de concours, pour savoir qui pourrait bien finir sa course dans leur lit. Bien sûr, on a refusé de participer. Et puis, Alice est apparue. Elle portait un pull d'un marron horrible, trois fois trop grand pour elle. Ses lunettes cachaient son visage enfantin. Les gars, se sont arrêtés de parler, et ont commencé à l'insulter.

_ Hey regarde l'affreuse ! Elle est venue avec le pull de son papounet chéri ?

Ils avaient déjà consommé pas mal d'alcool mais ce n'était pas une raison. Ils m'ont vite énervé avec leur jugement sur cette pauvre fille qui n'avait rien demandé. Je suis sortie dehors, pour fumer. Et quand je suis arrivé à destination, je l'ai vue, prostrée dans un coin, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle avait retiré ses lunettes disgracieuses, et je pouvais mieux l'observer. Elle avait des yeux dorés, magnifiques. Ses cheveux étaient retenus par un élastique. Je me suis approché d'elle et je l'ai consolé. Elle m'a dit que je n'étais pas comme les autres. Et une chose en entrainant une autre, on a fini dans un lit à l'étage. Nus… Et neuf mois, après Jackson est né. Et quatre et demi plus tard j'apprends que je suis père… Le pire c'est que les autres m'ont félicité, me disant que j'avais gagné ce fichu concours. Que personne ne pouvait me battre, j'avais eu l'intouchable. Le lendemain je retournais en cours, à l'université, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Et avec le temps, j'avais complètement oublié cette histoire, et cette fille. Mais tout m'a rattrapé. »

Jackson, n'était que le fruit d'une soirée alcoolisée ? Je n'en revenais pas. Jasper avait l'air désemparé mais en même temps il l'avait bien cherché. A ce taper la première venue, il arrive que le destin vienne nous rattraper.

_ Et maintenant qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? demanda mon petit-ami.

_ Je vais m'occuper de Jackson. Après tout, je l'ai aussi fait, je dois l'aider à grandir, être là pour lui.

_ Et Alice, qu'est-ce qu'elle en pense de tout ça ?

_ Elle est totalement pour. Elle veut que Jackson connaisse son père, et je veux connaitre mon fils. Alors on a vu ensemble pour un arrangement. Une semaine sur deux j'aurais Jackson avec moi.

_ Et il va dormir où ? Demandais-je.

_ Il y a une pièce qui sert plus de cave que de chambre, je vais tout trier, mettre dans des cartons et les déposer dans mon garage. Manquera plus qu'un petit coup de peinture à droite à gauche, des meubles pour mon fils et hop le tour est joué.

_ Je suis heureux pour toi Jazz, tu as su prendre les décisions qu'il fallait. Déclara Edward en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

Ce dernier hocha simplement la tête dans sa direction. J'étais contente que Jasper prenne son rôle de père au sérieux, il aurait très bien pu laisser le petit à sa mère, et ne jamais vouloir le revoir. Mais Jasper avait un cœur en or. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il était le meilleur ami d'Edward.

**POV EDWARD :**

Durant le week-end j'avais aidé Jasper a retiré toutes ses affaires et à les mettre à la cave dans des cartons. Et dire qu'il y en avait beaucoup était un euphémisme. Je ne comprenais toujours pas, comment il avait pu garder autant de choses inutiles chez lui. Pendant notre rangement, Bella avait été cherché au magasin de bricolage, des pots de peinture pour pouvoir repeindre cette pièce qui n'avait pas été utilisée depuis un bon nombre d'années. Jasper avait posé de nombreuses questions à Jackson, et le petit garçon rêvait d'avoir une chambre aussi belle qu'un bateau de pirate. Il adorait les pirates. Alors Bella avait tout pris en note, et nous rapporter de quoi donner suite aux envies du petit blondinet. Le rouge et le noir allait dominer. Bella avait même trouvé des stickers en forme de hublot, qu'elle avait collé avec une immense joie, sur les murs de la chambre. Nous étions fiers de la décoration, faite en à peine deux jours.

Bella et moi avions été fouinés dans les magasins de meubles, pour trouver un lit, pour que le petit puisse passer ses nuits, lorsqu'il rendrait visite à son papa. Bella avait trouvé des draps avec des poissons et autres animaux marins, ainsi qu'une autre paire avec des pirates. Le lit, était à barreaux rouges et au tour noir, voire gris. Bella avait pris la photo, et l'avait envoyé à Jasper. Il était très satisfait de ce choix. Nous avions même trouvé le coffre à jouet qui allait avec.

_ Reste plus qu'à lui payer des jouets, m'avait susurré tendrement Bella au creux de l'oreille.

Nous parlions de Jackson, là. Pas d'un de mes éventuels fantasmes, qui concernerait Bella et certains jouets qui pourraient la combler. Et voilà c'était repartit. J'étais obsédé par Bella. J'avais quotidiennement besoin d'elle. Elle était ma nouvelle drogue. Je ne pouvais pas passer une seule journée, sans goûter sa peau, sans la toucher. Sans l'entendre gémir. J'avais besoin de tout ça. C'était devenu mon monde. Et lorsque j'étais en manque d'elle, la moindre parole qu'elle émettait, me faisait penser qu'il y avait un sens caché à tout ça, comme si chaque mot prononcé avait une connotation sexuel.

_Je suis bon à enfermer !_

_ Edward tu es avec moi ?

_ Toujours ma belle !

_ Mouai… Donc lequel ?

_ Hein ?

_ C'est bien ce que je disais tu ne m'écoutais pas.

Elle croisa les mains sur sa poitrine, faisant remonter ses seins un peu plus. _Oh God, si elle continue ainsi je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir me retenir…_ Elle tenait avait posé sur une des étagères du magasin deux packs où on pouvait y trouver des petites voitures.

_ Alors lequel entre celui-ci et celui-là ?

_ Prend celui où y'a plus de voiture que de camion en tout genre. Sur le tapis de course qu'on a choisis, les camions vont prendre trop de place.

_ Oui c'est vrai tu as raison.

Elle reposa le paquet et mis le second dans un panier, porté par mes soins. Bella et moi avions trouvés deux petits robots, ainsi qu'un tapis où était dessiné un circuit. Nous allions partir du magasin, lorsqu'une panoplie de pirate attira notre attention. Ni une ni deux, le petit paquet finit sa course dans notre panier. Jasper nous avait donné sa carte bleue pour qu'on puisse acheter des jouets et autres vêtements pour son fils. J'étais pressé de rentrer à la maison, car faire les courses m'ennuyais un peu. J'aimais bien trainer dans les centres commerciaux de temps en temps, mais là, passer toute une après-midi dans les magasins, très peu pour moi.

Vers 20 heures, nous déposions tous les achats pour Jackson dans l'appartement de Jasper. Bella ouvrit la porte de notre appartement et on s'affalait dans notre canapé.

_ Je te jure Bella, je le retiens, de nous faire galoper comme ça, pour trouver tout ce qu'il faut pour son fils.

_ Allez ne soit pas énervé mon roudoudou !

_ Bella tu sais qu'en temps normal j'aurais aboyé, pour le surnom que tu viens de me donner mais…

_ Mais ?

_ Mais dans ta bouche ça sonne terriblement sexy.

Je fondis sur ses lèvres et goûtais avec plaisir sa peau délicatement sucrée. Elle était parfaite. Je m'étonnais encore, qu'elle puisse être ici, à New York avec moi. Elle avait tout quitté. Juste pour moi. J'étais un putin de chanceux. Tandis que nous nous embrassions, son ventre résonna étrangement. Je lâchais ses lèvres et émis un petit rire.

_ On dirait que quelqu'un a faim.

_ Oups. Dit-elle en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

_ On commande ?

_ Ok. De quoi as-tu envi ?

_ Je ne sais pas trop. Choisis !

_ Pizzas ?

_ Ok. Va pour une pizza. Tu veux quoi ?

_ Margherita.

Je partais chercher le téléphone et le prospectus, et commandais nos pizzas. Elles nous seraient livrées, dans une trentaine de minutes. Bella avait retiré ses chaussures et commençait à partir en direction de la chambre.

_ Où tu vas ?

_ Me doucher. Je suis morte, depuis cet aprèm. Mes pieds sont en feux. Et j'ai besoin de me détendre sous la douche.

_ Je viens aussi.

_ Non ! Toi tu attends les pizzas.

_ Mais…

_ Mais rien du tout. A tout à l'heure. Dit-elle en riant.

Elle claqua la porte et j'entendis fermement le loquet. _Elle a fermé à clé._ Je commençais à me sentir à l'étroit dans mon pantalon, et entendre l'eau couler, augmenta mon léger problème… _Léger ? Tu te fou de ma gueule là ? T'as la trique et tu dis que tu as un léger problème ? _Putin, voilà que je me mettais à dialoguer avec ma conscience. J'avais vraiment un problème…

**POV JASPER :**

Samedi arriva à grand pas. Il était 21h lorsque la sonnette retenti. J'avançais jusqu'à ma porte, un nœud coincé en travers de mon estomac. Pourquoi avais-je si peur ? C'était mon fils après tout. Je n'avais rien à craindre de lui. Il n'avait que quatre ans et demi… J'abaissais la poignée et tombais sur le visage angélique d'Alice. Mon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait changé. Ses vieux pulls marron avaient été troqués contre des vêtements de marques très connues. Elle était toute mince, toute fluette, elle ne portait plus de lunettes. Ses cheveux n'étaient plus longs mais courts, lui donnant un petit air déluré. Je regardais plus bas mais ne trouvais pas Jackson.

_ Salut Jasper. Je ne te dérange pas ?

_ Euh non pas du tout. Entre !

Je m'effaçais et la laissais rentrer. Comme lors de notre dispute, où nous avions fait trembler les murs, elle regarda mon intérieur avec beaucoup d'attention.

_ Où…Où est Jackson.

_ Oh… Nous avons croisé tes amis, et Jackson est avec eux. Je voulais te parler seule à seul avant de te le laisser.

_ Très bien. Assied-toi, tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

_ Non. Ça ira merci. Je voudrais que nous nous mettions d'accord au sujet de Jackson. Je ne veux pas passer pour la méchante mère, mais je n'ai pas habitué Jackson à être pourri gâté. Je ne veux pas que tu cèdes à ses caprices, ou des choses dans ce genre. Je sais que ça peut être difficile pour toi, tu te retrouves catapulter du jour au lendemain comme étant père d'un petit garçon. Mais je tiens à lui, et je tiens à ce qu'il ne change pas.

_ Je comprends Alice. Je ne comptais pas lui céder.

_ Merci, c'est important pour moi.

_ Alice, si tu as le moindre souci, ou le moindre problème, que ce soit avec Jackson ou avec quelqu'un d'autre, n'hésite pas à venir m'en parler.

_ Est-ce le psychologue qui parle ou est-ce que c'est l'homme ?

_ Les deux Alice. Les deux…

La porte claqua et Jackson apparu dans notre champ de vision en courant. Edward suivait derrière.

_ PAPA !

Il vint directement se mettre dans mes bras. Alice commença à se lever.

_ Je vais vous laisser. Je te revois samedi mon ange. D'accord ?

_ D'accord maman.

_ Tu ne veux pas manger avec nous ? Lui proposais-je.

_ Non merci. Je vais vous laisser tous les deux. Je t'ai mis un sac avec quelques jouets et ses vêtements pour la semaine. Je ne savais pas si…

_ Merci c'est très gentil. Je te le ramène samedi ou tu viens le chercher.

_ Je viendrais.

_ Ok. A samedi alors.

Jackson s'approcha de sa mère et la prit dans ses bras en lui disant beaucoup de mots tendres à l'oreille. Les bruits de baiser fendaient l'air, et je me sentais presque coupable de l'arracher des bras d'Alice.

_ Prend soin de lui, me dit-elle avant de franchir la porte.

_ Je n'y manquerais pas. Ne t'en fais pas. A samedi. Et n'hésite pas à appeler chaque soir si tu veux parler à Jackson, ça ne me dérange pas.

_ Tu es certain ?

_ Sûr.

_ Au revoir Jasper.

_ Au revoir Alice.

Elle descendit les marches et bientôt la porte de l'immeuble se referma. _Me voilà seul avec mon fils… Et je ne sais pas vraiment comment m'y prendre. C'est pas gagné !_

Je retrouvais Jackson qui était dans le salon avec Edward. Mon meilleur ami écoutait attentivement le récit que lui servait mon fils. Je le voyais parfois esquisser un sourire. Edward avait toujours eu un don avec les enfants. Il était toujours à l'écoute, attentif au moindre de leurs besoins. Il ferait un excellent père, à condition que Bella lui donne cette chance. Franchement, eux deux, c'était une affaire qui roulait. Et parfaitement bien d'ailleurs. Quand l'un parlait, l'autre finissait la phrase, ils étaient toujours en train de se chamailler, mais leurs yeux reflétaient leur amour. Profond et pur.

_ Tu appelles Bella et vous mangez avec nous ? Demandais-je à mon meilleur ami.

_ Désolé vieux, mais Bella a fait ses lasagnes et tu sais à quel point elles sont succulentes. Je ne peux pas lui faire ça. Un autre jour d'accord ?

_ Ok pas de problème. Allez va rejoindre ta petite femme, elle doit s'ennuyer sans toi. Passe-lui le bonjour de ma part. Ok ?

_ Pas de problème. Allez à plus tard les blondinets !

Il sortit en trombe de mon appartement. Jackson me regardait étrangement à présent.

_ Tu viens on va manger ?

_ Supeeeeer ! Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? me demanda-t-il.

_ Je ne savais pas ce que tu mangeais alors je t'ai préparé des hamburgers, mais des faits maison hein.

_ Trop cooooool ! Il faut que je mette la table ?

_ Pas besoin tout est déjà prêt. Allez en route cow boy !

**POV BELLA :**

Bon la table est mise. Les lasagnes finissent de cuire dans le four. Edward est chez Jasper avec le petit Jackson. L'eau et le pain sont posés près de nos assiettes. La porte claqua, et j'entendis un sifflement. _Tiens pour qu'Edward siffle, c'est qu'il doit être content. _

_ Qu'est-ce qui te rend de si bonne humeur ?

_ Rien à part le fait que j'ai la plus merveilleuse des femmes à mes côtés. Tu te rends compte que ça va faire un mois, bientôt que nous habitons ensemble.

_ Oui et ?

_ Et je trouve ça tout bonnement incroyable.

Je me mis à rire et en deux enjambées il vint m'embrasser tendrement.

_ Je t'aime ma Bella.

_ Je t'aime aussi Edward.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, nous étions tranquillement installés dans le canapé et nous zappions sur toutes les chaines.

_ Y'a vraiment rien ce soir, ça me soul.

_ Je suis bien d'accord mon ange. On fait quoi alors ?

_ Oh toi je te connais ! Ton sourire lubrique vient de se mettre en marche.

_ Bella, s'il te plaît.

Il commença à me faire sa petite moue. Malheureusement pour lui j'avais mes règles et il était tout bonnement impensable que je fasse quoique ce soit avec lui. Et puis ça allait lui faire les pieds tient ! Il était tout bonnement insatiable !

_ Désolée mon cœur, période rouge cette semaine.

_ Et merde !

Il frappa le plat de sa main contre son front et souffla. _Qu'est-ce que ça vas être dur pour lui, l'abstinence… _


	4. Chapter 4 La dispute

**Chapitre 4:**** La dispute  
**

**POV EDWARD **

J'étais à la maison aujourd'hui. Bella était de sortie toute la journée, elle avait peut être trouvé un endroit où installer sa librairie. Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas pris un jour de congé. Jasper travaillait toute la journée, et par conséquent je n'avais personne à embêter. J'attrapais mon ordinateur portable et regardais mes mails. Pub, pub, pub… Rien d'intéressant en somme. Même à la télévision, tout n'était que rediffusion, films catastrophes, reportages sur des affaires criminelles ou des émissions de télé-achat.

Je soufflais d'exaspération. Lorsque mon portable sonna, pour m'annoncer l'arrivée d'un SMS.

_J'espère que tu ne t'ennuie pas trop. _

_J'espère revenir assez vite. _

_Je t'aime. _

_B._

Ma Bella… Depuis qu'elle était entrée dans ma vie je voyais le monde en rose bonbon. Elle était tout simplement géniale.

On sonna à ma porte. _Tiens elle a fait plus vite que prévu ?_ Je me frottais les mains ravi de pouvoir profiter de ma compagne plutôt.

_ J'arrive !

Je sautais par-dessus le canapé et me dépêchais d'ouvrir la porte. Mais ce ne fut pas Bella que je trouvais.

_ Maman ?

_ SURPRISE ! Eut-elle trouvé bon de rajouter.

Elle s'avança et me prit dans ses bras. Je plongeais automatiquement mon nez dans le cou de ma mère, reniflant son odeur si particulière, son odeur qui me rappelait mon enfance.

_ Où est papa ? Demandais-je en défaisant ma prise.

_ Il gare la voiture. Je ne pouvais plus tenir pour te voir mon chéri. D'ailleurs tu mériterais quelques remontrances pour ne pas nous avoir donné de tes nouvelles !

_ Excuse moi maman. J'étais légèrement occupé avec mon travail et tout le reste… Lâchais-je piteusement, me passant la main dans les cheveux. _Nerveux ? Non… A peine… T'as beau avoir 28 ans, ta mère vient qu'en même t'engueuler !_

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et mon père apparut dans l'embrassure de la porte.

_ Désolé fils, je ne pouvais pas retenir ta mère. Tu la connais.

_ C'pas grave papa.

Je m'approchais de lui et il me prenait dans ses bras. Il me relâcha, posant sa main sur mon épaule dans un geste paternel.

Ma mère et mon père s'étaient installés sur mon canapé et nous avions parlés toute l'après-midi, mon père me parlant de ses divers cas qu'il avait eu à traiter, ma mère me parlant des maisons qu'elle avait rénové. Tous deux étaient passionnés par leur métier.

Vers dix-sept heures trente, la porte claqua. Les clés tombèrent dans la vasque qui se trouvait à l'entrée.

_ Edward je suis rentrée. La voix de Bella me ramena sur Terre.

Elle s'avança jusqu'au salon, et se stoppa net en apercevant mes géniteurs. Ma mère était stupéfaite, figée, la bouche ouverte. Mon père me regardait avec interrogation.

Je me levais et allais rejoindre ma petite amie. Ma mère avait retrouvée ses couleurs et me souriait grandement.

_ Bella je te présente Esmée et Carlisle mes parents, Papa, maman je vous présente Bella, ma compagne.

Les présentations faites, ma mère sauta littéralement sur Bella la serrant fermement dans ses bras. Bella ne savait pas comment réagir face à cette attaque de ma mère, elle se mit à rougir, et me regarda, me lançant des signaux d'alarme.

_ Maman, n'étouffe pas Bella !

_ C'est vrai Esmée, laisse-là respirer. Rigola mon père.

Ma mère afficha une moue boudeuse et relâcha mon amour qui vint s'accrocher à mon bras. Elle semblait tellement intimidée.

_ Tu aurais pu nous prévenir tout de même Edward ! me lança mon père.

_ Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps…

Bella me regarda étrangement. Elle n'était pas à l'aise. Cela se voyait clairement.

_ On revient dans deux minutes.

Je poussais ma compagne jusque dans la chambre et blanche comme un linge elle s'assit sur le lit.

_ Bella ça va ? Tu es toute pâle.

_ Je…je…Oui…

_ C'est de rencontrer mes parents qui te met dans cet état ?

Elle se leva et ouvrit l'armoire. Elle en sortit un sweat à capuche noir, ainsi qu'un tee-shirt, et parti s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. _Ok… Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?_

_ Bella ? Tout va bien ?

J'entendis l'eau couler, j'essayais d'actionner la poignée mais elle était verrouillée de l'intérieur. Je rejoignais alors mes parents.

_ Bella s'excuse elle a eut une dure journée. Elle est partie se détendre sous une bonne douche chaude.

Je ne me sentais pas vraiment à l'aise avec le fait de mentir à mes parents. Mais j'étais surpris face au comportement de Bella.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait dans la vie ? Me questionna mon père.

_ Elle est libraire. Elle cherche un local pour s'installer ici. Elle a déjà sa propre librairie à Seattle.

_ Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ?

_ Sur…Sur internet ?

_ Edward ! s'exclama ma mère outrée. Ce n'est pas une manière de rencontrer les gens.

_ La preuve que si !

Je commençais à m'énerver de voir mes parents prendre la mouche ainsi pour des broutilles. _Votre fils n'est pas parfait. Il a aussi des défauts. Et ouai j'suis comme tout le monde !_ La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur ma Bella qui avait repris des couleurs. Elle me fit un sourire, qui ressemblait plus à une grimace. _Elle essaye de convaincre qui là ? Je sens bien que y'a quelque chose qui cloche._ Elle prit place en face de ma mère, à mes côtés. Je passais ma main dans son dos et lui demandais si tout allait bien.

_ Oui un peu de fatigue ne t'en fait pas.

_ Tu ne sais pas mentir Bella.

Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux, et me lança un regard noir. J'aurais peut être dût la fermer.

_ Alors Bella, Edward nous a dit que vous étiez libraire et que vous recherchiez un endroit où vous poser. C'est bien ça ?

_ Maman !

_ Ben quoi, je m'informe c'est tout.

_ Oui madame Cullen, j'ai peut être trouvé ce qu'il me faut, il faut juste attendre la réponse du propriétaire pour cela.

_ C'est vrai ? M'exclamais-je fou de joie.

_ Oui. Mais rien n'est signé encore.

Je serrais sa petite main avec la mienne, pour lui montrer que j'étais fière d'elle. Elle m'étonnerait toujours.

Vers dix-neuf heures, mes parents repartirent chez eux, nous laissant seuls Bella et moi, avec ce silence pesant qui résonnait étrangement dans l'appartement.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Bella ?

_ Mais rien Edward…

_ Bella, je te sens absente depuis tout à l'heure. Parle-moi.

Elle se leva. Elle allait encore prendre la fuite. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait bon sang !

_ Mais Bella qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_ Tu veux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

_ Bien oui, ça me donnerait une explication sur le fait que tu es d'une humeur de chien depuis que tu es rentrée.

_ Il y a que tout… Tout va trop vite.

Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça. Ma mâchoire se décrocha et je la regardais les yeux écarquillés. _Reprend-toi Cullen t'as l'air d'un vrai trou du cul comme ça !_ Tout allait trop vite ?

_ Je te demande pardon ?

_ Tu as bien entendu Edward. Tout va trop vite. Ça fait presque cinq mois que nous nous connaissons, je débarque chez toi avec mes valises il y a un peu plus d'un mois maintenant, je rencontre tes parents. C'est quoi la prochaine étape ? Tu vas m'acheter une bague pour nos six mois ensemble, on file à Las Vegas faire un mariage express et on enchaîne sur un bébé vite fait bien fait ? C'est ça ?

Pensait-elle vraiment ce qu'elle venait de dire ? Oui je pensais qu'elle était la femme de ma vie. Oui je voulais me marier avec elle, avoir des enfants avec elle. Mais pensait-elle tout ça ? Que je voulais précipiter les choses ?

_ Tu ne parles pas sérieusement là ?

_ Et bien si figures-toi ! Je… J'étouffe ici. Tu ne comprends pas Edward. Je n'ai personne ici. Angela, mon père, tous mes amis sont à Seattle. Toute ma vie est là-bas. Toi, ici tu as tous tes repères. Qu'est-ce que j'ai ici moi ? Tu peux me le dire.

_ Moi. Voilà ce que tu as ici. Mais il semble que cela ne te suffise pas. Je…Je vais prendre l'air. Toi, tu restes là. Je pense que c'est mieux qu'on réfléchisse chacun de notre côté.

Je partais sans rien ajouter d'autre en claquant la porte. En descendant, je tombais sur la porte de Jasper. Cet immense morceau de bois me mènerait vers mon psy personnel. Devais-je pousser sa porte ? Je sonnais et attendais. Après tout rien de mieux qu'un psy pour nous aider à mieux comprendre ce qui se passe autour de nous.

**POV BELLA **

Putin mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? Il n'y a pas plus parfait qu'Edward et j'envois tout valser. Le bonheur n'était définitivement que de courtes durées, ma mère avait finalement raison. Je séchais mes larmes qui étaient apparues lorsque la porte avait claqué. Elle avait claqué si fortement que mon cœur en avait tremblé, provoquant un raz-de-marée au niveau de mes yeux.

Avoir rencontré ses parents avait été la goutte d'eau je pense. Après cette journée monotone, je ne pouvais pas m'imaginer tomber sur ça en arrivant.

Angéla m'avait averti que la situation à Seattle était au plus mal. Les livreurs mettaient plus de temps pour apporter les commandes, et les clients désertaient mon magasin. Préférant les grandes surfaces à ma petite boutique en ville. Cette information me tordait le bide. Que devais-je faire ? Enterrer le dernier souvenir qu'il me restait de Seattle et remonter mon affaire ici à New York ? Et si après ce que je venais de dire à Edward il ne voulait plus de moi. S'il se lassait en final. Qu'adviendrait-il de moi ? Je partais m'enfermer dans la chambre, me couchant le nez contre l'oreiller de mon amoureux. Son odeur si particulière s'était incorporée dans le tissu et je prenais une immense bouffée pour me rappeler son souvenir. Je voulais me droguée de sa fragrance, avant que ce ne soit la fin.

**{ Someone Like You – Adèle }**

Je laisse ma peine couler sur mes joues. Mon cœur a mal. J'étouffe. J'ai du mal à respirer, mon cœur sursaute et je hoquète sous le poids de mon chagrin. Une musique retentit dans l'appartement juste à côté du notre. Les notes du piano chuchote doucement, et bientôt la voix de la chanteuse ce fait entendre. Triste et mélancolique, elle me renvoi toutes mes erreurs à la figure.

_I heard that you're settled down_  
_That you found a girl and you're married now_  
_I heard that your dreams came true_  
_Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you._  
_Old friend, why are you so shy ?_  
_Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light._

_J'ai entendu que tu étais casé_  
_Que tu avais trouvé une fille et que tu es marié maintenant_  
_J'ai entendu que tes rêves se sont réalisés_  
_J'imagine qu'elle t'a donné les choses que je ne t'ai pas donnés_  
_Vieil ami, pourquoi es-tu si timide ?_  
_Cela ne te ressemble pas de te retenir ou de te cacher de la lumière._

Edward va sûrement se trouver une fille qui sera bien pour lui. Une qui puisse l'aimer sans avoir peur que tout n'aille trop vite. J'avais été odieuse en lui disant tout ça…

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,_  
_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it._  
_I hoped you'd see my face_  
_And that you'd be reminded that for me, it isn't over._

_Je déteste apparaître de façon impromptue, sans être invitée_  
_Mais je ne pouvais pas rester à l'écart, je ne pouvais pas lutter contre ça_  
_J'avais espéré que tu verrais mon visage_  
_Et que tu te rappellerais que pour moi, ce n'est pas fini_

Edward est parti. En claquant la porte, il a fait sursauter mon cœur. Mon organe qui me trahit bien souvent. Il pulse à chacun de mes déboires. Il est vivant. Mais je suis morte. Morte de l'intérieur.

_Nevermind, I'll find someone like you._  
_I wish nothing but the best for you too._  
_Don't forget me, I beg_  
_I remember you said :_  
_« Sometimes it lasts in love_  
_But sometimes it hurts instead »_  
_Sometimes it lasts in love_  
_But sometimes it hurts instead, yeah._

_Peu importe, je trouverai quelqu'un_  
_comme toi_  
_Je ne souhaite rien d'autre que le meilleur pour vous deux_  
_Ne m'oublie pas, je t'en prie_  
_Je me souviens, tu disais:_  
_"Parfois ça dure en amour_  
_Mais parfois à la place ça fait mal"_  
_Parfois ça dure en amour_  
_Mais parfois à la place ça fait mal, oui_

Oui. Aujourd'hui ça fait mal. L'amour détruit. L'amour nous rend fort. L'amour nous rend beau. L'amour nous rend con. Mais l'amour peut nous rendre faible aussi. Il peut nous pousser à faire des choses que nous regretterons plus tard.

_You'd know how the time flies._  
_Only yesterday was the time of our lives._  
_We were born and raised in a summery haze._  
_Bound by the surprise of our glory days._

_Tu sais comme le temps s'échappe_  
_Seulement hier était le meilleur moment de nos vies_  
_Nous étions nés et élevés dans une brume d'été_  
_Liés par la surprise de nos jours de gloire_

Aujourd'hui le temps m'échappe. Ma vie est construite sur une horloge dont les aiguilles ne cessent d'avancer un peu plus vite à chaque seconde. Le temps file à une vitesse incroyable. Mais en ce moment il stagne. J'aimerais ne pas ressentir le poids de l'attente, le poids de ces secondes interminables…

_Nothing compares,_  
_No worries or cares._  
_Regrets and mistakes they're memories made._  
_Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?_

_Rien ne se compare_  
_Pas de souci ou de soin_  
_Regrets et erreurs, ce sont des souvenirs révolus_  
_Qui aurait su que cela aurait un goût si_  
_amer?_

C'était donc ça ce goût amer dans ma bouche. Le goût de la rancœur. L'écœurement de ma bêtise. La nausée provoquée par ton départ. Cette saveur de la culpabilité.

Edward ne reviendra pas. Tout était bel et bien fini… La chanson s'arrêta pour repartir de plus belle. Me renvoyant encore une fois, ces mots qui se heurtaient à ma propre histoire. Bientôt, je pourrais être le protagoniste de cette chanson. Bientôt cela sera mon histoire. Ma vie. Sans Edward.

Je dus m'endormir car lorsque je me réveillais, Edward était couché à mes côtés, le nez comme le mien, emprisonné dans le tissu du support sur lequel j'avais dormi la nuit dernière. Je le regardais. Son visage était légèrement détourné et je pouvais voir toute la souffrance marquée sur ses traits. Je passais mes mains dans ses cheveux et il se mit à gémir.

_ Bella…

Je stoppais tout mouvement. Je pensais qu'il s'était réveillé, mais non, il était toujours endormi. Sa main glissa sur ma hanche et me ramena à lui. Me serrant contre son cœur. Je reposais ma tête sur son torse et m'endormais paisiblement.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque mes yeux s'ouvrirent, Edward n'était plus à mes côtés. Je l'entendais s'activer dans la cuisine. Je m'assis alors dans le lit et m'étirai brièvement. J'attrapais mon sweat noir et le passais sur mon dos avant de m'aventurer hors de cette chambre. Il était là, debout dans la cuisine, portant un short et un tee-shirt gris mouillé, tenant dans sa main une bouteille d'eau. Je le regardais attentivement. Je m'avançais dans la cuisine et il faillit s'étouffer en me voyant. Il referma le bouchon sur la bouteille et partis dans la salle de bain.

J'avais tout gagné. Il me fuyait. Il ne voulait plus de moi. Les larmes coulées d'elles-mêmes, j'étais face à mes démons. Encore une fois… L'amour ne résiste pas toujours. J'en avais la preuve sous les yeux. J'attrapais machinalement la cafetière et remplissais rapidement ma tasse de cette délicieuse boisson noire. Je ne reconnaissais pas le goût, me noyant dans mon chagrin, hermétique à l'extérieur. Edward sortit de la salle de bain. Je ne lui accordais aucun regard. Après tout, n'étions nous pas un couple sur la sellette. Dans quelques heures voir quelques minutes il me demanderait de partir, de retourner sur Seattle. Loin de cette ville trop grande pour moi, loin de lui, loin de l'amour que je lui portais. Je m'étais une nouvelle fois trompée. Lourdement. Causant à mon cœur des dommages irréparables.

_ Bella ?

Je sursautais en l'entendant derrière moi. Je fermais fermement les yeux, espérant me reconstruire rapidement un visage serein qui cacherait au monde entier mes douleurs et mes peines. Seulement Edward me connaissait maintenant. Et il savait que tout cela était faux.

_ Je ne veux pas que l'on se sépare. Murmura sa voix de velours.

Je fermais davantage les yeux. Comment ne pouvait-il pas m'en vouloir ?

_ J'ai…J'ai parlé à Jasper hier… Et… Je ne veux pas que tu partes Bella. Je t'aime. Et je sais que tu m'aimes. Si tout va trop vite pour toi, je m'en excuse. Mais je t'aime. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Parle Bella. Dis quelque chose. On ira doucement je te le promets. Mais parle-moi Bella !

La vérité Edward c'est que je ne peux plus parler. J'ai la gorge nouée par l'émotion. Tu me veux encore dans ta vie ? Mais je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir les mêmes idéaux que toi. J'ai besoin de toi auprès de moi, mais je sais qu'un jour notre petite vie, simple et qui traîne dans une certaine routine, te paraîtra désuète et tu voudras du changement. Et par changement, je veux dire que tu finiras par te lasser. Tu ne me voudras plus. J'ai peur de tout ça. Je te fixe maintenant dans le blanc des yeux. Tu vois je n'ai pas peur de t'affronter. J'ai peur de te parler, j'ai peur de te perdre. Et avant que tu ne te lasse, avant qu'on ne se casse, je pense qu'il serait plus judicieux d'arrêter.

_ Bella…

Sa main glissa sur ma joue. Me faisant oublier tout mon petit discours intérieur.

_ Je…Je ne sais pas comment faire Edward. Je ne suis pas habituée. C'est la première fois.

_ On apprendra ensemble Bella. Juste essais ! Essais !*

Sa bouche glissa sur la mienne. Tendre mélange de douceur et d'envie. La rancœur s'en alla, elle prit par la main sa petite valise en cuir et je la vis partir en claquant la porte. Je sentis alors sa langue contre la mienne, il vint d'abord caresser la mienne, comme s'il avait peur que je ne me rétracte, puis il se fit audacieux, me faisant reculer contre le mur le plus proche.

Il commença à me caresser, des épaules il descendit vers le galbe de mes seins, qui pointaient dangereusement contre le torse de mon amant. Puis ses mains atterrirent sur mes cuisses, et il les caressa tendrement, comme il aurait pris soin d'une poupée de porcelaine. Il prit mes fesses en coupes et j'entourais sa taille de mes jambes. Son érection frottait maintenant contre mon centre humide et chaud.

Il me plaqua d'avantage contre le mur, me faisant gémir et détacha ses lèvres des miennes pour foncer contre mon cou. Il descendait, jusqu'à arriver à la lisière de mon décolleté. Habilement, il me retira mon sweat et le balança derrière lui. Ses yeux étaient animés d'un éclat noir et brillant qui augmentait mon désir pour lui.

Il me souleva encore plus, et nous dirigea vers la chambre, où il me coucha sur le dos, me dévorant du regard. Je retirais son tee-shirt, et son pantalon et il resta en boxer devant moi. Il se releva de moi, et me plaça son index sur mes lèvres. Il se déplaça jusqu'à la chaîne hifi et l'alluma. La chanson se propageait dans toute notre chambre.

**{ AThousand Years – Christina Perri } **

Sa bouche vint de nouveau se poser sur la mienne. Son corps s'appuya contre le mien. Pourtant, il ne m'écrasait pas. Il me regardait avec tendresse, et la musique qui résonnait à nos oreilles, rendait l'instant encore plus beau. Ses yeux verts, étaient coulant d'amour, comment avais-je pu vouloir laisser tomber tout ça ? Son nez aquilin, se frotta contre ma mâchoire et je passais ma main dans ses cheveux, pliant mes genoux de chaque côté de ses hanches. Il se releva et me regarda. Je plongeais ma langue dans sa bouche, et il me retira mes sous-vêtements. Il me regarda comme si j'étais la huitième merveille du monde. Délicatement il prit appui sur ses coudes, et m'embrassa. Je me délectais de la douceur de son attaque. Je gémis lorsque je le sentis se préparer à entrer en moi. La chanteuse, me murmurait ses paroles au creux de l'oreille et j'avais l'impression de vivre un instant magique, un instant unique.

Je le sentis entrer en moi et je gémissais. Il plongea sa tête contre mon cou, alors qu'il poussait encore plus en moi. Je sentais la boule de plaisir monter en moi, et elle faillit exploser. J'étais au bord du précipice, Edward était le seul qui pouvait me délivrer. Je l'entendis grogner et il descendit sa main vers mon bouton de rose, le triturant, me faisant entrevoir les étoiles. Il poussa une nouvelle fois en moi, plus durement. Dans notre chambre, tout n'était que gémissement de plaisir et d'amour. La chanson passait toujours en boucle. Le côté romantique d'Edward me surprenait toujours.

_ Bella… Gémit Edward comme une supplique.

J'étais proche comme lui. Il poussa encore quelques secondes en moi, et j'explosais en m'accrochant à son dos de toutes mes forces. Je le sentis se tendre et se déverser en moi. Il s'écroula peu de temps après sur ma poitrine. Il respirait difficilement, son cœur pulsait contre mes seins et je sentais son souffle irrégulier courir sur mon buste.

Il se retira de moi, et s'allongea à sa place, m'attrapant et m'embrassant comme si sa vie en dépendait.

_ Je t'aime tellement mon amour. Si tu savais…

Je culpabilisais de l'avoir fait souffrir de la sorte. J'eue un frisson, un petit courant d'air était venu s'installer dans notre chambre. Edward nous recouvrit avec les draps et je me serrais contre lui.

_ Je t'aime tellement Edward. Et je vais t'aimer pendant encore pas mal de temps.

Il me sourit et m'embrassa tendrement. Le mieux dans les disputes c'est la réconciliation. Sous la couette évidemment…

**POV JASPER **

Edward se disputer avec Bella ? Impossible. Et pourtant… Je l'avais aidé du mieux que je le pouvais en tirant de mon chapeau magique les deux cartes que j'avais en ma possession : celle du psychologue, et celle de l'ami.

J'étais en train de regarder un vieux western qui passait à la télévision, lorsque j'entendis quelqu'un toquer à ma porte.

Je baissais le son, et me levais de mon siège. _C'est une manie dans cette ville de venir frapper tous les quatre matins à la porte des gens ou quoi?_

_Si c'est Edward il va m'entendre !_

J'ouvrais la porte, prêt à voir mon nigaud de meilleur ami sur le pas de ma porte. Mais… Ce n'était pas lui sur le seuil. Mais bien la femme qui était entrée dans ma vie depuis quelques semaines maintenant. Elle était habillée d'une robe noir pailletée avec un profond décolleté. Ses cheveux étaient magnifiques, pleins de lumières et son maquillage la rendait encore plus belle.

_ Alice mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

_ Désolé de venir si tard. J'avais… à faire dans le coin. Et… Désolé d'être venue, je ferais mieux de partir.

Elle se reculait et s'apprêtait à partir, lorsque j'avançais vers elle, l'attrapant par le bras. Elle me regarda et je vis ses yeux s'allumer d'une lueur. De l'inquiétude ? De la peur ? Elle semblait hésiter. Je lui fis signe de me suivre et elle baissa les yeux.

_ Viens… Lui dis-je en lui tendant la main.

Elle prit ma main et me suivit dans l'appartement. Je l'emmenais dans la cuisine et lui préparais quelque chose de chaud.

_ Je ne voulais pas interférer dans ta vie, Jasper. Je suis désolée d'être ici.

_ Tu ne me gène absolument pas Alice. J'étais en train de regarder un film. Que dirais-tu de te joindre à moi ?

_ Je…Je… D'accord.

J'amenais nos deux chocolats chauds sur la table basse et lui désignais le canapé. Elle déposa son manteau sur l'accoudoir et s'assit à mes côtés. Elle but son chocolat en silence, attentive à ce qui se passait sur l'écran. J'avais beaucoup de mal à rester de marbre face à cette femme.

Une heure et demie plus tard, le film terminé, elle me remercia et elle commença à s'habiller. Nous avions beaucoup parlé pendant le film, ne le regardant que de temps en temps. J'en avais appris beaucoup sur elle.

C'était Carmen, sa mère, qui gardait Jackson ce soir, elle était partie se changer les idées, mais cela n'avait pas fonctionné et bizarrement je dois dire, elle s'était retrouvée devant ma porte. Sur le pas de la porte elle semblait toute timide, en souhaitant me dire au revoir.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et glissa sa bouche contre la mienne. J'étais légèrement décontenancé. Que se passait-il ? Elle rouvrit les yeux, et se recula, le feu aux joues. Elle baragouina je ne sais trop quoi et partis. J'étais pétrifié, la porte de chez moi grande ouverte, alors que celle de la résidence claquait en se refermant sur la femme qui venait de me voler un baiser. Le bruit résonna jusqu'à moi, me sortant quelque peu de mon état de choc.

Alice m'avait embrassé. Alice m'avait embrassé. Alice m'avait embrassé. Alice m'avait embrassé. Alice m'avait embrassé. Alice m'avait embrassé. Et j'avais aimé ça bordel !

_Mais qu'est-ce qui tourne pas rond chez moi ?_

* * *

**Hello, alors comme vous avez pu le constater c'est bien le quatrième chapitre de cette fiction. Il faut dire qu'après avoir vu BD hier j'ai été inspiré. J'ai adoré ce film et vous, qu'en avez-vous penser? **

**J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre vous a plus.**

**Je vous fais de gros bisous et vous dis à très vite.**

**N'oubliez pas la petite review ! :D**

**SweetyMarie**_  
_


	5. Chapter 5 Deux invités un peu spéciaux

**Hello tout le monde,**

**J'espère que vous allez bien. Moi à part un petit rhume je pète la forme.**

**Je me suis dépêchée de faire ce chapitre cet aprem donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite Review ça fait toujours plaisir :D**

**Bisous**

**SweetyMarie.  
**

***o*o*o*o***

**Chapitre 5 : Deux invités un peu spéciaux  
**

**POV BELLA :**

_ Bella pourquoi c'est toi qui t'occupes de moi aujourd'hui ?

Jackson était sous ma responsabilité aujourd'hui, Jasper avait une convention très importante à laquelle il devait absolument assister. Je venais de récupérer Jackson à l'école et je l'emmenais en direction du parc pour que nous puissions langer une glace.

La petite main de Jackson serrait la mienne.

_ Parce que ton papa a beaucoup de travail. Tu n'aimes pas être avec moi ? Demandais-je.

_ Oh si ! Même qu'avec toi on fait pleins de trucs rigolos !

Nous arrivions devant le marchand de glaces et il se mit à sautiller joyeusement.

_ Alors qu'est-ce que tu aimes comme parfum ?

_ Chocolat ! dit-il en me montrant toutes ses dents.

_ Et bien, ce sera une glace au chocolat pour ce jeune homme et une à la fraise pour moi, s'il vous plaît.

Je payais rapidement les deux gourmandises et tendait à Jackson la sienne.

_ T'as pris quoi comme parfum Bella ?

_ Fraise.

_ Je pourras goûter ?

Il me fit alors une petite moue ultra mignonne qui ferait craquer n'importe qui.

_ Bien sûr !

Nous nous installions sur un banc et il me racontait sa petite vie. Cela faisait plus de deux mois que ce petit bout' chou était entré dans nos vies. Je m'entendais très bien avec Alice, nous allions de temps en temps faire du shopping pour le plus grand plaisir d'Edward.

**{ Intermission – Cœur de Pirate }**

Notre délicieux goûter fini, nous rentrions à la maison. Nous avions à peine franchit la porte de la résidence qu'une mélodie au piano s'élevait. Douce, tendre, légère. On avait envie de s'envoler avec elle.

_ C'est ton série qui fait la jolie musique ?

_ On va voir ça tout de suite. Lui répondis-je en souriant.

Je le portais et nous montions rapidement les marches. La mélodie ralentit et devint à peine audible. J'enclenchais la poignée et je redéposais Jackson sur le plancher. Il entra sans faire un bruit dans l'appartement et se stoppa pour écouter Edward.

Il était courbé au-dessus de son piano, jouant comme si sa vie en dépendait. La partition finie il se retourna le sourire aux lèvres.

_ Coucou.

Jackson sortit de son silence et s'élança vers mon compagnon.

_ Edwaaard ! Tu sais pas quoi ? Bah Bella elle m'a payé une glace au chocolaaaaaaat !

_ Ouah champion, tu vas devenir fort et grand avec tout ça dans le corps. Rigola Edward.

Il se déplaça habilement et vint se placer devant moi.

_ Il me semble que ce matin tu es partie un peu trop vite non ?

_ Il me semble en effet.

Il me fit son sourire à tomber par terre et m'embrassa tendrement. Jackson derrière nous était en train de retirer son manteau. Il déposa son cartable sur le canapé avant de grimper sur le banc du piano d'Edward.

Il relâcha mes lèvres et me regarda, les yeux brillants. _Cet homme est à moi… Je suis la femme la plus chanceuse que cette Terre n'est jamais connue._

**POV JASPER :**

_J'étais amoureuse de toi ! Je t'aimais ! Bordel, mais tu as tout foutu en l'air !_

_Ses pleurs se mélangeaient avec ses paroles, elle buvait son flot de larme tout en expirant ses mots, qu'elle sortait avec peine. Chaque syllabe était prononcée pour me faire mal. Pour briser ce qu'il restait de mon cœur. Elle avait mal. Elle se tordait de douleur face à moi, le visage rougie d'avoir trop pleuré. Et puis… Un courant d'air passa, balayant délicatement le teint de porcelaine qu'avait son visage. Séchant ses pleurs, éclairant ses yeux. Elle s'approcha de moi, et sans que je ne m'y attende je reçu une claque._

_Je l'avais mérité…_

Je me réveillais alors en sursaut, le cœur battant. Je regardais de tous les côtés, il n'y avait personne. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, un cauchemar sans importance. _Enfin, quand je dis sans importance ce n'est pas tout à fait le cas ! _

Je déposais Jackson chez Bella et Edward et partait à l'état civil. J'avais menti à Bella. Enfin pas tout à fait… J'avais bien une conférence mais elle ne durait pas toute la journée. Alice avait accepté que je reconnaisse Jackson comme étant mon fils. C'est pourquoi, j'étais de si bon matin en face des bureaux de l'administration. Je pénétrais dans l'immense hall du bâtiment. Face à moi se trouvait un immense comptoir en granit, qui scintillait sous les néons. Les femmes portaient sur la tête un casque qui leur permettait de parler à leurs interlocuteurs. Des sièges en cuir étaient savamment disposés aux quatre coins de la pièce, créant des petits box pour patienter. Je m'avançais alors, et une jeune femme blonde releva la tête.

_ Vous désirez quelque chose monsieur ?

_ Oui je voudrais savoir où se trouve l'état civil.

_ Oui bien sûr, vous prenez un ascenseur qui se trouve sur votre droite et c'est au quatrième étage.

_ Merci beaucoup.

Je me tournais sur la droite et décollais mes talons du sol presque glissant. J'appuyais sur le bouton d'appel et la porte s'ouvrit. L'espace confiné m'amena jusqu'au service où je souhaitais aller. Un jeune homme, d'une vingtaine d'année était lui aussi assis derrière un immense comptoir, en bois cette fois-ci. Nous étions loin, très loin même, du faste qui régnait en bas.

_ Vous désirez quelque chose monsieur ?

_A croire qu'ils ont des formations pour répéter ça à longueur de journée… _

_ Je voudrais reconnaître mon fils…

_ Oui très bien je vais vous chercher un formulaire.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec quatre feuilles au total. En une demi heure tout était remplit et signé. _Jackson Brandon Withlock._ Je ressortais du building, heureux et fier. Jackson était aux yeux de tous mon fils. Alice était une personne formidable, elle m'avait permis de vivre toutes ces choses.

J'avançais sur l'avenue et virevoltait au gré du vent. Je flânais quelques minutes devant les vitrines. Il me restait trente minutes avant la conférence. J'avais donc largement le temps de m'octroyer un petit plaisir des yeux. Je tombais sur une boutique de vêtement et entrais. Tout respirait le luxe. Je glissais habilement entre les différents rayons, avant de tomber sur une paire d'yeux dorés…

_ Jasper ?

Sa voix part dans les aigües. Sa collègue lui demande si tout va bien. Elle rougit, se tourne vers elle et hoche la tête…

_ Viens…

Elle me tendait sa main, petite, frêle et délicate, une douce couleur de porcelaine. Elle nous embarquait vers l'arrière de la boutique dans ce qui semblait n'être qu'un petit cagibi. Nous étions à l'étroit, nos corps se touchant, nos souffles s'écrasant l'un contre l'autre. Ma main partit à la rencontre de sa joue, caressant cette douceur infinie.

_ Jasper… souffla-t-elle…

Sous mon contact elle ferma les yeux. Je voulais me noyer dans cette mare dorée, celle qui hantait mes pensées depuis ce fameux baiser. _Quel goût auraient ses lèvres, si j'y goûtais de nouveau ?_ La réalité nous rattrapa. Elle ouvrit ses yeux, puis sa bouche et elle prononça le nom de notre fils.

_ Il est avec Bella. J'ai une conférence ce matin, et je suis aussi aller à l'état civil.

_ A l'état civil ?

_ Oui. J'ai reconnu Jackson. Je…

_ Tu as bien fait.

Ses yeux se baissaient et ne voulaient plus croiser les miens. Elle se dérobait sous mon regard.

_ Je vais devoir y aller. Les clients du magasin m'attendent. Et Carla ne peux pas s'en occuper seule.

Alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la porte je la retins, posant mes doigts sur son poignet. Je pouvais sentir sous mon toucher son pouls qui s'accélérait.

_ Alice, j'aimerais vraiment qu'on puisse se voir, et pas seulement comme parents de Jackson. Tu comprends ?

_ Jasper… Je ne sais pas si ça sera possible. Désolée.

Elle quitta la pièce me laissant seul comme un con. C'était elle qui était venue chercher ce baiser, elle qui m'enivrait de par sa présence. Comment pouvait-elle me faire ça ?

Je sortais de là, énervé. Sa collègue la prénommée Carla, me regarda étrangement, avant que je ne disparaisse, emporté par la foule, pour rejoindre la conférence.

**POV EDWARD **

Jasper était venu récupérer son fils très tôt, nous permettant avec Bella de nous octroyer un petit moment de couple. Elle était revenue avec une chemise cartonnée bleue aux lanières orange. Bella s'était saisie des six feuilles qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur et m'avait sauté au cou. Ces six feuilles représentaient sa nouvelle vie. Un local pour sa librairie et surtout le prêt que lui avait accordé la banque.

Nous étions tout les deux assis l'un en face de l'autre, sur la table de la salle à manger. Une flûte de champagne dans la main.

_ A toi mon amour, dis-je alors en levant mon verre.

Elle se mit à rougir, comme elle en avait l'habitude. Ses douces rougeurs qui me faisaient craquer. Ma Bella était si douce, si gentille, qu'elle méritait que la vie lui sourit à son tour. Avec ce qui se passait à Seattle, elle avait été morose pendant des jours, s'énervant au téléphone contre ces fournisseurs qui ne voulaient pas vraiment travailler. Elle avait mené sa barque comme il le fallait et en à peine une semaine avait refait décoller les ventes de sa petites boutiques de trois pourcents.

Elle posa sa coupe vide sur la table, et se leva pour s'assoir sur mes genoux. Elle glissa sa tête dans le creux de mon cou. Respirant mon odeur, comme j'avais l'habitude de le faire avec elle. Je finis ma coupe et la posais moi aussi sur le meuble en face de moi. Je caressais ses longues mèches de cheveux et m'enivrais à mon tour de sa fragrance si particulière. Ce mélange de fleur de freesia et de fraise qui m'obnubilait pendant des heures.

Ma main, froide, glissa contre son cou, laissant sur son chemin une longue trainée de frisson. Elle releva la tête et baisa mes lèvres avides. Elle se releva et je fronçais les sourcils. Avec son sourire innocent, elle me força à me lever et m'emmena dans la chambre. Elle s'allongea sur notre lit, et passa ses mains le long de son corps. Ma queue frétillait seule face à ce spectacle érotique. Ses index aidés de ses pouces, vinrent pincer ses tétons. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière en gémissant mon nom. C'était trop. Il m'en fallait plus. Je retirais la veste de mon costume, et déboutonnais les premiers boutons de ma chemise blanche. Elle se mordilla la lèvre et se releva pour déboutonner les autres. Passant ses mains délicates sur mon torse et me débarrassant enfin de ma chemise.

J'embrassais sa gorge, sa joue puis ses lèvres. J'attrapais avec mes mains, la bordure de son haut et le tirait afin de le lui retirer. Elle gémit lorsque l'air frais de la pièce entra en contact avec sa peau. Ses seins se dressèrent au travers de son soutien gorge blanc à la limite de la transparence. J'étais comme un drogué. Ses seins m'appelaient comme le chant des sirènes dans l'Odyssée. Elle s'attaqua à la boucle de ma ceinture et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres fines et rosées en me la retirant.

J'ouvrais le bouton de son jeans et tirais sur ce dernier pour l'enlever. Nous n'étions plus qu'en sous-vêtements. Ma langue s'attaqua à son téton rosi, je le léchais, le mordillais. Le tissu de son carcan était mouillé et provoquait en moi encore plus d'images hautement luxurieuses. Sa bouche soufflait mon prénom en une longue litanie. Mes doigts se glissèrent d'eux-mêmes sous sa culotte, frottant son clitoris sensible, s'enfonçant dans son antre chaud et soyeux. Ses mains se plaquèrent contre mes fesses et elle me poussa contre son centre. Elle rouvrit les yeux et me regarda. J'embrassais ses lèvres et sortais mes doigts d'elle. Je les portais à ma bouche. Elle avait un goût chaque fois plus merveilleux.

Je retirais son carcan et me mit à sucer avidement ses seins. Elle gémissait mêlant dieu à mon prénom.

_ Oh Mon Dieu Edward ! Plus… Viens en moi…

Elle baissa mon boxer pour appuyer ses dires. Quant à moi, je retirais sa fine culotte, trempée de son désir. Je saisissais ses jambes et je la pénétrais. Nous poussions en même temps un cri de plaisir. Elle était tellement merveilleuse et tellement désirable en cet instant. Un sourire béat collé sur ses lèvres gonflées par la force de nos baisers, les cheveux étalés sur l'oreiller ses mains accrochées à mes épaules, ses jambes s'enroulant autour de mes hanches, cherchant plus de contact. Je la pénétrais de plus en plus, vigoureusement. Elle criait, gémissait, parfois même miaulait. Je serrais les dents pour ne pas venir si rapidement. J'avais besoin qu'elle jouisse la première. Aucune parole n'était prononcée, seuls nos respirations et nos gémissements arpentaient la pièce. Je sentais ses muscles internes me serrer d'avantage. Le souffle coupé, je continuais de pousser en elle, provoquant de nouveaux râles dans la pièce qui accueillait nos ébats.

Je n'avais rien besoin de dire à Bella. Elle sentait mon amour au travers de mes gestes. Mes poussées étaient tendres, sensuelles. A la hauteur de mon amour pour elle. Mes yeux reflétaient ce désir insoutenable que j'avais lorsqu'elle était en ma présence. Nos yeux, dans une connexion quasi parfaite, se murmuraient des promesses. Des promesses d'amour. Des promesses d'avenir.

_ Je t'aime, me chuchota-t-elle dans le creux de l'oreille avant d'hurler son orgasme.

Son cri resta dans l'air durant quelques secondes. Je le percevais toujours. Je la rejoignais dans l'orgasme et m'écroulais à ses côtés.

Je déposais ma tête contre sa poitrine et tentais de me calmer. Sentir son cœur s'accéléré était toujours pour moi un émerveillement. J'aimais entendre ce petit son, si familier et parfois si étranger. C'est comme si je le redécouvrais à chaque fois. Son téton était de nouveau dur contre ma joue rugueuse. Je me frottais contre elle. Elle glissa sa main contre ma joue, puis la bascula vers mes cheveux. J'étais bien. Rien qu'elle et moi, voilà ce qui suffisait à ma vie. Bella était ma reine. Elle avait conquit mon cœur. C'était ma muse, mon amour, ma meilleure amie. C'était ma moitié.

_Je suis amoureux c'est tout con ! _

_*o*o*o*o*o*o*  
_

Le lendemain je me réveillais le premier. Bella dormait encore, son bras entourant ma taille et sa tête reposant contre mon épaule. J'observais sa peau qui brillait un peu plus grâce au soleil qui inondait la pièce. Je bougeais légèrement pour trouver une position un peu plus confortable mais Bella ouvrit ses petits yeux de biches et me regarda à travers ses cils. S'étirant comme un chat, elle vint chercher mes lèvres pour un baiser tendre et voluptueux. Il était dix heures lorsque nous arrivâmes à la cuisine.

Bella avait enfilé, par-dessus sa culotte, ma chemise blanche qui trainait sur la moquette de notre chambre. Je n'avais, quant à moi, enfilé qu'un boxer. Je préparais nos bols de café et Bella les tartines. Je sortais la confiture du frigidaire et la posait sur le bar. Bella sortit deux cuillères et en passant, m'embrassa légèrement.

Nous nous installions et Bella commençait à m'expliquer les différents aménagements qu'elle devait faire pour que sa boutique soit encore mieux. Elle voulait donner un petit côté authentique voir même vieillot, sans oublier le côté chaleureux de l'endroit.

_ Tu sais, ma mère est décoratrice d'intérieur, si je lui demande je suis sûr qu'elle pourra t'aider. Proposais-je.

_ Tu crois ? Je n'ai pas été très gentille la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu.

_ Je lui en parlerais et on verra. D'accord ?

Elle acquiesça et but une gorgée de son café.

Tout à coup, nous entendîmes un bruit violent. Je me redressais sur ma chaise et Bella me regardait sans comprendre. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brusquement et quelqu'un arriva en courant.

_ EDDYCHOUCHOUUUUUUUUUUUUUU !

_Oh Putin c'est pas vrai ! _

Emmett se trouvait en face de moi, un marcel jaune avec un poussin sur le torse, et un short bleu marine et des tongs. Il m'attrapa contre lui et me serra vigoureusement.

_Ok je résume la situation, mon ami débarque habillé comme un je-ne-sais-quoi, alors que moi je ne porte qu'un boxer et il me frotte contre lui !_ Bella regardait la scène avec des yeux prêts à sortir de leurs orbites.

L'ours me relâcha et regarda Bella. Son regard allait d'elle à moi, puis de moi à elle. _Ok…_ Je vis d'où j'étais, Rosalie arriver avec une glacière rouge sous le bras et son visage de la même couleur.

_ PUTIN EMMETT !

_ Oups ! dit-il en me regardant.

Bella me mima un « c'est quoi ça ? » avec sa bouche en regardant les deux zozos qui débarquaient.

_ Mon sucre d'orge j'étais tellement impatient de voir mon petit Eddychouchou. Tu me comprends ? Hein mon petit bonbon au miel ?

_ EMMETT ! Je te jure que ! ARG !

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et arriva vers moi. M'embrassa rapidement sur les deux joues avant de s'installer au bar. Elle lança un regard peu amène à Emmett qui restait dans son coin en essayant de se faire le plus petit possible. Ce qui est assez difficile quand on sait qu'il mesure près de deux mètres et qu'il pèse qui de quatre vingt quinze kilos. Rosalie scanna la pièce et tomba sur le visage de Bella, qui ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait ici.

_ T'es qui toi ? demanda-t-elle abruptement.

_ Rose s'il te plaît ! Grognais-je.

Rosalie Hale, n'aimait pas voir du changement dans sa vie et le fait que Bella soit là, était un immense changement pour elle. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour être aussi froide et aussi méchante.

_ Quoi ? Je pose une question.

_ C'est Bella. Ma compagne. Alors stoppe Rose !

_ Moi j'la trouve plutôt chouette. C'est vrai quoi, qu'elle fille censée se trimbalerait en chemisette d'homme blanche, d'où on peut presque voir sa jolie petite poitrine, pendant que son chéri ne porte qu'un simple boxer. Si je ne te connaissais pas Eddy je pourrais penser que… OH MON DIEU ! OH MON DIEU ! Cachez-moi ça ! Vite ! Vite !

Emmett courait partout en essayant de se cacher les yeux.

_ On est désolé de débarquez comme ça Edward. S'excusa Rosalie. Mais tu connais Emmett. Il ne connait pas les bonnes manières.

_ Hey ! J'ai entendu ! S'insurgea ce dernier.

_ Quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer à la fin ? S'écria Bella qui commençait à perdre patience.

Emmett s'arrêta de courir et la regarda bizarrement. Il s'approcha d'elle et la regarda suspicieusement.

_ Ok petit moustique, je vais faire les présentations. Je suis Emmett, et Eddychouchou n'est pas à prendre. Ok ? Bon et sinon voici Rosalie, ma maîtresse, mais chut faut pas le dire à Eddychouchou sinon il risque de pas bien le prendre du tout.

_ Tu crois qu'elle te prend au sérieux là Em' ? demanda Rosalie à tout hasard.

_ Mais au moins elle me trouve cool pas vrai ?

Bella le regarda d'un air dépité. J'étais mort de rire dans mon coin. Je connaissais l'excentricité d'Emmett mais pour Bella c'était comme s'il venait d'une autre planète.

_ Bella, c'est bien ça ? demanda Rose.

Ma compagne hocha la tête.

_ Je suis Rosalie, je suis la femme d'Emmett et la belle-sœur d'Edward.

_ Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais un frère ? S'indigna Bella.

_ Euh… J'ai du omettre ce petit détail.

_ Je ne suis qu'un détail moi ? MOI ? MOI JE NE SUIS QU'UN DETAIL ? s'exclama mon frère.

Il partit bouder alors sur le canapé.

_ Ne t'en fait pas Edward, il se remettra vite. Me dit Rosalie.

Bella me regardait bizarrement, elle avait l'air presque… en colère. _Aïe ceinture ce soir mon gars !_ _Putin mais je ne pense qu'à ça sérieux !_ J'allais dans notre chambre et attrapais le peignoir de Bella et lui passait sur les épaules, embrassant la zone sous son oreille, cette même zone si sensible qui la faisait parfois hurler de plaisir, lors de nos moments à deux.

_ Allez Emmett ne boude pas !

_ Si je boude ! Tu ne m'aime pas. Bouhouhou !

C'était tout Emmett ça, exagérer pour tout. Je m'asseyais à côté de lui et allumais la télévision, et cherchais sa chaîne préférée : celle du sport.

_ T'es le meilleur frérot.

_ Tu ne m'en veux plus ?

_ Pas le moins du monde. Hey Regarde Rosie, t'as vu le joueur là ?

Rosalie était absorbée par autre chose. Elle semblait dans les nuages, Bella débarrassait la table et se mettait à faire la vaisselle. Je me levais du sofa et allais la rejoindre.

_ Bella fait pas la tête !

_ Je ne fais pas la tête Edward. Je voudrais savoir quelque chose. Il y a encore beaucoup de choses que j'ignore sur toi ?

_ Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

_ Edward, tu ne m'a même pas dit que tu avais un frère. Comment veux-tu que je construise quelque chose avec toi, si on ne se connait pas un minimum ?

_ Mais moi je te connais Bella. Je sais que le matin n'est pas ton ami, que tu mets un sucre et demi dans ton café le matin, que tu n'aime pas le poisson, que tu n'as pas de couleur préférée car elle change selon ton humeur.

_ Tout ça ne fait pas que tu me connais Edward.

Merde elle avait raison. Je n'aurais jamais du lui cacher ou même oublier de lui dire quelles étaient les personnes qui m'entouraient, que ce soit Rose, Emmett ou même mes parents. Je voulais rentrer à mon tour dans la chambre mais ce fut Bella qui en sortit. Elle se précipita vers moi et m'embrassa.

_ Excuse-moi !

_ Non toi excuse-moi. Lui répondis-je alors.

Elle plaça son index contre mes lèvres avant de m'embrasser. Rosalie nous regardait un sourire aux lèvres. Elle appela son idiot de mari, qui était également mon frère. _Oh mon dieu. Papa et maman auraient mieux fait de se casser une jambe le jour où ils ont décidé de faire Emmett._ Mon frère éteignit la télévision, reprit sa glacière et me fit un petit signe obscène avant de fermer la porte.

_Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Ir-ré-cu-pé-ra-ble !_


	6. Chapter 6 Il n'y aura pas d'avenir

Chapitre 6 – Meetic Twilight

Title : Il n'y aura pas d'avenir.

**POV EDWARD :**

_ Putin Edward plus ! hurle-t-elle à mon oreille.

Je sens son corps se contracté contre moi. Mes hanches se balancent d'elles-mêmes, et je me consume sur place. _Je suis mort dans les bras d'un ange. _Mon pouce glisse jusqu'à son clitoris, que je malmène encore plus. Elle griffe mes épaules, crie mon prénom. Mes va-et-vient, deviennent de plus en plus lents. Elle est étroite. Bien trop étroite pour ma santé mentale.

_ Bella…

Je grogne. Ça ne m'était jamais arrivé auparavant. Bella bouleverse ma vie, mais également mes habitudes.

Je sens sa main se glisser contre ma nuque. Je glisse mon regard dans le sien. Ses iris pétillent de bonheur, d'amour mais également de plaisir. Sa bouche, pulpeuse et gonflée, se promène sur ma mâchoire. Je serre des dents.

_ Plus… Edward.

J'augmente mes poussées et elle se cambre dans le lit. Elle hurle. Je sens ses parois se contractées contre mon membre. Je respire difficilement. Elle lâche tout. Mon prénom est prononcé comme une longue litanie. Je me détends. Et au dernier moment, je m'effondre sur mon amante. Je l'aime. Indéniablement.

J'embrasse la zone si sensible qui se trouve en dessous de son oreille en lui murmurant un « je t'aime » qui l'a fait rougir. J'aime voir sa poitrine se soulever quand elle a du mal à respirer. J'aime voir son visage rouge, où le plaisir qu'elle vient de prendre se lit aisément. J'aime nos peaux, collantes, qui se frottent l'une à l'autre. J'aime tout chez elle.

Il est plus de minuit et nous nous endormons heureux, comblés et amoureux. Les yeux de Bella se ferment peu à peu et bientôt sa respiration se régule. Je vois son sourire qui apparaît. Elle s'est endormit. A mon tour, je ferme les yeux et vois sans cesse le visage de celle que j'aime. Je trouve le sommeil grâce à son doux sourire.

*o*o*

Le réveille a sonné tôt ce matin. J'étais en train de prendre mon petit déjeuner lorsque Bella est ressortit de la salle de bain, fraiche, douchée, habillée et sentant la fraise. Ses yeux étaient légèrement rehaussaient d'un maquillage discret, ses cheveux étaient laissés lâches pour mon plus grand plaisir. Elle avait rendez-vous avec ma mère et avec Rosalie pour faire du shopping. Elle avait revu ma mère il y a de ça une semaine, et elles avaient conclu de se revoir pour parler de sa librairie. Bella s'était excusée pour son comportement. Mais ma mère n'avait aucun reproche à faire à ma petite-amie. Elle était tellement heureuse que j'ai trouvé quelqu'un. Elle n'avait pas lâché Bella d'une semelle. Ensemble, elles avaient été voir la librairie, et ma mère devait lui faire un devis pour voir les changements que Bella pouvait faire pour agrandir et donner un côté plus accueillant à la librairie.

Quant à moi aujourd'hui, je devais passer ma journée avec Jasper et Emmett. Cela faisait longtemps, bien trop longtemps à mon goût que nous ne nous étions pas retrouvés tous les trois. Et je sentais d'ailleurs que Jasper avait besoin de se confier.

Bella s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa délicatement avant que je ne parte me doucher. Je revenais bien vite dans la chambre pour m'habiller. Bella m'avait déjà sorti quelques vêtements : un jean, avec un polo blanc. J'attrapais un boxer et commençais à m'habiller. D'où j'étais, je l'entendais chanter tout en rangeant je ne sais quoi qui devait trainer encore.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je rejoignais ma petite-amie, qui portait une tunique blanche, accompagné d'un jean très clair. Mon regard dévia vers le bas et je tombais sur sa paire de converse noire.

_ Rosalie ne te laissera jamais sortir avec ça ! Rie-je.

_ Et pourquoi pas ? me demanda-t-elle en haussant les sourcils. Je serais mieux avec ça plutôt qu'avec des talons qui me feront mal aux pieds.

_ 1 point pour toi mon cœur !

_ J'ai toujours raison. Se vanta-t-elle.

Je secouais la tête, et elle se mit à rire. _Quel son merveilleux ! Je me serais damné pour entendre ce son jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. _On entendit un coup être donné et je me dépêchais d'aller ouvrir. En tournant la poignée je tombais sur le visage de ma mère et de ma belle-sœur. Elles me prirent tour à tour dans leur bras et pénétrèrent dans l'appartement.

_ Où est Emmett ? Demandais-je à Rosalie.

_ Avec Jasper. Ils t'attendent d'ailleurs.

_ Ok.

Je m'approchais de ma Bella et l'embrassais tendrement. Elle se mit à rougir, surement gênée par la présence de ma mère.

_ A ce soir ? Tu pense que tu vas survivre ?

_ Mais oui. Allez va rejoindre ton frère et ton ami. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

Elle m'embrassa chastement et je pris la poudre d'escampette. Bien vite je me retrouvais dans le salon de mon meilleur ami, accompagné par mon lourdaud de frère.

_ Bah ça alors Jazzounet, je ne pouvais pas imaginer que tu aurais un fils avant moi ! Moi qui croyais que ta super semence ne pourrait pas procréer.

_ Tu sais que tu es dégueulace Emmett ? Demandais-je à mon crétin de frère.

_ Laisse tomber Edward. Emmett restera Emmett.

_ Hey ! S'offusqua ce dernier. Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire ça ? Je peux être très sérieux quand je m'y mets.

_ Bah essaye pour voir… Se moqua Jasper.

_ Ok je pari que je peux rester sérieux toute une journée.

_ Pari tenu.

Je secouais la tête devant les idées saugrenues de mon frère et de mon meilleur ami. Nous étions allés au Spa d'un hôtel très côté que Jasper fréquentait à l'occasion pour se remettre en forme. Et nous avions parlé. Beaucoup parlé.

_ Tu sais je t'envie beaucoup d'avoir Jackson, lâcha Emmett.

_ Tu veux dire que…

Je n'arrivais pas à imaginer Emmett avec des enfants, et pourtant c'était la suite logique. Je veux dire, il s'était marié avec Rosalie, et ils voulaient sûrement fonder leur propre famille maintenant.

_ Ouai. On y pense. Très sérieusement d'ailleurs.

_ Je suis content pour toi Emmett.

Je crois que je n'avais jamais vu mon frère rougir de cette façon depuis l'enfance. La dernière fois ça devait être… C'était lorsque Esmée nous avait surpris en train de fouiller dans les tiroirs de la cuisine pour manger les cookies qu'elle venait de préparer.

_ Et toi alors Edward. Avec Bella, vous en êtes où ?

_ Vous savez les gars, entre nous c'est très récent et je…  
_ Ouai c'est récent, mais vous vivez déjà ensemble et puis je ne sais pas c'est comme si on vous avez toujours connu ensemble. C'est très étrange. Me dit alors Jasper.

_ Je ne pense pas qu'on soit totalement prêt à se marier, à avoir des enfants et tout le tintouin. On pense d'abord à nos situations professionnelles. On préfère avoir l'esprit léger de ce côté avant de penser au reste.

_ Vous n'avez peut-être pas tort. Mais bon pense quand même à avoir cette discussion avec elle. Peut-être n'imagine-t-elle pas ça comme ça elle, me répondit Emmett.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Bah tu sais les filles, elles ont un cerveau différent du notre, et bref elles peuvent être très compliquées parfois. Alors, bah je pense que tu devrais lui en parler quand même.

Jasper entama une nouvelle discussion, sur le baseball et je me perdais dans mes pensées. Bella m'avait déjà reproché d'avoir été trop vite, elle ne voulait pas d'enfant dans l'immédiat, et encore moins faire un mariage « expresse ». Ça avait été ses mots. Pas les miens…

**POV BELLA :**

_ Et celui-là ?

_ Esmée ! Elle a déjà dit qu'elle n'aimait ceux qui avaient des décoltés trop plongeant.

_ Mais pense à Edward, rétorqua ma belle-mère, tu ne penses pas qu'il aimerait ça ?

Elle avait les yeux pétillants. Bon admettons. Edward aime mon corps. _Oh ça oui…_ Et il me l'a déjà prouvé plusieurs fois. _Oh mon dieu, des centaines de fois ! _Donc… Bon ok, je voulais lui faire plaisir, et je ne pouvais également rien refuser à Esmée.

_ Je veux bien l'essayer. Cédais-je.

_ Hallelujah ! s'exclama Esmée.

Je rentrais dans la cabine, et prenais le petit top avec moi. Il était rose parme et formait un décolleté plongeant. _Voire plus que plongeant !_ Je l'enfilais rapidement et mes accompagnatrices rentrèrent dans la cabine.

_ Ouah ! Ça te va comme un gant ! C'est parfait on le prend. S'exclama Rosalie.

_ Mais…

_ Non ne discute pas ! Rose à raison. Et puis je peux bien faire plaisir à ma belle-fille non ? me demanda Esmée mutine.

Elles ressortirent presque aussitôt, et je me changeais de nouveau. Cela faisait plus de trois heures que nous faisions les magasins et j'avais déjà plus de quatre sacs qui m'appartenaient. Je ressortais et je vis Rose et Esmée qui m'attendaient au rayon lingerie. _Tout mais pas ça !_

Esmée attrapait des soutiens-gorge, ainsi que des strings et des culottes en dentelles, soies…

_ Tiens qu'est-ce que tu penses de ça Esmée ? demanda Rose, en approchant un soutien-gorge rouge sang près de son buste.

_ Tu ne trouve pas ça un peu trop provoquant ?

_ Non… J'aime bien. Dit Rosalie.

Esmée lui fit un petit sourire et opina de la tête. Alors Rosalie glissa dans le panier le soutien-gorge. La mère d'Edward me fit un petit signe de la main pour que je vienne vers elle. Elle me tendit un soutien-gorge violet clair, qui avait des petits nœuds sur la bordure accompagnés d'une fine dentelle écrue.

_ Que penses-tu de ça ?

_ Esmée… Je ne sais pas. Ça me gêne de choisir mes sous-vêtements avec vous. Avouais-je aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

_ Oh excuse-moi ma chérie, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise.

_ Ça ne fait rien Esmée. Je suis navrée.

_ Mais non Bella. C'est moi qui aurais du faire un peu plus attention à ce que tu ressentais. Choisis ce que tu veux et met le dans un panier. Me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

_ Je ne peux pas accepter ça…

_ Bella ! Tu as suffisamment dépensé aujourd'hui, par notre faute en plus de ça. Alors dis-toi que c'est un cadeau d'accord ? Et ne te prives pas ! Je commence à te connaître. Me lança-t-elle l'air de rien avec un petit clin d'œil.

Piquant un fard, j'attrapais plusieurs ensembles qui me plaisaient et les mettais dans le panier que tenais Rose. Arrivées à la caisse, nous faisions compte à part, Esmée nous payait les ensemble, je la remerciais encore une fois, et les glissais à la vitesse de la lumière dans un de mes sacs de vêtements.

Il était un petit peu plus de dix-huit heures lorsque je rentrais éreintée à l'appartement. Une odeur de chocolat vint jusqu'à mes narines. Je déposais les poches plastiques qui contenaient mes achats, dans l'entrée et me débarrassais de mon manteau ainsi que de mon sac. J'entrais dans le salon et y trouvais un désordre impossible. Des cartons étaient mis un peu n'importe comment près du canapé. Il portait tous le même logo. Paniquée je me rendais dans la cuisine.

_ Tu me quittes ?

_ Hein ? Edward se retourna dans son tablier noir. Il me regarda comme si j'étais devenue folle.

_ Pourquoi y'a autant de cartons dans le salon alors ?

_ Bella, mon ange, calme toi ! Ce sont les livres pour ta librairie. Le fournisseur ne pouvait pas les amener dans le local, vu qu'il n'est pas encore suffisamment sécurisé. Lorsque je suis revenu je l'ai trouvé et je lui ai dit de les monter ici.

_ Tu m'as fait peur.

Je me mis à rire, les larmes encore sur les coins de mes yeux. Comment avais-je pu croire, encore une fois, qu'il voulait me quitter ? Je n'avais pas confiance en moi. Voilà tout mon problème.

_ Ma Bella… me dit-il avant de m'embrasser tendrement. Il me caressa les hanches avec ses deux mains, et je me sentais revivre. J'étais chez moi dans ses bras.

_ Comment ça s'est passé avec ma mère et Rose ?

_ Étonnamment bien. Lui susurrais-je. J'ai fais des folies dans les magasins.

_ Je suis heureux que tu te sois bien amusée. Me sourit-il. Je suis en train de faire à manger, tu veux peut-être passer autre chose sur toi, pour te détendre ?

_ Oui… Je vais aller mettre quelque chose de plus confortable. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de bon ? Demandais-je sur le seuil de la cuisine.

_ Surprise, me dit-il.

_ D'accord. Grognais-je.

Il s'avança et m'embrassa lentement, comme pour savourer le goût de mes lèvres.

_ Je t'aime, me dit-il.

_ Je t'aime aussi, soufflais-je avant de poser une nouvelle fois mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Je récupérais mes sacs et partais dans la chambre pour récupérer un short. Je me sentirais mieux ainsi. Je quittais ma tunique et passais un débardeur noir. Je doutais constamment de moi, et Rose m'avait aidé à prendre confiance en moi.

__ Bella ! Edward est totalement épris de toi. Il faudrait être fou pour ne pas le voir. Il te désire constamment. Ça en devient presque gênant. On a toujours l'impression qu'il veut te sauter dessus, et qu'il voudrait qu'on disparaisse dans l'instant pour qu'il puisse te faire du « bien ». _

_Je rougis. Je n'aime pas particulièrement parler de ma vie sexuelle, mais j'ai besoin des conseilles de ma « belle-sœur ». Je n'ai personne avec qui parler sinon. Esmée, c'était hors de question, Angéla était plutôt prude, et avec Alice on ne parlait pas de ce genre de chose._

__ J'aime Edward. Vraiment. Mais tu sais j'ai l'impression que je ne suis pas assez bien pour lui. Ce n'est pas que je ne fais pas d'efforts pour lui plaire, mais j'ai l'impression d'être une gourde quand je m'habille sexy. Ce… Ce n'est pas moi. Tu comprends ? J'ai l'impression qu'il va me trouver ridicule._

__ Ma chérie Edward ne te trouvera jamais ridicule. Surtout, si tu lui permets de fantasmer encore un peu plus sur ton corps. Montre un peu de ta peau. Lorsque tu rentreras, met un short et un débardeur. Tu verras il sera complètement fou ! _

__ Tu…Tu es sûre ?_

__ Absolument ! Conclut-elle avec un petit sourire taquin._

Je suivais à la lettre les conseils de Rose. Je coiffais rapidement mes cheveux, et glissais sur mon cou une pointe de parfum. Je ressortais de la chambre, au moment où Edward ramenait le repas sur la table. Il avait disposé sur la petite table basse, deux petites assiettes à dessert, ainsi qu'un couteau et une cuillère pour chacun. Deux flûtes étaient posées, et une assiette était recouverte d'une cloche en argent comme dans les grands restaurants. Deux bougies dorées étaient allumées pour l'occasion. Je sortais de ma cachette et allais m'assoir sur le canapé.

Lorsqu'Edward revint, je crus qu'il allait s'étouffer avec sa propre salive. Il se mit à déglutir, et ses yeux ainsi que sa bouche s'ouvrirent.

_ Be…Bella… C'est quoi cette tenue ?

_ Tu… Tu n'aimes pas ? Demandais-je en baissant la tête.

_ C'est pas la question. Bella ! Tu veux que je tienne comment moi ?

_ Comment ça ?

_ Bah tu dois bien te douter qu'une telle tenue… me dit-il sans finir.

_ Oui ? Je le priais de poursuivre.

_ Une telle tenue fait naître beaucoup d'envies en moi. Des envies, inavouables.

Il me dit ce dernier mot à l'oreille. Ma respiration s'accéléra, et j'avais subitement chaud.

_ On… On devrait peut-être manger avant…

Il hocha la tête d'un air entendu. Il souleva la cloche et je vis apparaître des crêpes devant moi.

_ Désolé, c'est l'un des seuls plats que je sais faire dans brûler une maison entière.

_ C'est parfait Edward !

Personne avant lui ne s'était donné la peine de me faire à manger. Ou bien même de faire à manger sachant que je serais peut-être fatiguée par ma journée. Je sautais alors au cou d'Edward et l'embrassais tendrement. _Merci mon Dieu de m'avoir donné cet homme !_

Nous mangions en silence lorsqu'Edward lâcha la bombe.

_ Jazz est amoureux d'Alice.

_ Vraiment ? Demandais-je m'arrêtant de manger.

_ Ouai… Le problème c'est qu'Alice ne semble pas vraiment ressentir la même chose de son côté.

_ Tu veux que je tâte le terrain du côté d'Alice ?

Ses yeux s'allumèrent.

_ Tu pourrais faire ça ?

_ Bien sûr. Si ça peut arranger les choses entre Jasper et Alice. Tu sais je pense que Jackson aimerait voir ses deux parents en même temps et pas une semaine sur deux.

_ Tu serais un véritable amour si tu faisais ça Bella. Ça compte beaucoup pour Jasper.

Je lui fis un sourire entendue. Il approcha sa main vers mon visage. Son pouce se détacha des autres doigts et vint caresser mon menton.

_ Tu avais du chocolat, me dit-il.

_ Tu n'aurais pas pu me le dire avant ? Demandais-je à mon petit-ami qui était presque hilare.

Je courrais jusqu'à l'entrée pour regarder mon reflet dans le miroir. Edward n'avait rien enlevé du tout, il n'avait fait qu'étaler la pâte à tartiner.

_ Edward, grognais-je.

_ Oh allez Bella c'était plutôt drôle !

_ Evidemment. Attend un peu. Je reprenais ma place et glissais ma cuillère dans le pot, sans attendre je barbouillais le visage de mon amoureux avec le Nutella©. Il ouvrit la bouche, faisant une mine de personne choquée.

_ Tu vas le regretter Bella.

Telle une enfant, je courrais me mettre à l'abri dans la chambre. Edward m'attrapa avant que je ne puisse atteindre le lit, et il me jeta sur ce dernier.

_ Tu sais que ma vengeance va être terrible ?  
_ Ah oui ? Demandais-je innocemment.

_ Oui !

**POV EXTERNE :**

Edward attrapa la jambe de Bella et la remonta contre son aine. Voulant être doux, il lui caressa seulement le haut de la cuisse, ce qui n'était pas couvert par son short, aussi mini soit-il. Il voulait la mettre à l'aise. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de ce jeu dominant/dominée.

Il entendit un gémissement venant de la bouche de Bella.

Cela causa sa perte. _Cela causa leur perte._

Il écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes, et ce simple contact suffit à souder leurs lèvres, tout comme leurs âmes. Bella se laissa emporter par le flot d'émotion qui la submergée. Elle sentit alors son corps se détendre et Edward mettait encore plus de passion qu'elle dans leur échange.

Il la redressa lentement, tout en caressant la courbe de son ventre, remontant peu à peu vers ses seins. Bella se retrouva bien vite coincée entre le corps de son amant et la tête de lit, alors qu'Edward commençait à faire courir sa bouche le long de son cou, pâle, nu et offert. Bella ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire, elle glissa une main dans les cheveux de son compagnon, et le poussa un peu plus encore contre son cou. Son autre main s'égara sur son torse, cherchant à tout prix à rejoindre le bas de son ventre.

De sa main, il repoussa la bretelle de son débardeur, explorant maintenant l'épaule de Bella avec ses lèvres, sa bouche, sa langue. Il aspira longuement la peau de sa « femme », laissant une trace violacée sur le coin de son épaule. Elle se laissa aller complètement. Elle glissa et s'allongea sur le dos. Edward fit plier ses genoux. Il embrassa la naissance de sa poitrine, se penchant entre les cuisses, humides et chaudes de Bella. Son parfum commençait à l'enivrer. Il respira à pleins poumons sa fragrance délicieuse.

La virilité d'Edward, déjà bien réveillée, vint cogner contre le centre bouillonnant de Bella. Edward éteignit la lampe de chevet et plongea, grâce à la lumière qui émanait de la lune, dans les pupilles de sa petite-amie. Bella trouve le bouton du jean de son amant, et le défit. Edward comprenant l'impatience de sa compagne retira lui-même le gêneur à la vitesse de la lumière. Bella voulut parler mais l'index d'Edward se retrouva contre ses lèvres. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Bella aspira le doigt, provoquant un grognement rauque de la part d'Edward.

Un silence de mort faisait maintenant place dans la pièce où commençaient les préliminaires. Le silence se comblait parfois de respirations haletantes, cris aiguës, et de grognement masculin. Bella leva timidement les yeux vers lui. Il la regardait maintenant intensément, voulant s'assurer qu'elle était toujours d'accord avec la suite des évènements. Bella aimait le fait que son plaisir à elle, passe avant le sien. Il prenait toujours le soin de savoir comment elle allait.

Bella acquiesça silencieusement, et malgré l'absence de lumière, elle ne put éviter de voir l'énorme bosse qui déformait son boxer. Elle prit entre ses mains le visage d'Edward, et déposa sur ses lèvres un doux baiser, synonyme d'un tas de promesses. Il attrapa l'ourlet de son haut, et glissa le débardeur, qui se retrouva bien vite à terre. Son nez vint caresser la courbure de son sous-vêtement, sa langue vint taquine, par-dessus le vêtement, ses seins durcis par l'excitation du moment, mais également de l'homme avec qui elle était.

Elle glissa sa main contre son boxer et frotta alors sa main contre sa verge, tendue à l'extrême. Edward, occupé à caresser et à honorer la féminité de Bella, ne vit pas que cette dernière se lécha les lèvres, son regarde avide, et affamé. Il retira doucement son short, et glissa deux doigts en elle. Surprise par la température de ses doigts, et par cette intrusion, en elle, elle cria. Aussitôt, comme brûlé, il voulu se retirer mais elle maintint elle-même les doigts d'Edward à leur place. Elle sentait son centre s'humidifier encore plus. Ce fût elle qui prit les commandes à ce moment-là.

Elle guidait la main d'Edward, il n'était plus qu'un pantin. Il la vit fermer les yeux et elle s'abandonna dans ses bras. Il retira tous les sous-vêtements de Bella. Elle se retrouva nue, face à lui, comme une jeune première. Il attrapa l'ourlet de son propre vêtement et se déshabilla complètement. Nus tous deux, ils se regardèrent mutuellement.

La virilité d'Edward se frotta une nouvelle fois contre la féminité de Bella. Elle émettait quelques gémissement, se mordant les lèvres pour que les voisins n'entendent pas plus. Edward attrapa de nouveau la jambe de Bella et colla encore plus sa verge contre le centre de Bella. Son clitoris, gonflé à bloc, était malmené par les nombreux frottements que provoquait Edward. Elle sifflait, se retenait d'hurler. Il serrait les dents.

Puis l'instant d'après, il la pénétra. Et tous deux, ensemble, soufflèrent de bonheur, de plaisir, de plénitude. Il commença à bouger en elle, alors qu'elle entourait la taille de son petit-ami. Elle accrocha ses deux mains contre ses épaules. Ses va-et-vient se faisait dur, lent, et parfois trop rapide. Mais elle voulait plus. Ils avaient assez perdu de temps au niveau des préliminaires. Assoiffée par son amant, elle poussa Edward pour qu'il s'installe sur le dos.

On aurait dit une furie. Son visage était rouge et déjà essoufflé par ce premier effort physique.

Assise à califourchon sur Edward, elle se balança sur lui. Toujours connectés, ils attrapèrent la main de l'autre, s'accrochant ensemble, l'un à l'autre, pour rejoindre le plaisir ultime. Edward glissa sa main libre, contre la hanche de sa partenaire, et il bougeait avec elle. Elle allait de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus sèchement. Elle était complètement déchainée, hystérique.

Son clitoris, rougissait, mais elle n'attendait qu'une seule chose : l'orgasme. Elle se sentait proche. Trop proche. Edward serrait d'avantage les dents, pour ne pas venir sur le champ. Elle se resserra sans le vouloir autour de son sexe, et hurla son plaisir. Ce fut le signal d'alarme pour Edward, qui se relâcha et se rependit dans le ventre de Bella. Pantelante, épuisée par un tel effort, elle retomba, mollement, contre le torse de son amant.

Il lui avait fait voir les étoiles, apercevoir le septième ciel. Il se détacha d'elle, à regret. Puis il l'entraîna et ensemble ils s'allongèrent, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Leurs jambes s'entrecroisaient. Il lui murmura des mots d'amour qu'elle seule pouvait entendre. Leurs cœurs battaient encore très forts. Il rabattit les couvertures contre eux et ils s'endormirent, heureux, épuisés, à bout de forces.

Le chocolat était parti. Bella en avait encore un peu sur les lèvres. _La gourmandise est un vilain défaut !_ Grogna sa conscience.

Inconsciente, les yeux clos, elle s'abandonna au sommeil, dans les bras de son amant. Hermétique au monde extérieur elle se mit à rêver.

Le lendemain, Edward eut la désagréable surprise de trouver l'autre moitié du lit, froide. Là où avait dormis Bella. Il passa sa main sur son visage, gommant quelques traces que son sommeil avait laissé ici et là. Il remit en place son boxer et sortit de la chambre. Il trouva Bella assise sur le canapé, là où leurs ébats avaient commencés hier soir. Elle tenait dans sa main son téléphone portable et fixais la table basse, qui n'avait pas été débarrassée, avec insistance.

_ Bella ? L'appela-t-il.

Elle releva ses deux prunelles chocolat vers son interlocuteur. Ses iris étaient empreints d'une telle tristesse, qu'elle était presque palpable. Elle se leva d'un bond et se redressa, droite, le buste largement mis en avant, avant de prononcer les mots qui cèleraient à jamais leur existence.

_ Je dois partir…

La bombe fût lâchée à ce moment-là, et étourdit Edward se rattrapa à un guéridon ancestrale, qu'il tenait de son arrière-arrière grand-mère. Il expira tout l'air qu'il avait dans ses poumons, mais ne pouvait pas plus réfléchir. Elle s'en allait. _« Je dois partir »._

Il faut parfois une seule seconde pour que tout change autour de nous. Une seconde ce n'est rien dans la vie de quelqu'un. Une seconde, passe trop vite. Mais des secondes comme celle-ci restent amères longtemps, elles laissent des traces non effaçables.

* * *

Voilà j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus par cette fin :P

J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu.

**Une petite review? *-***

Bisous et à bientôt

SweetyMarie


	7. Chapter 7 Dépression postdépart

Chapitre 7 Meetic Twilight

Title: Dépression post-départ.

**POV BELLA :**

_ Pourquoi tu pars ? Tu ne peux pas rester ici ?

Je prends la fuite. Une nouvelle fois. Je cours dans la chambre et me saisie du sac dans lequel j'avais mis mes affaires lorsque j'étais arrivée à New York. Je vide peu à peu la penderie. Les affaires d'Edward me narguent. J'attrape un pull à lui et le glisse également dans mon sac. _En souvenir…_

_ Putin Bella ! Arrête ça immédiatement ! Parle bordel !

_ Je dois partir. Point.

_ Bella ne fait pas ça s'il te plaît.

Je m'en veux de lui faire mal à ce point. Je ne sais pas quand je pourrais revenir à New York et si je pourrais y revenir un jour. La banque vient de me refuser le prêt pour la librairie, le fournisseur doit venir chercher les cartons qu'il avait déposés la veille, et Angéla avait ouvert la boîte aux lettres de la librairie de Seattle, et avait trouvé un avis de l'huissier. Cet huissier qui devait venir vider ma librairie pour rembourser mes différents prêts. J'avais juste l'argent pour prendre un billet « aller » pour Seattle. _Il n'y aura pas de retour…_ J'attrape mes différents livres, les photos que j'avais faites avec Edward. Et finis de boucler tout ça. J'attrape un jean et un tee-shirt et m'habille prestement. Je dois partir le plus tôt possible.

_ Bella s'il te plaît, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe.

Edward. La voix d'Edward me ramène sur terre. Il a les larmes aux yeux. Je ne peux pas lui expliquer. Il voudrait tout gérer et j'ai besoin de me débrouiller seule.

_ Je ne peux pas Edward.

_ Putin mais Bella, tu ne peux pas partir comme ça. On est ensemble toi et moi tu t'en souviens ?

_ Je suis désolée Edward !

Il se rapproche, me retient par le bras alors que je veux sortir. _Ne rend pas les choses plus difficiles Edward… _

_ Si c'est au sujet de Seattle, je peux t'aider Bella. Tu le sais.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il me dise ça. Tout mais pas ça !

_ Arrête de vouloir tout régenter dans ma vie !

Il me lâche. Il est tétanisé. Je vois la douleur et la tristesse s'installer sur son visage. Je suis un monstre ! Il est la seule personne qui peut m'aider, qui veut m'aider, qui peut m'aimer comme je suis et qui veut m'aimer comme je suis, et je l'envoi balader. Je le détruis.

Je me saisis du sac, met mon manteau et claque la porte. Je ne me retourne pas. Je ne veux pas voir de nouveau le visage d'Edward, peiné par ma faute. J'hèle un taxi et m'engouffre à l'intérieur.

_ Où est-ce que je vous emmène ?

_ A l'aéroport.

_ Bien Mademoiselle.

Je serre contre moi mon sac. Il renferme New York. Il renferme mon âme. Bien trop vite j'arrive à l'aéroport, et je cours pour prendre mon avion. La femme vérifie mon billet et me laisse monter à bord. Une fois assise je laisse les vannes couler. Je dis adieu à New York, adieu à mon amour pour Edward, adieu à cette vie qui n'était à présent qu'une parenthèse.

Mon cœur se serre, et j'appelle inlassablement Edward. Mes sanglots ne se contrôlent plus. Je ne peux plus respirer. Une hôtesse m'apporte de l'eau. Je ne peux pas boire. J'ai peur de me noyer. Je ne remonte plus à la surface sans Edward. Je revois alors son visage, qui reflète la tristesse même. Je lui ai fait du mal. Je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner.

Je m'endors, épuisée par mes sanglots, par mes pleurs. Mes yeux me brûlent même lorsque je les ferme. Mon cœur se soulève encore parfois sous le soubresaut d'un sanglot. Je me sens vide. Affreusement vide.

C'est une des hôtesses qui vient me réveiller. Je sors complètement amorphe de l'appareil et aperçois Angéla, qui est venue me chercher. Elle me prend dans ses bras et je craque. Une nouvelle fois. Mon cœur est comme déchiré. Pourquoi ça fait si mal ? J'ai besoin d'air. Je ne peux plus respirer. Elle prend mon sac et me guide à l'extérieur. Je ne vois rien. Ma vue est devenue trouble, floue. Mon ventre se tord. J'ai envie de vomir.

Nous arrivons rapidement chez elle. Angéla m'installe dans sa chambre d'ami et je m'allonge dans le noir. La chambre contient sa propre salle de bain. Je ne note aucun détail de la chambre à part le plafond. Ce plafond que je fixe depuis mon arrivée. Je me mets à réfléchir à ce que je viens de faire. Mon portable sonne. J'ouvre la poche extérieure de mon sac et l'attrape. _Jasper._ Je n'ai pas envie de leur parler. Je n'ai pas envi de lui parler. Il va sûrement me détester pour avoir fait du mal à Edward. De nouveau je sens les larmes se détacher puis couler de mes yeux. Est-ce que cette douleur infernale cessera un jour ?

Dans la librairie, je démontais chaque étagère, l'une après l'autre. D'immenses cartons étaient ouverts, par terre, ils n'attendaient qu'une seule chose : être remplit de livre.

Le magasin est désormais fermé et je prends mon temps pour enlever chaque livre. C'est comme retirer un souvenir à chaque fois. Tel ou tel livre me rappel telle situation ou telle personne. En une journée le côté gauche de la librairie avait été entièrement vidé. Une responsable de bibliothèque était venue me trouver et m'avait acheté quelques cartons. Consciencieusement je devais alors tout lui préparer. L'argent, serait pour payer les diverses commandes impayées.

Travailler était une bonne chose. Cela m'empêchait de penser à Edward et à New York. Alice n'arrêtait pas d'essayer de m'appeler. Jasper avait comprit que cela ne servait à rien au bout de la dixième fois.

La journée, face à Angéla, je donnais le change. Je faisais croire que tout allait bien, alors que le soir arrivé… Je laissais ma peine s'écouler.

__ Tout va bien Bella ? Me questionna Angéla._

__ Oui je t'assure tout va très bien !_

_J'insiste pour ne pas qu'elle s'inquiète. Je souris pour montrer au monde entier que je vais bien alors qu'au fond de moi, je ne ressens qu'un vide énorme et impossible à combler. _

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine que j'étais sur Seattle, et j'avais déjà perdu trois kilos. Je ne mangeais plus rien. L'appétit n'était pas le bienvenu et il s'était carapaté. La fatigue, également, se lisait sur mon visage. Je ne dormais presque plus. Dormir signifiait penser, et penser à qui ? À quoi ? A Edward, à ma vie à New York aussi. A tout ce que j'avais perdu… Le soir, je m'endormais dans le pull d'Edward. Il commençait à ne plus sentir son odeur. Je déprimais face à cette pensée. J'avais même fondu en larme, en essayant de récolter quelques senteurs de son effluve. C'est comme s'il était définitivement rayé de ma vie. Ne plus sentir son odeur, me montrait à quel point il était absent de ma vie et à quel point je le regrettais.

_ Bella tu es avec moi ? demanda Angéla.

_ Oui. Désolée, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées.

Elle me fit un petit sourire et nous reprenions notre activité. Encore deux jours et tout sera enfin fini.

**POV EDWARD :**

Elle est partie. Assis par terre, le dos contre un bout du canapé, je fixe inlassablement le mur. Elle ne peut pas partir comme ça, elle va sûrement revenir ! _Tu rêves mon pote !_ Ma gorge se serre. Mes yeux me piquent. C'était bien la première que je pleurais pour une fille. Oui mais ce n'est pas une fille comme les autres, _c'était_ LA fille !

Je sens encore son parfum partout. C'est comme si elle était juste partie, acheter quelque chose à l'épicerie d'en bas. Sauf que son manteau à disparu. Son sac et sa valise aussi. Ses photos et ses livres sont partis également. Il ne me reste plus rien.

Je frappe le sol de toutes mes forces avec mon poing. Je ne ressens même pas la douleur. Ma douleur à moi, est profonde, beaucoup trop profonde. Elle est partie. Un hurlement retentit. Je n'entends même plus ma propre voix. Je veux Bella. Seule elle me connait. Mais aujourd'hui elle n'est plus là. Je m'allonge sur le sol. J'ai froid. Je ramène mes jambes contre moi, et avec mes mains serre mes genoux. Ma main droite est légèrement rouge et gonflée. Je m'en fiche. Là, ainsi allongé, je ferme les yeux et revois le doux visage de ma compagne. Je devrais plutôt dire _ex_-compagne, mais le mot est difficile à prononcer.

Je laisse échapper ces larmes traitresses. Où est donc passé ce bonheur que je tenais entre mes mains ? Où est-il donc à présent ? Quelque part à Seattle, je suppose. Je m'en veux tellement de ne pas avoir su l'aider. Je… Je ne suis même plus capable de raisonner seul. Je voudrais tant m'endormir, et en me réveillant trouver près de moi ma Bella. Je ferme les yeux. Puis les ouvres de nouveau. Rien. Je suis dans la même position, les larmes coulant sur mon visage. Bella est partie. Et je devrais faire avec cette réalité pour le reste de mon existence. Je sombre peu à peu dans le sommeil, me disant que je veux y demeurer pour toujours…

J'ouvre les yeux en sentant un frisson prendre possession de ma colonne vertébrale. Je n'ai pas rêvé… Je me relève difficilement, mes membres sont totalement engourdis. _Quelle idée de dormir à même le sol aussi…_ Je respire difficilement. La tristesse de sa perte, vient derechef me submerger. Je ne pourrais jamais vivre heureux et tranquille. Tout cela était impossible ! Je me lève et telle une loque, je vais me coucher au milieu de mon lit, serrant dans mes bras l'oreiller de mon ange. Je niche mon nez dans ce dernier et repars pour rêver.

Au moins lorsque je dors, je ne fais pas face à cette dure réalité.

Je me réveille le lendemain matin. Sale. Je me sens sale. Je pénètre dans la salle de bain et tombe sur le flacon de gel douche de Bella. Et je tombe. Nu, sur le carrelage de la salle de bain, je me retrouve à pleurer. Comme un enfant. Je régresse. Je ne peux pas envisager la vie sans Bella. J'entends la porte s'ouvrir. Et une voix masculine me cherche, m'appel.

C'est fini… Elle ne reviendra plus… J'étouffe mes sanglots qui deviennent de plus en plus fort, au fur et à mesure que le temps passe. La poignée émet un bruit horrible. Et Jasper entre dans la pièce.

_ C'est fini… lui dis-je en hoquetant sous le poids de mon chagrin.

Mon ami s'agenouille face à moi et me prend dans ses bras. Rien ne remplacera l'étreinte de Bella, mais Jasper est là pour m'épauler, pour m'aider. Il ne me reste que lui. Je pleure contre son torse. Je ne me reconnais plus. Je n'étais pas comme ça avant. Mais ça c'était avant… Avant que Bella ne rentre dans ma vie, avant qu'elle n'en ressorte également…

_ J'ai…M..M..Mal…

_ Je sais mon pote. Je sais…

Il continue de me bercer contre lui. Heureusement, dans ce combat je ne suis pas seul… Mais il me manquera toujours l'autre partie de mon cœur. Et ça je ne peux rien y faire…

**POV BELLA :**

_ Miss Swan, comprenez que je me trouve dans une situation délicate.

_ Vous croyez que pour moi c'est facile ? Hurlais-je face à l'homme qui me faisait face.

_ Je n'ai jamais dit que cela était facile mais…

_ Ecoutez moi bien ! J'ai vendu un nombre incalculable de livres pour cette bibliothèque, j'ai fait acheter des livres à d'autres librairie qui n'avait plus rien en stock, j'ai finalement abandonné mon idée de monter une nouvelle librairie à New York. J'ai vendue ma librairie ici, qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut de plus ?

_ Malheureusement miss Swan, il manque encore beaucoup d'argent sur votre compte. Vous êtes à découvert de 4500 dollars.

_ Mais c'est impossible !

_ Miss Swan regardez par vous-même.

Il me tendit alors deux feuilles, sur lesquels mes dépenses étaient notées et soigneusement entourées en rouge.

_ Je n'ai pas de travail, je viens de quitter New York, laissez moi du temps !

_ Vous avez jusqu'à la fin du mois pour me payer Miss Swan. Pas un jour de plus. Nous sommes le premier vous avez donc trente-et-un jour pour trouver cette somme.

_ Vous êtes incroyable vous ! Et où vais-je trouver ça ?

_ Ce n'est pas mon problème Miss Swan. Trente-et-un jours. Pas un de plus !

Excédée, je quitte le bureau de cet homme. Il se dit banquier mais ne cherche qu'à vous enfoncer d'avantage. Je retourne rapidement chez Angéla. Je suis tellement en colère que je rentre directement dans la chambre d'ami sans parler, sans m'arrêter pour manger quoique ce soit. _Comment vais-je faire pour trouver 4500 dollars en trente jours ?_

Mon téléphone sonne. Je ne regarde pas le nom de la personne qui m'appelle et décroche.

_ Allô ? Soufflais-je dépité.

_ Bella ! Enfin tu décroches où es-tu ?

_ Je…Alice ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

_ Pas le temps de t'expliquer, dis moi où tu es, je viens te chercher.

_ Non Alice… Laisse tomber. Veux-tu ?

_ Isabella Marie Swan ! Tu te bouges les fesses et tu craches le morceau.

_ Seattle ! Lâchais-je sans y penser.

Et merde ! Je me mords la langue pour lui avoir révéler où je me trouvais.

_ Je serais là dans la soirée, passe me chercher !

_ Al…

Trop tard. Elle a raccroché. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle pouvait être aussi têtue. Je sors de ma chambre et j'essaye de trouver Angéla. Elle est accoudée au bar de la cuisine, perdue dans ses pensées.

_ Angie ?

Elle sursaute mais se reprend très vite.

_ Oui ?

_ Une amie, un peu folle, débarque ce soir de New York. Je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup, mais… Est-ce que tu pourras la loger ?

_ Bien sûr Bella. Elle pourra dormir avec toi par contre ?

_ Oui, oui ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Merci en tout cas. Je sais que j'abuse beaucoup de ta gentillesse.

_ Oh non ne t'inquiète pas Bella. Et puis depuis que Ben est parti pour son séminaire, je m'ennuie un peu, alors un peu de compagnie de fait pas de mal.

Nous passions notre journée ensemble à regarder des films. Pendant quelques heures au moins, je ne pensais pas à mes petits problèmes. _Petits ? Tu dois 4500 dollars et pour toi ce ne sont que des petits problèmes… Désespérante…_ Ma conscience commençait à me taper sur le système. Alors que nous attaquions notre troisième film, mon portable sonna.

_ Oui ?

_ Hey, Bella. Je suis à l'aéroport.  
_ J'arrive, je serais là dans une dizaine de minute.

_ D'accord. Je t'attends.

Je pris les clefs de la voiture d'Angéla et en dix minutes j'étais à l'aéroport. Je marchais dans le hall illuminé et apercevait au loin, sa silhouette. Petite, menue, mais assez rassurante. Je m'approchais d'elle, et elle me serra dans ses bras. Jamais avant elle n'avait eu de gestes aussi amicaux envers moi. Nous nous étions retrouvées souvent pour faire les magasins, et je la considérais comme la femme avec qui Jasper avait eu Jackson, ou encore comme la mère de Jackson. Parfois il m'arrivait de me demander si nous étions amies elle et moi. Ce soir j'avais ma réponse.

_ Toi tu as beaucoup de chose à me dire ! Me dit-elle sérieusement.

_ Je sais… Comment es-tu au courant ?

_ Pour toi et Edward, tu veux dire ?

Je hochais la tête. Entendre son prénom me faisait encore mal. Et je n'étais pas encore prête à parler de lui à cœur ouvert.

_ Jasper m'en a touché deux mots.

_ Jasper ?

_ Oui, il m'en a parlé lorsque je suis venue chercher Jackson.

Je souriais tristement. Maintenant tout le monde était au courant.

_ Il m'en veut je suppose.

_ Non. Il soutient Edward car c'est son ami, mais il ne veut pas prendre parti. Il pense que vous êtes suffisamment grands pour savoir ce que vous faîtes.

Je ne savais plus quoi penser. Pourquoi Jasper avait-il essayé de m'appeler alors ? Il devait me détester ! J'ai fait du mal à Edward, il le doit !

_ Bon on y va ? demanda Alice.

_ J'arrive !

Je partais alors en direction de la voiture et je vis qu'Alice me suivait difficilement. Je regardais ses chaussures avant de remonter vers son visage, rouge.

_ Alice pourquoi as-tu mis des escarpins qui ont un talon d'au moins dix centimètre ?

_ Je ne pensais pas que tu me ferais faire de l'exercice Bella !

J'attrapais sa valise rose bonbon et marchais plus lentement. Le trajet jusque chez Angéla se fit dans la bonne humeur. Angie avait préparé le repas, enfin… Elle avait décroché son téléphone et avait commandé des pizzas.

_ J'ai pris trois pizzas différentes, j'espère que ça te conviendra, dit-elle à Alice avec un sourire chaleureux et bienveillant.

_ Ce sera parfait, ne t'en fait pas. Lui répondit-elle alors.

_ Alors qu'as-tu fait de Jackson ?

_ Il est resté avec Jasper et Edward.

_ Oh…

Elle souleva un sourcil dans ma direction et se rendit compte de se qu'elle venait de dire.

_ Oh excuse moi Bella, je ne voulais pas…

_ C'est bon ne t'inquiète pas Alice, c'est pas grave, la coupais-je.

_ Bien sur que si ! Quelle idiote je fais !

_ Alice, vraiment laisse tomber. Lui dis-je en souriant. Dis-moi plutôt comment va Jackson.

_ Et bien tu lui manque beaucoup Bella. Il te réclame souvent. En fait tu manque à tout le monde, pas seulement à Jackson, ni à Jazz, ni à moi d'ailleurs. _Il_ te réclame pratiquement toutes les nuits.

Je fermais les yeux difficilement. Je ne voulais pas rendre Edward malheureux. Il ne méritait pas ça. Je ne le méritais pas. Je sentis la main froide et légère d'Alice serrer la mienne.

_ Comment…Comment…

_ Comment va-t-il ? demanda-t-elle à ma place.

Je me tournais vers elle et la regardais en hochant la tête.

_ Je ne vais pas te mentir Bella. Il est au plus mal. Jasper la trouvée le lendemain de votre rupture dans la salle de bain en train de pleurer. Il l'a ramené chez lui et depuis Edward ne parle presque plus. Il passe le plus clair de son temps enfermé ou statique. Il ne bouge pas, ne parle pas. C'est à peine s'il respire. Il ne t'en veut pas Bella. C'est à lui qu'il en veut. Pas à toi.

_ Je suis horrible.

_ Non Bella. Il t'aime. Ecoute, je vais être franche Bella. Si je suis venue ici, ce n'est pas pour le plaisir. Il faut que tu rentre à New York.

_ J'peux pas Alice.

_ Mais pourquoi ?

Pendant plus d'une heure je fus obligée de lui parler de mes problèmes d'argent, de cet entrevu que j'avais eu avec mon banquier. De l'argent que je devais lui donner à la fin du mois, également. Toute la soirée, Angéla et Alice, me poussèrent à leur parler de ça. Je n'aimais pas être au centre des conversations, surtout quand la conversation en question est basée sur mes malheurs.

_ Bon écoute, j'ai mis de l'argent de côté je peux t'en donner un petit peu, me dit alors Angéla.

_ Je ne peux pas accepter Angie. Tu… Tu dois garder cet argent pour Ben et toi.

_ Moi aussi je peux te donner un peu d'argent. 500 dollars en tout.

_ Je ne peux pas accepter Alice.

_ Bon écoute moi bien Isabella ! Tu va prendre ce pognon et tu vas le faire sans rien dire d'accord ?

Elle était très effrayante lorsqu'elle s'y mettait. Soumise et apeurée, j'hochais simplement la tête. Demain j'irais donner cet argent au banquier. Il me laisserait sûrement tranquille après.

_J'espère…_

**POV ALICE :**

Il est tard et pourtant j'appelle Jasper. Je sais que grâce au décalage horaire, je ne le dérangerais pas.

_ Allô ? Murmura sa voix sexy et rauque.

_ Jasper c'est Alice.

_ Hey tout se passe bien ?

_ Oui on peut dire ça. Dis moi j'aurais besoin de toi.

_ Dis moi ce qu'il se passe.

_ Bella a besoin de 4500 dollars. Elle refuse que j'en parle à Edward, mais c'est la seule chose qui la retient à Seattle.

_ Tu veux que j'en parle à Edward ?

_ Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée Jasper. Mais c'est le seul moyen.

_ Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

_ Merci Jasper ! J'espère que ton ami acceptera…

_ Il est malheureux Alice. Si c'est le seul moyen pour qu'elle revienne je suis sûre qu'il mettra tout en œuvre pour qu'elle soit de nouveau près de lui.

J'acquiesçais silencieusement avant de lui souhaiter une bonne journée. J'entendis sa voix sombre me souhaiter une bonne nuit. Puis le bip de fin d'appel s'annonça à mon oreille par un bruit assourdissant. N'empêche Jasper était le plus génial de la Terre ! Je rangeais mon téléphone et partais rejoindre la chambre d'ami où je devais dormir en compagnie de Bella. Cette dernière était allongée sur le côté, un pull blottit contre son nez. Elle transpirait, et gigotait dans tous les sens. Je voulus lui retirer le vêtement qui lui donnait sûrement plus de chaleur que le reste mais elle s'y accrocha comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Elle ouvrit lentement ses lèvres et murmura le prénom de son amoureux. Cella me conforta dans mon idée de la faire revenir près de lui.

_ Edward… Murmura-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

Oh oui. Elle devait le retrouver.

* * *

Voilà j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre.

Je vous dis à très vite pour un nouveau chapitre.

**Une petite review ? *-***

SweetyMarie


	8. Chapter 8 La mélancolie de la nostalgie

Meetic Twilight chapitre 8

Title : La mélancolie de la nostalgie.

**POV EDWARD :**

Encore un jour sans elle. Encore un jour sombre dans ma triste existence. Je n'ai pas remis les pieds au bureau depuis qu'elle est partie. Je suis comme vide sans elle. Elle me manque tellement. Mon réveil matin, affiche quatre heures quarante cinq. Je n'ai pratiquement pas dormis de la nuit, me passant toujours la même chanson en boucle. _Stay with me._

Elle tourne encore et toujours.

**Raindrops, fall from, everywhere**  
_Il y a des flaques d'eau sont partout_  
**I reach out, for you, but your not there**  
_Je sors dehors, pour toi, mais tu n'es pas là_  
**So i stood, waiting, in the dark**  
_Alors je reste, attendant, dans le noir_  
**With your picture, in my hands**  
_Avec ta photo, dans ma main_  
**Story of a broken heart**  
_Histoires d'un coeur brisé_

Oui. Mon cœur est bien brisé. Oui je suis seul dans ce noir intense. Elle était ma lumière. Depuis qu'elle est partie, New York souffre d'une pénurie de chaleur et de soleil. La pluie n'a pas cessé de tomber.

**Stay With Me**  
_Reste avec moi_  
**Don't let Me go**  
_Ne me laisse pas partir_  
**Cause I Cant Be Without You**  
_Car je ne peux pas vivre sans toi_  
**Jsut Stay With Me**  
_Reste juste avec moi_  
**And Hold Me Close**  
_Et sert moi fort_  
**Because I've Built My World Around You**  
_Car j'ai construit mon monde autour de toi_  
**And i Dont Wanna Know whats it Like Without You**  
_Et je ne veux pas savoir ce que c'est d'être sans toi_  
**So Stay with Me**  
_Alors reste avec moi_  
**Just Stay With Me**  
_Reste juste avec moi_

Ce n'est pas moi qui suis parti. C'est elle. Je revois encore son visage, tremblant de rage, qui remplissait son sac. Et puis… Et puis elle est partie. Me laissant seul. Mon monde était bel et bien construit autour d'elle. Il semblerait que je n'étais rien pour elle. Si jamais elle décidait de revenir demain, je serais assez con pour la reprendre. Mais cela n'arrivera pas. Bella était bien trop fière pour ça. Jamais plus je ne pourrais pas la serrer dans mes bras, mes rêves de mariages et de famille nombreuse s'étaient envolés. Je m'étais pris en pleine face la dure réalité de la vie.

**I'm trying and hoping, for the day**  
_J'essaie et j'espere ce jour_  
**And my touch is enough**  
_Et mes caresse ne sont pas assez_  
**To take the pain away**  
_Pour éloigner la peine_  
**Cause ive searched for so long**  
_Car j'ai cherché trop longtemps_  
**The answer is clear**  
_La réponse est claire_  
**I will be hoping we dont let it disappear**  
_J'espererais que nous n'allons pas laisser ça disparaître_

Le refrain s'apprêtait à revenir. Je me préparais à l'intercepter. Je connaissais la mélodie par cœur maintenant, les paroles également. Tout prenait un sens. Tout.

**Stay With Me**  
_Reste avec moi_  
**Don't let Me go**  
_Ne me laisse pas partir_  
**Cause I Cant Be Without You**  
_Car je ne peux pas vivre sans toi_  
**Jsut Stay With Me**  
_Reste juste avec moi_  
**And Hold Me Close**  
_Et sert moi fort_  
**Because I've Built My World Around You**  
_Car j'ai construit mon monde autour de toi_  
**And i Dont Wanna Know whats it Like Without You**  
_Et je ne veux pas savoir ce que c'est d'être sans toi_  
**So Stay with Me**  
_Alors reste avec moi_  
**Just Stay With Me**  
_Reste juste avec moi_

Je lui avais demandé de rester. Elle m'avait refusé cette faveur. En lui prouvant mon amour, je souhaitais sincèrement passer le restant de mes jours avec elle. Mais elle en avait décidé autrement. Elle avait été égoïste. Elle n'a pensé qu'à elle, à cet instant précis. Il n'y avait plus une trace de la Bella altruiste et généreuse que j'avais connu. Un nuage noir avait tout recouvert. Et il m'avait fait découvrir un nouvel aspect de ma Bella. Un nouveau que je ne connaissais pas, _malheureusement_.

**I've searched over and over**  
_J'ai cherché mon coeur_  
**For many many times**  
_Tellement de fois_  
**For you and I is like those stars that light the sky every night**  
_Pour toi et moi c'est comme si aucunes étoiles ne brillait dans le ciel_  
**Our picture hangs out of tune**  
_Nos photos laissé dehors_  
**Remind me of the days**  
_Me rappellent ces jours_  
**You promised me we'd always me**  
_Tu m'avais promis que nous serions toujours ensembles_  
**Be and would never go away**  
_Et n'allions jamais nous séparer_  
**Thats why i need you to stay**  
_C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin que tu restes_

On s'était fait tout un tas de promesses. Elles sont toutes passées à la trappe. Bella a tout emporté. Il me reste quelques photos. Son sourire est resté figé sur du papier glacé. Mes draps sont froids, sa table de nuit et désormais vide. La poussière se stagne, et on devine aisément le contour des différents objets qui avaient trouvé leurs places sur le meuble. Aujourd'hui tout avait disparu. Bella avait tout emporté. Même mon âme.

**Stay With Me**  
_Reste avec moi_  
**Don't let Me go**  
_Ne me laisse pas partir_  
**Cause I Cant Be Without You**  
_Car je ne peux pas vivre sans toi_  
**Jsut Stay With Me**  
_Reste juste avec moi_  
**And Hold Me Close**  
_Et sert moi fort_  
**Because I've Built My World Around You**  
_Car j'ai construit mon monde autour de toi_  
**And i Dont Wanna Know whats it Like Without You**  
_Et je ne veux pas savoir ce que c'est d'être sans toi_  
**So Stay with Me**  
_Alors reste avec moi_  
**Just Stay With Me**  
_Reste juste avec moi_

**Oooo. . oh**  
_Oooo. . oh oh_  
**Don't leave**  
_Ne part pas_  
**So I stay waiting in the dark...**  
_Alors je reste attendant dans le noir..._

Bella était ma lumière. C'était elle qu'il me fallait, comme un médicament, un certain remède contre ce noir qui m'oppresse. Il me la faut !

La pluie continue de tomber sur New York, je l'entends se frotter contre les vitres de mon appartement. Je n'ai pas fermé une seule fois les volets depuis qu'elle m'a quitté. Je préfère regarder New York s'éveillait lentement. Je préfère regarder New York qui vit, alors que ma vie, à moi, s'est arrêtée brusquement.

J'entends une clef dans la serrure. Mon cœur sursaute. Dans ma cage thoracique, il se met à danser comme un forcené. J'entends alors le son de la voix de mon meilleur ami. Et le rêve s'effondre. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas revenir ? Je la voulais. Elle. Et pas une autre. Pas _un_ autre.

_ J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle, commença Jasper, alors qu'il n'était pas arrivé à la porte de ma chambre. Je commence par laquelle ?

_ Celle que tu veux !

Je n'étais pas vraiment d'humeur à l'entendre déblatérer sur sa petite vie.

_ J'ai eu des nouvelles de Bella.

L'information passa si lentement dans mon cerveau que j'avais eu le temps d'analyser sa phrase en entier. _Jasper avait eu des nouvelles de Bella !_ Je sautais sur mes pieds, récoltant un vertige, mais je ne m'en formalisais pas. J'attrapais vigoureusement Jasper par les épaules.

_ Comment va-t-elle ? Où est-elle ? Comment tu as fait pour avoir de ses nouvelles ? Mais bon sang Jasper parle !

_ Eh ! Du calme cow-boy ! Je vais te répondre mais prend le temps de respirer mec ! Elle va plus ou moins bien. Elle est à Seattle, c'est Alice qui m'a prévenue. Elle est partie la rejoindre quelques jours. Elle va bien au niveau de sa santé et tout ça mais le problème c'est les finances.

_ Tu veux dire qu'elle est partie pour une histoire de… fric ?

_ Ouai. Attend laisse moi t'expliquer.

M'expliquer… Ça oui, il y avait consacré toute son après-midi. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi Bella avait une telle honte de sa situation. Je veux dire, nous étions un couple, nous devions tout supporter ensemble. Et elle, elle était partie au premier petit pépin. Je lui en voulais pour ça. Je partais chercher mon téléphone et me débrouillais, grâce à quelques relations, pour trouver le nom de son banquier. Par téléphone, je réglais le découvert de Bella. Je savais très bien que ça la mettrait en colère, ça n'arrangerait sûrement pas nos problèmes de couple. _Tu n'es plus en couple, met toi ça dans le crâne Ed'_ me siffla ma conscience.

Seattle semblait tellement loin. Et Bella en cet instant me paraissait tellement inaccessibles, tellement loin de moi. Je l'avais peut-être perdu pour toujours, mais j'avais bénéficié, au moins une dernière fois, à son bonheur.

**POV BELLA**** :**

Le jour se levais difficilement sur Seattle. L'échéance approchait et je n'avais pas pu récolter tout l'argent nécessaire. Il était huit heures et quart, lorsque mon portable sonna. Un regard sur mon écran, m'apprit que c'était mon banquier qui souhaitait me parler. Je décrochais et d'une voix blanche lui demandait ce qui se passait.

_ Venez me voir dès que possible, miss Swan. C'est très important.

Je me dépêchais alors de me doucher et de m'habiller. Je prenais évidemment soin de ne pas réveiller Alice qui dormait paisiblement dans le lit. Bien vite je parvenais jusqu'au bureau de mon fichu banquier. L'homme qui causerait ma perte.

_ Entrez, Entrez miss Swan. J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous.

Il m'invita à entrer dans son bureau, un immense sourire placardé sur ses lèvres. Je ne comprenais pas tout. Je devais être au beau milieu d'un rêve. C'était impossible autrement. Pourquoi, l'homme qui me réclamait de l'argent, m'accueillerait le sourire aux lèvres et les bras bien ouverts.

_ Je ne comprends pas. Que se passe-t-il ?

_ Il se passe, miss Swan, qu'une personne, bien intentionnée, à régler votre dette.

J'eus un hoquet de surprise et faillis m'étouffer avec ma propre salive.

_ Co…Comment ça ?

_ On oublis tout. Le dossier Swan est bel et bien clos.

A cet instant je devais être pâle. Blanche. Livide même. Si bien qu'il me demanda si je souhaitais boire ou manger quelque chose car j'avais vraiment mauvaise mine. Je tournais la tête de gauche à droite et sortais rapidement du bureau. Cependant je me retournais rapidement et lui demandais le nom de mon « bienfaiteur ».

Je croisais mes doigts pour que ce ne soit pas l'homme auquel je pensais._ Faites que ce ne soit pas lui. Faites que ce ne soit pas lui. Faites que ce ne soit pas lui._

_ C'est un certain E.C. Il a refusé de me donner son nom entier. Je n'ai même pas son prénom.

E.C. _Edward Cullen. Oh non!_

_ Je vous remercie encore.

Je sortais rapidement de l'enceinte du bâtiment. Pourquoi Edward avait fait ça ? Pensait-il que cela me ferait revenir vers lui ? Instantanément je jetais un regard vers mon portable. Devais-je l'appeler ?

**POV ****EDWARD**

_ Putin mais elle s'est foutu de ta gueule Edward !

_ Ma rosie calme toi ! S'écria Emmett, en appuyant ses mains contre les épaules de sa « Rosie ».

Je le savais déjà avant que Rose n'ouvre sa bouche. Cela faisait à présent deux putins de semaines que j'avais envoyé l'argent sur le compte de Bella. DEUX SEMAINES ! Et rien. Pas un coup de téléphone, pas un SMS, pas même une lettre pour me remercier. En fait, Bella était comme toutes les autres. Elle avait été attirée sur le fait que j'étais patron d'une grosse entreprise et elle avait voulu mon argent. C'est tout.

Alice remuait à côté de Jasper. Elle était revenue deux jours après que le virement soit fait, et en aucun cas elle n'avait été mise au courant par son « amie ». Je commençais franchement à désespérer de trouver la femme idéale. Dans un coin de mon cœur j'aimais toujours Bella. Dans un coin de ma tête, elle ne pouvait pas être cette horrible personne dont tout le monde essaye de me tirer le portrait. Bella était… Une jeune femme belle, intelligente, cultivée, sensible, elle aimait à peu près la même chose que moi et nous nous accordions parfaitement. Sauf que le temps à passer. Et qu'aujourd'hui il ne me reste que ces souvenirs d'un temps où tout était plus beau. Plus rose.

Esmée avait été dévastée en apprenant la nouvelle. Elle avait commencé à préparer les devis pour la librairie de ma belle, mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence. Rien ne se ferait.

C'était un dimanche midi, et mes parents m'avaient invité à manger avec eux. J'étais arrivé seul, ce qui avait mis la puce à l'oreille de maman.

__ Tu es venu seul Edward ? Et où est donc Bella ? S'affola ma mère._

__ Elle… Nous ne sommes plus ensemble maman._

_Elle émit un hoquet de stupeur, de surprise. Elle me regarde avec tendresse. Elle passe sa main douce et lisse sur mon visage. _

__ Je suis désolée mon chéri. Vraiment désolée. Je pensais vraiment que vous vous assembliez parfaitement. Mais ne t'inquiète pas mon chéri, tu trouveras la perle rare. Celle avec qui tu fondras ta propre famille et celle qui me donnera mes petits-enfants ! conclut-elle en riant._

__ J'aimerais beaucoup que toutes ces choses se réalisent maman, mais pour l'instant tout est encore trop frais. Je pense toujours à Bella…_

_Elle m'avait alors pris dans ses bras, me berçant calmement comme lorsque j'étais enfant. Elle me murmurait des paroles réconfortantes, et instinctivement je me mis à pleurer._

_La douleur ne partira jamais. Je devrais vivre alors avec elle. Celle d'avoir perdu celle que j'aimais. Celle de n'avoir rien fait pour l'empêcher de partir. Et puis celle d'un avenir brisé._

Me remémorer ce souvenir, fit une entaille de plus au niveau de mon cœur. Il était déjà bien triste et bien mutilé. Mais j'en rajoutais un peu plus chaque jour. De ce fait, je ne sais pas pourquoi je vis toujours en ce moment-même. Il aurait très bien pu s'arrêter avec tout ce que je lui infligé.

Je vis devant moi Jasper en train de faire de grands gestes, Alice à ses côtés riait, les yeux pétillants devant l'homme qui lui avait donné son fils. Étrangement ils s'entendaient à merveille. Rosalie écoutait attentivement Jasper et Emmett qui riaient tout ce qu'ils savaient. Un fin sourire apparu sur le visage de porcelaine de ma belle-sœur. Je n'entendais rien. J'étais hermétique à tout ce qui m'entourait. Si Bella avait été là, elle aurait rit elle aussi. Elle aurait balancé quelques moqueries pour amuser Emmett et ce dernier l'aurait pris dans ses bras à l'en étouffer. _Mais elle n'est pas là…_ Et ne sera plus jamais là.

Ils avaient passé la journée avec moi, et étaient repartis à la tombée de la nuit. Jasper et Alice étaient redescendus chez lui, pour faire je ne sais quoi. Mais pas pour jouer aux dames si vous voulez mon avis… Rose et Emmett étaient repartis dans leur appartement situé à Manhattan.

Et moi. Et bien moi je me retrouvais comme un con. Seul. Chez moi. J'allumais ma télévision et regardais un documentaire animalier qui passait par là. Même le programme le plus soporifique n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Je tournais en rond dans mon appartement. Comme un lion prisonnier dans sa propre cage.

Au petit matin, la faible lumière du soleil s'agita devant mon visage. Me réveillant. Combien de temps avais-je dormis ? Peu. Cela était une certitude. J'attrapais mes clés et je descendais jusqu'à ma boîte aux lettres. J'ouvrais alors la porte et tombais sur une multitude de publicités. Deux lettres se détachaient du lot. Une de mon assurance, et une autre où il y avait simplement écrit _Edward_.

Sans attendre, j'ouvrais cette enveloppe et découvrais une feuille blanche, où l'écriture de Bella me sauta aux yeux. L'enveloppe se faisait lourde. Je la retournais et dans le creux de ma main, tomba deux clefs. Elle m'avait rendu ses clés. C'était définitivement fini. Elle ne reviendrait plus.

_Edward,_

_Par cette lettre je voulais te remercier. Te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. _

_Mais j'ai merdé sur toute la ligne. Avec moi d'abord. Puis avec toi. Te mentir n'était définitivement pas la bonne solution. Je regrette tellement aujourd'hui. Mais le mal est fait et je n'y peux plus rien. Je voulais juste que tu saches, que tu resteras à jamais dans mon cœur. Tu m'as donné bien plus que je ne méritais._

_Je suis depuis peu sur New York. Je travaille dans un petit bar, en tant que serveuse. Je te promets de te rembourser la totalité de la somme que tu as débité sur mon compte._

_Je ne veux pas que tu essayes de me rechercher. Je ne te mérite plus. Je t'ai détruit, et je m'en voudrais toute ma vie. Je voudrais juste que tu sortes de ta déprime, que tu souries à la vie, et que tu reprennes goût à la vie. Alice ne sait pas tenir sa langue et m'a tout raconté._

_Je suis désolée de te faire vivre l'enfer. _

_Je vais maintenant conclure cette lettre. _

_J'espère que tu trouveras quelqu'un qui pourra t'aimer comme tu le mérite. Car je n'ai pas su garder le joyau que tu es entre mes mains._

_Je t'aime. Et je t'aimerais toujours Edward._

_Bella._

Je pliais soigneusement le papier comme elle l'avait fait précédemment. Une larme glissa le long de ma joue. Elle était de nouveau ici, à New York, mais ne m'avait pas prévenue. Je retournais l'enveloppe mais ne trouvais pas d'adresse. Elle avait bien calculé son coup. Je jetais mon poing, d'un coup rageur, contre ma boîte aux lettres. Je vis mon poing enflé et devenir rouge. Mais je n'avais pas mal.

Bella était à New York. Elle travaillait dans un bar. Ces informations tournaient en boucle dans mon cerveau. _Je dois la retrouve_r ! Je refusais de la laisser partir une nouvelle fois. Qu'importe les non-dits. Je la veux !

* * *

Bonjour Bonjour.  
Voici donc un chapitre qui je l'espère vous aura comblé de bonheur ! Si si ;)

La fin des vacances se rapproche à grand pas...

Je vous laisse en espérant vous revoir très vite.

N'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite **Review *-***

Bisous Bisous

SweetyMarie


	9. Certains s'aiment, d'autres s'évitent…

Meetic Twilight

Chapitre 9 : Certains s'aiment, d'autres s'évitent… 

**Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos commentaires, je tenais à m'excuser pour le retard mais le bac s'approche et j'ai de plus en plus de devoirs à faire. Et donc moins de temps pour écrire. Là, je profite de ce looooong week-end pour vous écrire un chapitre qui je l'espère vous plaira. Je vous laisse donc le découvrir et vous dis à très vite pour de nouvelles aventures ! **

**Bonne Lecture **

**SweetyM.**

**POV BELLA :**

La nuit est tombée sur New York. Dehors le vent, commence à s'infiltrer et fait frissonner les passants. La lumière du bar est allumée. Depuis le trottoir on remarque Sam qui fait le tour du bar. Je pousse la porte et un carillon se fait entendre. Le patron se tourne vers moi et me sourit. Rapidement, je défais mon attirail et revêt mon tablier de serveuse. Mon travail commence là… Je me poste derrière le comptoir, et commence à laver les verres, sales, que venait de déposer Sam.

Ce dernier, d'ailleurs, attrape son carnet et pars vers le fond de la pièce pour prendre une commande. C'est une soirée plutôt calme, et plutôt rare pour un vendredi soir. Il n'y a que quatre tables d'occupées, dont la moitié ont déjà leurs consommations. Il n'est que vingt heures, et après tout, les gens peuvent continuer d'arriver…

_ Un martin blanc, un Perrier citron et un whisky-coca !

Je m'exécute alors. J'attrape le plateau argenté et dépose les verres dessus, Sam passe par le bar, me ramène une nouvelle commande et prend celle-ci. J'attrape un petit ramequin et ouvre un sachet de cacahuète. Les gens aiment avoir quelque chose à manger avec leur boisson. Sam me regarde attentivement, puis prend le plateau et parcours la salle.

Un autre carillon se fait entendre et plusieurs personnes entrent enfin… La musique est diffusée par des haut-parleurs et on remarque que quelques personnes dansent tant bien que mal, assise sur leur chaise.

Vingt trois heures. La salle est remplit, les commandes s'accélèrent et malgré ma maladresse je dois tout faire pour me dépêcher. Un autre carillon se fait entendre. Je lève machinalement la tête et me fige.

_Mais que fait-il là ?_

Une tête, connue, s'arrête sur moi. La stupéfaction se lit sur son visage. Une blonde se penche sur lui et il émet un rictus mauvais. Il ne ressemble en rien à l'homme que j'ai connu autrefois. Bien sûr, physiquement, il est toujours pareil mais là j'ai l'impression de voir un clone, un sosie, d'Edward. Il est tellement différent de celui qu'il était avant.

_ Bella !

Je me retourne vers la voix qui m'a appelé. Sam, transpirant, se penche vers moi.

_ Va faire la salle, je vais m'occuper des boissons.

Je hoche la tête silencieusement. De toute façon avec la musique et le brouhaha on ne s'entend pas vraiment.

Il aurait pu me demander tout mais il aurait aussi pu éviter ça. Alors bien malgré moi, je me retrouve à faire le tour de la salle, à prendre les commandes mais également à faire des allers retours jusqu'au bar. Et, finalement je tombe sur la table d'Edward. L'ultime table. Je cherche du coin de l'œil si quelqu'un n'aurait pas besoin de moi. Mais ils sont tous très occuper à siroter leurs boissons.

_Bon quand faut y aller… _

Je respire un bon coup et m'avance, droite comme un i, vers leur table. Au côté d'Edward il y a, bien entendu, la blondasse qui s'accroche à lui telle une naufragée à une bouée. Puis deux autres hommes, en costumes, sont également présents. J'affiche le sourire de la commerçante et m'adresse à eux.

_ Bonsoir, bienvenue à l'Eclipse. Que puis-je vous servir ?

Edward me lance un regard mauvais, suivis du même sourire froid et vengeur de tout à l'heure. Je frissonne légèrement mais ne perd pas le nord pour autant. Je me tourne alors vers les deux hommes qui accompagnent le « couple ».

_ Je prendrais un mojito, s'il vous plaît mademoiselle, me lance le plus vieux des deux hommes.

_ Moi une vodka.

_ Moi je prendrais bien un cocktail me dit alors la blonde.

_ Vous avez la carte des cocktails mademoiselle.

_ Oh c'est bon j'suis pas aveugle je vois bien. Que vas-tu prendre Eddy ?

Eddy ? C'est une blague ? Depuis quand Edward aime les surnoms ? Il la regarde étrangement avant de poser ses yeux, si déstabilisants, sur moi.

_ Je vais prendre un Sex on the Beach

_ Oh Eddy !

Elle se met à rire tout en caressant « subtilement » la cuisse d'Edward. Je vois rouge. Pourquoi fait-il ça sous mes yeux ? Pour me rendre jalouse ? Pour me montrer tout ce que j'ai perdu ? Et bien c'est réussi !

_ Je vais prendre un « Orgasme » moi.

Oh mon dieu mais faite la taire ! Tout en disant cette phrase, elle se met à caresser un peu plus longuement Edward, qui ne dit rien et se laisse faire. Les deux hommes se regardent et je préfère partir.

J'arrive rapidement vers Sam qui semble débordé par son boulot. Je lui tends alors la commande et vois que la blonde me fait signe. Je repars en maugréant et lui plaque un sourire, faux, hypocrite, sur mon visage.

_ Oui ?

_ Pourriez-vous nous apporter quelques agréments s'il vous plait.

_ Mais ne vous en faites pas, c'est habituel ici.

Elle me darde d'un regard mauvais et me fait un sourire, tout aussi hypocrite que le mien. Puis elle me renvoi, d'un vague geste de la main.

_Ouai bah si je pouvais le verre tu te le recevrais dans la gueule ! Bon du calme Bella… Inutile de t'énerver contre une connasse pareille ! _

Je repars alors, prend mon plateau et ramène les boissons à la table d'Edward. Il ne prend même pas la peine de me regarder. Ah bah non… J'oubliais… Il est bien trop absorbé par les paroles, ô combien intéressantes de mademoiselle blondasse !

Vers une heure et demi du matin, Sam me fait signe de venir vers lui et me renvois chez moi. Après tout, il ne reste plus beaucoup de monde et le bar va bientôt fermer.

Je remets mon manteau sur moi, car la nuit est plutôt fraiche en cette période, et sans un dernier regard pour mon ex-compagnon, je regagne mon petit studio.

**POV EDWARD :**

Cela fait plus d'un mois que je suis à sa recherche. Rien. Aucune piste. Aucune trouvaille. C'est comme si elle n'existait pas dans New York. Mais la ville est immensément grande. Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de paille.

Cela faisait également un mois que j'avais décidé de retourner à la Cullen Corp. Chose qui me passait complètement par-dessus la tête au début, mais qui me rattacher à la terre ferme aujourd'hui. Heidi, une cliente assez importante, m'avait proposé, pas assez subtilement d'ailleurs, d'aller boire un verre avec elle après le boulot.

_Pourquoi pas ? Me suis-je dis alors._

Et c'est pourquoi, j'avais cette grande blonde accrochée à mon bras. Deux, de mes associés, nous avaient suivis. Heidi avait réservé une table au bar de l'Eclipse et nous nous y dirigions. Elle était assez énervée de voir que nous n'étions pas seuls pour passer cette soirée. Mais je préférais que Stefan et Lilian soient là. Je ne voulais pas me faire violer par cette sangsue blonde !

Et puis une fois la porte passée, je me suis figée. Là, devant moi se trouvait mon amour. Les cheveux plus ternes que d'ordinaire, son visage plus pâle, qu'à l'accoutumée mais surtout ses yeux chocolats qui se sont figés d'horreur. Je sortis de ma torpeur lorsqu'Heidi m'indiqua la banquette qui nous était réservé. Je fis un sourire hypocrite et froid à Bella. Je voulais me venger. Et cette soirée était parfaite.

_Heidi m'aiderait parfaitement pour ce plan ! _

Heidi s'accrochait de plus en plus à moi, me susurrant quelques paroles, qu'elle voulait sensuelles. Mais lorsque mon ex-compagne, arriva pour prendre notre commande, ma voisine se montrait de plus en plus entreprenante. Je voyais très clair dans son jeu, elle voulait montrer à tout le monde que je lui appartenais. Face à Bella je la laissais faire. Mais du coin de l'œil je pouvais voir mes associés qui n'étaient franchement pas à leur aise.

Je pris soin de prendre un cocktail qui ferait rougir mon amour. Et le fait de prononcer le nom : « Sex on the beach », la fit rougir plus que de raison. Fier de mon effet je me suis remis à sourire. Mais je ne devais pas oublier mon objectif du soir, la faire payer pour ces semaines de dépression et de désespoir dans lesquelles elle m'avait conduit.

Je laissais Heidi faire. Mais lorsque vers une heure et demie du matin, je vis ma Bella partir, sans même m'adresser un regard, je pris peur. Elle serait seule dans la nuit noire, dans New York. Et je ne pouvais décemment pas la laisser faire. Je payais les consommations, et pris le soin de remercier mes collaborateurs pour cette soirée. Heidi, restait bouche bée. Elle pensait peut-être que j'allais passer ma soirée avec elle… _Pauvre petit bichon ! _

Je me glissais alors aussi vite que possible, dans la rue. Je jetais un coup d'œil rapide. Plus loin, au niveau de la boutique équitable, je vis la silhouette d'une femme, qui ressemblait à Bella, qui se profilait à la lueur des lampadaires. C'était elle. Son profil, alors qu'elle se mettait à tourner vers la droite, me força à admettre que malgré tout, elle était encore sublime.

Je me suis alors mis à courir. Je la suivais, essayant de ne pas faire de bruit. Après dix minutes de course après elle, je la vis gravir les marches d'un immeuble. Rapidement elle composa le code d'accès et entra. Elle était rentrée saine et sauve. Je regardais où j'étais. Très loin de chez moi, songeais-je alors.

Un vague coup d'œil à ma montre m'indiqua qu'il n'y aurait pu de taxi à cette heure-ci. Rebrousser chemin ? C'est ce que je fis. Plus d'une heure plus tard, j'arrivais chez moi, essoufflé d'avoir tant marché. Mais comblé, et surtout heureux, d'avoir pu revoir ma compagne. _Mon ex-compagne, me murmura ma conscience_.

Je vis que mon téléphone clignotait et qu'un message avait été déposé sur mon répondeur. Heidi évidemment. Elle était très mécontente du fait que je n'étais pas resté avec elle à la fin de la soirée. Evidemment…

J'allais alors me coucher, plus serein que les jours précédents. Je me fis alors une promesse. Je reviendrais souvent dans ce bar…

**POV JASPER :**

Alice… Depuis que nous nous étions embrassés, je ne faisais que de penser à elle. C'était elle qui amenait Jackson, qui venait le chercher également. Je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de voir son chez elle et puis… Et puis, elle avait profité du fait que sa mère voulait garder notre fils pour m'inviter à diner chez elle. Dire que j'étais heureux est un euphémisme. J'étais au comble du bonheur.

C'est pourquoi à vingt heures pile, je me trouvais devant sa porte d'entrée, un bouquet de lys à la main et dans l'autre une bouteille de vin. _Je sais être gentleman aussi ! _

La maison d'Alice était très simple, elle était faite de pierre grise, avait une porte d'entrée rouge laquée, avec un porche arrondi, un garage, et on voyait la baie vitrée d'où on apercevait le salon. Je sonnais alors, et Alice vint m'ouvrir immédiatement.

Elle était magnifique. Magnifique était presque un euphémisme concernant Alice. Elle se tenait debout, face à moi, perchée sur des talons aiguilles, et portant une robe assez courte et noire.

Soudain j'eus chaud. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me suis mis à penser que peut-être le dessert ne serait pas un gâteau ou une glace, mais bien un corps à corps dans un lit, aux draps froids, qui contrasteraient avec la chaleur de nos corps.

Je secouais rapidement la tête pour chasser ses images qui s'étaient immiscées dans ma tête.

_ Bonsoir Jasper, me lança-t-elle d'une voix douce et suave.

_ Bonsoir Alice, tiens c'est pour toi.

Je lui tendis les fleurs et elle se mit à rougir.

_ Merci mais il ne fallait pas voyons ! Elle me mit une petite tape sur l'avant-bras avant de me sourire franchement.

Puis, elle me fit un signe, et j'avançais dans l'entrée, refermant la porte derrière moi. Tout de suite à ma droite se trouvait le salon qui faisait également office de salle à manger. Et à ma gauche, se trouvait la cuisine, qui était grise et noire. Les lumières, donnait un tout autre aspect à ces meubles qui semblaient froids et presque impersonnels.

_ J'ai préparé une pintade aux petites légumes. Ça ira ? Me questionna-t-elle.

_ Bien sûr.

Elle apporta deux flûtes et nous servit du champagne. Je la regardais, en haussant un sourcil, et elle me répondit, silencieusement, par un mouvement d'épaule. Nous trinquions sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Les verres s'enchainaient et bientôt la pintade nous ramena à table, accompagnée de nos estomacs qui criaient famine.

J'ignorais qu'Alice était aussi bonne cuisinière mais je peux juste dire que sa viande était délicieuse !

_ Ouah Alice c'est super bon ! Mais où as-tu appris tout ça ?

_ Ma mère n'était et n'est toujours pas d'ailleurs, une bonne cuisinière alors très vite j'ai du apprendre à faire quelques plats.

_ C'est incroyable ! Vraiment !

Elle se mit à rire face à mon exclamation.

_ Merci Jasper !

Je lui fis un sourire bienveillant et puis vint l'heure du dessert… Et les images que j'avais eu tout à l'heure revinrent au galop, alors que je voyais les fesses d'Alice qui se dirigeaient vers la cuisine. Elle revint accompagnée d'une salade de fruit. _Apetissant mais moins que le petit derrière d'Alice. _

Je me mis à rougir face à mes propres paroles. _Oh Putin, faut que je me calme sinon je ne vais pas finir la soirée ! _

Elle me fit un sourire bienveillant, le même qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle regardait Jackson.

_ Ta coupelle s'il te plaît, me demanda-t-elle.

En mode automatique, je lui tendis ma coupelle en ferraille, et elle me servit. Son _merveilleux_ sourire n'avait quitté sa si jolie bouche et bientôt l'envie de la faire mienne fût plus grand que tout. En silence nous mangeâmes notre dessert. Je voyais très clairement que les yeux d'Alice prenaient une teinte noirâtre. Je déglutissais de plus en plus, mais avec mal.

Et puis… Et puis je me suis levé et j'ai tendu la main à Alice. Elle l'a prit sans hésiter et sans plus tarder, je déposai mes lèvres contre les siennes et là… Un feu d'artifice se mit à crépiter au fond de mon ventre. Ce n'était en rien comparable, avec ce que j'avais pu déjà vivre. Non. Cette femme était différente des autres. Elle m'avait donné un enfant, sans rien me demander. Et aujourd'hui je voulais qu'elle comprenne que je ne la considérais pas seulement comme la mère de mon fils.

Alors doucement, très lentement, je me mis à abaisser la bretelle de sa charmante petite robe, j'embrassais son épaule, puis le creux de son cou. Elle se mit à souffler fortement, et relâcha sa tête en arrière. Mes lèvres continuaient leur exploration. Mes mains caressèrent ses seins, au travers du tissu, puis elles descendirent jusqu'à ses hanches.

_ Ta chambre Alice !

Elle releva la tête, puis cligna des yeux. La magie venait-elle de disparaître ?

Elle attrapa ma main et me tira jusqu'à un couloir, banal, puis jusqu'à une porte. _Sa chambre_. J'ouvrais rapidement la porte de la pièce et poussais Alice jusqu'au lit, tout en l'embrassant sauvagement. Je frottais sans aucune pudeur mon érection contre son centre.

Sa robe était remontée et je pouvais voir à quel point son sous-vêtement était trempé. Alors sans plus tarder, je glissai ma main dans son dos et défis la fermeture je la relevai rapidement et enlevai sa robe. Elle était face à moi, sans soutien gorge, juste en string et avec ses talons aiguilles. _Vision hautement érotique pour moi ! _

Sans attendre un instant de plus, elle me retira ma chemise, et essaya de défaire ma boucle de ceinture. Nos halètements emplissaient toute la pièce. Et la pression ne redescendait pas. Je fus bientôt en boxer devant elle, une bosse déformant mon vêtement. Je la regardais fiévreusement, et je vins titiller de mes dons, son mamelon durcis par la situation.

_ J'ai tellement envie de toi Alice !

Elle me regarda, et m'attrapa violement la nuque.

_ Alors viens ! Me dit-elle tout simplement.

Elle m'arracha alors un gémissement, puis se mit à m'embrasser violemment. Jamais je n'avais ressenti ce désir pour quelqu'un. Jamais.

Ma main gauche, se glissa plus bas, toujours plus bas… Vers son pubis. Je passais outre son sous-vêtement, qui finit déchirer dans un coin de la pièce et enfonçai un doigt en elle. Sa réaction ne se fait pas attendre, elle me mordilla la lèvre inférieur tout en continuant de m'embrasser. Je décidais alors de passer à la vitesse supérieure.

Je me mis à enfoncer un deuxième doigt et elle se mit à se tortiller sous moi, créant une douce et presque douloureuse friction entre nous. Mes gémissements ne s'arrêtent pas, tout comme les siens.

_ Jasper, arrête ça ! Viens maintenant !

Je la regardais presque stupéfait. Elle tendit sa main vers sa table de chevet et me sortit un carré d'aluminium. Je lui souris amplement et ouvris la capote. Doucement, dans un silence presque religieux, j'installai la protection sur mon sexe qui frétillait presque seul. Alice me regarda, et je cherchai l'approbation dans ses yeux de biches. Pas de doute. Aucun. Nous allions nous aimer…

Lentement, je m'approchais de son entrée. Nos yeux se croisèrent, et ne se lâchèrent plus. Je la pénétrais doucement et elle frissonna. Je la regardai, sans pour autant comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

_ Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas… Enfin tu vois quoi ?

Je hochais la tête.

_ Je vais y aller doucement.

Alors comme pour une première fois, je fis attention de rentrer en elle le plus délicatement possible. Et notre danse charnelle commença. Elle se cambra, me laissant le loisir de la pénétrer plus fort et plus profondément. Ses joues se tintèrent de rouge, et ses yeux étaient brillants, fiévreux. Elle accrocha ses jambes derrière mon dos et j'allais encore plus profondément en elle.

_ Si tu savais depuis quand j'attends ça… lui soufflais-je au creux de l'oreille.

Pour toute réponse elle se mit à gémir. Je la voulais encore et encore. Mes va-et-vient se faisaient de plus en plus fous, incontrôlés. Je voulais la mener au-delà du septième ciel. Ma main se glissa alors plus bas, venant frôler son clitoris.

Je mis ma tête dans son cou, respirant son parfum à pleins poumons. Je la sentais qui se resserrait autour de moi, et je n'allais pas tarder à jouir, mais égoïstement je voulais qu'elle vienne avant moi. Alors mon pouce, frotta dangereusement son clitoris. Ma bouche, vint prendre son sein, en elle. Mon autre main, partie à l'exploration des autres points sensibles, que je découvrais peu à peu chez ma belle.

Puis sans crier gare, son orgasme arriva. Le mien avec. Nous submergeant tous deux. Aucun n'avait gagné sur l'autre. Nous étions arrivés au même point ensemble. Je me retirai d'elle, puis jetais le préservatif usagé. Elle se mit sur le dos, ses yeux contemplant le plafond de sa chambre.

Un instant, rien qu'instant, j'ai cru qu'elle regrettait.

_ Tu regrettes ? Lui demandais-je presque dans un chuchotis.

Elle me regarda comme si un troisième œil avait poussé sur mon front. Elle se releva, faisant tomber le drap froid du haut de son corps. Là, j'avais une vision idéale sur sa poitrine, idéale également.

_ Tu es fou Jasper ! Comment peux-tu croire un seul instant que je puisse regretter ce qu'il vient de se passer !

_ Mais pourtant tu…

Elle glissa son index contre ma bouche. De son autre main, elle vint caresser mes cheveux. Me regardant toujours comme la chose la plus précieuse à ses yeux.

_ Je pensais seulement à Jackson, à ce que nous allions devenir tous les trois. Si cet avenir, avec notre fils, existe bel et bien dans ton esprit. Je…

Ce fut à mon tour d'interrompre ses propos. Je me devais de la rassurer.

_ Tu sais, Alice, Jackson m'a confié un jour, qu'il aimerait que son papa et sa maman vivent dans la même maison. Alors… Pourquoi ne pas réaliser son rêve ?

_ Tu veux dire que …

_ Je sais que tout va très vite Alice, mais nous pourrions vivre notre amour, sans nous poser de question. Bon bien sûr je ne te parle pas d'emménagement dans les plus brefs délais. Mais j'aimerais qu'on se donne une chance Alice.

Ses yeux étaient larmoyants. _Avais-je été trop vite ?_ Alors que j'allais continuer je ne pus le faire, puisqu'Alice se jeta sur moi, et nous renversa sur le lit. _Elle a de la force tout de même ! Aussi petite soit-elle ! _

_ Jasper ! Merci ! Merci pour tout !

Elle se mit à rire, puis à m'embrasser et… Et je ne pus retenir mini-jazz plus longtemps. Un second round éclata dans la chambre. Heureusement que Jackson était chez sa grand-mère…

**POV ALICE : **

Je me retourne et fais face au visage angélique de mon amant. Jasper… Rien que prononcer son nom me donne des frissons dans la colonne vertébrale. Je jette un bref coup d'œil à mon réveil, qui m'indique qu'il est 9 heures 38 autrement dit maman sera bientôt là avec Jackson.

Je me retourne vers mon homme et commence à l'embrasser. Il ne répond pas, se contentant d'un vague grognement. Apparemment le matin n'est pas son truc.

Je me mets à jouer avec son corps, embrassant, léchant chaque parcelle de son torse dénudée. Alors que je commence à me glisser plus bas, je sens que deux bras me ramènent plus haut.

Je croise alors le visage presque énervé de Jasper.

_ Tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse pour m'avoir réveillé !

Je le regarde sans vraiment comprendre puis… Je le sens qui me pénètre. Finalement ce réveil ne s'annonce pas si mal que ça…


	10. Chapter 10 Un pas vers toi

**Voilà un chapitre pour célébrer, la réussite de mes épreuves anticipées au Bac :)**

**Je vous souhaite donc une très bonne lecture **

**Bisous**

Meetic Twilight

Chapitre 10 : Un pas vers toi

**POV BELLA: **

Obscurité. Entière. L'appartement n'est baigné que de la faible lueur de la lampe qui se trouve près du canapé. J'avais trouvé ce meublé via une agence immobilière, qui, contrairement à ce que je pensais, ne m'avait pas pris tant d'argent que ça. Les avantages, étaient son coût et la proximité qu'il y avait avec mon nouveau lieu de travail. De plus, un meublé, m'évitait toutes dépenses superflues.

La lune, transperçait la fenêtre de sa lumière pâle et jaunâtre. Sur la console du salon, il y avait, une pile de feuille blanche. Je me mis à souffler. Je devais le faire. Il me fallait une once de courage.

Revoir Edward, m'avait complètement chamboulé. Je ne m'attendais pas à le revoir aussi tôt. Je n'étais pas vraiment préparée.

En fait, j'avais également choisis ce quartier, car il était assez éloigné de celui de mon ex-petit-ami. Mais il fallait bien que, avec la chance qui me caractérise, je retombe sur ses prunelles ensorcelantes. Mais… Mais il était venu accompagné, de cette espèce de bonne femme vulgaire, qui ne portait qu'une robe très courte. On voyait très bien ce qu'elle recherchait.

Je revois encore son corps se coller contre celui de mon Edward. _Mon Edward…_ _Tu n'as plus la chance de l'appeler ainsi. _Me rappela méchamment ma conscience.

Le sexe ? Est-ce que tous les hommes recherchent simplement du sexe après une rupture ? Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'Edward soit cet homme-là. Je ne pouvais même pas l'imaginer ! C'était tout bonnement impossible. Il y avait forcément une autre explication.

Je soupirais une fois de plus.

J'attrapais un vulgaire stylo et pris la pile de feuille blanche. Il fallait que je lui écrive. Que je lui fasse comprendre, qu'il comptait toujours pour moi. Qu'il était toujours, là, quelque part dans mon cœur. Que cette histoire d'argent n'était qu'un vulgaire prétexte, car j'avais peur.

J'avais enfin mis le doigt sur ce problème. J'avais quitté Edward, sur un coup de tête, pour éviter cette peur qui m'empoisonner l'air. L'argent n'était qu'un prétexte. Aujourd'hui je n'avais plus de bien. La librairie avait été vendue et celle de New York ne verrait jamais le jour. Après tout, aujourd'hui j'aspirais à de nouveaux idéaux.

Assise à cette table, je plongeais dans mes souvenirs avec Edward. Un sourire niait vint prendre place sur mon visage. Edward était tellement parfait. Comment avais-je pu le quitter ? Je l'avais fait. Je ne pourrais jamais revenir en arrière, pour m'empêcher de faire ça.

Le stylo en main, je me mis à gratter sur le papier blanc, immaculé.

_Edward,_

Bon déjà ça commençait bien. Comment continuer ensuite ?

Une idée me vint. Je mis la chanson en boucle. Elle était parfaite. Parfaite pour mettre mes peurs en relief, pour lui prouver que je l'aimais malgré tout.

Je me doutais évidemment qu'il n'allait pas me pardonner ainsi, peut-être ne le ferait-il jamais. Mais j'avais besoin de lui dire. De lui dire tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur. J'avais ce besoin, de lui dire qu'il aurait toujours sa place dans ma vie.

Tard dans la nuit. Ou tôt dans le matin, je mis fin à cette lettre. Sans la relire, je la mis dans une enveloppe couleur crème, rapidement je griffonnais son nom, et son adresse.

Je n'avais pas relu la lettre. Sinon, j'aurais tout effacé. Tout déchiré. Et tout recommencé. Je voulais que cette lettre soit ainsi écrite. D'un seul jet. D'une seule idée.

J'enfilais un manteau et descendis afin de poster ma lettre.

J'espérais qu'Edward la lise, sans la déchirer. Je voulais qu'il sache tout. Je ne voulais pas qu'il l'ignore.

Quelque chose me disait, qu'il reviendrait peut-être au bar de Sam, maintenant qu'il savait où je travaillais…

Je l'espérais…

Je regagnais rapidement mon appartement, la fraicheur du matin gelait mes membres. Je me préparais une tasse de café. Je m'installais avec sur le rebord intérieur de la fenêtre et regardais New York qui s'éveillait sous moi. Une fois ma boisson finie, je la mis dans l'évier et fonçais dans mes draps, froids de toute chaleur humaine, et plongeais avidement dans le sommeil.

Un rêve vint égailler mes songes. Un rêve où Edward était avec moi. Nos enfants courant devant nous…

_Faites qu'il lise la lettre. _

**POV EDWARD :**

Cela fait à présent plus d'une heure que je suis assis derrière ce bureau. L'écran de l'ordinateur me nargue sévèrement. Cela fait plus d'une heure que mes doigts jouent entre eux, qu'ils se tirent les uns, les autres. Je n'arrive pas à canaliser mon énervement.

Je n'arrête pas de tourner le même schéma dans ma tête. Le même souvenir revient me hanter.

Bella…

Mon esprit est bloqué sur elle. Je bloque entièrement sur elle. Je voudrais la reconquérir. Mais comment ?

La page de ma messagerie s'affiche d'elle-même, m'indiquant la réception d'un nouveau message. Je souffle. Mon travail n'a plus la même saveur maintenant. Je l'ouvre rapidement, et tout aussi sec, je renvois une réponse à mon interlocuteur.

Je repose violemment ma tête contre le dossier du fauteuil à roulettes. Mes yeux se ferment d'eux-mêmes. Je pourrais m'accorder une pause mais… Mais cela fait trop longtemps que je ne fais plus rien. Je suis mon propre patron, ce qui est parfois un avantage, mais qui est aujourd'hui un inconvénient. Personne n'est là pour me dire : Edward bouge ton cul ou tu vires !

Je souris malgré moi à ma remarque. Et puis… Et puis une idée me vient alors en tête. Je repense à ma rencontre avec Bella. Sur le net… Voilà la solution. Je saute en dehors de mon fauteuil et commence à faire les cents pas dans mon bureau.

Il faut que je la recontacte grâce à son adresse email.

Un coup est donné contre la porte.

_ Oui ? Entrez !

La tête de mon frère, Emmett, passe par l'entrebâillement de la porte de mon bureau.

_ Hey salut ! Je ne te dérange pas j'espère ?

_ Non pas du tout entre.

Je m'assois derrière le bureau et l'invite, d'un signe de la main, à s'installer sur une des chaises face à moi.

_ Rose voulait savoir si tu étais dispo Dimanche, pour un barbecue à la maison. Elle a invité Jazz, et papa et maman aussi.

_ Je passerais Emmett. Lui répondis-je avec un sourire.

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

_ Tu sais… commença-t-il, je ne pense pas que Bella était une mauvaise personne. Je pense juste que vous vous êtes quittés pour de mauvaises raisons. Et… Rosalie la déteste éperdument, mais… Ne fais pas de conneries Edward. J'ai eu peur pour toi ces dernières semaines.

Je le regardais interloqué. Emmett était toujours le plus courageux, le plus dur de nous deux. Pourtant, sous son imposante carrure, se trouvait un cœur gros comme ça.

_ Em'… Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait subir ça. Mais j'étais malheureux comme les pierres. Bella…. Bella est la femme de ma vie. J'en suis persuadé. Je… J'ai peut-être trouvé un moyen pour reprendre contact avec elle.

_ Vraiment ? S'enquit mon frère, les yeux brillants de curiosité.

_ Oui. Je… Et bien nous nous sommes connus grâce à un e-mail que j'avais envoyé à Tanya. Je me suis trompé d'une lettre ou deux, et le message a atterrit chez elle, dans sa boîte de réception. Je voulais, je ne sais, lui envoyer un mail, ou quelque chose comme ça. Pour lui rappeler nos échanges d'avant.

Emmett posa son index sous son menton et son pouce sur sa bouche et fit mine de réfléchir. Décidément, mon frère allait avoir le cerveau en ébullition aujourd'hui !

_ Je ne voudrais pas casser tes plans, Dom Juan, mais comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? Elle n'a sûrement pas d'ordinateur à sa disposition.

Merde ! J'avais pensé à tout, sauf à ça. Il était certain qu'elle n'avait pas ce genre d'outils dans son appartement. Je n'y avais pas songé !

_ Désolé mon pote, mais tu vas devoir trouver un autre moyen de reconquérir ta belle.

Il se leva et me fit face.

_ On se voit Dimanche ?

_ Moui, bien sûr !

Il me fit un véritable sourire, avant de disparaitre, de la pièce, laissant la porte, soigneusement fermée.

J'étais bel et bien maudit !

*o*o*o*o*o

Je rentrais chez moi, vers vingt heures. Déprimé, en trainant les pieds, j'allais jusqu'à ma boîte aux lettres. Elle débordait de nombreuses publicités en tous genres. J'attrapais la pile et montais prudemment les escaliers, jusqu'à arriver devant ma porte. Las de tout, je glissais la clé dans la serrure et retrouvé mon foyer, triste et froid, sans la présence de Bella.

Je jetais vulgairement mon courrier sur le bar et attrapais la télécommande de la télévision. J'appuyais au hasard, et tombais sur un match de baseball. Je le laissais en fond sonore.

Je sortais de quoi me faire un sandwich et attrapais mon courrier.

_Alors… Publicité pour de la lessive, pour un supermarché, pour des promotions chez un coiffeur, pour un autre supermarché, pour des vêtements, pour un supermarché ! _ Décidément les supermarchés avaient le vent en poupe par ici. Sous toute la pile de prospectus se trouvait une enveloppe couleur crème. Je reconnus immédiatement l'écriture douce et fine de Bella.

Bella m'avait envoyé une lettre.

L'information passa difficilement dans mon cerveau.

Bella m'avait écrit !

Je sautais de mon siège, excité comme un gamin de cinq ans, découvrant une tonne de cadeaux au pied du sapin, le matin du vingt cinq décembre.

J'ouvrais prudemment la lettre, veillant à ne pas esquinter la jolie enveloppe. Et j'attrapais la lettre, une feuille blanche, douce, où les lettres, formant de jolis mots, étaient placées un peu partout.

_Edward,_

_Je voulais m'excuser pour tout. Pour tout ce que je t'ai fait subir. Je souffre. J'ai mal sans toi. Je ne vis pas. Je suis comme morte. Je sais. Ce n'est pas de ta faute tout ça, mais bel et bien la mienne. Je n'avais pas à te faire ça. Je n'avais pas à nous faire ça. Mais j'avais la vague impression qu'un étau de fer m'emprisonnait. Je voulais me prouver que j'étais capable de me débrouiller seule. Je ne voulais pas de ton aide. Je ne voulais pas être dépendante de quelqu'un. Malheureusement, j'ai compris que j'étais dépendante de toi. Tu étais celui dont j'avais besoin. Je ne l'ai malheureusement pas compris à temps._

_Alors que j'écris cette lettre, une chanson résonne en boucle dans mon appartement. Elle tombe à pic. Elle exprime tout. Mon mal être et tout ce que je n'arrive pas à définir en moi. Ces changements qui dictent ma vie, et qui me font faire n'importe quoi. Comme te perdre… _

« _J'ai voulu laisser le temps au temps, mais il ne m'a pas laissé le choix  
Pour ne pas y penser j'ai fait semblant mais tout me ramène encore à toi  
Je tourne en rond face a ces questions sans réponses qui voudrait me voir abandonner  
Seras-tu la quand mes nuits seront longues, sauras-tu seulement m'aimer_

Je voudrais y croire, pourtant quelque part  
J'ai si peur de devoir commencer une nouvelle histoire,  
un nouveau départ, sauras-tu me faire oublier que j'ai voulu y croire autrefois,  
Que mes yeux s'en souviennent encore parfois  
Souvent j'ai mal, je revois les larmes qui ont coulé bien avant toi  
Sauras-tu me faire oublier le visage de ceux que j'ai aimé, sans rien en retour  
Promets-moi qu'un jour j'aurai confiance en l'amour ...

_J'ai beau essayer de rester forte je sens encore s'abattre sur moi  
Ces souvenirs qui me rattrapent encore et encore comme pour me rappeler  
Que j'ai déjà payé le prix pour avoir trop aimé, pour avoir trop donné  
Si un jour je me sens tomber, seras-tu là pour me relever ?  
_

_Je voudrais y croire, pourtant quelque part  
J'ai si peur de devoir commencer une nouvelle histoire,  
un nouveau départ, sauras-tu me faire oublier que j'ai voulu y croire autrefois ?_

Que mes yeux s'en souviennent encore parfois ?  
Souvent j'ai mal, je revois les larmes qui ont coulé bien avant toi  
Sauras-tu me faire oublier le visage de ceux que j'ai aimé, sans rien en retour ?  
Promets-moi qu'un jour j'aurai confiance en l'amour ...

Si le temps se joue de nous  
Si la vie nous tourne le dos, seras-tu là malgré tout ?  
Sauras-tu trouver les mots ?  
Promets-moi que jamais rien ni personne ne pourra faire qu'un jour on s'abandonne

Promets-moi qu'un jour peut-être, mes peurs ne seront plus les mêmes... Promets-moi, Promets-moi.

Je voudrais y croire, pourtant quelque part  
J'ai si peur de devoir commencer une nouvelle histoire,  
un nouveau départ, sauras-tu me faire oublier que j'ai voulu y croire autrefois ?  
Que mes yeux s'en souviennent encore parfois ?  
Souvent j'ai mal, je revois les larmes qui ont coulé bien avant toi  
Sauras-tu me faire oublier le visage de ceux que j'ai aimé, sans rien en retour ?  
Promets-moi qu'un jour j'aurai confiance en l'amour » *

_Je te dois la vérité Edward. L'argent, le fait que ma librairie allait mal, n'était qu'un prétexte pour partir, pour m'évader. Tu ne m'emprisonnais en aucun cas, ce n'est pas ce que je veux te dire. Seulement, tout allait une nouvelle fois trop vite. Tout. J'ai repensé souvent aux circonstances de notre rencontre, un mail mal envoyé, et nous deux, faisant connaissance. Toi débarquant dans ma vie, et moi qui te suit à l'autre bout du pays. _

_L'argent n'était qu'un prétexte. J'avais peur. Peur de cet avenir qui me semblait trop beau pour être vrai. J'avais peut-être peur qu'un jour on vienne me le retirer._

Ridicule, tu dois te dire. Je sais. Je le suis. Mais malgré ça, tu es malheureux. Je le sais. Et je ne veux pas ça. Surtout pas. Je t'aime toujours Edward. Je sais que tu ne me pardonneras pas comme ça. Je le sais. Et je ne te demande pas ça. Je nous ai fait du mal. Peut-être que cela, ne pourra jamais se faire pardonner. Peut-être es-tu déjà passé à autre chose ? Comme avec cette femme avec qui je t'ai vu l'autre nuit. Je ne dois pas te blâmer Edward. Tu fais bien.

_Dans cette histoire je suis la seule fautive. Tout est de ma faute. _

_Je voulais te dire tout ça. Me libérer de ce poids qui pèse sur mes épaules depuis des semaines. J'avais besoin que tu saches, que je t'aime. Et que je t'aimerais toujours. Plus que ma propre vie._

_Je ne sais pas comment finir cette lettre._

_Je ne sais pas comment signer cette lettre. Ta Bella, serait sûrement trop présomptueux. Je ne veux pas ça. Alors je vais juste te dire au revoir. Peut-être adieux._

_Mais sache, que je ne cesserais jamais de t'aimer._

_Tu es quelqu'un de bien Edward. La meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée dans toute cette vie._

_Je t'aime,_

_Bella._

Je finissais ma lecture, mes yeux soumis à une grande émotion. _Quelle gonzesse ! _Me dirait sûrement Emmett. Et il aurait raison.

Je n'en revenais pas de cette lettre. Bella m'aimait toujours ! Il fallait que je la voie. Il le faillait vraiment. Je jetais un coup d'œil à mon sandwich. Il pouvait très bien attendre. Je pris ma veste, prit la peine de glisser la lettre dans une des poches intérieurs et au volant de ma Volvo, je partais en direction du bar où travaillait Bella.

**POV EMMETT :**

J'étais ressorti du bureau de mon frère, le cœur léger. Edward avait accepté le rendez-vous et j'en étais très heureux. Toute notre famille serait réunis autours de nous, pour célébrer l'annonce que nous devions faire, Rose et moi. J'avais hâte.

Je rentrais à la maison, après avoir fait quelques emplettes, et trouvais Rose à table, regardant un catalogue de décoration.

J'embrassais délicatement son cou, humant au passage son parfum.

_ Tu es rentrée ? Me demande-t-elle avec un sourire renversant.

Je lui hoche la tête en souriant et caresse doucement sa joue.

Elle me tend une page de son magazine et me la montre.

_ Regarde, je veux que ce soit ça.

_ Tu es sûre ?

Elle hoche la tête et glisse ma main contre son ventre. Ses yeux me rendent dingues ! Je me penche pour l'embrasser, et elle laisse trainer sa main vers ma ceinture.

_Je suis mort ! _ Mais quelle belle mort !

J'attrapais ma Rose par les hanches et la déposais sur la table. Elle se mit à glousser en enfonçant ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Putin !

Mes hanches cognaient contre les siennes, nos gémissements s'entremêlaient.

Rosalie était la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé dans ma vie. _La meilleure._

**POV JASPER :**

Je quittais les bras doux, et chaleureux d'Alice pour aller préparer un petit déjeuner. Nous avions passé le week-end ensembles, enlacés dans son lit, nous embrassant, nous câlinant, faisant l'amour à n'importe quel moment de la journée, à n'importe quel endroit de sa maison. Alice était une véritable tigresse, elle n'en avait jamais assez. Elle était véritablement insatiable.

Je préparais deux cafés, ainsi que quelques toasts, lorsque je vis apparaître une petite chose aux cheveux noirs, en pétard.

_ Tu es parti ! M'accusa-t-elle, en faisant une moue boudeuse.

_ Bébé, je te préparais un petit déj' !

_ Oui mais tu es parti !

Elle se mit à croiser les bras, face à sa poitrine, rehaussant ses merveilleux seins, mis ne valeurs dans sa nuisette rose bonbon.

_ Que puis-je faire pour me faire pardonner ? Demandais-je en avançant vers elle à pas de velours.

_ M'embrasser pour commencer, et après on verra, me dit-elle avec une moue mutine.

Alice était un vrai démon lorsqu'elle s'y mettait.

Je la coinçais alors contre un des meubles et l'embrassais tendrement. Mes mains glissaient sur chacune de ses courbes, passant sous les brettelles irrésistibles de sa nuisette, presque transparente. Mon boxer, ne cachait pratiquement rien de mon envie d'elle.

On entendit à peine la porte s'ouvrir qu'une personne déboula dans la cuisine.

_ MAMAN ! PAPA !

Je me cachais derrière Alice, mort de honte !

_Pris en flag' par son propre fils. Outch c'est dur._

Une femme, arriva derrière Jackson. La mère d'Alice, devinais-je. Elle avait les mêmes yeux que ma Belle, cependant, portait des cheveux plus clairs et plus longs que sa fille.

_ Oh, je suis désolée. Jackson voulait tellement voir sa mère. Nous pouvons repasser plus tard si vous le souhaitez.

_ Non, l'interrompis-je. Nous allons juste nous habiller et puis on redescendra.

Elle hocha la tête et Jackson nous regarda partir, le sourire aux lèvres.

Alice me poussa dans la salle de bain, ses yeux teintés de désir. La venue de notre fils accompagné de sa grand-mère m'avait légèrement refroidi.

_ Bébé, Jackson et ta mère nous attendent.

_ Et alors ? Autant joindre l'utile à l'agréable non ?

Un coup se fit entendre.

_ Maman ? Papa ? Vous venez ou quoi ?

Alice retint un petit rire.

_ Je crois que nous sommes découverts Jasper.

_ Je le crois aussi.

Elle me demanda presque inquiète :

_ Ça te gêne ?

Je la regardais surpris de ce qu'elle venait de me dire.

_ Non bien sûr que non Alice ! Jackson a le droit de savoir, que nous… que nous nous « fréquentons ».

Elle se mit à sourire.

_ J'aime quand tu me « fréquente ».

Elle embrassa ma pomme d'Adam avant de sortir, muni d'un peignoir en soie.

Quelle drôle de matinée n'empêche. Heureusement que nous n'étions pas en pleine action, car je n'ose imaginer la réaction qu'aurait eut belle-maman en nous voyant.

Une fois habillé, je descendis dans la cuisine, pour retrouver ma petite famille. La mère d'Alice, faisait des toasts pour Jackson, tandis qu'Alice remplissait les mugs de café.

_ Papa !

_ Hey ! Salut champion ! Le saluais-je en lui passant la main dans les cheveux.

Je m'installais sur un tabouret et il s'installa sur mes genoux. Alice pris le siège à nos côtés et sa mère s'installa face à nous, un sourire placardé sur le visage.

Je pris une gorgée de café lorsque Jackson commença à se tortiller.

_ Dis papa, maintenant que Maman et toi êtes des amoureux, ça veux dire qu'on va tous vivre dans une grande maison, que je vais avoir une petite sœur et un petit frère, oh et même un chien, ou peut-être un chat. Non les chiens c'est mieux. Hein maman ? Et dites, je peux garder mes jouets hein ? Et vous allez vous marier ?

Je recracher mon café, à l'entente des mots : sœur, frère, mariage et chien.

Je n'étais définitivement pas prêt pour ça !

Je jetais un regard emplit de terreur à Alice qui se mit à rire. Sa mère esquissa un sourire, avant de plonger dans sa tasse.

Ok… Vive la solidarité dans cette famille.

**POV EDWARD : **

J'arrivais comme un fou furieux au bar et tombais sur un homme, la trentaine, peau mate et habillé en noir.

_ Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous monsieur ?

_ Oui. Je… Où puis-je trouver Bella s'il vous plait ?

_ Je regrette, Bella ne travaille pas ce soir.

Elle ne travaillait pas ce soir ? Oh…

_ D'accord, je vous remercie.

_ Hey, attendez !

Trop tard… Je partais déjà. Je sortais en courant du bar, et reprenais ma voiture pour conduire, jusqu'à l'appartement de ma belle. Je n'avais pas de temps à perdre.

Je sortais en trombe de mon véhicule, verrouillant mes portières à l'aide de ma clef. Un homme sortit de l'immeuble au moment où je souhaitais entrer. Il me tint la porte, et je le remerciais. Je passais en revu chaque appartement pour trouver le bon.

Au bout de quelques minutes, deux tout au plus, je tombais sur l'étiquette où trônait le nom que je recherchais. _Isabella Swan_.

Je soufflais. _Tu peux le faire Edward. Vas-y._

Mon doigt se posa de lui-même sur la sonnette.

J'entendis des pas précipités et la poignée s'abaissa.

_ Edward ?

* * *

**Voilà ce nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu**

**Je vous remercie pour votre fidélité, pour vos gentils mots :)  
**

**Merci beaucoup,  
**

**Je vous embrasse  
**

**SweetyMarie  
**

**PS : N'oubliez pas de mettre votre nom dans les reviews anonymes, pour que je puisse répondre !  
**

*** La chanson est Confidence de Sarah Riani :)  
**


	11. Chapter 11 Rendezvous

Meetic Twilight

Chapitre 11 : Rendez-vous

**POV BELLA **

J'étais assise sur mon canapé, en train de lire, à la lueur de la lampe de la console. Cette même lampe qui m'avait appelé à écrire à Edward. J'avais envoyé la lettre depuis deux jours, maintenant. Et toujours aucun signe de sa part. Je me doutais qu'il ne pourrait pas me pardonner comme ça, en un seul claquement de doigt.

Je tournais la page. Je n'étais pas vraiment concentrée sur ma lecture. Parfois, je pouvais relire au moins dix fois la même phrase.

Mon téléphone portable résonna. Je sursautai. Le calme de l'appartement venait d'être annexé par la drôle de sonnerie. Je regardais le numéro dans l'espoir de reconnaître celui de mon ancien petit ami. Manque de chance, ce fut celui de ma mère qui s'afficha.

Je soufflais et décrochais.

_ Oui Maman ?

_ Bella ! Ça fait quelque temps que je n'ai pas de tes nouvelles. Je m'inquiétais.

_ Ah vraiment ? Et bien tu vas sûrement être satisfaite, en apprenant que tu avais raison.

_ A propos de quoi ?

_ A propos de mon histoire avec Edward. Nous ne sommes plus ensemble.

_ Oh Bella. Je ne veux pas que tu penses que je suis hypocrite mais je suis désolée.

_ Te fatigue pas Maman.

_ Bella, je sens bien que tu es triste. C'est comme cette fois avec ce Jacob. Tu ne méritais pas de souffrir.

_ C'est moi qui aie tout gâché maman.

Un long silence suivis ma confession. Un sanglot vint perturber ce silence.

_ Ma Bella… Tu es toujours sur New York ?

_ Oui… Plus…Plus rien ne me retient à Seattle.

_ Et ta librairie ?

_ J'ai fais faillite.

J'entendis au travers du combiné, son hoquet de stupéfaction.

_ Oh mon dieu. Tu as besoin d'aide ? Tu sais que je peux t'envoyer un peu d'argent afin…

_ Maman, la coupais-je, ça va aller, merci.

_ Tu es sûre mon bébé ?

_ Maman j'en suis sûre. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

Elle eut un petit rire.

_ Comment tu veux que je ne m'en fasse pas pour toi ? Tu es ma fille, Isabella, et je me dois de m'inquiéter pour toi.

Un sourire franchit mes lèvres. Ma mère était aussi fantasque qu'aimante. Elle avait vraiment le cœur sur la main. J'avais eu tort de m'emporter contre elle, au début de mon emménagement avec Edward.

La sonnette retentit. Peut-être que Sam avait besoin de moi ce soir finalement.

_ Maman je dois te laisser, on sonne à ma porte.

_ Peut-être qu'ils sont dix.

J'écarquillais les yeux. Pourquoi dix ?

_ Un de perdu Bella, dix de retrouvés, dit-elle en éclatant de rire.

_ D'accord… Je vais te laisser Maman. Bonne soirée.

_ Allez, bisous ma Bella, et donne moi de tes nouvelles. D'accord ?

_ Pas de problème, dis-je tout en abaissant la poignée.

J'ouvrais la porte, m'attendant à tomber sur le visage souriant de Sam.

Mon téléphone tomba.

_ Edward ?

Il releva la tête. Ses yeux verts me transpercèrent. Je retrouvais au fond de ses pupilles, cet éclat de tristesse qui ne faisait qu'augmenter ma culpabilité.

_ Bella ? Bella ? dit la voix dans le téléphone.

Tel un automate je me penchais et ramassais le vieux mobile.

_ Je te rappelle plus tard maman.

_ Tu es sûre que ça va mon ange ?

_ Ne t'inquiète pas maman. Au revoir.

Je coupais court à la conversation. Le téléphone toujours en main, je fixais Edward. Il était toujours aussi beau. Mais il semblait aller tellement mal. Il releva sa main et glissa ses doigts, fins, longs et habiles dans ses cheveux en bataille. Dans l'autre se trouvait une enveloppe couleur crème. _Celle que je lui ai envoyé !_

Il était là pour ça.

_ En…Entre. Dis-je d'une voix étrangement tremblante.

Il me fit un faible sourire et pénétra dans mon appartement. Le seul lieu, qui avait été protégé jusque là de sa présence. Il avançait à pas de velours dans la pièce principale, découvrant peu à peu mon nouvel espace. Il semblait ne pas vouloir faire de bruit.

_ J'ai…J'ai reçu ta lettre. Lâcha-t-il en regardant le livre que je lisais.

Ma respiration se coupa à un moment.

_ Je voulais t'écrire moi aussi. Tu m'as juste pris de court.

J'expirais bruyamment. Attendez. Quoi ? _Il voulait m'écrire lui aussi ? Cela voulait-il dire qu'il pensait encore un peu à moi ? _

Il continua de fixer le livre.

_ J'ai compris pas mal de choses Bella.

Mon ventre se nouait, se dénouait. C'était un véritable yoyo.

_ Je comprends tes peurs Bella. Mais nous aurions pu tout partager. Tout combattre. Au lieu de ça, tu as agie en lâche. Tu es partie, sans te battre pour nous.

Je restais silencieuse. Il avait tout à fait raison. Il releva la tête et me fixa de ses yeux verts perçants.

_ Mais je sais une chose Bella. C'est que tu m'aimes. Et que je t'aime aussi. J'ai aussi peur que toi Bella. C'est normal d'avoir peur. Je ne veux pas que cela nous empêche de vivre. Je veux qu'on se donne une seconde chance Bella. Je veux que tu réintègre ma vie, je veux pouvoir t'embrasser, je veux pouvoir te prendre la main dans Central Park, je veux pouvoir aller manger au restaurant avec toi. Je veux pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras et te dire combien je suis heureux de t'avoir avec moi. Je veux être avec toi.

Il souffla sa réplique d'un seul jet. Les larmes roulaient sur mes joues. C'était la chose la plus magnifique que j'ai jamais entendu.

_ Mais je ne peux rien faire si tu n'as pas confiance en moi Bella. Si tu n'as pas confiance en _nous_…

Il rompit le contact de nos yeux. Mon cœur battait la chamade. Je restais pantoise face à sa déclaration. Que pouvais-je lui dire ? Je ne voulais pas me sentir emprisonnée dans un carcan. Je voulais garder une certaine liberté.

_ Bella… lâcha-t-il dans un soupir.

Il avança vers moi, son corps heurtant le mien. Ses mains se glissèrent dans mes boucles il les apporta vers son visage. Il me redécouvrait. Yeux clos, il me touchait, me redécouvrait.

_ Bella… gémit-il de nouveau. Essaye… Je t'en pris… Donne-nous une nouvelle chance.

Je plaquais ma tête contre son torse, respirant à fond. Sa fragrance n'avait pas changé. C'était mon Edward qui était contre moi.

La gorge nouée j'essayais de remettre mon cerveau en route.

_ On ira à ton rythme Bella… Mais s'il te plaît laisse-moi essayer.

Il prit mon visage en coupe et me força à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Ses prunelles me prouvèrent sa sincérité. Il me troublait. Alors, doucement, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer, je hochais la tête.

_ C'est un oui ? Me demanda-t-il les yeux larmoyants.

_ Oui, répondis-je en un chuchotis à peine audible.

Il cria sa joie et me porta pour me faire tournoyer dans les airs. Je pouvais voir les murs de mon appartement qui bougeaient.

Ma tête tournait lorsqu'il me reposa sur la terre ferme. Il me maintint contre lui, pour ne pas que je tombe.

_ Merci Bella…

Il embrassa mon front, dans une tendresse infinie.

Je lui fis un bref sourire et il me le renvoya en plus grand. Il irradiait de bonheur.

_ Bella… J'ai une autre faveur à te demander.

Je le regardais, interloquée.

_ Tout ce que tu veux.

_ Accepte de diner avec moi. Demain soir par exemple.

Il voulait vraiment diner avec moi ?

Edward, face à moi, semblait plus nerveux que jamais. Il se dandinait d'un pied à l'autre et je pouvais ressentir son malaise.

_Vite dit quelque chose Bella…_

_ Euh bien sûr. Mais pourquoi pas après-demain plutôt. Je travaille demain.

Il releva la tête vers moi, son sourire était revenu au galop.

_ Après-demain. Entendu ! Je vais te laisser maintenant. Merci de m'avoir écouté Bella. Merci aussi pour avoir accepter d'essayer. Et merci encore pour le diner.

Je rougissais plus que de raison à l'entente de ces mots.

_ Tu n'as pas besoin de me dire merci Edward. Je dois te dire une nouvelle fois que je suis désolée. Je vais tout faire pour « essayer », dis-je en reprenant son leitmotiv de tout à l'heure.

Il acquiesça silencieusement, sans pour autant se départir.

_ Je vais te laisser. A plus tard Bella.

_ Attends ! Je te raccompagne.

Il s'engagea dans le petit couloir de l'entrée et arrivé dans le couloir, face à la porte il se retourna vers moi. Il semblait en pleine réflexion interne.

Il s'avança et m'embrassa sur le front. J'étais aux anges. Edward m'avait embrassé. Bon pas vraiment comme je m'y attendais mais il m'avait embrassé.

Ça montre bien qu'il veut quelque chose avec moi. Non ?

_Il t'a plutôt embrassé comme un frère embrasse sa sœur._

Stupide conscience…

_ Je passe te chercher Samedi à 19h. Ça ira ?

_ Oui. C'est parfait Edward.

_ A samedi alors.

Je rougissais et hochais vigoureusement la tête.

_ Oui. A Samedi.

Il descendit les marches rapidement tandis que je refermais la porte. Je plaquais mon dos contre cette dernière et soupirais, enfin heureuse.

Je regagnais le salon et reprenais un peu ma lecture. Mais ces quelques minutes passées en la compagnie d'Edward m'avait rendue toute chose et n'arrêtaient pas de repasser en boucle dans ma tête.

_Faites que tout ceci ne soit pas un rêve !_

J'éteignais la lumière, et refermais le livre. Je n'étais décidément pas assez attentive ce soir pour continuer de lire.

Je regagnais ma chambre et me glissais sous les draps froids, qui vinrent contraster avec la chaleur de mon corps. Je frissonnais. Mais je frissonnais de bonheur…

J'avais plus que hâte de retrouver Edward samedi. Je devais absolument être parfaite.

Ce soir-là, je m'endormis plus heureuse que jamais. J'étais sans doute la femme la plus comblée de New York.

O*o*o*o*o*

Le samedi arriva plus vite que prévu. J'avais travaillé le vendredi soir au bar et j'avais passé une bonne partie de la matinée à dormir. Mais je devais avoir un teint parfait pour cette soirée. C'était peut-être _LA _soirée de ma vie. J'exagérais sûrement mais je voulais que tout soit parfait. A commencer par moi.

Il était 18h50 à la pendule du salon. J'avais passée ma robe noire, au col en v. J'avais mis de jolies boucles d'oreilles qui pendaient. Mes cheveux, bouclés pour l'occasion, retombait en une cascade sur mes épaules.

Je m'étais maquillée très légèrement, juste pour être à la hauteur de notre premier rendez-vous.

Je marchais pied nue, sur la moquette du couloir qui menait à l'entrée. J'attrapais mes chaussures à talons, lorsque la sonnette retentit.

Edward était toujours à l'heure.

Souriante comme jamais, j'ouvrais la porte à mon bien aimé.

Il releva la tête lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Il me fit un sourire resplendissant.

_ Ouah. Bella. Tu es… Fabuleuse.

Je me mis à rougir comme une adolescente et le remerciais. Il s'avança et embrassa ma joue, je vis que sa main gauche tenait un bouquet de fleur. Il intercepta mon regard et m'offrit un sourire gêné.

_ Tiens elles sont pour toi.

_ Merci beaucoup Edward.

Je les regardais et un détail me surpris. C'était les mêmes fleurs qu'il m'avait envoyé pour m'annoncer son arrivée à Seattle. Je les regardais avec admiration.

_ Entre je t'en pris. Fais comme chez toi.

Il rentrait dans l'appartement, tandis que je hâtais d'aller dans ma petite cuisine pour trouver un vase dans lequel mettre ces jolies fleurs.

Edward regardait avec minutie mon petit salon, il passait en revue les livres qui étaient entassés sur une vieille étagère. Touchant du doigt les lettres, presque effacées des titres.

Je ramenais le vase et le disposait sur la petite table. Il me regardait, avec cette joie presque enfantine qui irradiait de lui. Il était comme un rayon de soleil. _Mon rayon de soleil. _

_ Tu es prête ? On peut y aller. J'enfilais mes chaussures, prenait mon manteau à la main, ainsi que mon sac et je refermais la porte derrière nous. _Que la fête commence…_

**POV EDWARD**

J'étais tétanisé. C'était notre premier rendez-vous et je voulais faire les choses bien. Je voulais que tout soit parfait pour Bella. Elle le méritait.

J'avais choisis un restaurant, un italien, car je savais que Bella raffolait de la cuisine italienne. J'avais réservé une table dans un coin tranquille. A l'abri des regards.

Lorsque nous arrivions au restaurant, je pus voir le regard de Bella s'illuminer. Elle scrutait le moindre petit détail de la décoration. Il y avait des drapeaux italiens qui pendaient un peu partout dans la salle de réception. Des bouteilles d'huiles étaient installées sur des étagères en bois, accompagnées de gousses d'ail. Il y avait différent tableau qui représentait les divers monuments célèbre de l'Italie. On retrouvait le colisée de Rome, la tour de Pise ainsi que la fontaine de Trévi.

La femme nous accompagna jusqu'à notre table. Je précédais Bella et je lui tirais sa chaise afin qu'elle puisse s'assoir. Elle me gratifia d'un remerciement, glissé dans le creux de l'oreille.

Rien que sa voix me faisait frémir de plaisir.

La serveuse nous regarda et eut un petit regard attendri. Elle nous demanda si nous voulions prendre un apéritif.

_ Mettez-nous deux coupes de champagne s'il vous plaît, lui dis-je.

Bella me fit les gros yeux mais je n'y prêtais pas attention. Je remarquais alors que nos menus étaient disposés sur des gondoles. Ce restaurant était tout simplement fabuleux.

_ Tu n'étais pas obligé Edward.

Avais-je tout gâché ?

_ Je voulais te faire plaisir.

_ Merci Edward, c'est très gentil de ta part, mais…

Je posais mon doigt sur ses lèvres. Délicieuses et attirantes.

_ Chut. Bella s'il te plaît. On essaye toi et moi. Tu t'en souviens ?

Elle eut un petit rire et hocha la tête.

_ Laisse-moi te faire plaisir et me faire plaisir à la même occasion.

_ D'accord.

Elle me sourit en retour et attrapa son menu. Je pouvais voir ses yeux qui se dirigeaient un peu partout.

_ Il y a tellement de chose que je ne sais pas quoi prendre. Me dit-elle comme s'il lui était impossible de savoir de quoi elle avait le plus envie.

La femme revint avec nos coupes.

_ Vous avez choisi ?

Je regardais Bella qui semblait toujours en désaccord avec elle-même.

_ Je vais prendre une escalope milanaise s'il vous plaît.

_ Très bien monsieur. Madame ?

_ Je vais prendre des raviolis aux champignons.

_ Très bien. Souhaitez-vous du vin pour accompagner votre repas ?

Je consultais Bella du regard et elle hocha négativement la tête.

_ Non merci.

_ Très bien. Je vous apporte vos plats dans quelques minutes.

La femme, brune, repartit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Je pris dans ma main la coupe et la levais face à Bella. Elle se mit à rougir.

_ Trinquons à notre avenir.

_ A notre avenir.

Elle fit tinter son verre contre le mien et plongea juste après ces délicieuses lèvres rosées, dans la flûte.

Il fallait que je goûte ses lèvres avant la fin de la soirée. Il m'était impossible de la laisser partir ainsi.

O*o*o*o*o*o*

Une heure et demie plus tard, nous avions fini nos desserts. Deux tiramisus succulents.

La serveuse nous avait proposé un café mais Bella avait refusé. Je l'avais donc suivi. Elle était en train de remettre son manteau, lorsque j'avançais vers la caisse pour payer. Elle me regarda partir, en me faisant un timide sourire.

Je payais rapidement et rejoignais Bella. Je passais devant elle, une nouvelle fois et lui tint la porte du restaurant. Ses joues étaient rougies. Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, j'amenais mon pouce à sa joue. Je caressais sa pommette chaude. Elle me regardait, comme si elle souhaitait se noyer dans mes yeux.

Un couple rompit notre bulle en nous aboyant de sortir de l'entrée.

J'attrapais timidement Bella par le bras et la conduisais jusqu'à ma voiture. Tel un gentleman, je lui ouvrais la portière et elle me remercia de nouveau.

Durant cette soirée, j'avais appliqué tous les codes de ma mère. A savoir ceux de la galanterie. J'avais offert des fleurs à Bella, les mêmes que celles que je lui avais envoyé lors de ma visite surprise à Seattle. Son regard avait changé, il était devenu encore plus attendrie en découvrant les fleurs. _Elle avait compris…_

Je l'avais emmené dans un restaurant. Je l'avais aidé à enlever son manteau puis à s'assoir. J'avais payé. Et je la raccompagnais. _Parcours sans faute mon gars !_

Bella regardait par la fenêtre tandis que je roulais, nous menant vers son appartement. Une légère musique passait sur la radio. Un air de classique, joué au piano, qui apaisait l'habitacle du véhicule. Je pouvais voir Bella, assise à ma droite, se détendre. Elle avait fermé ses yeux et ses lèvres étaient entre-ouvertes. Peut-être dormait-elle.

Le trajet fut à mon plus grand regret trop court. Je m'arrêtais à cheval sur le trottoir et me tournais vers Bella. Elle avait les yeux grands ouverts cette fois et respirais un peu plus bruyamment que tout à l'heure. Je sortais de ma Volvo et lui ouvrais pour la dernière fois de la soirée la porte. Elle descendit, doucement, me montrant ses jambes délicieuses. Elle se plaça face à moi tandis que je refermais la portière.

_ Merci Edward. J'ai passé une soirée fabuleuse.

_ Merci à toi Bella. Sans toi rien n'aurait été ainsi.

Elle se dandinait d'un pied à l'autre, son regard braqué sur le trottoir et ses joues légèrement rougies.

De mon index je relevais son menton et je pus me plonger dans un océan de chocolat.

Doucement, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer, j'avançais mon visage près du sien. Nos lèvres se frôlèrent, nos respirations s'entremêlaient.

Je plaquais alors ma bouche contre la sienne. Dieu que j'en avais envie. Elle passa sa main contre ma nuque pour approfondir notre baiser. Nos lèvres s'entrechoquaient, nos langues dansaient ensemble. J'étais de nouveau entier. Après toutes ces semaines sans elle, je pouvais de nouveau respirer. Je pouvais de nouveau vivre.

A mon plus grand regret, elle rompit le baiser la première, cherchant un peu d'oxygène. Je lui souris et repris ma caresse sur sa joue. Elle appuya sa main contre ma paume, recherchant plus de contact.

_ J'en ai eu envie toute la soirée, me dit-elle en rougissant.

Je m'esclaffais.

_ Moi aussi. Si tu savais à quel point.

Elle releva les yeux et ils scintillaient de bonheur.

_ Je ferais mieux d'y aller Bella. Demain j'ai ce déjeuner chez Emmett. D'ailleurs, veux-tu être ma cavalière.

_ Je… Je ne suis pas sûre que ta famille accepte que je sois là.

Pourquoi pensait-elle une chose pareille ?

_ Je suis la méchante dans l'histoire Edward. Ils ne s'attendent pas à ce que tu m'aie pardonné et encore moins à ce qu'on soit de nouveau… ensemble.

Elle avait hésité sur le dernier mot. A vrai dire, nous ne nous étions jamais posé la question de savoir si nous étions un couple tous les deux.

_ Je te veux toi Bella. Et je veux que tu m'accompagne demain à ce déjeuner. J'appellerais Emmett demain matin pour savoir si c'est ok. Sinon ils devront se passer de moi.

Elle semblait surprise de ce que je venais de lui dire.

_ Non Edward. Si Emmett ne souhaite pas me voir demain. Alors tu iras seul. Je ne veux pas être une cause de « déchirement » entrer toi et ta famille.

Je caressais de nouveau sa joue tendrement.

_ Bella, Bella, Bella… Ma vie est avec toi maintenant. Alors ils devront t'accepter ou ne plus me voir.

_ C'est injuste Edward. Tu te priverais de ta famille pour moi ?

_ Bien sûr.

Elle semblait maintenant en colère. _Mais qu'est-ce que j'avais fait encore ?_

_ Ce n'est pas bien Edward. Ta famille compte sur toi. Tu ne dois pas l'abandonnée pour moi ou pour n'importe qui d'autre. Ce n'est pas juste Edward. Alors si Emmett ne souhaite pas me voir, promet-moi que tu iras tout de même là-bas. Que tu iras déjeuner avec les membres de ta famille. Promet-le moi.

Je levais mes mains face à elle, pour lui intimer de sa calmer.

_ D'accord, d'accord. Je te le promets Bella.

Elle semblait moins en pétard qu'avant mais elle toujours un peu crispée.

_ Je ferais mieux d'y aller. Nous devons être en forme pour demain.

Elle hocha la tête. Je m'avançais une nouvelle fois vers elle et l'embrassais. Plus chastement que tout à l'heure néanmoins.

_ Merci encore pour tout Edward. Bonne nuit.

_ Bonne nuit à toi Bella.

Elle se retira de mon étreinte et repartis vers son immeuble, elle ouvrit la porte et se retourna pour me faire un petit signe de la main. Une fois la porte fermée, je regagnais mon véhicule et repartais en direction de mon appartement.

Demain j'aurais l'occasion de revoir ma Bella. J'étais sûr qu'Emmett accepterait.

**POV EMMETT **

Il était dix heures et des poussières et Rosalie était déjà en train de préparer la table et la nourriture.

Edward m'avait appelé et m'avait demandé si je pouvais rajouter un couver. Il avait réussit finalement à reconquérir sa Bella. J'étais heureux pour lui et fier. Il avait été la trouvé et il semblait plus heureux qu'il y a quelques semaines.

_ Rose ?

_ Oui.

_ Il va falloir rajouter un couver.

Elle me regarda interloqué.

_ Edward vient avec Bella.

Elle reprit son travail. Mais quelques secondes après son visage tout entier se tinta de rouge.

_ QUOI ?!

_ Edward vient avec Bella. Répondis-je simplement face à la colère de ma femme.

_ J'ai bien entendu Emmett Cullen ! Je refuse que cette femme entre dans ma maison ! hurla-t-elle.

_ Edward est heureux avec elle. Lâchais-je, en espérant que ça la calmerait.

_ Écoute moi bien Emmett Peter Cullen ! J'ai vu ton frère souffrir durant ces semaines atroces et je refuse d'être témoin de cette mascarade. Tu m'entends ?

_ Rosie. Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi. Alors Edward viendra avec Bella point. Et tu devrais éviter de t'énerver ?

_ Et pourquoi ça je te pris ? Cria-t-elle de nouveau.

_ C'est mauvais pour toi. Et pour lui… Finissais-je en plaquant ma main contre son ventre légèrement rebondit.

Son visage passa de rouge à blanc. Elle s'appuya contre le meuble de la cuisine, comme si ces jambes allaient flanchées.

_ Tu as raison Emmett. Je suis désolée de t'avoir crié dessus. C'est juste que cette fille lui a fait tellement de mal.

_ On ne connait pas toute l'histoire Rose. On ne doit pas juger sur ce que l'on ne connait pas.

Elle hocha la tête alors que je la prenais dans mes bras.

_ Tu sais que tu es effrayante lorsque tu utilises mon nom entier Rosalie Liliane Hale.

Elle se mit à rire contre mon épaule.

_ Tu es un idiot Emmett.

_ Oui mais tu l'aimes ton idiot. Pas vrai ?

_ Et oui… Que veux-tu nous nous sommes mariés pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Je l'embrassais tendrement et elle se retourna dans mes bras pour finir de découper la viande.

_ Je t'aime Rose. Ne l'oubli jamais.

_ Je t'aime aussi Emmett.

J'embrassais délicatement son épaule où son parfum de vanille emplit mes narines. Sa douce et délicieuse fragrance n'avait pas changé d'un poil.

Je croisais les doigts pour que tout se passe bien durant ce déjeuner.

* * *

**_Voilà un nouveau chapitre pour Meetic Twilight, je l'ai fait ce matin,_**

**_J'étais (pour une fois) très inspirée.  
_**

**_J'espère que cela vous a plu.  
_**

**_Laissez une trace de votre lecture  
_**

**_Et pour les anonymes n'oubliez pas de mettre votre nom.  
_**

**_Bisous et à bientôt  
_**

**_SweetyMarie  
_**


	12. Chapter 12 Un barbecue explosif

**Salut tout le monde !**

**J'espère que vous allez bien. Je vous présente le chapitre 12 de Meetic Twilight. **

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Laissez-moi vos impressions.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**SweetyMarie**

**Meetic Twilight**

Chapitre 12 : Un barbecue explosif

**POV BELLA**

La soirée de la veille s'était terminée comme je l'avais espérée. Durant toute la soirée, Edward avait effacé chacune de crainte d'un coup de baguette magique. Il m'avait aimé. Bien plus que je ne le méritais.

Aujourd'hui, nous avions d'ailleurs rendez-vous chez son frère Emmett. Je ne voulais pas m'imposer dans cette réunion de famille mais il avait appelé Emmett, le matin même et tout était ok… Je savais très bien, que même s'il y avait un problème avec ma venue, Edward ne me l'aurait jamais dit, de peur de me faire souffrir.

Cependant, je savais pertinemment que je ne serais pas la bienvenue. Je n'ignorais pas l'aversion qu'éprouvait la blonde, Rosalie, pour moi. Madame Cullen également ne devait pas m'aimer. Après tout, je l'avais lâché après lui avoir demandé de redécorer ma future librairie. Librairie qui ne verrait jamais le jour, mais ça c'était une autre histoire.

Je n'avais que très peu parler avec le docteur Carlisle Cullen, mais je savais qu'il se mettrait du côté de son fils dans notre séparation. Ce qui se comprenait tout à fait.

J'avais donc, l'estomac dans les talons, la gorge nouée. Est-ce que c'était une bonne idée d'aller à ce déjeuner ? Je ne voulais pas mourir sous les regards noirs de la famille Cullen.

Je n'avais rien pu avaler ce matin-là. Le café était tout juste passé. Une seule bouchée de ma tranche de pain beurrée, avait atterrit dans mon estomac.

Je m'étais habillée d'une robe bleue turquoise. Une ceinture marron était positionnée au niveau de mes hanches. J'avais chaussées, une paire de sandales marron.

Il était encore tôt mais j'avais eu besoin de me calmer. J'avais fait toute ma vaisselle, j'avais repassé mon linge et l'avais rangé. Il faut dire que j'étais debout depuis 8 heures le matin alors j'avais vraiment du temps devant moi. J'avais passé un coup d'aspirateur dans mon salon et j'avais même fait la poussière, alors que je détestais la faire.

J'avais trié mon frigo et descendu mes poubelles dans le gros conteneur de l'immeuble.

Midi sonna. Ma porte également. Je reposais mon torchons sur le plan de travail de la cuisine et ouvrais la porte.

Edward se trouvait devant moi, fier dans son jean et sa chemise blanche. Décontracté comme la veille. Je ne pus retenir un sourire.

_ Bonjour Bella, dit-il avant de fondre sur mes lèvres.

Comme la veille, son regard était empreint de tendresse et ses lèvres, chastes au début, devinrent rapidement avides. A bout de souffle il relâcha ma bouche, me laissant pantoise.

_ Entre…

Il passa devant moi et se dirigea dans mon salon. Je refermais la porte derrière lui.

_ Tu es sûr que c'est ok avec Emmett ?

Il se retourna me faisant face.

_ Bella tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

Je soupirais.

_ Edward ce n'est pas ça. Je te fais confiance. J'appréhende juste la réaction de tes proches lorsqu'ils te verront en ma compagnie.

Il se rapprocha de moi. Décroisant mes bras, que j'avais noués durant mon mini discours.

_ Bella. Peu importe ce qu'ils en pensent. Moi je suis avec toi. S'ils ne veulent pas comprendre ça, on s'en ira et c'est tout.

Je secouais la tête. Visiblement il n'avait pas compris mon laïus de la veille.

_ Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas être une source de conflit entre toi et ta famille.

_ Tu ne seras pas source de conflit. Ils t'accepteront Bella. Fais-moi confiance. Si ce n'est pas le cas, je les remettrais à leur place.

Je coinçais ma tête contre son épaule. Il ne voulait pas entendre raison. Je ne pouvais pas me battre contre un mur.

_ Tu es prête ? On va finir par se mettre en retard.

Je me retirais de son étreinte, attrapais mon gilet ainsi que mon sac. Je vérifiais que toutes les lumières étaient éteintes et je refermais la porte derrière nous deux.

Edward se saisit de ma main et entrelaça nos doigts.

_ Tout se passera bien, me chuchota-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille.

Mon corps fut secoué d'un frisson.

_ Je l'espère, marmonnais-je.

*o*o*o*o*o*

Le trajet fut court. Bien trop court. Edward se gara rapidement dans l'allée d'une maison assez luxueuse aux abords. Je descendais de la voiture, sous les ronchonnements d'Edward et prenais le temps de tout regarder.

C'était une maison magnifique, digne des catalogues immobiliers de luxe.

Sur notre droite se trouvait le commencement d'une immense étendue faite de gazon d'un vert absolument somptueux. Sous les fenêtres et tout au long de la maison il y avait des petits arbustes, plantés dans de la terre, fraichement recouvertes de copaux de bois. Un grand arbre était enraciné dans la pelouse, entouré dans un cercle par de petits buissons.

La maison, en pierre, était entourée d'un petit chemin bétonné, qui menait au loin à la suite de la propriété. On pouvait apercevoir d'où nous nous trouvions, la longue continuité de la pelouse.

J'observais une nouvelle fois la façade de la maison. Les fenêtres étaient si nombreuses que je ne doutais pas de l'incroyable luminosité qui devait illuminer les divers pièces de la maison.

Edward coupa court à mon inspection.

_ Tu viens ?

Il se tenait près de la porte d'entrée. Une immense porte en bois dont la poignée était en or. Je jetais un coup d'œil aux maisons des alentours et je pouvais remarquer que nous n'étions pas dans un petit quartier malfamé. Tout respirait le luxe, l'argent, ici.

Edward sonna. La blonde, Rosalie, vint nous ouvrir. Elle sourit chaleureusement à Edward mais me jeta à peine un coup d'œil. Elle embrassa Edward et se tourna nous invitant, à entrer.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à mon « petit-ami » et il fit comme si tout cela était normal.

D'accord… Nous n'avons sûrement pas la même conception de la normalité.

Il entra et je n'osais presque pas faire un pas dans cette maison. Le carrelage de l'entrée était lustré. Tellement qu'on aurait presque pu se voir au travers.

Emmett s'approcha de son frère et l'enferma dans une étreinte d'ours dont lui seul avait le secret.

_ Eddychouchou ! Comme je suis content de te voir. Et je vois que tu n'as pas perdu de temps !

Il lui mit un coup de coude dans les côtes accompagné d'un clin d'œil. Emmett, que j'avais vu seulement une fois, n'avait pas changé d'un poil.

_ Bienvenue dans mon humble chaumière, jolie Bella.

Il me prit dans ses bras et vint me chuchoter à l'oreille.

_ Merci d'avoir rendu le sourire à mon frère.

Il me relâcha et me tapa presque brusquement dans le dos.

_ Emmett ! Ne vas pas la casser ! hurla Edward en réprimant un sourire.

_ Tout doux Eddy ! Je ne vais pas lui faire du mal. Elle est costaude la mémère !

Je le regardais vraiment interloquée. Est-ce que tout le monde avait le droit ce traitement de faveur ou est-ce qu'il m'était spécialement dédié ?

Emmett n'avait pas l'air méchant. Je pris donc le parti de sourire à sa « blague ».

_ Bon vous venez ? On va pas rester planter là comme trois cons. Maman et papa nous attendent.

Emmett ouvrit la marche et Edward le suivit. Mes pieds décidèrent d'avancer d'eux-mêmes. Edward jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et attrapa ma main.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas Bella. Tout va bien se passer.

_Si seulement il pouvait avoir raison…_

**POV EDWARD**

Nous avancions vers la terrasse, où se trouvais toute ma famille. Je repérais aisément ma mère qui était assise, discutant avec Rosalie, un verre de vin à la main. Elle semblait heureuse. Mon père se trouvait près du barbecue et retournait une saucisse ou une merguez, je ne voyais pas ce que c'était de l'endroit où je me trouvais.

Emmett s'avança et tapota sur l'épaule de ma mère. Elle se retourna et me sourit. Elle déposa son verre de vin sur la table et vint me prendre dans ses bras. Je dus lâcher la main de Bella, à regret, pour enlacer ma mère en retour.

Elle salua Bella, en lui serrant la main. Je voyais bien que ma mère était crispée. Elle ne comprenait sûrement pas ce que faisait Bella ici.

Mon père vint vers nous, alors que ma mère partit se rassoir.

Bella, à mes côtés, était rouge et semblait vraiment mal à l'aise.

Je glissais ma main contre sa hanche et la ramenais contre moi. Elle me servit un sourire crispé.

_ Salut fiston. Comment ça va ? me demanda mon père tout en m'enlaçant.

_ Ça roule. On n'a pas vraiment à se plaindre. Tu te souviens de Bella ?

Il se retourna vers elle, et elle lui tendit sa main. Elle tremblait. Je me demandais si c'était vraiment une bonne idée de l'avoir amené ici. Elle ne semblait pas du tout à l'aise.

_ Bien sûr. Ravi de vous revoir Bella.

Il se saisit de sa main et la secoua.

_ Moi aussi Monsieur Cullen.

Mon père lâcha la main de ma compagne et repartit vers le barbecue. Emmett avait déjà mis son tablier et se prenait pour un grand chef. Rose, qui passait par là, lui mis une petite claque derrière la tête. Ce qui fit râler mon frère.

Je souriais de leurs chamailleries. Ils étaient en couple depuis tellement d'années et pourtant leur complicité ne s'était pas estompée. Au contraire. Ils étaient vraiment bien ensemble. Je savais qu'Emmett, avant de la rencontrer, était plus du genre à coucher à droite et à gauche. Il voulait « profiter » comme il aimait si bien le dire. Et puis il avait rencontré Rose. Et il avait su que c'était _elle_. Il a tout tenté afin de la séduire et puis finalement leur histoire a fonctionné.

Ils étaient faits pour être ensemble.

Rosalie était toujours en grande conversation avec ma mère et nous étions, Bella et moi, un peu à l'écart.

_ Tout va bien ? Demandais-je à ma belle.

_ Rosalie me déteste, lâcha-t-elle.

_ Tu te fais des idées Bella, la rassurais-je.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Edward, c'est toi qui ne vois rien. Ta mère m'a à peine adressé la parole, il n'y a que ton frère et ton père qui ont un peu d'estime pour moi. Je n'aurais pas du venir.

Elle s'échappa de mon étreinte.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Bella ? Tout le monde t'aime bien. Tu vois le mal partout.

_ Et toi tu ne le vois nulle part !

Ma mère s'était retournée. Je lui donnais un petit sourire. _Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ?_

_ Je vais rentrer. C'est mieux pour tout le monde. Tu m'excuseras auprès de ta famille.

Je rattrapais Bella par le bras, lui courant après.

_ Bella tu ne vas nulle part. S'il te plaît, reste. Passons la journée ensemble.

_ Edward, tu sais parfaitement que ce n'est pas contre toi. Rosalie ne m'aime pas. Je ne veux pas m'imposer dans votre déjeuner familial.

Je secouais la tête. Elle n'avait strictement rien compris.

J'attrapais son visage et le bloquais de mes deux mains, la forçant à me regarder.

_ Bella… Tu es ma famille. Le reste n'a pas d'importance. Quand vas-tu enfin comprendre ça ?

Je l'embrassais alors pour lui prouver la véracité de mes dires. J'y mettais tout mon amour. Je voulais la marquer comme mienne.

_ Hey vous deux, quand vous aurez fini de vous inspecter la cavité buccale, vous viendrez peut-être manger !

Je relâchais la bouche, ô combien attrayante de Bella, et je l'escortais jusqu'à la table.

_ Emmett tu devrais les laisser un peu tranquilles, gronda faussement ma mère, tout en déplaçant sa chaise.

Rosalie vint s'assoir à ses côtés, mon père à un bout de la table, Emmett à l'autre. Bella s'installa face à ma mère, tandis que je m'installais face à Rosalie.

Nous étions tous les six, attablés. _Une vraie famille… _Mon père remplit les verres d'eau de chacun, tandis qu'Emmett nous passait le plat. Il avait fait griller des saucisses, des merguez, des travers de porcs, des brochettes de bœuf. Le plat était rempli de toutes ces petites merveilles.

Je servais Bella, puis passais le plat à mon paternel.

Emmett attendit que tout le monde soit servi avant de prendre son verre à eau et de faire tinter son couteau contre ce dernier.

Il se leva pour porter un toast.

_ Bon si Rose et moi nous vous avons invité, c'est pour vous annoncer quelque chose d'important.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Rosalie, qui rougissait de plaisir. Ma mère regarda Rosalie étonné et ouvrit la bouche. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent et elle se saisit de sa serviette en papier pour essuyer ses larmes.

_ Rose et moi… on va avoir un bébé.

Mon père se leva de sa chaise et se jeta dans les bras de mon frère. Ma mère, étreignait depuis sa chaise ma belle-sœur.

_ Félicitation Rosalie… Lâcha timidement Bella à mes côtés.

Je me levais et allais féliciter mon frère comme il se devait.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Rose, qui n'avait pas pris le temps de remercier Bella.

Je voyais rouge. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait ? Ce n'était tout de même pas les hormones qui la travaillaient déjà. _Si ? _

_ Félicitation à toi aussi Emmett, lui dit Bella. Elle se leva de sa chaise et vint enlacer maladroitement mon frère.

Elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre avec eux. Et je pouvais le comprendre. C'était tout nouveau pour elle.

Elle voulu relâcher Emmett mais ce dernier ne l'entendit pas de cette façon. Il l'attrapa et l'a fit décoller du sol, la faisant tournoyer.

_ Arrête Emmett… Elle va finir par vomir, lui dit mon père en riant.

Tout le monde était heureux. Cela se voyait. Personne ne pouvait se départir de son sourire.

Emmett relâcha Bella qui tangua avant de s'accrocher à moi, comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

_ Vous vous rendez compte ? Je vais être papa…

Emmett s'assit dans un grand fracas sur la chaise. Il se mit à rire. Un rire nerveux sans doute.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Rosalie qui discutait toujours avec ma mère. Dans la conversation, mon père s'était même immiscé.

Je vis Bella porter un regard dans la même direction que moi, et vit qu'elle était peiné. Finalement, peut-être que Rosalie ne l'aimait pas vraiment. J'avais peut-être été un peu dur avec elle, avant le repas.

Bella partit se rassoir et je fis de même.

Tout au long du repas, Rosalie nous parla du futur enfant. De la chambre qu'il fallait préparer. Des vêtements qu'il faudrait acheter. Même le sujet prénom y passa. Rosalie avait des idées bien arrêtées mais Emmett ne voulait pas choisir à la va-vite un prénom que le bébé porterait toute sa vie.

Ma mère approuva le choix de mon frère.

Le dessert arriva et aucun de nous deux n'avait encore ouvert la bouche. Bella mangeait en silence. De temps en temps, je prenais sa main pour m'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

Emmett sortit un gâteau au chocolat que mes parents avaient acheté dans une des pâtisseries les plus réputées de New York.

Mon frère servit tout le monde et ma belle-sœur repartit une nouvelle fois sur le sujet bébé.

_ Rosalie tu ne veux pas changer de disque un peu ? Lui demandais-je.

Elle me regarda presque choquée. Peut-être qu'elle avait oublié que nous étions là.

_ Je te demande pardon ?

_ Ça fait depuis le début du repas que tu nous parles de ça. Et franchement il y a d'autre sujet.

Je jetais un regard à Emmett qui se tassait dans son siège. Ok… Donc c'est Rosalie qui porte la culotte dans leur couple.

_ Ça comme tu le dis si bien Edward c'est ton futur neveux ou ta future nièce.

_ Je ne dis pas le contraire Rose. Seulement on a compris que vous alliez avoir un bébé. Vous avez encore pas mal de mois devant vous pour vous organiser. Alors peut-être que nous pourrions parler d'autre chose.

Elle était rouge. Non plus rouge de plaisir comme elle l'était lorsqu'Emmett nous a annoncé la future naissance. Non. Elle était rouge de colère.

_ Bien. Changeons de sujet. Tu pourrais peut-être nous parler de mademoiselle Bella ici présente. Celle qui déserte le navire, lorsqu'elle a un petit souci. Elle n'est même pas capable d'assumer. Il faut qu'elle agisse en lâche.

Bella avait raison depuis le début… Ce repas était une mauvaise idée.

Je jetais un regard à ma compagne. Son visage s'était figé et elle avait fini par baisser la tête.

_ Alors c'est donc ça Rose ? Tu me reproches d'avoir pardonné à Bella ?

_ Edward. Je ne comprends pas ce que tu fais encore avec cette fille. Elle n'est pas bonne pour toi.

De colère je me levais brutalement de ma chaise.

_ Tu me reproches ça ? Mais Rose, qui es-tu pour te mêler de ma vie privée ? Merde ! Qui es-tu pour faire ça ? J'aime Bella. Et tout ce qui devrait t'importer est mon bonheur. Pas les erreurs du passé. Si tu n'es pas capable d'avoir un comportement aimable envers Bella, alors je serais dans l'obligation de vous dire au revoir.

Elle me regarda choquée.

_ Tu as conscience de ce que tu dis ? Tu abandonnerais ta famille pour elle ?

_ Mais Rose. Elle est ma famille ! Tu n'as pas à décider de ma vie. Sur ce, nous partons. Merci Rose. Grâce à toi, j'ai pu enfin ouvrir les yeux sur qui tu étais vraiment.

J'attrapais la main de Bella et franchis la baie vitrée.

Bella me suivait tête baissée, visiblement blessée.

Nous traversions rapidement la maison et nous retrouvions de l'autre côté.

_ Je t'avais dit… que ce ne serait pas une…bonne idée…

Je me retournais vers elle. Elle pleurait.

_ Bella. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Je la pris contre moi.

_ Mais bien sûr que si c'est de ma faute. Sans moi il n'y aurait pas eu cette dispute. C'était trop tôt Edward. Retourne les voir. Retournes-y. Je vais rentrer à pied.

_ Impossible Bella. Je ne te laisse pas rentrer à pied chez toi.

_ Edward. S'il te plaît. On a parlé d'y aller en douceur et de garder un peu sa liberté. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air un peu.

Je gémissais de douleur…

Je calais mon front contre le sien.

_ Je t'aime Bella. Ne l'oubli jamais.

_ Je t'aime aussi Edward. Ne l'oubli jamais non plus.

Je fouillais dans mes poches et lui tendais un billet de cinquante dollars.

_ Prends un taxi. Je serais plus tranquille de te savoir en sécurité dans une voiture plutôt que dans la rue, seule.

Elle hocha la tête et embrassa mes lèvres avant de remonter la rue à pied.

J'attrapais mes cheveux et mettais un coup de pied dans mon pneu.

La porte derrière moi se referma. Le front bloqué contre la portière, je refusais de regarder qui était là.

Je sentis une main se placer sur mon épaule.

_ Je suis désolée Edward.

Je me tournais et observais le visage de ma belle-sœur. Elle semblait vraiment désolée. Elle était sincère.

_ C'est trop tard Rose.

_ Rien n'est jamais trop tard. Je vais aller m'excuser auprès de Bella et tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

_ Pitié Rose. N'aggrave pas les choses. Tu en déjà assez fais.

_ Je vais tout arranger. Je te le promets Edward.

Elle me prit dans ses bras. Dans une étreinte maternelle, comme elle seule avait le secret. Contre moi, je sentis son petit ventre rebondi.

_ Alors… Tu crois que je serais un tonton super cool ?

Elle se mit à rire et embrassa ma joue.

_ J'en suis sûre et certaine.

Elle se détacha de moi et me fit signe de la suivre.

_ Tu sais… lâchais-je, je ne suis pas Andrew.

Elle s'immobilisa au niveau du seuil de la porte. Elle se retourna et me fis un minuscule sourire.

_ Je sais… Viens, tout le monde nous attend.

Je rentrais et refermais la porte derrière moi. Le repas se termina comme si de rien n'était. Quelques minutes plus tard, je reçu un message.

_**Bien rentrée grâce au taxi. **_

_**J'espère que tu n'as pas été trop dur avec ta famille.**_

_**A plus tard. Et félicite de nouveau les futurs parents de ma part.**_

_**A plus tard,**_

_**Je t'aime.**_

_**B.**_

Je refermais le message le sourire aux lèvres, ce qui n'échappa pas à mes parents.

Mon père vint se mettre à mes côtés et plaça sa main sur mon épaule.

_ Ne la laisse pas s'échapper Edward… C'est _Elle…_

En une phrase, il avait réussis à comprendre tout de moi. A comprendre tout l'amour que je ressentais pour Bella. C'était Elle. La femme de ma vie.

**POV ROSALIE**

_ Tu sais… je ne suis pas Andrew.

Je m'immobilisais sur le seuil de la porte. Pourquoi me disait-il ça maintenant ? Pourquoi aujourd'hui. Je sentis mes larmes affluer au niveau de mes yeux. Je me retournais, lui souriant presque timidement.

_ Je sais… Viens, tout le monde nous attend.

Je passais la première, relevant la tête, espérant ainsi calmer mes pleurs.

Je ne pouvais pas prononcer son prénom sans que ces symptômes n'arrivent.

_Andrew. Mon frère. Mon petit frère. _Il était mon roc. Il était toute ma vie. Le jour de ses 16 ans, il a voulu conduire la voiture qu'il avait reçue par mes grands-parents, pour l'occasion.

Un camion est passé par là. Un chauffard ivre. Et le choc.

Je me revois courir à l'hôpital, pour apprendre qu'il était parti. Qu'il m'avait laissé. J'étais devenue fille unique en une fraction de seconde.

J'en voulais à mes grands-parents d'avoir offert ce cadeau empoisonné à mon frère. Ils m'avaient volé mon frère. Ils m'avaient tout pris avec cet engin.

Il était tard, lorsque mes beaux-parents quittèrent la maison. Esmée ne tenait plus en place, à l'idée d'avoir bientôt un petit-fils ou une petite-fille à gâter. Carlisle, de son côté, était un peu plus réservé. Mais je savais qu'il était vraiment très heureux et très fier de devenir grand-père.

J'étais quand à moi, très heureuse de pouvoir mettre au monde un enfant. L'enfant d'Emmett de surcroit.

Je fermais la dernière lumière du salon et remplissais la bouteille d'eau pour la nuit. Emmett était dans la salle de bain, occupé à se brosser les dents.

J'enfilais ma nuisette et le rejoignais. Côte à côte, nous nous brossions en silence les dents. C'était notre petit rituel. Chaque coucher se passait de la même manière. J'avais eu peur que la routine tue notre couple mais je devais me rendre à l'évidence que ce n'était pas le cas.

Une fois nos dents propres, j'éteignais la lumière et rejoignis Emmett qui était déjà sous les draps.

Je m'allongeais du côté droit et réglais le réveil.

_ Merci d'être allé voir Edward tout à l'heure.

Je savais que j'avais blessé Edward en agissant de la sorte. Ce n'était pas contre lui que j'étais en colère, ni contre Edward mais bel et bien contre cette Bella. Elle avait le beau rôle après tout. Elle le quittait, le laissait dans un coin, avant de revenir la bouche en cœur.

Mais je n'avais pas le droit de m'occuper des affaires d'Edward. Il était assez grand pour s'en occuper lui-même.

_ J'appellerais Isabella demain, pour m'excuser.

_ Peut-être que tu pourrais aller la voir, me conseilla Emmett.

Emmett, parfois, pouvait être bien plus que la voix de la sagesse.

_ Tu as raison. C'est mieux.

Il se mit sur le côté, et de sa main caressa mon ventre.

_ Pourquoi as-tu réagis aussi excessivement ?

_ Je ne sais pas… J'ai besoin de le protéger. C'est un peu comme…

Je ne pus finir ma phrase. Edward avait raison. Il n'était pas Andrew. Je devais le laisser vivre. Emmett hocha la tête silencieusement, avant de se rapprocher d'avantage de moi. Je passais alors mes doigts dans ses cheveux. J'aimais bien ces moments au calme, juste lui et moi. Notre petite bulle.

_ Il n'est pas Andrew.

Je reniflais. Et Emmett continuait de tracer de son pouce des ronds, apaisants, sur mon ventre.

_ Je sais… Il me l'a dit.

Je m'allongeais d'avantage dans le lit me collant contre mon mari.

_ Je t'aime Rose. Pour toujours.

Je souris malgré mes larmes.

_ Je t'aime aussi Emmett. Pour toujours.

Il embrassa ma joue. Je n'aurais pu rêver meilleur mari qu'Emmett. Il était attentionné, tendre, doux, mais également avait ce petit côté blagueur, joueur, et enfantin.

Bien vite je plongeais dans mes rêves.

Un jeune homme se plaça devant moi. Des yeux bleus, semblables aux miens, plongèrent dans ces derniers.

_« Soit heureuse Rosalie. Tu le mérite. »_

L'homme s'éparpilla comme des feuilles dans une bourrasque de vent.

_Andrew… _


	13. Chapter 13 Tout rentre dans l'ordre

**Meetic Twilight**

Chapitre 13 : Tout rentre dans l'ordre

**POV BELLA **

J'étais encore dans mon lit lorsque mon portable sonna. Je regardais l'appelant et le nom d'Edward s'afficha.

_ Allô ?

_ Bella, comment vas-tu ce matin ?

_ Bien Edward. Tu… Tu me manque, avouais-je

J'entendis un petit rire au bout du fil.

_ Alors comme ça mademoiselle Swan je vous manque ?

_ Atrocement en fait.

_ Hum… C'est embêtant ça. Que diriez-vous d'un pique-nique dans Central Park, vous et moi, blottit sur une couverture ?

Je me mis à sourire. J'avais une chance incroyable de l'avoir.

_ J'en dis que ce serait parfait. Je me prépare et je vous rejoins ?

_ Très bien mais faites vite mademoiselle Swan. Je ne sais pas si je serais capable d'attendre avant de vous voir.

_ Impatient Monsieur Cullen ?

_ Plus que tu ne peux le penser… souffla-t-il de sa voix rauque.

Je haletais, le téléphone toujours collé à mon oreille.

_ Je vais faire au plus vite.

_ J'ai hâte Bella.

_ Moi aussi Edward.

Je raccrochais et laissais tomber ma tête violemment contre l'oreiller. _Ce type allait finir par me tuer._ Je sortais de mon lit, envoyant valser les draps sur le sol et couru jusqu'à ma garde robe. Je jetais un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre et vis que le soleil était revenu. Nous étions au mois de Septembre et il faisait toujours aussi chaud.

J'attrapais un pantacourt beige et un chemisier noir. Je prenais mes sous-vêtements et filais sous la douche.

Une fois habillée, je me dépêchais de me maquiller et j'enfilais une paire de boucle d'oreille argentée.

La sonnette retentit et pendant que je mettais ma montre j'avançais pour ouvrir.

_ On n'avait pas dit qu'on se…

Je m'arrêtais en pleine phrase. Je pensais que c'était Edward qui était venu me chercher. Mais face à moi se trouvait l'affreuse belle-sœur de mon petit-ami. _Rosalie._

_ Rosalie ?

Elle me regardait, un petit sourire timide plaqué sur les lèvres.

_ Bonjour Bella. Je suis… Je suis venue m'excuser pour hier.

J'étais étonnée. C'était même peu de le dire. Rosalie-ou-l'affreuse-reine-des-glaces Cullen, venait s'excuser ?

Passé l'effet de surprise je me reconcentrais sur son visage torturé. Elle semblait vraiment prise de remords.

_ Entre. Je t'en pris.

Après tout, je n'allais pas la laisser debout vu son état. Elle me remercia d'un petit signe de la tête et avança dans l'entrée. Je refermais la porte et l'invitais à s'assoir sur le canapé.

_ Comme je te le disais je suis venue m'excuser. Je n'aurais pas du te parler ainsi hier et encore moins te manquer de respect. Edward… Edward est assez grand pour savoir ce qu'il fait.

Je triturais mes doigts, par-dessus mes genoux, presque incapable de soutenir son regard azur.

_ J'ai mal réagit… J'avais un frère, de l'âge d'Edward. Il s'appelait Andrew. Il est décédé le jour de ses 16 ans. Je sais que ça n'excuse pas mon comportement, mais j'ai toujours considérer Edward comme mon frère. Et… Et le voir au plus mal à cause de votre rupture a été la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase.

Je relevais mon regard vers elle. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres. Je me rapprochais d'elle et la pris dans mes bras.

_ Je sais… Je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse mais… Mais j'avais besoin de le sauver lui. Je…

Sa voix se cassa complètement. Je m'en voulais de la faire pleurer. L'avoir vue flanchée, me montrait qu'après tout elle était bel et bien un être humain et non une chose inaccessible.

_ Rosalie… Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Bien sûr que j'accepte tes excuses. Ce n'est rien. Je peux comprendre pourquoi tu étais en colère contre moi. Mais… Mais je te promets que je ferais tout pour que ça marche avec Edward.

Elle releva sa tête et plongea son regard emplit de larme dans le mien.

_ Je sais Bella. Edward n'accorde presque jamais de seconde chance. Mais il le fait avec les gens qu'il aime. Et je sais qu'il t'aime plus que tout. Prend soin de lui. Prend soin de mon petit-frère.

Je hochais la tête. Approuvant ses dires.

_ Je te jure Rosalie que je prendrais soin de lui. Il est tout ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde. Je ne le laisserais plus filer.

Elle se redressa un peu, quittant mon étreinte de consolation.

Elle essuya ses larmes et je pus voir que son maquillage était toujours intact. _Du Waterproof à tous les coups ! _

Elle me tendit alors sa main. Je haussais un sourcil, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'elle voulait.

_ Amies ?

Je souriais.

_ Amies, dis-je en serrant sa main de la mienne.

Mais elle me surprit en me prenant dans ses bras. Son ventre, légèrement arrondi, frottant contre le mien. Elle se mit à exploser de rire en me relâchant.

_ Il prend de la place celui-là hein ?

_ Oui, dis-je en riant.

Elle caressa distraitement son ventre. Je l'observais silencieuse. Elle ferait sûrement une merveilleuse maman. Et ce bébé aura la chance d'avoir Emmett comme papa, un papa qui pourrait le faire rire à tout moment.

Elle se redressa et se releva du canapé.

_ Je vais y aller. Je ne voudrais pas te déranger plus longtemps. Merci de m'avoir écouté. Et encore une fois excuse-moi pour mon attitude d'hier.

Je me levais à mon tour pour lui faire face. Je lui souriais.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas c'est déjà oublié et puis tu ne me déranges absolument pas Rosalie. N'hésite pas à passer quand tu en as envie.

Elle me prit dans ses bras et me murmura un merci au creux de l'oreille. Puis elle disparut vers la porte d'entrée.

_ A très vite Bella !

_ Pas de problème Rosalie.

Elle commença à descendre les marches puis se retourna.

_ Appelle moi Rose. C'est comme ça que m'appelle mes amis. Me dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

_ D'accord Rose.

Elle me sourit une dernière fois et disparut. Je restais une bonne minute plantée sur le seuil de ma porte, me demandant quel était ce changement brutal de personnalité.

Je rentrais de nouveau dans mon appartement et consultais mon miroir. Bon le maquillage était toujours ok et mes vêtements faisaient l'affaire. Je jetais un coup d'œil à ma montre._ 11 heures 45. _Déjà si tard ?

J'attrapais rapidement mon sac à main et fermais à clef mon appartement. Je courais jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus par chance il arriva une minute seulement après moi.

J'envoyais un rapide message à Edward pour lui dire que je serais peut-être un peu en retard.

J'avais hâte de le retrouver.

N'empêche qui aurait pu penser que Rosalie serait venue faire la paix avec moi ? Certainement pas moi en me levant ce matin. Mais après tout, nous étions amenées à nous voir très souvent, alors il valait mieux que nous soyons amies ou au moins que nous nous tolérions.

J'arrivais quelques minutes plus tard à l'entrée de Central Park. Edward m'avait indiqué où il se trouvait et je pressais le pas pour le retrouver.

**POV EDWARD **

J'avais eu cette idée ce matin en me levant. Je voulais retrouver Bella pour le midi. J'avais tout préparé pour faire un pique-nique avec elle. Le matin, tout en dégustant mon café, j'avais préparé des salades que j'avais mises dans des boîtes en plastiques. J'avais même fait des sandwichs, thon/crudités, thon/mayonnaise et jambon/fromage.

J'avais pris le vieux set à pique-nique que m'avait acheté ma mère il y avait fort longtemps. J'avais tout remis au frais et je devais repasser par chez moi avant de rejoindre ma dulcinée dans Central Park. C'était là où je lui avais donné rendez-vous.

Je me dépêcher donc de travailler. Je recevais plusieurs appels de mes clients que je réceptionnais avec politesse et en faisant des courbettes. Je devais à tout prix les garder. Je n'avais aucunement envie qu'ils filent à la concurrence. La Cullen Corp. avait une réputation à tenir.

Vers 11 heures 30, je quittais mon bureau, lançant à mon assistante de ne pas me déranger durant ma pause déjeuner. Elle hocha la tête, s'abaissant un peu plus contre son bureau, pour me montrer son décolleté… Je soufflais d'agacement. Elle agissait toujours comme ça. Mais je ne pouvais pas la virer. Elle faisait du très bon boulot. Alors je serrais les dents et faisais comme si je n'avais pas remarqué son petit manège.

Je repassais par chez moi. Je retirais mon costume de patron et mettait un jean brut, par-dessus un tee-shirt gris souris. Ça ferait l'affaire pour ce midi. Je ne voulais pas aller déjeuner avec ma petite-amie, tout en portant mon costume de travail. Surtout pour un pique-nique.

J'ouvrais le réfrigérateur et plaçais tous les plats dans le panier à pique-nique. J'attrapais deux petites bouteilles d'eau et les mettais elles aussi dans le panier en osier.

Je refermais le tout et courrait jusque dans le placard du couloir pour attraper un plaid. Je le posais sur le panier, attrapais les clés de ma voiture et je prenais mes petites affaires.

Je mettais le tout dans le coffre et démarrais la voiture. Je bouclais ma ceinture et une sonnerie se fit entendre. _Un message de Bella_.

Mon cœur se serra mystérieusement. Peut-être qu'elle annulait. Je croisais mentalement les doigts tout en ouvrant le message.

_**Je serais sûrement un peu en retard. **_

_**Désolée, une visite surprise m'a retardé.**_

_**Je t'expliquerai**_

_**Je te retrouve comme prévu.**_

_**Bisous**_

_**Je t'aime**_

_**B.**_

Je soufflais un grand coup. Bella serait seulement un peu en retard. Je me dépêchais tout de même de rejoindre Central Park.

Il y avait beaucoup de monde, je n'étais pas le seul à avoir décidé de pique-niquer. Heureusement, par chance, l'endroit que j'avais indiqué à Bella était libre.

J'y installais la couverture et le panier de pique-nique en attendant ma belle.

Elle arriva quelques minutes plus tard, essoufflée, les joues rouges et les yeux pétillants.

Elle s'approcha de moi et se pencha, les mains sur ses genoux, pour reprendre son souffle. J'éclatais de rire.

_ C'est ça… moque toi… J'aimerais bien t'y voir moi !

J'avançais vers elle, en riant toujours. Elle se releva et me fit face, ses délicieux sourcils se fronçant adorablement.

Elle se reculait au fur et à mesure que j'avançais. _Ma proie… _

Je me jetais sur elle, entourant mes bras autour de sa taille. Elle éclata de rire. Je souriais comme un idiot, fier d'être à l'origine de sa bonne humeur.

Je plaquais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Mon dieu. Sa bouche m'avait tellement manqué. Comment pourrais-je survivre sans elle ? _Impossible._

Elle relâcha ma bouche et son regard se porta derrière nous, sur la nourriture. Son ventre gronda et je riais de bon cœur.

_ Quel tyran celui-là !

_ Je n'ai pas petit-déjeuner monsieur.

Je la relâchais en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Pourquoi n'as-tu pas mangé ?

_ Et bien, je ne me suis pas levée tout de suite et puis après Rosalie est venue me voir alors je n'ai pas eu le temps.

Attendez quoi ? Retour en arrière. Pause. Rosalie ? Rosalie, ma belle-sœur ? Rosalie, la femme de mon frère ? _Tu connais trente six mille Rosalie toi ? _Rosalie était venue voir Bella ?

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait Rosalie ?

Elle se déplaça jusqu'au plaid et s'installa dessus.

_ Je te raconte tout, si tu me donnes de quoi satisfaire mon estomac.

Je la rejoignais et sortit tous les plats.

_ Tu es fou Edward ! Il y a dix fois trop à manger là ! Me gronda-t-elle.

_ Je voulais te faire plaisir, boudais-je.

Elle passa sa main dans mes cheveux, et m'embrassa.

_ Quoi que tu me fasses, tu me feras toujours plaisir.

Mon esprit pervers nota une toute autre connotation à ce qu'elle venait de me dire.

_ Quoi que je te fasse hein ? Dis-je en haussant les sourcils suggestivement.

Elle me regarda faussement choquée.

_ Edward Cullen, tu n'es qu'un sale pervers !

Je me rapprochais d'elle, la surplombant de mon corps.

_ Oui, mais tu l'aimes ton pervers n'est-ce pas ?

Je frôlais sans arrêt sa bouche de la mienne, sans jamais pour autant l'embrasser tout à fait.

_ Malheureusement, oui…

_ Comment ça malheureusement ? Dis-je en me relevant rapidement.

Elle se mit à rire de plus belle.

_ J'étais sûre que tu réagirais comme ça !

J'étais légèrement vexé d'être le dindon de la farce. Je la regardais et lui tournais le dos, pour bouder dans mon coin. Plusieurs minutes passèrent. Je me tournais légèrement et pouvais voir Bella, tranquillement en train de manger.

_ Je suis invisible ?

Elle releva la tête.

_ Tu as fini de bouder ?

Je lui fis une grimace puérile et elle haussa un sourcil, ce qui eut le don de me perturber.

_ C'est bon ? Lui demandais-je en désignant l'assiette où se trouvait un peu d'une des salades que j'avais faite.

_ Très. Tu es très doué. C'est succulent.

Je la remerciais d'un sourire et prenais une assiette pour me servir également.

Notre repas se passa dans la bonne humeur. Avant de remballer, je pris Bella dans mes bras, elle s'installa entre mes jambes et nous regardions les gens qui passaient autours de nous.

_ Pourquoi Rosalie est venue te voir tout à l'heure ?

La question me brûlait les lèvres depuis l'instant où elle avait parlé de ma belle-sœur.

_ Elle voulait s'excuser pour hier. Et faire la paix. Elle est partie en me demandant d'être son amie.

Je me poussais légèrement sur le côté afin de mieux voir son visage.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Hum hum, dit-elle en hochant la tête, vraiment.

C'était vraiment très étonnant de la part de Rosalie. Mais j'étais heureux qu'elle ait fait ça.

Ça prouvait qu'elle acceptait que Bella fasse partie de la famille maintenant.

_ Je suis heureuse.

_ Moi aussi Bella. Plus que tout au monde.

Elle ferma les yeux, profitant des rayons de soleil, qui venaient cogner contre sa peau diaphane.

J'embrassais la zone si sensible qui se trouvait juste en dessous de son oreille.

_ Je t'aime lui chuchotais-je

_ Moi aussi Edward. Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer.

Elle avait ouvert les yeux et me fixais maintenant avec amour et passion. Cette femme serait ma mort. Je me penchais vers elle, et ma bouche se colla instinctivement à la sienne. Soudées.

La chaleur monta rapidement en moi et je sentais mon bas-ventre qui se tendait. _Merde, ce n'était pas vraiment l'endroit adéquat._

_ Je ne pensais pas te faire autant d'effet.

Je grognais.

_ Tu me fais plus d'effet que ça Bella. N'en doute jamais.

Je repris notre baiser. Ma langue caressa la sienne et je la sentis gémir contre moi.

Ma main, glissa sous le chemisier noir de Bella. Elle resta immobile sur le ventre plat et froid de ma douce. Elle frissonna à mon contact. Elle lâcha ma bouche et traça de ses mains, le contour de mon visage.

_ Je t'aime, me dit-elle tout bas.

_ Je t'aime.

Je devais arrêter de la tripoter où je ne répondrai plus de rien. Doucement, je retirais ma main de son ventre et la replaçais sur son haut.

Nous nous fixions avec amour, avant que notre regard soit accaparé par un petit garçon qui s'avança vers nous. Il avait envoyé le ballon trop loin et il avait atterrit à nos côtés. Bella se déplaça légèrement pour l'attraper et le lui donna.

Il s'arrêta face à nous et nous scruta. Ce qui eut pour effet d'anéantir mon érection.

_ Vous êtes des amoureux ? nous demanda-t-il de sa petite voix toute étonnée.

_ Oui, répondis-je.

_ Mon papa et ma maman aussi. Et même que je vais avoir une petite sœur bientôt.

_ Ouah. C'est génial. Dit Bella les yeux brillants.

Il haussa les épaules.

_ Mouai. J'aurais préféré un frère pour pouvoir jouer avec lui au ballon mais une sœur c'est pas si mal qu'elle dit ma maman.

Je retins un fou rire.

_ Tu sais, commença Bella, une petite sœur ça a toujours besoin de son frère pour la protéger. Alors tu seras un peu comme son héros.

_ Tu crois ? demanda-t-il à ma compagne.

_ J'en suis sûre.

Une femme arriva au loin, son ventre rond, mis en valeur par sa tunique. Je me surpris à jeter un coup d'œil au ventre plat de ma Bella. Je l'imaginais avec un ventre rond, portant notre enfant, notre fille… Une minie Bella, avec des boucles brunes et des yeux noisette emplit de malice.

_ Alexandre, combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne pas embêter les gens ?

_ Mais maman je ne les embêtais pas, je discutais.

Elle sourit à son fils tout en lui glissant une main dans les cheveux.

_ Il ne nous dérangeait pas. Félicitation au fait.

Elle me regarda en souriant et prit la main de son fils.

_ Merci beaucoup. Nous n'allons pas vous déranger plus souvent. Merci d'avoir rattrapé le ballon et désolé pour la pipelette qu'est Alexandre.

_ Ne vous en faite pas, c'était un réel plaisir. Au revoir Alexandre.

_ Au revoir, nous dit-il de sa petite voix tout en nous faisant un signe de la main.

La mère avait récupéré le ballon et ils partaient tous les deux sur le chemin en gravillons.

_ Il était mignon hein ?

Je me tournais vers Bella un sourire aux lèvres. Elle dirigea son regard vers moi.

_ Ôte toi ça immédiatement de la tête Edward ! me dit-elle tout en agitant son doigt face à moi.

_ Quoi ? Demandais-je innocemment.

_ Je ne suis pas prête pour ça et tu le sais bien. On est à peine ensemble que tu penses déjà à…à…à planter ta petite graine.

Elle se releva, retroussant son petit nez charmant.

_ A planter ma petite graine ? Demandais-je incrédule à Bella.

_ Tu m'as très bien comprise !

_ Bella, je ne veux pas d'enfants maintenant. Mais il est évident que j'en voudrais plus tard.

_ Plus tard ça me va. Mais pas maintenant.

Je la regardais. Elle était toujours dos à moi.

_ Vraiment ?

Pour le coup, elle me fit face.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Edward ?

_ Tu veux vraiment des enfants avec moi ?

Elle me regarda comme si j'étais tombé sur la tête.

_ C'est ce que tu m'as demandé Edward. Et je t'ai répondu.

_ Non. Tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais pas que je plante « ma petite graine » maintenant, mais que plus tard tu voudrais bien.

_ C'est effectivement ce que j'ai dit.

Elle me répondit avec son petit sourire que j'aimais tant.

_ Donc ?

_ Donc je t'ai connu plus perspicace que ça monsieur Cullen.

_ Tu veux vraiment avoir des enfants avec moi ? Demandais-je une énième fois.

Elle s'avança et vint m'embrasser. Son baiser n'avait rien de chaste il était passionné. Lorsque je sentis sa langue contre la mienne, je crus que j'allais mourir dans l'instant. Avec elle j'atteignais le paradis.

Elle relâcha ma bouche, me laissant tout étourdis par ce baiser. Elle s'accrocha à mes épaules et vint placer sa jolie bouche, à mon oreille.

_ Oui… Me chuchota-t-elle.

Je la regardais interloqué.

_ Oui je veux avoir des enfants avec toi Edward. Mais plus tard… Beaucoup plus tard…

Je me jetais alors sur sa bouche une nouvelle fois, tellement heureux d'avoir entendue cette réponse de sa bouche.

Jamais je ne pourrais cesser de l'aimer. Jamais. Elle était parfaite en tout point. Et je comptais bien passer le restant de mes jours à ses côtés.

*o*o*o*o*o*

Cette après-midi là, lorsque je revenais à mon bureau, je portais le plus merveilleux des sourires sur mes lèvres. Ce qui eut le don de calmer les ardeurs de mon assistante.

On toqua à ma porte et ce fut une tête blonde qui passa l'entrebâillement.

_ Salut Edward, je te dérange ?

_ Non du tout Jazz. Entre.

Il referma la porte derrière lui et vint me faire une rapide accolade avant de s'assoir face à moi.

_ Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu. Qu'est-ce que tu deviens mon vieux ? Lui demandais-je.

Il se mit à sourire. Un sourire qui occupa tout son visage.

_ Je sors avec Alice.

Je me mis à rire.

_ Mon dieu Jasper on dirait que tu as 14 ans.

Il me frappa à l'avant-bras.

_ Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule Edward.

Jasper croisa les bras contre son torse.

_ Désolé Jazz. Alors toi et Alice hein ?

Il décroisa ses bras et appuya ses coudes sur mon bureau.

_ Ouai. C'est… génial.

Il poussa un petit soupire extatique.

_ Ok. T'as l'air vraiment épris.

Il hocha la tête.

_ C'est pire que ça Ed'. Cette fille je l'ai dans la peau.

Je comprenais tout à fait. Je ressentais la même chose avec Bella.

_ Et toi alors où est-ce que tu en es ? Tu as l'air d'aller mieux.

_ Ouai. Je suis de nouveau avec Bella. Et tout se passe pour le mieux.

Il me lança un regard étonné.

_ Quoi ?

_ Non rien.

Je haussais les sourcils.

_ Jasper. Pas à moi s'il te plaît. Je sais bien qu'il y a quelque chose.

Il se racla la gorge avant de parler.

_ Et bien je suis juste étonné que tu sois de nouveau avec elle. Après tout, dans l'état que tu étais après qu'elle soit partie…

_ Putin vous n'allez pas tous vous y mettre à la fin ! Hurlais-je.

Jasper se leva et avança ses mains face à lui pour m'intimer de me calmer.

_ Je disais ça comme ça Edward, pas besoin de t'énerver.

_ D'abord Rosalie, puis toi.

_ Désolé Ed'. Tu es assez grand pour savoir ce que tu veux et ce que tu as à faire. Je te fais confiance. Quoi qu'il arrive.

Je me rasseyais et lui faisait face.

_ Bon et Jackson il en pense quoi de tout ça ?

Mon meilleur ami éclata de rire face à ma question.

_ Oh bah Jackson est tellement heureux qu'il ne tient plus en place. Il s'imagine déjà la grande maison avec le jardin, le chien, le mariage et les frères et sœurs.

_ Ouah. Ça ne te fait pas peur ?

Il secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

_ Avant oui. Mais plus maintenant. Depuis que j'ai Jackson je vois la vie autrement.

J'acquiesçais silencieusement à ses dires. Depuis l'instant où Bella m'avait avoué vouloir des enfants avec moi, je ne pouvais pas quitter mon petit nuage.

_ Je comprends.

J'attrapais le dossier Smith et le rangeait dans mon tiroir.

_ Tu fais quelque chose ce soir ? Parce qu'on pourrait discuter autour d'un bon repas. Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas fait ça.

_ Ouai, mais j'ai prévue un diner avec Bella ce soir.

_ Et demain midi ?

_ Pas de problème. On se retrouve où ? Chez Luigi ?

_ Oh oui définitivement chez Luigi !

Je riais en même temps que mon meilleur ami. Chez Luigi c'était un peu comme notre cantine. Nous y allions souvent avant.

_ On se retrouve là-bas vers 12 heures 15 ? me demanda-t-il en compulsant son mobile.

_ Ça marche pour moi.

Jasper rangea son portable dans la poche de sa veste et se leva. Je l'imitais.

_ Bon bah c'était bien sympathique de pouvoir parler ensemble. Je te dis à demain.

_ Ouai sans fautes. Bosse bien !

_ Toi aussi l'affreux !

_ Et oh blondinette je ne suis pas affreux.

Il avait la main sur la poignée et se retourna pour me lancer un regard noir.

_ Ne me traite pas de « Blondinette » !

J'éclatais de rire tout comme Jasper. Je le serrais dans mes bras et il repartit pour son cabinet. J'avais vraiment de la chance de l'avoir comme ami. _Comme meilleur ami, même._

Je regardais l'horloge qui était accrochée au mur en face de mon bureau et vis qu'il était à peine 14 heures 30. Le temps ne passerait jamais assez vite pour que je puisse retrouver ma Bella.

Ce soir serait notre soir…

**POV BELLA **

Je devais rejoindre Edward à son appartement. _Notre ancien appartement._

J'avais vraiment hâte de le retrouver. En fait, ce midi c'était comme si nous ne nous étions jamais quittés. Nous étions redevenus ce couple soudé que nous étions avant. J'avais adoré être dans ses bras. J'avais adoré être embrassée par ses lèvres douces, chaudes, expertes…

J'avais aimé notre rencontre avec ce petit garçon, le fait qu'Edward me demande si je souhaitais avoir des enfants avec lui. Ma réponse, qui m'avait semblait plus qu'évidente.

J'étais ressortie de ce rendez-vous plus qu'heureuse.

Je toquais contre le bois de la porte et Edward vint m'ouvrir, un tablier noir, noué autour de lui. Il était encore plus sexy qu'il y a quelques heures.

Je m'avançais et l'embrassais. Il relâcha ma bouche et passa son pouce sur mes lèvres gonflées. Je ne pus me retenir de sortir le bout de ma langue. Il me fit son sourire en coin avant de me prendre par la main et de me diriger vers le salon.

_ Bonsoir mon amour. Tu es encore plus belle que tout à l'heure, me dit-il en me faisant prendre place sur le canapé.

Je lui souris en retour.

_ Tu n'es pas mal non plus Edward.

Il me fit un sourire narquois et se leva.

_ Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

_ Donne moi un verre de vin s'il te plaît.

Il hocha la tête et se rendit dans la cuisine.

_ Tu veux de l'aide, lui demandais-je, en me levant.

Il revint près de moi accompagné de deux verres à pied et d'une bouteille.

_ Non Bella. Tu es mon invitée ce soir. Tu ne fais rien.

Il versa le vin dans chaque verre et m'en tendit un.

_ A nous, me dit-il en levant le verre devant lui et en le faisant cogner contre le mien.

_ A nous, répondis-je en lui suivant.

Je trempais mes lèvres dans l'alcool et fus étonné de sa douceur en bouche. On ne ressentait vraiment pas l'alcool.

_ Il est très bon.

Edward me regarda avec son petit sourire en coin. Ses yeux était passés dans une teinte beaucoup plus sombre.

_ Et si nous passions à table ?

Il se leva et me tendit la main. Je gardais mon verre en main et le suivais, ma main, entrelacée à la sienne.

_ Ça sent super bon Edward. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_ Un curry d'agneau.

Je m'installais à ma place. Celle que j'occupais avant et Edward rit de me voir faire.

_ Excuse-moi. C'est l'habitude. Lui dis-je en rougissant.

_ Y'a pas de mal Bella. Je pourrais m'habituer à ça, tu sais, me répondit-il tout en me servant.

Je lui jetais un coup d'œil. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il cherchait à me dire. On venait juste de se retrouver et je ne voulais pas quitter mon logement pour revenir emménager ici. Je ne voulais pas que nos efforts, pour ressouder notre couple, soit mis à mal par mon installation ici.

_ Mange, ça va être froid, me dit-il en souriant.

Je lui fis un sourire crispé et j'attaquais mon plat. C'était délicieux. Véritablement délicieux.

_ Hum, Edward. C'est une tuerie ce plat.

_ Merci. Esmée me l'a passé il y a quelques mois et je n'avais jamais osé l'essayer. Je suis content que ça te plaise.

Je finis mon assiette rapidement. Edward riait de me voir aussi affamée.

_ Que dirais-tu si nous prenions notre dessert dans le salon ?

_ Je dirais que c'est une bonne idée mais la table et…

_ On débarrassera plus tard, Bella. Va t'assoir je reviens de suite.

Je fis ce qu'il me dit et partais m'assoir sur le canapé. Il revint cinq minutes plus tard avec deux coupes à glace. Une à la fraise avec de la chantilly, l'autre au chocolat avec de la chantilly et un coulis au chocolat.

_ Tiens ma Bella. Régale-toi.

Mes yeux se mirent à briller en voyant tout ce chocolat. Décidemment Edward me connaissait parfaitement.

_ Merci Edward.

Il s'installa à mes côtés, et je plongeais avec délectation la cuillère dans le dessert chocolaté. Je la mis rapidement en bouche et je me mis à gémir au goût si particulier du chocolat. _Rien n'est mieux que le chocolat !_

_ C'est bon ?

_ C'est plus que bon Edward. Merci.

Il explosa de rire et commença à manger sa glace. Je sentais bien son regard sur moi.

_ Tu es magnifique.

Je me mis à rougir. Il se détourna et reprit une cuillérée.

Nos desserts furent rapidement engloutis par nos estomacs gourmands. Edward me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa tendrement. Sa langue avait le goût de la fraise.

_ Tu as le goût de la fraise.

Il haussa un sourcil.

_ Et ça te gêne ? me demanda-t-il taquin.

_ Pas le moins du monde, lui répondis-je avant de reprendre sa bouche.

J'avais chaud. Terriblement chaud. Je basculais sur le dos, Edward par-dessus moi. Nous étions à l'étroit sur le canapé. Sa langue cherchait sans arrêt la mienne. Il la suçotait, tirait sur mes lèvres. _Oh bon sang ! _

Je sentais même son excitation, frotter contre mon centre humide et brûlant.

_ Putin Bella, dis-moi d'arrêter maintenant. Je n'en serais pas capable après.

Il continuait ses mouvements lascifs contre moi, me faisant gémir d'avantage.

_ Je… t'interdis de… t'arrêter… Continue…

Mes pieds tapaient contre l'accoudoir et je sentais ses doigts agiles glisser sous mon haut.

_ Putin Edward…

Il reprit ma bouche et je sentais mon centre palpiter. J'avais besoin de plus. Définitivement plus.

_ Edward !

Il lâcha ma bouche et suçota mon cou, il m'aida à me redresser et me retira mon haut. Son regard détailla ma poitrine et il fondit sur le tissu. Il tira d'un grand coup sec et mon sein en sortit. Sa bouche se plaqua contre mon mamelon et il le tira.

Je me mouvais sous lui.

_ Viens… me dit-il en se relevant un peu, on sera mieux dans la chambre.

Je remettais ma poitrine dans le soutien-gorge et le suivais.

Il me fit pivoter et je tombais directement sur le matelas, bloquée contre lui.

Il se remit à embrasser mon visage, mon cou, sa bouche descendait encore, et encore, jusqu'à se poser sur ma poitrine. Ses lèvres entourèrent mon téton droit et se mirent à le tirer, à le lécher, le mordiller. Sa langue s'enroula tout autour de lui, le rendant plus que sensible.

Pendant ce temps-là, son autre main jouait avec mon autre mamelon, le caressant, le pinçant doucement. Mon ventre commença à se serrer, mes mains se crispèrent dans son dos, mes ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau. Cela provoquerait sûrement quelques marques mais tant pis.

_ Putin Edward… gémissais-je en rejetant ma tête contre l'oreiller. Mes orteils se recourbèrent sous ses caresses.

Il sourit contre mon sein avant de descendre plus bas. Il retira le bouton de mon pantalon et le tira. Le vêtement fini sa course bien vite dans un coin de la chambre.

Il embrassa mon ventre, sa langue tournoya autour de mon nombril. Elle descendit encore plus bas, s'arrêtant à la lisière de mon sous-vêtement. Il glissa son index sous le tissu.

_ Tu es trempée, murmura-t-il.

Il remonta pour m'embrasser et plaqua presque violement son excitation contre la mienne. Je le sentais long et dur contre moi.

Je me redressais un peu et le repoussais pour le mettre sur le dos. Il m'interrogea du regard mais je l'ignorais. Je retirais chaque bouton de sa chemise et la lui retirais. J'embrassais son torse magnifiquement sculpté.

Je retirais sa ceinture et défit son pantalon. Je passais ma main sur sa longueur. Edward se débarrassa de son pantalon et me fis me rallonger.

Je passais ma main sur ses fesses et bien vite elle rejoignit son érection. J'abaissais son boxer et elle apparu devant moi, fière, longue et plus que dure.

Il était nu, face à moi. Magnifique, comme toujours.

_ Ce n'est pas très équitable. Je suis nu et pas toi. Il va falloir… remédier à ça mon amour.

J'avais décidé de le provoquer un peu.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu attends alors ? Je pourrais presque m'endormir à cette allure.

Son regard s'alluma. Il tira violemment sur mon string, qui était déjà plus que fragile et le jeta au pied du lit.

_ Je ne sais pas si je pourrais être doux Bella. Je ne sais vraiment pas si j'aurais cette force là.

_ Je… Je ne veux pas… que ce soit doux, dis-je en haletant.

Il grogna et m'embrassa brutalement. Je m'accrochais à ses épaules et je sentis son doigt qui coulissait en moi.

_ Parfaite, me dit-il en relâchant ma bouche.

Il darda son regard dans le mien et s'enfonça en moi. Je fermais les yeux. Je le sentais merveilleusement bien. Mon dos se cambrait lorsqu'il commença ses va-et-vient.

_ Putin t'es si étroite Bella.

Il serrait des dents et s'enfonçait davantage en moi. Toujours plus fort. Toujours plus vite.

Nos peaux claquaient l'une contre l'autre et de fines particules de sueurs avaient pris place sur le front de mon amant. Mes cheveux me collaient aussi.

J'enfonçais mes doigts dans son dos. Mes jambes entourèrent ses hanche et le poussa encore un plus loin en moi.

_ Edwaaaaaaaaard…

Je sentais que je n'allais pas tarder. Mes parois se resserraient de plus en plus vite et Edward tressaillait de temps à autre.

_ Je vais pas tenir longtemps Bella. J'ai besoin que tu…

Il stoppa sa phrase et vint caler son pouce contre mon clitoris. Il fit des ronds réguliers contre lui et je me sentis partir.

Je vis les étoiles.

_ Aaahhh !

Je sentis à ce moment là Edward se rependre en moi.

_ Oh oui ! hurla-t-il alors que me jambes tombèrent, incapables d'entourer d'avantage les hanches de mon homme.

Il se relâcha et retomba contre moi.

_ Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime Bella, me dit-il la respiration entrecoupée.

Je plaçais ma tête contre son torse. Il se retira finalement de moi, me laissant un immense vide.

_ Je t'aime Edward.

Il embrassa ma tête et rattrapa le drap pour nous couvrir.

Je m'endormis rapidement, heureuse, dans les bras de celui qui m'avait vivre la meilleure journée de mon existence.

* * *

**_Hello tout le monde !_**

**_J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne rentrée, pour celles (ou ceux?) qui sont au lycée  
_**

**_Ou que vous profitez bien de vos vacances, pour ceux qui vont à la fac  
_**

**_Ou que vous travaillez bien x)  
_**

**_J'espère que vous avez aimé le chapitre :D  
_**

**_J'attends vos petites réflexions et je vous répondrais avec joie ;)  
_**

**_Bisous Bisous mes petits lecteurs chéris  
_**

**_SweetyMarie  
_**


	14. Chapter 14 Catastrophes en chaîne

Meetic Twilight

Chapitre 14 : Catastrophes en chaîne

**POV BELLA **

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillais seule dans le lit. La couverture avait glissé jusqu'à mon ventre, dénudant ainsi ma poitrine. Je jetais un coup d'œil au réveil. Merde, Edward était sûrement parti bosser.

Je m'assis doucement dans le lit, passant une main dans mes cheveux ébouriffés par ma nuit. Je tentais de les discipliner, en vain. Je frottais mes yeux, encore un peu endormis et pris le soin de sortir du lit. Je trouvais la chemise de mon homme, sur le sol et l'enfilais pour ne pas prendre froid. Je jetais un coup d'œil à mon sous-vêtement, qui était déchiqueté dans un coin de la chambre.

_Bon bah j'ai pas le choix, faut sortir cul nu…_

J'enfilais trois boutons, histoire de camoufler un peu ma poitrine, et sortais de la chambre.

Je connaissais l'appartement par cœur. J'aurais pu m'y déplacer les yeux fermés. Je m'approchais du comptoir de la cuisine et trouvais un post-it jaune sur lequel était marqué un petit mot d'Edward.

_Je suis parti chercher le petit déj._

_Attends-moi._

_Je t'aime._

_E_

Je souriais incapable de me retenir d'avantage. J'avais l'homme parfait avec moi. Je m'asseyais sur le tabouret, face au comptoir et attendais que mon bien aimé rentre.

Chaque jour je me demandais ce que j'avais fait pour avoir un tel homme à mes côtés. Il m'avait repris dans sa vie, me comblait jour après jour et me faisait tomber un peu plus amoureuse de lui à chaque instant.

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et je me mis à sourire comme une hystérique. Il revint vers moi, un paquet emplit de viennoiseries dans la main et une baguette dans l'autre. Il jeta son trousseau de clé dans la petite coupole de l'entrée et déposa les affaires sur le bar.

Je descendais de mon perchoir et vint le trouver.

_ Bonjour ma Bella.

Il vint coller son corps contre le mien et m'embrassa tendrement. A plusieurs reprises, il vint frôler mes lèvres, me taquinant. J'attrapais sa nuque et vint m'écraser contre sa bouche. Nos langues virevoltaient ensemble. C'était tout simplement magique.

_ Bonjour Edward… dis-je après l'avoir relâché.

Il glissa sa main sous sa chemise et vint taquiner mon sein gauche.

_ Bella, ta tenue est vraiment… indécente, me dit-il tout en basculant sa bouche contre mon cou.

_ Hum Edward… Il fau…drait man… oh…ger, lâchais-je dans un gémissement.

Il m'attrapa par les hanches et m'amena contre le sofa. Il me poussa alors contre le dossier du canapé. J'étais cambrée contre le meuble et Edward glissait ses mains partout sur mon corps.

Son doigt vint se placer juste au-dessous de la chemise, au niveau de mon intimité.

Il écarquilla les yeux.

_ Tu es nue ? me demanda-t-il

_ Tu as éliminé mon string hier… Dois-je te le rappeler ?

Il glissa son genou entre mes jambes, les faisant s'écarter.

_ J'aurais effectivement peut-être besoin que nous répétions cette scène là.

Mon estomac retentit et Edward lâcha sa tête contre mon épaule en soupirant bruyamment.

_ Allons te nourrir que je puisse continuer ce que j'étais en train de te faire.

_ Mais avec plaisir, lui répondis-je alors.

Je passais devant lui et je sentis sa main venir claquer mes fesses. Je me retournais vers lui et il feignit l'innocence. Mouai… _Sexy Cullen is back ! _

Je m'asseyais à ma place et il ouvrit le sachet me tendant un pain aux raisins. Je lui fis une petite grimace.

_ J'ai pris des pains au chocolat, des croissants et des pains aux raisins. Tu veux quoi ?

_ Chocolat. Définitivement.

Il eut un petit rire et me fit un clin d'œil.

_ Je m'en doutais chérie !

Je me mis à rougir et il me donna la viennoiserie. Je la mettais directement dans la bouche et fermais les yeux de délectation. _Mon péché mignon est définitivement le chocolat !_

Edward me regardait une lueur d'amusement dans ses pupilles.

Tout en mangeant, je ramassais les quelques miettes que j'avais faite avec ma nourriture et avec la main, je les mettais en un petit tas.

Edward me regardait avec toujours cet amusement qui lui illuminait l'œil.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Lui demandais-je

_ Rien. Je te regarde faire c'est tout.

Je haussais un sourcil et il passa son pouce dessus.

_ Je suis tellement heureux d'être là avec toi Bella. Si tu savais à quel point.

Je le savais. Je le voyais dans son regard.

_ Je le sais Edward. Ça se lit sur ton visage. Je suis heureuse d'être ici avec toi aussi.

Je me penchais pour l'embrasser mais avant que nos lèvres puissent se rejoindre on sonna à la porte.

Edward souffla et marmonna contre l'invité.

_ Jazz mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Et c'est quoi cette tenue ?

_ Ed' j'ai une putin d'inondation chez moi. Je peux utiliser ton téléphone ?

_ Ouai bien sûr entre.

Je me mis debout, espérant cacher au maximum ma nudité au meilleur ami d'Edward.

Jasper entra dans le salon, vêtue de son jean et d'un polo blanc, tous les deux trempés.

_ Désolé si je dérange quelque chose d'important mais je suis vraiment dans une merde noire là.

_ Tu ne déranges pas Jasper. Prend tout ton temps.

Edward me rejoint et me chuchote à l'oreille.

_ Je serais toi, j'irais me changer, il risque d'en avoir pour très longtemps.

Je me retourne vers lui et le questionne du regard.

_ Qu'est-ce que je vais me mettre ?

Il se frotte la nuque et me regard, comme s'il était gêné.

_ Il…Il te reste des vêtements dans l'armoire.

_Oh…_

_ D'accord. Je fais vite. Propose-lui un pain aux raisins, peut-être que ça le détendra légèrement, lui dis-je accompagné d'un sourire crispé.

_ Oui, sûrement.

Je les laissais tous les deux. J'attrapais une serviette dans un des placards de la salle de bain et la posais sur la machine à laver. Je revenais dans la chambre et ouvrais mon ancien tiroir. Je trouvais des sous-vêtements, deux ou trois hauts à moi ainsi qu'un pantalon. Il restait une petite robe noire en lin. Je la pris et attrapais des sous-vêtements.

La douche me fit un bien monstre. Enroulée dans ma serviette je frictionnais avec énergie mes cheveux mouillés, qui commençaient déjà à friser. Tant pis, je ne pourrais pas les dompter aujourd'hui. Je m'habillais rapidement et rejoignais Edward et Jasper dans le salon.

Les vêtements de Jasper avait légèrement, je dis bien légèrement, séchés. Edward était assis sur le canapé la jambe pliée contre son autre jambe. Il avait calé sa tête dans sa main et écoutait Jasper.

_ Mais je m'en fiche, je vous dis que mon appartement est inondé. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse en attendant ?

Je m'avançais vers mon petit-ami et m'asseyais à ses côtés.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Lui demandais-je alors qu'il semblait préoccupé.

_ C'est un tuyau qui a pété dans son appartement, et le temps de tout changer il va devoir rester au minimum une semaine en dehors de son appartement. Il ne sait pas comment il va faire, surtout que son ordinateur professionnel a rendu l'âme dans l'inondation.

Je plaquais ma main contre ma bouche.

_ Ouai… C'est terrible. Alors il essaye de voir avec les assurances depuis tout à l'heure mais ça ne donne rien de vraiment convainquant.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Jasper qui semblait vraiment énervé.

_ Bon faut que je trouve une solution.

_ Tu es sûre que rien ne peut être sauvé ?

_ Faut que j'y retourne mais où est-ce que je vais stocker les affaires ?

Edward se tourna vers moi puis vers son ami.

_ Bah chez moi. Dit-il comme une évidence.

_ T'es sûr que ça va pas te déranger ? lui demanda-t-il vraiment inquiet.

_ Idiot ! Bien sûr que tu peux les mettre ici.

Il vint vers Edward et frappa dans sa main.

_ Merci, t'es un vrai frère pour moi.

Je me levais et vint me poster près de Jasper.

_ Si tu as besoin, tu peux en déposer aussi à mon appartement, je sais que ce n'est pas la porte à côté mais ça pourrait te permettre de sauver plusieurs choses.

_ Merci Bella. Ça m'arrangerait vraiment. Vous pouvez venir m'aider ?

_ Bien sûr.

Je passais devant et j'entendis distinctement Jasper dire à Edward : « Celle-là c'est la bonne mon gars, la laisse pas filer une seconde fois !

_ Aucun risque, lui répondit mon petit-ami »

Cela fit battre mon cœur de manière plus déraisonné encore.

**POV JASPER **

Bella et Edward m'avait donné un coup de main. J'avais d'abord ramené au sec toutes les affaires de Jackson, dans la chambre d'ami d'Edward. Ses jouets n'avaient pas été touchés, son lit par contre avait pris l'eau. Bella n'arrêtait pas de faire des allers-retours, ramenant des quantités de dossier qui menaçaient à tout moment d'être trempés.

Mon ordinateur était foutu, mon lecteur dvd aussi. J'avais ramené ma télévision également chez mon meilleur ami, histoire qu'il n'y ait pas d'autre court circuit.

Le coffre d'Edward, en fin de matinée était remplit, et tout partait dans l'appartement de Bella. Elle avait vraiment été très sympas de m'offrir son aide. Après tout, nous ne nous connaissions pas beaucoup et elle m'aidait plus que de nécessaire.

Je m'étais mis en colère contre cette stupide bonne femme de l'assurance. Je la payais suffisamment cher et ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour moi dans l'immédiat.

_Tss, bande de crétins ! _

Mon téléphone sonna. _Alice._

_ Oui bébé ?

_ Oh mon lapin, je m'inquiétais, tu devais m'appeler pour ce week-end et je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles.

_ Bébé, j'ai pas eu le temps ce matin. Mon appart' a pris l'eau et on est en train de sauver le peu de chose qui n'a pas encore été touché par l'inondation.

_ Oh mon lapin ! Tu vas faire comment pour les prochains jours ?

_ Aucune idée. Mon ordinateur est mort. Complètement grillé par l'eau. Donc je ne sais déjà pas comment je vais faire pour travailler. Et le gars m'a dit que pour restaurer l'appartement, il faudrait que je reste une semaine au minimum en dehors.

Je soufflais. _Putin ça m'arrangeait vraiment pas cette merde !_

_ Viens à la maison Jasper.

_Attends attends… Elle est sérieuse ?_

_ T'es sérieuse ?

_ Très. Ecoute, je sais qu'on voulait se donner du temps, mais tu as besoin d'un toit et je suis là. Et puis… On pourra passer plus de temps ensemble si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à mon bas-ventre qui commençait déjà à danser la rumba. _Je voyais très bien ce qu'elle voulait dire !_

_ D'accord. Tu es sûre et certaine que ça ne te gênera pas ?

_ Pas le moins du monde et puis Jackson sera content de passer du temps avec toi.

Je souriais en pensant à mon petit gars. J'avais de la chance de l'avoir.

_ D'accord. Merci encore bébé. Bon je dois te laisser, il reste encore quelques petits trucs à mettre en hauteur.

_ Ok. Je t'attends ce soir alors ?

_ Ouai. Pas de problème. Je t'embrasse bébé.

_ Moi aussi mon lapin !

Je raccrochais plus heureux qu'il y a quelques minutes. Edward arriva derrière moi et me tapa d'un grand coup dans le dos.

_ Bah alors mon Jazzounet, on ne se remet pas de sa petite conversation avec sa chérie d'amouuuur ! dit-il en me pinçant les deux joues.

Je lui tapais le bras pour qu'il arrête mais ce grand con continua de plus belle et riait tout ce qu'il savait.

_ Edward, lâche-le tu vas lui faire mal ! Gronda Bella en passant derrière lui.

Il me relâcha et bouda.

_ Mais euh, t'es censée être avec moi Bella, pas contre moi, lui dit-il tout en croisant les bras contre son torse.

Elle passa devant lui et laissa trainer sa main contre son torse et vint lui susurrer quelque chose à l'oreille, d'où j'étais je crus entendre : « Tu devais être en moi il y a quelques minutes… ». Mais je n'en étais pas tout à fait sûr. Je frissonnais de dégoût. Je n'avais pas besoin de connaître les détails de leur vie sexuelle. _Brr…_

_ Putin Bella c'est pas du jeu ça ! Se lamenta mon ami.

Elle lui fit un petit clin d'œil et repartit vers l'appartement d'Edward.

Je riais de les voir faire tous les deux.

_ Désolé Jazz. Tu as encore besoin de moi ?

_ Non c'est bon, je te libère de tes fonctions. On a réussit à sauver le principale.

_ Bon bah je file. Faudrait pas que je fasse attendre Bella.

_ Allez file Dom Juan !

Il me donna un petit coup dans les côtes avant de courir à la poursuite de Bella. Ces deux là agissaient comme des gamins mais au font ils étaient tellement bien ensemble. Je ne comprenais toujours pas ce qui les avait poussé à se quitter l'un et l'autre.

Je rejoignais ma chambre, en pataugeant dans l'eau et j'attrapais le seul sac qui était au-dessus de mon armoire, _bénit_ _sois-tu ô petit sac d'être au sec là-haut. _Je l'attrapais et y glissais quelques affaires. De toute façon, je pourrais toujours les faire sécher chez Alice.

Une fois mon sac fait, je rejoignais ma voiture. Finalement, j'allais me rendre directement chez Alice. Je n'étais pas vraiment présentable pour me rendre au boulot. En chemin, je mis mon kit main libre et parlait à Theresa, ma secrétaire médicale, lui expliquant, qu'elle devait repousser mes rendez-vous de quelques jours.

_ Je comprends tout à fait Dr Withlock. Je fais comme on a dit.

_ Merci beaucoup Theresa.

_ Mais de rien. Je suis à votre service.

Sa voix grave, venue du Mexique, était tintée de son accent. Elle était très compétente et surtout adorable. Elle idolâtrait totalement les enfants, si bien que lorsqu'ils quittaient mon cabinet, elle s'empressait d'aller les réconforter à coup de bonbons et autres sucreries qui leur rendaient le sourire.

J'aimais mon métier mais parfois il était difficile de se retrouver devant certaine personne. Je haïssais voir les enfants pleurer. Surtout depuis que j'avais Jackson. Mais pour leur bien, les larmes étaient souvent le meilleur traitement.

Je chassais mes idées noires et me garait devant la maison d'Alice.

Elle passa sa tête par la porte, comme si elle avait deviné que j'étais là, et elle m'attendit de pied ferme sur le seuil de sa porte d'entrée.

_ Je n'avais rien d'autre à faire, alors je suis venue. C'est bon pour toi ou…

Elle me coupa dans ma phrase et elle se rua sur mes lèvres. Elle avait beau être très petite, elle était surtout très gourmande. Je me maintenais contre le mur du porche pendant qu'elle accrochait ses jambes autours de mon bassin.

Nos deux corps créèrent une friction entre nos deux sexes et je l'entendis gémir de plaisir.

La lumière s'alluma au-dessus de nos têtes et j'entendis une voix derrière nous.

_ Alice chérie où es-tu ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de relâcher Alice que Belle-maman se trouvait déjà à nos côtés. _Et merde…Boulette…_

_ Oh Jasper vous êtes là ?

_Non je suis invisible mais chut faut pas le dire._ Euh…

_ Oui. Désolé, je pensais qu'Alice était seule. Je lui disais bonjour.

_ Quelle charmante attention, dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres, pas dupe pour un sou.

_ Bon maman. Je croyais que tu avais à faire ?

Elle regarda sa fille, avec un léger sourire taquin sur les lèvres.

_ D'accord. J'ai compris Alice. Je vous laisse seuls. Au revoir Jasper.

_ Au revoir Madame Brandon. A très vite j'espère.

_ Oh ça mon cher ça ne dépend pas de moi mais de cette tête de linotte, me dit-elle tout en penchant la tête pour me désigner Alice.

Ma petite-amie se mit à taper du pied contre le sol, les poings sur les hanches.

_ Bon maman !

_ Ça va, ça va j'y vais.

Belle-maman se hissa dans son véhicule et après un dernier geste de la main, partit.

_ Enfin seuls, me dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

Elle me rapprocha d'elle et vint m'embrasser de nouveau.

Je n'avais pas entendu les pas se rapprocher, mais je sursautais à l'instar d'Alice lorsqu'une main vint tapoter mon épaule.

_ Oui madame Sanders ? Que puis-je pour vous ? Demanda Alice, un faux sourire d'ange installé sur le visage.

_ Ce n'est pas de vous dont j'ai besoin mais plutôt de votre ami.

Elle se tourna vers moi et tâta mon bras avec sa main. Je la détaillais et tombais sur une petite grand-mère à peine plus grande qu'Alice, qui portait une affreuse chemise de nuit, bleue avec des fleurs orange. Ses cheveux étaient violets et ses petites lunettes étaient retroussées sur son gros nez pâteux. _Pas un canon de première classe cette madame Sanders._

_ Que puis-je faire pour vous servir madame ? Demandais-je aimablement, récoltant un regard noir d'Alice.

_ Minette est coincée dans l'arbre. Elle refuse de descendre. Pourriez-vous aller la chercher ?

_ Minette ? Demandais-je interloquée.

Elle me regarda en battant des cils, ce qui faisait vraiment peur venant d'une personne âgée.

_ C'est ma petite chatte adorée. Me dit-elle en rougissant.

_D'accord…_ Du coin de l'œil je vis Alice s'étrangler avec sa propre salive.

_ D'accord. J'arrive madame Sanders, je vais vous la faire partir de là.

_ Oh comme vous êtes adorable mon brave !

Elle passa devant moi et m'indiqua l'arbre où étais paisiblement installé le chat. Je grimpais à l'échelle et l'attrapais. En un rien de temps, je ramenais Minette sur le sol. Elle vint se frotter à mon jean, encore un peu humide de mon inondation.

_ Oh merci beaucoup ! Je vous dois une fière chandelle.

_ Ce n'est rien. Mais je dois y aller maintenant.

_ Vous êtes sûr que vous ne pouvez pas rester ? me demanda-t-elle me tirant sur le bras.

Je lui fis une petite grimace. _C'est qu'elle fait mal la vieille pour son âge._

_ Oui navré mais ma compagne m'attends. Au plaisir de se revoir.

Je repartais plus rapidement vers le pavillon d'Alice. Elle m'attendait, énervée, contre la porte.

_ Alors mon lapin, tu sauves la chatte en détresse de cette chère Madame Sanders ?

_ Oh bébé je t'en pris. Tu ne vas pas me faire la tête pour si peux quand même. Hein ?

Elle me jeta un regard noir et pénétra dans la maison. Je la suivis et l'attrapais rapidement, la basculant contre mon épaule.

_ Jasper lâche moi immédiatement !

_ Non.

_ Jasper ! dit-elle tout en martelant mon dos de ses petits poings.

Je la déposais sur son lit et attrapais ses adorables petites mains dans une des miennes.

_ A nous deux maintenant…

**POV ROSALIE **

Nous étions tous les deux installés dans le jardin en cette belle journée de Septembre. Emmett m'avait installé à l'ombre sous notre grand parasol, sur un bain de soleil. Sur la petite table, il avait installé tous mes magazines qui portés sur une grossesse.

Emmett s'était installé face à moi et essayait de monter notre balancelle. Il adorait bricoler, et j'étais soulagée qu'il le fasse. Je m'imaginais mal avec un tournevis et un marteau dans les mains.

Je tournais les pages, lisant chaque article avec minutie. Lorsque j'entendis quelqu'un hurler.

_ Ahhh !

Je relevais rapidement mon journal et vis mon mari, accroupi, plié en deux. Ni une ni deux, je m'extrais du bain de soleil et je courais l'aider.

_ Emmett ! Emmett ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

_ Argg ! Putin ça fais mal ! Je me suis….coincé le dos, dit-il en serrant les dents.

_ Bouge pas je vais appeler Carlisle.

_ Je peux pas…bouger… dit-il en me souriant.

Son sourire s'effaça et laissa place à une grimace.

Je me dépêchais et attrapais le téléphone pour appeler mon beau-père. Au bout de quatre sonneries il décrocha.

_ Allô ? me dit-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

_ Carlisle, il faut que vous veniez vite, Emmett s'est coincé le dos.

_ Quoi ? Mais comment diable a-t-il fait son compte ?

_ Pas le temps pour les détails. Dépêchez-vous je vous en prie.

_ J'arrive Rose. Ne t'inquiète pas j'arrive.

Il raccrocha et je rejoignais mon mari dans le jardin. Il était toujours au même endroit, plié contre lui-même, dans l'impossibilité de se lever.

_ Carlisle arrive mon nounours.

_ Ok, dit-il dans un souffle.

Je restais près de lui, à lui parler, pour qu'il oublie un peu la douleur.

Carlisle arriva quelques minutes plus tard, vêtu d'un vieux jean et d'un vieux polo. Je crois que je ne l'avais jamais vu habillé ainsi. Il dut capter mon regard, puisqu'il s'excusa.

_ Désolé Rose mais je n'avais pas le temps. Et puis c'était mon jour de congé alors…

_ Oh je suis désolée Carlisle.

_ Tututu, la famille passe avant le reste.

Il se pencha vers Emmett et appuya sur une zone dans son dos, ce qui fit hurler de douleur mon mari.

_ Ah oui c'est là. Bon Emmett surtout faut que tu te détendes. Je vais te remettre tout en place mais il ne faut pas que tu te contractes sinon ça sera pire.

Il hochait la tête en écoutant son père.

_ Rose, montre-moi tes seins que je pense à autre chose.

Ça c'était de l'Emmett tout craché.

_ Non mais ça va pas ou quoi ? Il te manque des cases mon ami.

Il se mit à rire et c'est à ce moment là que Carlisle lui tira le bras et plaça sa main contre l'endroit où il avait mal. Emmett poussa un hurlement terrible. Je plaçais mes mains contre mes oreilles essayant de préserver mon ouïe.

_ Et bien mon fils, pour un futur papa, tu te fais bien vieux. Bon voilà tout est remis. Essaye de te lever pour voir.

Carlisle tendit sa main à Emmett qui se releva tout doucement, en se massant le bas du dos.

_ Bon repos obligatoire Emmett. Et pas de folies sous la couette.

Emmett eut un petit sourire qui atteignit sa bouche. _Oh mon dieu, je m'attends au pire._

_ T'inquiète papa, en ce moment c'est pas vraiment sous la couette qu'on fait nos folies. Hein ma Rosie.

_Doux jésus ! _

Je me mis à rougir et Emmett me tapa dans la côte. Carlisle secoua la tête, visiblement exaspéré par les idioties de son fils.

_ Je compte sur toi Rose pour le raisonner.

_ Ne vous en faites pas Carlisle. Ça pour le raisonner, je m'en vais le raisonner. Je vous raccompagne pour la peine.

Il dit au revoir à son fils et je le guidais jusqu'au devant la maison.

_ Merci encore Carlisle d'être venu malgré votre jour de congé.

_ Ce n'est rien Rose. Je n'allais pas le laisser dans cette douleur. Quoique… En y réfléchissant bien…

Il se mit à rire et je le suivais. Une sonnerie se fit entendre. Celle de son portable.

_ Décidément tout le monde en a après moi aujourd'hui, me dit-il en souriant.

_ Carlisle Cullen, dit-il d'un ton très professionnalisme.

Je l'observais du coin de l'œil et vis qu'il se mit à pâlir.

_ Comment ça au commissariat ?

_Qui peut bien être au commissariat ? Edward ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? _

_ Bon j'arrive. Oui je vais essayer de la calmer.

Il raccrocha et me regarda avec des yeux grands ouverts.

_ Esmée est au commissariat.

J'écarquillais les yeux tout comme lui.

_ C'est quoi cette blague ?

_ Ce n'en est pas une. Elle a été prise en excès de vitesse. Depuis, elle met sans dessus dessous le commissariat.

Ma bouche s'ouvrit pour former un « O ».

_ Je ferais mieux d'y aller. Je te vois plus tard Rose.

_ D'accord. A plus tard.

Je refermais ma porte d'entrée, toujours choquée.

Emmett me rejoignit dans le salon, ses mains maintenant ses lombaires douloureuses.

_ T'en fais une tête qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

_ Ta mère est au commissariat. Ton père doit aller la chercher.

Emmett ouvrit la bouche et écarquilla les yeux.

_ Esmée Cullen est… au commissariat ? Demanda-t-il comme s'il était pris d'une soudaine hallucination.

_ Oui c'est bien ce que j'essaye de te dire.

_ Oh mon dieu !

Il prit la peine de faire attention avant de s'assoir dans son fauteuil, mais une fois que cela fût fait, il me regarda avec toujours cette étonnement plaqué sur le visage.

_ J'arrive pas à le croire. Me dit-il simplement en baissant le regard.

_ Moi non plus.

Il resta silencieux. J'attrapais la télécommande et lui installais un match de baseball. Même ça, ça ne lui faisait rien. Et bah… _Il est sacrément chambouler le coco…_

**POV ESMEE**

Mais qu'est-ce que j'avais fait pour mériter ça ? Moi Esmée Cullen, en prison. Tout ça à cause d'un excès de vitesse que je n'avais même pas commis.

Je roulais pourtant à la bonne allure et il m'avait arrêté. _Bande d'incapables !_

Ils avaient vus de quel bois je me chauffais. A tel point qu'ils avaient été obligés d'appeler mon mari à la rescousse. Bah voyons…

J'étais assise dans cette espèce de cage, sur un banc bétonné, à l'hygiène douteuse. Je devais partager cette « cage » avec une prostituée, qui avait remonté son haut, sinon on pouvait aisément voir le piercing qu'elle avait au téton. Et avec un homme alcoolisé, qui sentait le chien mouillé, et qui n'arrêtait pas de bailler, nous envoyant ainsi sa mauvaise haleine.

_Mon dieu. Pourquoi ça tombe sur moi ? _

Bien vite, la tête de mon mari apparu dans mon champ de vision. Il semblait affolé et n'avait même pas pris le temps de s'habiller correctement.

Il me fit un rapide signe de la main et s'adressa à l'homme qui se trouvait à l'accueil.

_ Bonjour, Carlisle Cullen, on m'a appelé pour ma femme, Esmée Cullen.

_ Ah oui. Vous êtes le mari de cette folle dégénérée ?

J'étais choquée. Tout comme Carlisle à l'instant même.

_ Monsieur, je ne vous permets pas !

_ Bon passez dans le bureau du commandant, il est prêt à vous recevoir. On a eu un petit souci, vous verrez ça avec lui.

Carlisle hocha la tête et parti s'enfermer dans le bureau qu'on lui désignait.

_J'allais attendre encore combien de temps ici ? _

Dix minutes plus tard, Carlisle sortit heureux du bureau. Par contre l'officier, lui, était plus pâle qu'avant.

Il attrapa les clefs et vint m'ouvrir. Le bonhomme alcoolisé se leva et l'officier le repoussa.

_ Madame Cullen, je vous en prie. Venez.

Je sortais de cette prison et Carlisle vint vers moi.

_ Ça va ? me demanda-t-il inquiet.

_ Comme quelqu'un qui s'est fait accusé à tort…

Le commandant se tourna vers nous.

_ A ce propos, nous avons relevé certaines anomalies. Le boîtier avec lequel vous avez été pris en excès de vitesse, était… disons déréglé…

Je le regardais excédé. Je vis rouge. Rouge écarlate même. Tel un taureau pris dans une tauromachie, je m'avançais vers lui et pointais mon doigt dans sa poitrine.

_ Vous voulez dire que malgré mes protestations, vous m'avez mise là, alors que je n'avais rien fait ?! Hurlais-je.

Il se ratatina sur lui-même.

Carlisle me prit par les épaules.

_ Allez viens, rentrons.

Je regardais avec une telle furie tous les hommes de ce commissariat.

Carlisle s'arrêta près de l'homme de l'accueil et signa un papier. On lui rendit tous mes effets personnels. J'allais sortir lorsque quelque chose attira mon œil.

_ Ça c'est pour m'avoir enfermé à tort, dis-je, tout en mettant par terre, une tonne de papier qui trainait sur le bureau de l'accueil.

Carlisle me regarda surpris et je lui emboitais le pas.

_Non mais oh ! Il ne fallait pas s'attaquer à Esmée Cullen après tout._

Une fois que nous arrivions sur le parking, je vis que Carlisle s'était garé près de la mienne.

_ On rentre à la maison ? Me demanda-t-il.

Je hochais la tête.

_ Au fait. Tu étais très effrayante dans ce commissariat. Je crois que maintenant, ils vont fuir dès qu'ils entendront le nom d'Esmée Cullen.

Il explosa de rire et je le suivais. Ça faisait un bien fou.

_ Merci d'être venu chéri. Je crois que j'aurais pété les plombs sinon.

_ Vraiment ? me demanda-t-il. Et qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire là ?

Son ton était devenu taquin.

_ Oh ça ce n'était rien, comparé à ce que j'avais prévue de faire, si tu n'étais pas venu.

_ Désolé, mais Rosalie m'a appelé en urgence. Emmett s'est coincé le dos…

Mon pauvre bébé.

_ Il va bien ?

_ Oui ne t'inquiète pas, je lui ai tout remis en place. Y'a pas mort d'homme. Bon allez rentrons…

Je montais dans ma voiture et attachais ma ceinture. En me tournant je pouvais voir la berline de Carlisle qui sortait elle-même de son emplacement.

Quelle journée tout de même. Moi qui pensait que jamais je ne me retrouverais en prison et bien c'était plutôt loupé.

Lorsque je rentrais, Carlisle partit me faire couler un bain.

J'avais vraiment de la chance d'avoir un mari aussi prévenant. Je me mis alors à penser à mon petit Edward et sa compagne, Bella…

Bien sûr que je m'inquiétais pour eux deux, mais Rose m'avait téléphonait la veille, pour me dire qu'elle avait été faire la paix avec Isabella. Je me devais d'en faire autant, malgré le fait qu'elle soit partie, une première fois sans rien dire. Mais je devais lui donner une seconde chance. Après tout, si Edward et Rose l'avaient fait, alors pourquoi pas moi ?

_ Chérie c'est prêt. Monte !

Je montais les escaliers avec prudence, je n'avais aucune envie de finir ma journée à l'hôpital.

Je me déshabillais et entrais dans le bain. Carlisle arriva et me massa les épaules.

_Qu'est-ce que je disais… ? Il était tout simplement incroyable… Et c'était mon mari !_


	15. Chapter 15 Promesses d'avenir

Meetic Twilight

Chapitre 15 : Promesses d'avenir

**POV JASPER**

La cohabitation avec Alice et Jackson était super ! Je bénissais presque ce dégât des eaux d'être survenu… J'ai dis presque… Bien évidemment, mon ordinateur était foutu. Les moquettes des chambres aussi…

Cela allait faire deux semaines que j'étais chez Alice. Et j'étais aux anges. Jackson lui aussi. Peut-être même plus que nous deux réunis.

Le matin même, j'avais reçu un coup de téléphone de mon assurance qui remboursait le montant des dégâts. Aussitôt j'avais appelé un entrepreneur pour qu'il refasse l'appartement. Je devais attendre une semaine de plus.

Je travaillais toujours mais aujourd'hui, mercredi, j'avais pris mon jour de congé, car Alice travaillait et belle-maman ne pouvait pas le garder.

Nous étions donc installés sur le canapé, un saladier de pop corn au caramel entre nous.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on regarde ? Demandais-je à Jackson.

Il se leva et sautilla jusqu'à la pile de DVD. Il en sortit un, et se retourna, le brandissant en l'air.

_ C'est quoi ? Demandais-je à Jackson.

Je ne voyais pas bien la couverture du DVD.

_ Monstre et compagnie. C'est trop bien papa. C'est mon préféré.

Il inséra le disque dans le lecteur et revint s'assoir à mes côtés. Et le film débuta. Je glissais ma main dans le saladier et amenais ma poignée de pop corn à la bouche.

Je suivais attentivement les aventures de ces monstres, qui étaient tout sauf méchants. J'adorais le petit cyclope vert, Bob, le gros monstre bleu, Sully, et la petite Bouh.

Jackson de temps en temps répétait les dialogues à voix basse. C'était vraiment son dessin animé préféré.

Il pleura même à la fin lorsque « Minou » remet Bouh dans son lit. Bon ok. Je n'en menais pas large non plus. Mais la fin était tout simplement sublime.

J'éteignais la télévision, après le générique de fin, et Jackson plongea sa main dans le saladier. Il attrapa les quelques pops corn qui restaient et les enfourna dans sa bouche.

_ C'était bien, hein papa ?

Je hochais la tête en riant.

_ Ouai. J'aime bien ce dessin animé finalement.

Je me rasseyais à ses côtés et déposais le saladier vide, sur la table basse. Il vint se coller à moi et me fit un câlin. Il avait toujours besoin de ces gestes. Il était petit après tout.

Alice arriva quelques heures plus tard, lorsque nous étions en train de jouer aux petites voitures. Elle se posta contre la chambranle de la porte et nous regarda, son petit sourire aux lèvres.

Je lui tendis la main et elle s'approcha de nous. Elle s'accroupit, et embrassa Jackson, sur la joue avant de plaquer ses lèvres contre les miennes. Jackson, pour la forme, se cacha les yeux à l'aide de ses deux mains.

_ Bonsoir mon lapin ! me murmura-t-elle.

Bon il est vrai, que « mon lapin » était un petit peu… étrange comme surnom amoureux, mais Alice avait l'air d'y tenir alors je ne disais trop rien. J'étais vraiment conquis par elle.

_ Le travail s'est bien passé ? Lui demandais-je après qu'elle m'ait embrassé.

Elle souffla et s'assit en tailleur à mes côtés.

_ Pff. Epuisant. Les gens nous demandent des conseils vestimentaires et ils repartent avec l'inverse de ce que nous leur avons conseillé. Ils sont vraiment trop… bizarres, lâcha-t-elle finalement.

Jackson, jouait de son côté, il faisait voler les voitures, puis les faisait atterrir sur le sol. Il imitait le bruit des klaxons, et attrapais des policiers pour les mettre debout face aux voitures.

_ Et vous vous avez fait quoi ? me demanda-t-elle finalement me faisant tourner la tête vers elle.

_ Film, pop corn et jeux.

_ Ouah quel programme charmant, me dit-elle en gloussant légèrement.

Jackson releva la tête de son jeu et me regarda en souriant.

_ Ouai même que avec papa on a regardé Monstre et Compagnie !

_ C'est vrai ? lui demanda-t-elle en jouant le jeu.

_ Hum, dit-il en hochant la tête, même que papa il a pleuré à la fin, quand minou il dit au revoir à Bouh !

Alice se tourna vers moi, son petit sourire moqueur avait fait son grand retour.

_ C'est totalement faux ! Protestais-je.

_ Ouh le menteur ! Même que il avait les yeux tout mouillé.

Alice croisa les bras contre sa poitrine et me fit une moue dubitative.

_ Bon peut-être que j'ai eu un petit pincement au cœur, c'est vrai, mais je n'ai pas pleuré.

Elle se jeta dans mes bras, me faisant tomber sur le sol.

_ C'est pas grave mon lapin, tu as le droit de pleurer.

Vexé, je l'attrapais et inversais nos places. Elle se retrouva sur le dos et je me mis à la chatouiller, elle hurla de rire. Je fis un signe à Jackson et il vint m'aider à punir sa mère. Elle devenait toute rouge et nous priait entre deux éclats de rire de la lâcher. Lorsque je vis qu'elle peinait à respirer, je dis à Jackson de la relâcher.

_ Vous…vous êtes méchants ! Bouda Alice.

Elle se releva et partit en courant tout en riant.

_ Elle est fâchée tu crois ?

_ Oh non mon grand. Elle est loin d'être fâchée.

Je lui ébouriffais les cheveux et nous descendions dans le salon. Je ramassais les affaires que nous avions laissé trainer et rejoignais ma petite-amie dans sa cuisine.

Jackson regardait les dessins-animés alors je pouvais en profiter. J'arrivais dans la cuisine et fermer la porte, la callant avec un petit tabouret qui était placé sur le côté.

Je me glissais derrière Alice et entourait ses hanches de mes bras. Je plaquais un baiser sur sa nuque et elle pencha sa tête en arrière.

_ Hum, Jasper… Jackson est à côté.

Je bougeais lascivement mon bassin contre ses fesses. Mon excitation grimpa en flèche.

Je déposais un baiser sous son oreille et elle se mit à gémir. _Putin, j'ai envi d'elle…_

Ma main, glissa contre son ventre et elle se recula encore plus vers moi. Je défaisais le bouton de son pantalon, et mon pouce glissa sous son sous-vêtement, pour atteindre son intimité.

_ Jaspeeer, gémit Alice.

Elle plaça sa tête contre mon épaule, et je plaçais mon nez, contre la courbure de son cou. Mes dents, vinrent grignoter sa peau, et mon pouce commença à tracer de long cercle sur son clitoris.

Je vis les mains d'Alice se crisper sur le plan de travail.

_ Putin Jazz. Plus viiite…

J'augmentais les ronds et je la sentais, bouger contre moi. Ses fesses se frottaient contre mon membre et je n'avais qu'une envie, la pousser contre ce comptoir et la prendre. _Hum, un peu de retenue voyons !_

Je la sentis se tendre et je plaquais ma main contre sa bouche, pour étouffer son cri. Elle resta pantoise, contre moi, alors que je la soutenais comme je le pouvais.

Elle redescendit de son petit nuage et me regarda, les yeux vaporeux.

_ C'était géant, merci Jasper.

Je reboutonnais son pantalon. J'embrassais son épaule, par-dessus, le tee-shirt de son haut, et bougeais mon bassin contre ses fesses. Alors qu'elle allait se retourner, on entendit la poignée s'abaisser. Elle se retourna et je restais, instinctivement, collé à elle.

_ Maman ?

Jackson, entra et regarda avec suspicion le tabouret.

_ Il est tombé, dit-elle en désignant l'objet du délit, et papa l'a ramassé, mais il ne l'a pas placé où il le fallait.

Jackson poussa le tabouret, pour le remettre à sa place initiale.

_ Ah bah c'est normal. Papa il habite pas avec nous. Peut-être que si on était tous dans la même maison, il se serait pas trompé, dit-il innocemment.

Enfin… Pas si innocemment que ça. Jackson savait parfaitement mené sa petite affaire. Il nous regardait espérant quelque chose de notre part.

_ Non Jackson, dis-je en intervenant avant qu'il ne se mette je ne sais trop quoi en tête, Maman et moi, on ne va pas habiter tout de suite ensemble. Tu le sais ça ? On en a déjà parlé tous les trois.

Il souffla et fit sa moue boudeuse avant de baisser la tête.

_ C'est trop nul d'abord ! Pourquoi t'es là avec nous si tu vas repartir après ?

_ Chéri, dis-je en m'approchant de lui, mon érection avait finalement réussis à partir, j'ai eu une inondation dans l'appartement. Tu sais ce que c'est une inondation ? C'est beaucoup, beaucoup d'eau qui mouille toutes tes affaires. Alors le temps, que toute cette eau s'en aille et que des messieurs viennent réparer ma maison, je suis obligé de rester ici. Mais ce n'est pas pour toute la vie. Juste pour une semaine ou deux.

Il releva son regard vers moi et fit apparaître sa lèvre inférieure.

_ Mais moi je veux que tu restes pour toute la vie papa !

Je le pris dans mes bras.

_ Jackson, chaque chose en son temps. Pour l'instant, on ne veut pas se précipiter avec Maman. D'accord ? On va prendre notre temps. Après on aura une maison tous les trois. Mais dans longtemps d'accord.

_ Longtemps, c'est dans combien de temps ?

C'est quoi toutes ces questions ?

_ Longtemps c'est dans quelques mois.

Il fit mine de réfléchir et me regarda sérieusement.

_ Après j'aurais une petite sœur alors.

Je jetais un regard paniqué à Alice qui se mit à sourire tristement. Elle se rapprocha de lui et l'entoura de son bras.

_ Jackson chéri, on ne peut pas prévoir tout à l'avance. Ton papa et moi, on ne sait pas encore comment tout va se dérouler entre nous, alors il faut attendre. Il faut beaucoup de patience.

_ D'accord… Mais c'est nul…

Je relevais la tête en souriant.

_ Tu sais, dans la vie on n'a pas toujours ce que l'on voudrait…

Il nous serra contre lui et embrassa nos joues.

_ On t'aime Jackson, et ça, ça ne changera pas... Lui dit Alice en lui frottant le dos.

Jackson hocha la tête et il s'échappa de notre étreinte pour retourner dans le salon.

Alice se releva et me fit face. Elle semblait toute retournée.

_ Hey, bébé, quelque chose ne va pas ?

Elle me regarda et secoua la tête négativement.

_ Non tout va bien.

Elle me tourna le dos, et partit faire à manger.

_Ok… Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond !_

Je sortais les affaires et mis la table. Jackson vint me donner un coup de main et Alice ressorti de la cuisine avec un saladier. Un silence, presque gênant, pesait tout autour de nous.

_ Ton assiettes, Jackson s'il te plaît, lui Alice.

Il lui tendit l'objet et elle le servit. Elle me passa la cuillère et je fronçais les sourcils. _Putin mais qu'est-ce que j'avais encore fait ?_

Sans broncher plus que ça, je me servais et pendant qu'Alice mettait la serviette autour du coup de notre fils, j'en profitais pour la servir.

Elle se rassit et regarda son assiette bizarrement.

_ Merci mais j'aurais pu me servir moi-même, me dit-elle.

_Et bam dans ta gueule Jasper !_ Les filles de toute façon on ne sait jamais ce qu'elles ont dans la tête.

Je mangeais silencieusement lorsque Jackson posa bruyamment sa fourchette.

_ Papa ? Comment on fait les bébés ?

Je faillis m'étouffer avec le riz de la salade. Je toussais un grand coup et bus un verre d'eau.

_ Euh, comment on fait les bébés ? Hum, et bien le papa et la maman doivent se faire des bisous, des câlins et le papa, lorsqu'avec la maman, il veut un bébé, il plante une petite graine dans le bidon de la maman. Et le bébé grandit, grandit, grandit, tout ça pendant neuf mois.

Il écouta attentivement et essayant sans doute de se schématiser tout ça dans sa petite tête.

_ D'accord… dit-il finalement.

Il reprit sa fourchette, et mangea un peu, avant de poser de nouveau une question à Alice.

_ Et maman, dis comment le papa il fait pour planter sa graine dans le ventre ? Il ouvre le ventre de la maman ? demanda-t-il horrifié.

Alice était devenue rouge coquelicot et elle finit sa bouche avant de répondre à notre fils.

_ Non, en fait le papa veut tellement avoir ce bébé que… Oh pitié Jasper aide-moi.

Je me mis à réfléchir.

_ En fait, on ne sait pas quand la petite graine va être plantée. C'est quand on se fait pleins de bisous et de câlins, que la petite graine arrive.

Il reprit sa fourchette en hochant la tête.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Alice et elle s'était replongée dans son assiette.

_ Alors peut-être que la petite graine de papa va se planter dans ton ventre maman, vu que vous vous faites pleins de bisous et de câlins, nous dit Jackson tout en brisant le silence, une nouvelle fois.

Alice se tourna vers Jackson et lui fit non de la tête.

_ Pourquoi Maman ?

_ Parce que Maman prend un « médicament » pour ne pas avoir de bébé.

_ Mais pourquoi ? Se lamenta Jackson.

_ Parce que chéri, on ne veut pas tout le temps avoir des bébés. Alors il existe un médicament qui empêche d'avoir un bébé.

Il croisa ses bras contre lui et se mit une nouvelle fois à bouder.

_ C'est nul ! Moi je veux avoir un frère ou une sœur.

Alice posa sa fourchette et regarda Jackson en colère.

_ Bon maintenant ça suffit Jackson, tu manges et tu parleras après. Tu n'auras pas de frères ni de sœurs. D'accord ?

_ Hey calme toi Alice ok ? Il ne fait rien, il pose juste des questions.

Elle se retourna vers moi et me jeta un regard noir.

_Ok je ferais mieux de me taire._

Je finis de manger rapidement et je débarrassais la table. Alice alla coucher Jackson dans son lit, puis elle alla dans sa chambre, sans m'adresser la parole.

_Je déteste ça…_

Je la suivais et la trouvais en train de se démaquiller dans la salle de bain. Je l'attrapais par les épaules et la retournais pour qu'elle me fasse face.

_ Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a Alice ? Parce que j'avoue que je ne comprends pas vraiment ton attitude. Tout va bien et d'un seul coup tu nous pètes une durite alors j'attends.

Elle me toisa méchamment.

_ Laisse-moi Jasper. Finalement je me demande si tout ça était une très bonne idée.

Je me reculais sous le choc de ces paroles.

_ Qu…Quoi ?

_ Tu m'as très bien compris Jasper. Inutile de se voiler la face. Toi tu veux vivre ta vie de célibataire, en voyant de temps en temps ton fils et en tirant un coup par la même occasion avec la mère de ce dernier. Mais moi Jasper… Moi je veux des projets d'avenir. Je… Je ne suis pas une de ces filles qui vivent au jour le jour. Je veux… Je veux des projets. Et tu n'es pas capable de m'en donner.

Je pris une claque invisible. Ces propos me déstabilisaient. Evidemment que je voyais mon avenir avec elle et Jackson. Pourquoi pensait-elle l'inverse ?

_ Je ne comprends pas Alice. Je veux… Je veux d'un avenir avec toi et Jackson.

Elle se retourna, me montrant son dos.

_ Tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux Jasper. C'est bien ça ton problème. Jackson sait ce qu'il veut. Je sais ce que je veux. Toi non.

Elle attrapa sa lingette et fini de retirer les traces de mascara qui subsistaient encore sur ses cils.

_ Je te veux toi Alice. Je veux vivre avec toi et avec Jackson.

Elle secoua la tête.

_ Ce n'est pas de ça dont je te parle Jasper. Je sais bien que tu veux qu'on se laisse du temps, etc. Mais tu ne veux clairement pas les mêmes choses que moi.

Elle jeta sa lingette, éteignit la lumière et vint se coucher à sa place du lit. J'étais toujours debout, complètement douché par ses mots. Ce qu'elle disait n'avait ni queue ni tête.

Je retirais mes vêtements. Et me couchais également dans le lit. J'éteignais la lumière et plongeais dans le noir.

J'attrapais Alice et la maintenait contre moi. Ma bouche vint se coller instinctivement à son oreille.

_ Alice, je… je t'aime. Je veux vivre avec toi, avec Jackson. C'est tout ce dont je suis sûr. Il est évident que je préférais attendre, mais si tu souhaites qu'on vive tous ensemble, je… je n'y verrais aucun inconvénient.

Elle laissa échapper un sanglot. Et se tourna vers moi. De sa main elle traça les contours de mon visage.

_ Jasper… Je veux un bébé. C'est ça mon projet d'avenir. Je me fous de la maison avec jardin, piscine, chien, etc. Je veux, je veux donner un frère ou une sœur à Jackson. Et ça… ça tu n'es pas en mesure de me le donner.

Elle se retourna de nouveaux et je me traitais mentalement de con. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas songé qu'elle voulait dans l'avenir avoir un autre enfant ?

Je me mettais une claque mentale et me rapprochais d'elle encore un peu plus.

_ Tu l'auras Alice. Je te le promets. Mais je ne veux pas que nous précipitions les choses. J'aimerais qu'on attende avant. Mais je te promets que tu auras un autre enfant.

Elle se tourna une nouvelle fois, et je distinguais à peine les contours de son visage.

_ Tu es sérieux ?

_ Oui. Très sérieux. Mais ne m'abandonne pas Alice. Je t'en prie. Sans toi, sans Jackson je ne suis plus rien.

Elle se blottit contre moi et je sentis ses pleurs qui roulaient contre mon torse.

_ Je t'aime Jasper.

_ Je t'aime Alice.

Sa respiration se régula et elle finit par s'endormir. J'avais dans mes bras le plus précieux des trésors et j'avais failli le perdre.

Je finis par m'endormir, cette promesse de futur bébé toujours en tête.

**POV EDWARD **

Bella avait repris le travail et cela m'énervais au plus haut point. Bien sûr, je ne voulais pas faire d'elle une poule de luxe, qu'on ne sort que lors des galas, réunions et autres festivités. Mais je n'aimais pas la savoir, seule, dans les rues de New York, tard le soir. Je n'aimais pas le fait de plus passer mes nuits auprès d'elle. Je n'aimais pas nos horaires qui étaient bien trop différents. J'aurais souhaité qu'elle trouve un nouveau job mais le chômage atteignait un fort pourcentage ici.

Et je ne voulais pas lui imposer quoi que ce soit. Je ne voulais pas la perdre une nouvelle fois.

Pourtant toute cette situation me pesait. Je n'osais pas lui en parler mais Carlisle lui avait trouvé un poste à l'hôpital. Secrétaire Médicale. Le salaire était plus élevé que ce qu'elle gagnait en tant que serveuse, mais je n'étais pas sûr qu'elle accepte le poste. Elle tenait trop à sa liberté, et le fait que je lui ai trouvé ce travail, ou plutôt mon père, allait la faire râler.

Je me mis à rire en imaginant son petit nez qui se retrousserait pour m'avertir des prémices de notre évident désaccord.

_Pff… Je ne sais pas comment lui annoncer._

Il était plus de deux heures du matin, lorsqu'elle rentra dans l'appartement. Je ne dormais pas. Je l'attendais. Je lui avais redonné son trousseau de clé, et elle pouvait venir quand elle voulait. Elle avait accepté sans trop rechigné, mais m'avait précisé qu'elle gardait son appartement. Ce que je comprenais tout à fait. Mais je lui avais demandé de venir passer la nuit à la maison. J'aimais l'avoir contre moi. J'aimais pouvoir respirer son parfum, la regarder dormir, ou la voir s'enrouler autour de moi, pour ne pas que je parte. J'aimais tout ça d'elle.

Elle arriva dans la chambre, la faible lumière de chevet était allumée, pour lui faciliter le chemin. Maladroite comme elle était, je ne voulais pas la retrouver avec une jambe ou un bras en moins.

Elle se déshabilla et se glissa rapidement dans les draps. Ses mains s'accrochèrent à moi et je sentis un baiser contre mon dos.

Je me tournais et la prenais dans mes bras.

_ Tu ne dors pas ? me demanda-t-elle inquiète.

_ Non, je t'attendais.

_ Oh…

Je l'embrassais rapidement.

_ Tout s'est bien passé ? Lui demandais-je.

_ Oui. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Edward. Je vais bien.

Je hochais la tête, boudant faussement.

_ Ouai mais on ne se voit pratiquement plus.

_ C'est vrai… concéda-t-elle. Il faudrait que je trouve un travail où j'aurais les mêmes horaires que toi, à quelque chose près. Mais avec la crise de l'emploi, tout ça me semble impossible.

Je me raclais la gorge et la fixais.

_ Euh pas si impossible que ça.

Elle se releva à l'aide de son coude.

_ Comment ça ? me demanda-t-elle.

_ Et bien, il se pourrait que…

_ Que ? Me poussa-t-elle à continuer.

Je lui fis un sourire rassurant.

_ Et bien j'en ai parlé à Carlisle, et il t'a trouvé un job de secrétaire médicale.

Elle me regarda en ouvrant les yeux grandement.

_ Tu es sérieux ?

_ Oui. J'ai le numéro où tu pourras joindre la DRH et celui qui gère les postes de secrétaire médicale.

Elle me regarda avec admiration.

_ Pourquoi as-tu fait ça Edward ? me demanda-t-elle.

J'avais peur qu'elle m'en veuille mais son ton n'était en rien agressif, ou méchant. Elle était douce, affectueuse, enjouée. Elle me remerciait en fait.

_ Je t'ai dit que je voulais qu'on construise quelque chose ensemble. Je me vois mal construire quelque chose à deux si nous ne vivons pas avec la même horloge.

Elle me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa chaleureusement.

_ Je t'aime Edward Cullen. Et rassure-toi ce n'est pas près de changer !

_ Ça veut dire que tu acceptes ?

_ Je leur téléphonerais plus tard. Mais oui. S'il y a une place pour moi, je la prendrais directement. Je ne veux pas te voir en coup de vent, continuellement.

Je l'embrasais à mon tour et me mis à rire. Elle me regarda interloquée.

_ Pourquoi ris-tu ?

_ J'avais tellement peur que tu ne te mettes en colère.

Elle rit avec moi et je me mis à bailler, faisant ainsi sonner la fin de notre petit moment à deux.

_ On ferait mieux de dormir, me dit-elle.

Je hochais la tête tandis qu'elle allongea son bras pour éteindre la lumière. Elle se replaça contre moi.

_ Je t'aime Bella.

_ Je t'aime Edward. Fais de beaux rêves.

_ Toi aussi mon amour…

Le sommeil ne mit pas longtemps à arriver. J'étais tellement épuisé il faut dire. Il me restait seulement quelques heures avant que mon réveil ne sonne… _Le lendemain serait dur…_

**POV ESMEE **

Ce matin, en me réveillant, j'avais sentis mes muscles se contracter. J'avais grand besoin d'un massage. J'avais aussitôt appelé Rosalie, pour savoir si elle pouvait m'accompagner. Elle m'avait de suite dit oui. Cependant, elle m'avait donné le numéro de portable de Bella et je devais l'appeler pour savoir si elle voulait venir avec nous.

Après tout c'était bien ma belle-fille aussi, même si c'était de façon moins officielle. J'avais néanmoins l'intime conviction, qu'Edward n'attendrait pas très longtemps avant de faire sa demande à Bella. Il était un irrévocable romantique et croyait à l'amour véritable. Il avait sans doute trouvé en Bella toutes ces choses.

J'attrapais le téléphone de la maison et composais le numéro que m'avait donné Rosalie.

_ Allô ?

_ Allô, Isabella, bonjour c'est Esmée, excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais j'aurais aimé savoir si un spa avec Rosalie et moi vous aurez intéressé.

_ Euh… Oui pourquoi pas mais je…

_ Ne vous faites aucun soucis Isabella, je passe vous chercher après être passée chercher Rosalie et nous partons toutes les trois pour une journée détente.

_ Madame Cullen…

_ Appelez-moi Esmée, la coupais-je tout en souriant.

_ Esmée, je… comment dire. C'est très gentil, mais je n'ai pas les moyens de me payer ce genre de soin.

_ Tututu, je vous offre la journée ainsi qu'à Rosalie. C'est moi qui suis à l'origine de cette journée alors je paye c'est normal.

_ Ça me gêne beaucoup Madame Cullen, je…

_ Bella, permettez-vous que je vous nomme ainsi ?

_ Oui naturellement, me dit-elle un sourire dans la voix.

_ Ecoutez Bella, j'ai très envie de me faire pardonner pour mon attitude froide que j'ai eu au début avec vous. Rosalie est venue vous voir, j'en fais de même. Acceptez, s'il vous plaît.

_ Je… D'accord.

_ Vous êtes chez Edward ou à votre appartement ?

_ Chez Edward.

_ D'accord, je passerais vous chercher vers… disons 14heures. Ça ira ?

_ Oui ne vous en faites pas Esmée. Merci encore.

_ C'est moi qui vous remercie Bella.

Je raccrochais. J'étais heureuse qu'elle ait finalement accepté de venir.

13 heures 45 sonna. Je passais d'abord chercher Rosalie puis nous partions toutes les deux en direction de l'appartement de mon autre fils.

Bella nous attendait, sur le parking, une boîte dans la main.

Je descendais pour la saluer. Au lieu de la poignée de main rigide, et presque trop froide, que je lui avais servie lors du barbecue, je la pris dans mes bras, comme j'avais l'habitude de faire avec Rosalie. Elle me serra maladroitement contre elle.

Je la relâchais et elle me tendit sa boîte, qui était marron avec un liseré doré.

_ Tenez, c'est pour vous remercier de m'avoir invité à venir avec vous. Ce sont des chocolats. J'espère que vous les aimerez.

Mon cœur se serra. J'avais eu tort de réagir comme ça. Bella n'était pas une mauvaise fille dans le fond.

_ Merci beaucoup Bella. Je pense qu'elle ne fera pas long feu. Je suis une adoratrice du chocolat, lui dis-je sur le ton de la confidence.

Elle se mit à rire un peu.

_ Je suis pareille que vous. Au grand dam d'Edward.

Je lui prenais le bras et l'accompagnais jusqu'à la voiture. Rosalie sortie et salua chaleureusement Bella.

Nous montions toutes les trois dans la voiture et je nous conduisais jusqu'au spa, où j'avais, bien entendu, réservé trois places.

Adam, que je connaissais bien, nous conduisit jusqu'à nos cabines et nous enfilâmes chacune notre peignoir blanc. Je voyais bien l'expression à la fois émerveillée et gênée de Bella. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'aller dans ce genre d'endroit. Mais j'avais vraiment envie de lui faire découvrir.

_ Vous voulez commencer par quoi ? Leur demandais-je.

_ J'ai bien envie d'aller à la piscine, pas vous ?

_ Bella ? Lui demandais-je.

_ Je n'ai aucune préférence, me dit-elle timidement, je vous suis.

_ Alors piscine scanda ma belle-fille.

Nous avancions vers la piscine et nous ôtâmes nos peignoirs. Bella se glissa dans l'eau, suivit de Rosalie.

_ Esmée, tu devrais venir elle est délicieuse.

Je plongeais mon pied, puis avançais progressivement dans le bassin.

_ C'est vrai qu'elle est bonne. Tout va bien Bella ?

Elle regarda dans ma direction et hocha la tête tout en me souriant.

J'étais heureuse de vivre cette journée avec elles. J'espérais réellement me rapprocher de Bella.

**POV BELLA **

Dire que j'avais été surprise de l'appel d'Esmée Cullen était un euphémisme. Mais finalement j'avais pris mon courage à deux mains et j'avais suivis ma belle-mère et Rosalie dans ce lieu qui transpirait le luxe. Esmée nous avait payé les soins et j'avais pris grand plaisir à me faire chouchouter.

Esmée était sans cesse aux petits soins avec moi. J'étais heureuse et à la fois anxieuse. Heureuse, car elle m'avait demandé pardon, tout comme Rosalie, pour m'avoir traité avec une telle froideur, lors de ce barbecue. Et anxieuse, car je ne voulais pas faire le moindre faux pas, qui pourrait me faire détester davantage par Esmée Cullen.

A la fin de la journée, elle s'était une nouvelle fois excusée. Je lui avais dis que tout était oublié maintenant.

Je passais la porte de l'appartement, et pénétrais heureuse comme jamais dans le logis de mon compagnon. Il était là, assis devant la télévision à siroter une bière. J'aurais pu détester cette image que me renvoyait Edward, mais, le voir, boire sa bière me rendait toute chose.

Il se tourna vers moi et me gratifia d'un immense sourire.

_ Alors ton après-midi ?

_ Géniale ! Ta mère et Rosalie ont été aux petits soins avec moi.

Il me tendit sa main et je la pris. Il me força à s'assoir sur ses genoux, et il plaça son nez dans la courbure de mon cou.

_ J'étais sûr et certain que tout se passerait très bien. Et sinon le boulot ?

_ J'ai appelé la DRH, et elle m'a donné rendez-vous demain matin, pour signer le contrat. Ensuite je rencontrerais monsieur Gigandget avec qui je verrais pour les détails.

Il hocha la tête contre mon cou et respira ma fragrance.

_ Et ce soir ?

_ J'ai déjà appelé Sam. Il m'a dit qu'il avait cru comprendre que je ne resterais pas longtemps chez lui. Il m'a néanmoins dis que le bar serait toujours ouvert, si j'avais besoin de boulot.

_ Tu travailles ce soir ?

Je secouais la tête négativement.

_ Il m'a donné ma paye pour le mois, mais mon contrat s'est arrêté ce soir. Donc je suis libre comme l'air.

_ Tu sais ce que ça signifie ? me demanda-t-il.

_ Hum, non. Mais mon petit doigt me dit que je ne vais pas tarder à le savoir.

Il me poussa de sur ses genoux et attrapa ma main.

_ Ça veut dire que nous avons la nuit pour nous deux mon amour.

_ Oh oui, un peu plus d'heure pour dormir. J'en ai de la chance, lui dis-je.

Il me regarda avec son sourire carnassier. _Oups…_

_ Je ne crois pas non Bella. Nous allons faire l'amour toute la nuit, jusqu'à ce que tu n'en puisses plus.

Je me mis à frissonner en entendant sa voix devenue plus rauque que d'ordinaire.

_ Hum Edward… Qu'attends-tu pour mettre ton plan… à exécution ? Gémissais-je.

Il attrapa ma bouche et ma plaque contre le mur le plus proche.

_La nuit ne fait que commencer !_

* * *

_**Voilà un nouveau chapitre de Meetic Twilight**  
_

_**J'espère qu'il vous a plus.  
**_

_**Je dédicasse ce chapitre à TheBLondeWithCurlyHair :)  
**_

_**A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre  
**_

_**Bisouuuuus  
**_

_**SweetyMarie  
**_


	16. Chapter 16 La tempête Belle-maman

**Meetic Twilight**

Chapitre 16 : La tempête Belle-maman

**POV BELLA **

Je me tournais dans le lit, recherchant la chaleur du corps de mon amant. Une nuit. Six orgasmes tous plus puissants les uns que les autres.

Edward était parfait.

Le drap ne couvrait plus mon corps. Edward était sur le ventre, ses mains plongées sous l'oreiller. Sa tête était tournée dans la direction opposée à la mienne. Je m'asseyais lentement dans le lit, le drap ne protégeant plus rien de ma poitrine. La lumière était assez vive. Le soleil commençait déjà à cogner.

Je n'étais pas prête à me lever. Je me recouchais et me blottissais contre Edward, sous les couvertures. Je traçais de fines arabesques sur la peau exposée de son dos et son épiderme se couvrit de chair de poule.

J'embrassais son dos, et passais ma main sur ses fesses sublimes. _Ce type ne pouvait pas être réel ! _Et pourtant… Edward grogna et se retourna pour se mettre sur le dos, me dévoilant ainsi sa virilité, très… Dure.

_Trop facile !_

J'embrassais son torse, admirablement sculpté, et mes baisers commencèrent à s'égarer vers une zone beaucoup plus basse. Je frottais mon nez contre lui et j'entendis sa respiration qui s'entrecoupait. Il n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller. Ses hanches se soulevèrent d'elles-mêmes. Je souriais fier de mon effet.

Je le pris en bouche et il ouvrit un œil. Puis le deuxième, surpris de me voir faire. Je léchais son bout et il commença à soulever ses hanches, amenant son membre toujours plus loin en moi.

_ Putin Bella…

Il attrapa mes cheveux et augmentait les mouvements.

Ma main attrapa sa base et je continuais de lui donner du plaisir. Son visage commençait à se déformer et il voulut me retirer. Je maintenais ses hanches et continuais. Je le voulais tellement.

Dans un dernier spasme, il vint en moi en de longs jets. Epuisé, il s'écroula sur son oreiller et ferma les yeux.

Je m'essuyais sommairement et remontais sur son corps. Je déposais un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, qu'il approfondit. _Je croyais que les hommes n'aimaient pas embrasser après une fellation… ? _

_ Bonjour mon Amour.

_ Bonjour ma Bella.

Il continua à m'embrasser alors que ses doigts se faufilaient sur mon ventre pour atteindre mon centre. Sa langue s'enroula autour de la mienne.

Il m'allongea et plongea ses doigts en moi. Puis les ressortis après quelques va-et-vient. Il les apporta à ma bouche.

_ Goûte-toi mon ange !

Je léchais le suc qui se trouvait sur ses doigts, longs et si extraordinaires.

_ Edward… Viens en moi…

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux et plongea en moi provoquant un gémissement de plaisir._ Le sexe au matin, il n'y a rien de meilleur !_

Je le sentais aller et venir en moi. Mon orgasme se construisait petit à petit et je me sentais déjà au bord du précipice.

_ Edward, plus vite !

Il se détacha de moi, et me mit à plat ventre sur le lit. Mes mains s'accrochèrent de suite à la tête de lit et il souleva mon bassin. Je le sentis me réinvestir. Rien que ça aurait pu me faire jouir sur place. Je le sentais tellement mieux ainsi.

_ Je te sens tellement Bella… Putin, si étroite…

Il me martelait de coups de reins, provoquant un nouveau gémissement à chaque fois. Je le sentais qui n'allait pas tarder. Il fit pression sur mon clitoris et je me sentis partir.

_ Edwaaaaaaaard !

_ Bellaaaaaaaaaaa !

Il se répandit en moi et s'écroula sur le côté. Sa respiration plus que hachée.

_ Oh putin, c'est le meilleur réveil que j'ai eu depuis… des mois… dit-il tout en riant.

Je me blottis contre lui, ma jambe, par-dessus la sienne, collant mon intimité encore humide contre lui.

_ Bella… Tu me rends dingue !

_ Et ça ne fait que commencer mon chéri !

Il embrassait le sommet de mon crâne et nous fûmes interrompus par une sonnerie.

_ C'est le tien ? Me demanda-t-il.

Je basculais de mon côté du lit et attrapais mon mobile qui avait glissé sur le sol. _Surement durant l'une de nos parties de jambes en l'air…_ Je regardais l'appelant et apercevais le numéro de ma mère.

_ Maman ? demandais-je.

_ Ah enfin ! J'ai bien crue attendre ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais, tu descends m'ouvrir ?

Je me rassis et remontais machinalement le drap contre ma poitrine. Edward, toujours allongé à mes côtés, caressait mon dos distraitement.

_ Ça fait plus d'une heure que je sonne chez toi, et tu ne me réponds pas !

_ Je serais là dans quelques minutes ne bouge pas !

_ Comment ça dans quelques minutes ? Tu n'es pas chez toi ? Mais où es-tu Bella ?

_ Je t'expliquerais tout plus tard. J'arrive.

Je raccrochais, balançais mon portable sur la table de nuit et quittais en trombe le lit conjugale. Evidemment c'était sans compter sur ma maladresse légendaire. Je me pris le pied dans les draps et tombais la tête la première.

_ Merde Bella ça va ? Me demanda Edward tout en faisant le tour du lit pour venir m'aider.

_ Ouai. Faut que je me dépêche. Ma mère m'attend.

_ Ta mère ?

_ Oui ma mère ! J'ai pas le temps Edward de t'expliquer. Je peux emprunter ta douche ?

_ Evidemment fais comme chez toi, me dit-il avec un sourire taquin.

Je courais dans la douche et revêtis mes vêtements de la veille. Je me changerais chez moi. J'attrapais mes affaires et embrassais rapidement Edward.

_ Je te tiens au courant, lui criais-je alors que je descendais les escaliers.

J'arrivais chez moi, vingt minutes plus tard, ma mère m'attendait sur le trottoir, en bas des marches de mon immeuble, assise sur sa grosse valise.

J'avançais vers elle et la prenais dans mes bras.

_ Maman, qu'elle bonne surprise. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

_ Et bien figure-toi que je suis venue rendre visite à ma fille, et que celle-ci m'a laissé à la rue.

Je roulais des yeux. Renée adorait exagéré.

_ Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Tu vois bien que je n'étais pas chez moi.

_ Et d'ailleurs d'où viens-tu ? Oh et puis…

Elle me renifla et ouvrit grand les yeux.

_ Tu sens le sexe !

_Merde ! J'avais pourtant pris une douche !_

_ Isabella, dis-moi d'où tu viens. Des détails, je veux des détails !

J'étais cramoisie. Ma mère voulait des détails sur ma vie sexuelle. Sur ma vie sexuelle avec Edward. Il n'en était pas question !

_ Euh viens Maman, on va rentrer hein. Tu as sûrement besoin de te reposer, ton vol a dût être éprouvant.

_ C'est peu de le dire ma chérie, un gamin insupportable n'arrêtait pas de brailler à côté de moi. J'ai cru que j'allais être obligée de le ligoter et de le bâillonner à son siège.

J'aidais ma mère à porter la valise et ouvrais la porte de mon appartement. Elle entra et inspecta tout de mon logement.

Elle décida de s'assoir sur mon sofa, et retira son imperméable.

_ Bon alors. D'où est-ce que tu venais ?

Je la regardais attentivement. Etait-elle sérieuse ?

_ Je suis sérieuse Bella. J'ai besoin de savoir.

Ok maintenant elle lit dans les pensées… _Super !_

_ Je… J'étais chez un homme.

_ Oui ça j'avais compris grâce à mon super odorat. Mais chez quel homme ?

_ Edward… Lâchai-je dans un murmure.

Elle me regarda attentivement.

_ Tu veux dire Edward, ton Edward ?

Je soufflais agacée.

_ Je ne connais pas trente six mille Edward maman !

_ Oh…

Elle était simplement sur les fesses. _Sur le cul, serait plus juste !_

_ Donc si je résume, tu étais chez ton ex et tu sens le sexe à plein nez. C'est bien ça ?

_ Euh. Edward n'est plus mon ex. Il est… mon petit-ami.

Elle sembla réfléchir un moment et me regarda de nouveau, avant de se jeter sur moi en me couvrant de baisers

_ Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi ma Bella.

Je la serrais maladroitement contre moi, me demandant si elle était folle ou si elle s'était échappée de l'asile. Dans les deux cas rien n'expliquait qu'elle puisse être saine d'esprit.

_ Ne le laisse pas s'échapper cette fois ! Me dit-elle, après m'avoir relâchée, et agitant son doigt sous mon nez.

Je hochais la tête, incapable de faire autre chose. La folie de ma mère était toujours la même. Je craignais cependant qu'elle ne se soit aggravée avec le temps. J'émis un sourire tordue. J'étais dans de beaux draps !

_ Bon, je vais m'installer ici pour quelques temps. Tu as une chambre j'espère ?

_Oh mon dieu, j'étais morte. Définitivement morte !_

_ Euh oui bien sûr. Mais quand tu dis, je vais m'installer ici pour quelques temps, ça veut dire combien de temps exactement ?

_ Je ne sais pas moi. Une semaine ou deux ?

_ DEUX SEMAINES ? Hurlai-je

Renée me regarda passablement choquée.

_ Je suis ta mère voyons, Bella !

Je retrouvais mon calme et lui souriais.

_ Ok. Viens je vais te montrer ma chambre.

Je me levais et lui montrais la pièce. Elle fixa d'un air inquiet le lit, puis se retourna vers moi.

_ Tu dormiras où ?

_ Euh… Sur le canapé. Pourquoi ?

_ Peut-être que tu pourrais demander l'hospitalité à Edward, me dit-elle en souriant.

Ok… Ma mère était officiellement dingo. Mais pire que ça même.

_ Euh… Je ne vais pas m'imposer dans son appartement non plus.

_ Si mes souvenirs sont exactes, c'était ton appartement à toi aussi il me semble.

_ Comme tu l'as si bien dit, c'était. Donc au passé. Je rêve où tu veux me mettre dehors ?

Elle secoua la tête en riant.

_ Mais non. Moi je disais ça pour t'arranger. Je pensais que cela aurait plus à Edward. Mais bon après c'est toi qui vois hein.

_ Parfaitement. C'est moi qui vois.

Je repartais dans le salon et tirais sa grosse valise vers ma chambre. Elle me remercia silencieusement et j'entendis mon portable sonner.

_ C'est peut-être ton prince charmant, railla ma mère.

_Oh putin mais elle est déchaînée !_

_Edward…_

_ Bella ?

_ Oui Edward, ça va ?

Il se mit à rire. Oh mon dieu, j'aurais tellement voulu être encore avec lui dans ce lit… Oh non faut que j'arrête de penser à ça…

_ C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça ma Bella. Comment ça se passe avec ta mère ?

_ Euh….

Je jetais un coup d'œil vers ma chambre et entendais chantonner ma mère, elle devait sûrement défaire ses affaires.

_ A part qu'elle veut me mettre à la porte, qu'elle me dit que je sens le sexe à plein nez, tout va bien mon amour… Tout va bien…

Pour le coup Edward explosa de rire.

_ Elle veut te mettre à la porte ? Oh ma pauvre Bella ! Viens te réfugier chez moi. De préférence sous mes draps.

_ Et bien figure-toi que c'est ce qu'elle m'a proposé.

_ Bella… J'adore ta mère.

Je devinais aisément son sourire.

_ Edward, sérieusement, râlai-je.

_ Je suis très sérieux. Tu veux que je vienne avec une pelle, que je l'assomme et qu'on l'enterre ni vue ni connue ?

J'explosais de rire.

_ Mon père est flic Edward. Et je n'aimerais pas te voir menottes aux poignets.

_ Hum… Pourquoi lorsque tu dis ça, j'entends une toute autre chose ?

_ Tu n'es qu'un sale pervers, dis-je en me retournant et en faisant face à ma mère.

Ok… Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait entendu ?

_ Edward ?

_ Oui mon ange ?

_ Ta proposition de tout à l'heure tiens toujours ?

_ Laquelle ? Celle qui t'inclus dans mon lit, ou celle qui implique des menottes à mes poignets ?

_ La seconde.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Je crois que je vais avoir besoin de tes services plus tôt que prévue, couinai-je.

Il resta silencieux quelques seconde puis reprit la parole.

_ J'arrive avec le repas de ce midi, ça te va ?

_ Hein ? Quoi ? Tu n'es pas…

_ A tout à l'heure mon ange, me coupa-t-il avant de raccrocher.

Je jetais mon téléphone sur le canapé tout en hurlant.

Il me le paierait.

Ma mère me faisait toujours face les mains croisées contre sa poitrine.

_ Isabella, serais-tu par hasard en train de comploter avec Edward dans mon dos ?

_ Mais arrête de t'imaginer n'importe quoi. Tu as fini de défaire ta valise ? Demandai-je en éludant sa question d'un geste de la main.

Elle me jaugea puis reparti vers ma chambre.

_La cohabitation serait rude…_ Tout compte fait j'allais peut-être acceptée la proposition d'Edward. Celle incluant le fait de venir vivre, durant le séjour de ma mère, chez lui.

_ Je vais me doucher maman !

_ Oui vas-y. Je vais ranger un peu en attendant.

Je retournais sous la douche, quittant l'odeur du gel douche d'Edward, pour le mien. J'attrapais des affaires propres et m'habillais. Malgré tout, quelques effluves de l'odeur d'Edward étaient toujours sur moi. Je me mis à sourire bêtement en sentant nos deux parfums, mélangés ainsi.

J'entrais dans le salon et me stoppais directement. Plus rien n'était à sa place. Le canapé avait été bougé, la table basse aussi. Ce n'était même plus mon chez moi. Je regardais ma mère, qui passait l'aspirateur dans un coin de la pièce. J'attrapais le fil et débranchais l'engin de malheur.

_ MAMAN ! Hurlai-je.

_ Quoi encore ?

_ Putin mais…mais… Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de tout changer de place ? Tu n'es pas chez toi ici ! Criai-je.

Violemment, je repoussais l'aspirateur vers elle, et tant pis pour les dégâts.

Avec toute cette colère en moi, j'attrapais le canapé et le remis à sa place, tout comme la table basse et le guéridon qu'elle avait déplacé. _Non mais j'étais chez moi après tout._

J'entendis la sonnette et ma mère voulu avancer jusqu'à la porte.

_ C'est chez moi ! CHEZ MOI ! JE vais ouvrir ! Personne d'autre !

Elle me regarda choquée et se tassa sur elle-même.

J'avançais jusqu'à la porte et tombais sur le visage inquiet de mon compagnon.

_ Tout va bien mon ange ? J'ai entendu crier.

Je me blottis contre lui et murmurais :

_ Il me faut vraiment cette pelle Edward.

Il se mit à rire et son torse vibra sous ma tête. Mon nez se cacha dans la courbure de son cou et je respirais son parfum. J'aurais pu rester là toute ma vie.

_ Viens, entrons Bella. Ne faisons pas attendre Belle-Maman, me dit-il moqueur.

J'attrapais sa main de libre et le trainais jusque dans le salon. Il semblait étonné de voir que les meubles étaient légèrement déplacés.

_ Euh, il s'est passé quoi ici ?

_ Demande à ma mère. Elle a décidé de réaménager mon appart'.

Edward regarda ma mère qui se trouvait dans la cuisine, l'air penaude. Il embrassa ma tempe et me demanda de me calmer. Il effectua une légère pression sur ma main avant dans me délaisser pour aller saluer ma mère.

_ Edward Cullen, enchanté, dit-il en serrant la main de ma mère.

_ Renée Dwyer, enchantée également.

Il se retourna vers moi, me montrant ainsi que tout allait bien. Il souleva son sac plastique et je me dépêchais d'aller vers lui.

_ Tu as pris quoi ?

_ Je ne savais pas ce que vous aimiez, lança-t-il à ma mère, alors j'ai pris selon les goûts de Bella.

Elle se tourna vers moi, puis coula un regard à mon compagnon.

_ C'est très prévenant de votre part Edward…

J'ouvrais le sac plastique et découvrait les barquettes en alu de chez Luigi. Edward prenait toujours à emporter chez lui. Il disait que c'était le meilleur traiteur de toute la ville. Je savais qu'il aimait aller dans ce restaurant avec Jasper.

_ Lasagnes ? Demandai-je en sentant l'odeur de la sauce tomate me monter aux narines.

_ Oui, me dit-il en caressant ma joue, j'ai aussi pris les salades que tu affectionnes tant, et il doit y avoir une portion de pâte à la carbonara.

J'embrassais chastement les lèvres de mon compagnon et mettais les boîtes dans le four, afin de les réchauffer.

Edward sortit des assiettes et des verres de mes placards, tandis que j'ouvrais mon tiroir pour tomber sur les couverts.

Renée se racla la gorge et nous nous retournions en même temps.

_ Un problème ? Demandai-je.

_ Aucun. Nous répondit-elle en souriant grandement.

Edward mit rapidement la table, et lorsque Renée parti aux toilettes il vint près de moi, me chuchoter à l'oreille.

_ Tu as raison, je vais essayer de nous trouver une pelle. Et rapidement.

J'explosais de rire tout contre lui et il me serra dans ses bras. C'était l'endroit que je préféré sur cette terre.

_ Oh vous êtes tellement mignons tous les deux…

Je sursautais. Renée avait le chic pour nous interrompre alors que nous étions parfaitement sereins.

Je sentis la main d'Edward glisser sur mon ventre, afin d'entamer une caresse apaisante. Il savait comment me calmer.

Il me chantonna à mon oreille, tout en berçant contre lui.

**POV EDWARD**

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une semaine, que Renée, la mère de Bella, alias Belle-Maman était arrivée à New York, et nous n'arrivions pas à nous habituer à sa présence. Mon amour attendait seulement une chose qu'elle reparte dans sa Floride.

Je sentais bien que Bella était complètement à bout. Sa mère n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et Bella était la plus responsable des deux. Je craignais véritablement pour les nerfs de ma compagne.

Je lui avais proposée plusieurs fois de venir dormir à la maison mais elle ne voulait pas laisser Renée seule, dans son appartement, craignant qu'une bombe n'explose.

Cette semaine, Bella avait aussi commencé à travailler en tant que secrétaire médicale. Le soir, nous nous parlions au téléphone, ou alors je venais diner avec elles deux. Mais cela faisait une semaine que je n'avais pas touché Bella. A mon plus grand dam.

J'étais dans mon bureau lorsque mon téléphone sonna. Je congédiais rapidement Victoria, mon assistante, afin de prendre l'appel.

_ Edward Cullen, j'écoute ?

_ Edward, c'est Bella.

_ Bella qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ?

Elle se mit à pouffer de rire.

_ Oh contraire Edward, elle vient de partir ! Oh tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point je me sens bien, libre aussi !

Elle se mit à exploser de rire et je m'installais confortablement dans mon dossier de chaise.

_ Donc, ce soir, nous serons, nous deux… Seuls…

Je pouvais déjà imaginer le rouge qui avait pris sur ses joues.

_ Oui tu as tout compris.

_ Chez moi ou chez toi ?

_ Chez toi ! J'en ai plus qu'assez de mon appartement ! Rester cloîtrée avec elle, là-bas m'a donné des envie de meurtre alors pour ma santé mentale il vaut mieux qu'on aille à l'appart'.

_ D'accord. Vers quelle heure ?

Elle se mit à réfléchir. J'entendis un bruissement de papier.

_ Je finis à 19 heures 30.

_ Parfait, moi aussi. 20 heures à la maison ?

_ D'accord. A tout à l'heure Edward. J'ai hâte…

_ Moi aussi, mon amour !

Je me remis au travail, et dictais les courriers que devait envoyer mon assistante. Elle se pencha de nouveau, essayant de me faire tomber dans son piège mais une nouvelle fois je l'ignorais.

A 19 heures 30 je quittais mon bureau, et regagnais mon logis. Je préparais une salade rapidement et attendais la venue de mon ange.

Elle arriva un peu avant 20 heures. J'étais très heureux en ouvrant la porte. Elle me tendit une bouteille de vin, et je la remerciais d'un baiser. Elle quitta son manteau et me regarda amoureusement. _Dieu que je pouvais l'aimer !_

Elle regarda ce que j'étais en train de préparer et me sourit grandement. Je lui servis un verre de vin, celui qu'elle avait apporté, et nous trinquions.

_ Au départ de ma mère, me dit-elle enjouée.

_ Au départ de Belle-Maman alors !

Bella semblait heureuse de s'être débarrassée de sa maternelle.

J'enclenchais la chaine hifi et je l'invitais à danser.

_ Vous êtes bien galant ce soir, Monsieur Cullen.

_ Bella… Ne m'appelle pas ainsi, où je ne réponds plus de rien.

_ Très bien j'arrête… Monsieur Cullen, finit-elle par me murmurer à l'oreille.

Elle voulait jouer ? Nous allions jouer…

Je l'attrapais et la glissais sur mon épaule. Elle se mit à rire comme une enfant de six ans. J'étais fier d'être celui qui lui rendait son innocence, d'être le responsable de son rire cristallin.

Doucement, délicatement, je la déposais sur notre lit, embrassant chaque parcelle dénudée de son corps. J'aimais tellement le goût de sa peau. J'aimais la sentir, chaude, bouillante, contre moi.

Je glissais mon nez contre son cou et elle eut un mouvement chatouilleux.

_ Edwaard, arrête ! Se mit-elle à rire en me prenant par les épaules.

Je glissais ma bouche contre la sienne et laisse descendre mes mains contres ses cuisses. _Je l'aimais tellement !_

_ Edwaard… gémit-elle.

Je plaçais mes mains contre son centre, encore recouvert de son jean et bougeais mon pouce contre elle. Elle se mit à gémir encore plus.

Elle repoussa mes épaules et me poussa. Je me retrouvais sur le dos tandis qu'elle se mettait à califourchon sur moi.

Elle retira mon tee-shirt et embrassa mon torse.

Alors que je tendais la main pour la caresser à mon tour, je reçus une petite tape sur mes mains.

_ Défense de toucher ! Me dit-elle l'air sévère.

Son petit regard me fit bander encore plus fort.

Elle sortit quelque chose de sa poche arrière et me regarda lubriquement.

Elle m'embrassa et attrapa mes mains pour qu'elles s'accrochent à la tête de lit. J'étais complètement sous le charme de mon amante que je la laissais mener la danse. Cependant, je me mis à sentir quelque chose de froid au niveau des poignets. Je décrochais mes mains de la tête de lit, cependant je restais toujours bras tendu sur le lit.

_ Bella mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

Elle m'avait attaché aux barreaux du lit avec deux paires de menottes.

Elle se releva et me regarda avec ses yeux noirs de désir.

Elle se mit à détacher mon pantalon et elle retira mon boxer avec.

J'étais plus que tendu pour elle.

Elle descendit du lit et se dirigea vers la chaine hifi. Elle toucha quelques boutons et Lady Marmelade, se fit entendre dans toute la pièce.

Elle commença à retirer ses vêtements, tout en bougeant des épaules et des hanches.

Elle secoua ses cheveux, et se rapprocha de moi. Elle se pencha et me murmura ce fameux : « Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir ? ».

J'aurais pu mourir à cet instant précis. Elle retira son soutien-gorge, puis son string et me chevaucha. La musique continuait à tourner. Elle avait du la mettre en mode « repeat ».

J'étais hypnotisé par son corps. Elle était tellement belle, ainsi, nue, et dominatrice. Elle m'embrassa et je sentais sa main, qui se faufillait entre nos deux corps. Elle attrapa mon sexe et se glissa avec habilité dessus. Elle entama ensuite des va-et-vient rapides. Ses seins bougeaient en rythme, et je tirais comme un dingue sur mes menottes. Je voulais à tout prix la toucher et je ne le pouvais pas. La musique qui tournait autour de nous, n'aider en rien à me calmer. Bella, ondulait sur moi, son corps se couvrit d'une légère pélicule de sueur. Je la voulais encore plus fort.

_ Putin Bella, jurais-je entre mes dents.

Je n'allais pas tarder. Elle le sentait. Elle me coula un regard emplit de désir et se coucha totalement sur moi. Ses pointes érigées, contre mon torse, se frottaient éhonteusement contre moi.

_ Libère toi Edward, murmura-t-elle à mon oreille.

Je me sentis partir, et je me répandais au fond de son ventre.

C'était la première fois, depuis que Bella et moi nous étions ensemble, que je me laissais aller ainsi. J'avais toujours l'habitude de plus ou moins contrôler la situation. Là, j'étais soumis à ma compagne et j'avais adoré ça.

Je la regardais, alors qu'elle se redressait. Elle se balança de nouveau sur moi, et continua ses mouvements lascifs. Ses mains se portèrent jusqu'à mes poignets et elle me détacha.

C'était son signal pour me dire de reprendre le contrôle. J'attrapais ses hanches et la couchais sur le dos. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent sous la surprise tout comme sa bouche. Je l'embrassais sensuellement et la pénétrais jusqu'à la garde. Elle se mit à gémir lourdement, se tortillant sous moi.

_ Edwaaaard…

Elle releva ses jambes, coinça mes hanches avec ces dernières et mordit mon épaule. Sa jouissance arriva comme un tsunami. Ses cris se propagèrent dans toute la chambre, tandis que je continuais toujours à la pénétrer. Elle était tellement belle, ses cheveux, collés à son front, ses joues rougies par l'effort et ses yeux brillants.

J'embrassais sa bouche délicieuse et je me retirais d'elle. Je l'emportais contre moi et nous nous effondrâmes sur le matelas.

Je caressais distraitement ses hanches, tandis qu'elle essayait de réguler sa respiration. Elle embrassait à intervalle régulier, mon torse et caressais distraitement mes abdominaux.

_ Au fait, me dit-elle épuisée par nos activités « sportives ».

_ Quoi ?

Je m'appuyais sur mon coude pour la regarder.

_ Mon père vient nous rendre visite pour Thanksgiving.

_ Vrai…Vraiment ? Demandai-je plus pâle que jamais. J'espère qu'il n'ai pas basé sur le même modèle que ta mère.

_ Non. Mon père est du genre… réservé. Timide même. Mais avec un peu de chance, il te laissera sûrement tâter son pistolet, me dit-elle en explosant de rire.

_L'espace d'un instant, j'avais oublié que son père était flic._

_ Bon bah Bella j'ai été ravi de te rencontrer !

Elle me frappa au niveau du torse.

_ Tu es bête. Il ne va rien te faire.

_ Euh… Permet moi d'en douter mon cœur. Je lui ai volé sa fille.

_ Mais tu verras, tout se passera bien.

Je croisais les doigts pour qu'elle ait raison !

* * *

**_J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre._**

**_Laissez vos remarques ;)  
_**

**_Bientôt les vacances et donc bientôt de nouveaux chapitres  
_**

**_Bisous  
_**

**_SweetyMarie  
_**


	17. Chapter 17 Happy Thanksgiving

**_Tout d'abord je voulais remercier TheBlondewithCurlyHair_  
**

**_Elle m'aide dans mes choix et surtout dans cette fiction,  
_**

**_puisqu'elle lit chaque chapitre en avant-première si je puis dire.  
_**

**_Alors je voulais la remercier pour ce travail qu'elle fait pour moi.  
_**

**_Ensuite, j'aimerais vous remercier d'être si nombreux à commenter _**

**_mes chapitres. Cette fiction ne pourrait pas exister sans vous.  
_**

**_Alors merci de me suivre !  
_**

**_Je vais vous souhaiter une bonne lecture,  
_**

**_Désolée encore du retard.  
_**

**_On se retrouve en bas ;)  
_**

***o*o*o*o*o*  
**

**Meetic Twilight**

Chapitre 17 : Happy Thaksgiving

**POV BELLA **

Thanksgiving avait apporté avec lui tout un lot de joie. Cette fête familiale, aurait un tout autre goût cette année. C'était la première fois, que j'étais sans mes parents. Seulement avec l'être aimé. Edward.

Nous étions invité chez Rosalie et Emmett à célébrer cette fête, à nous gaver de dinde et à manger une espèce de gelé un peu bizarre. Edward avait boudé longuement en entendant ce qu'avait prévu de faire Rosalie en dessert.

Cette année-là, ma mère fêterait Thanksgiving en Floride, avec Phil et quelques amis à elle. Charlie, serait comme toujours, d'astreinte au poste de police. Il n'aimait pas ces fêtes-là. Ils préféraient rester seul, laissant ainsi l'opportunité à ses collègues d'être en famille. Sa nature solitaire revenait assez souvent au galop.

Cependant, Sue, la veuve du feu Harry Clearwater, avait sûrement dû lui préparer un petit peu de dinde, afin qu'il puisse manger au poste. Elle était très prévenante, surtout, d'après ce que j'avais compris, envers Charlie, mon père.

J'étais chez moi, en train de m'habiller. Edward serait là d'une minute à l'autre et je voulais être jolie, présentable pour lui. Je voulais voir ses yeux brillés en me regardant. Je ne voulais jamais que l'étincelle nous quitte.

Avec Rosalie, nous avions été faire les magasins lors de mon jour de congé. Edward avait un peu boudé mais Rose lui avait promis de me faire acheter certains articles. Il avait aussitôt brandit sa carte bleue en riant aux éclats.

J'avais donc acheté une petite robe soir qui scintillait légèrement. Je l'avais accompagné d'un collier en argent que ma mère m'avait acheté pour mes vingt ans. Je m'étais coiffé, et légèrement maquillé.

Je rejoignais mon salon lorsque j'entendis trois coups contre la porte.

_ Entre Edward ! Hurlais-je.

Il arriva bien vite à moi. Son long manteau couvert d'une légère pellicule de neige. Il frotta ses mains entre elles et me fit son sourire. Celui que j'aimais temps et qui m'était seulement destiné.

_ Woah ! Bella, tu es renversante.

Je me rapprochais de lui et plaquais mes mains contre sa nuque tout en me mettant sur la pointe des pieds. Il se pencha et m'embrassa avec toute la douceur dont il était capable. Il était tellement attentionné. Tellement adorable.

_ Tu n'es pas mal non plus, lui dis-je en relâchant ses lèvres.

Il baissa son regard sur moi et son sourcil s'arqua en me voyant pied nus.

_ Tu comptes braver la neige sans chaussure ?

_ Ah Ah. Très drôle, rétorquais-je à moitié blasée.

Je me penchais et attrapais mes chaussures à talon et les enfilais.

Une fois que cela fût fini, Edward me prit la main et m'accompagna pour mettre mon manteau.

_ Tu es gelé, constatais-je en sentant sa main dans la mienne.

_ Je sais. Mais il fait un froid de canard dehors ! Couvre-toi bien.

_ Oui Papa…

Il me regarda et me fit un sourire moqueur.

Il attrapa mon écharpe et la noua autour de mon cou. Il resserra la sienne, autour du sien et j'en profitais pour l'embrasser.

_ Veux-tu cesser de me charmer Mademoiselle Swan. Ou sinon nous ne sortirons jamais de cet appartement !

_ Hum. C'est une idée vraiment très tentante, lâchais-je tout en caressant son torse. Malheureusement ta famille nous attend et je pense que cela ferait mauvais genre d'arriver en retard, les cheveux ébouriffés après avoir sauvagement fait l'amour. Bien que cette idée soit une très bonne idée.

Je poussais un soupir désespéré et lançais un regard à l'entrejambe de mon compagnon.

_Jeu, set et match. Bella a gagnééééééééééé !_

_ C'est moche ce que tu viens de faire Bella. Très très moche. Je vais être dans l'obligation de te punir.

_ Oui mais alors à notre retour chéri, sinon on va vraiment finir par se mettre en retard.

_ Tu ne perds rien pour attendre.

_ C'est une menace ?

_ Oh non mon cœur. Une promesse.

Il mit une claque sur mes fesses et me poussa hors de mon appartement. Il referma derrière nous la porte.

_ On est parti ? me demanda-t-il.

_ Tout est bon. Tu as les cadeaux pour Rose dans la voiture ?

_ Bien sûr. Tout y est.

_ Alors on peut y aller.

Nous descendions les escaliers et nous nous rendîmes rapidement chez le frère de mon compagnon. C'est Emmett qui vint nous ouvrir. Comme à son habitude, il me sauta dessus, m'écrasant de toute sa poigne.

_ Emmett, si tu me la blesse !

_ Roh détends-toi Eddychouchou ! Je ne vais pas te la manger ta petite Bella. Même si je suis sûr et certain qu'elle ferait un délicieux repas, dit-il tout en haussant suggestivement les sourcils.

_ EMMETT ! Hurla derrière lui la voix haut perché de sa femme.

Elle arriva furibonde, ses cheveux blonds parfaitement coiffés en une tresse. Elle attrapa l'oreille de son mari et se mit à la lui tirer.

_ Entrez, je vous en pris. Quant à toi, va te rendre utile auprès de Carlisle. Il t'attend pour déboucher les bouteilles.

Il se dégagea de l'entrée tout en boudant. Rosalie secoua la tête. Elle me regarda avant de me prendre dans ses bras.

_ Comment vas-tu Bella ?

_ Bien et toi ?

Elle toucha son ventre qui était un peu plus visible grâce à son pull fait en grosse mail blanc.

_ Je vais bien et lui aussi. Il a l'air de s'y plaire dedans, dit-elle tout en riant.

Edward qui se trouvait derrière moi, se racla la gorge.

_ Oh excuse-moi Edward. Bonsoir, lui dit Rosalie tout en lui faisant la bise.

_ Ah bah tout de même, on se souvient que j'existe.

Rosalie se retourna vers lui, le regard noir.

_ Attention Ed' ! Tu as vu ce que ça donnait avec ton frère quand on m'énerve. Fais bien gaffe à tes fesses mon p'tit gars !

Edward leva ses mains face à lui en signe d'apaisement et me coula un regard étrange. Rosalie m'attrapa par le bras et m'emmena dans le salon. Je retirais mon manteau et Edward le rattrapa pour aller le ranger.

Je saluais mes beaux-parents, ainsi que Jasper qui se trouvait là seul.

_ Alice et Jackson ne sont pas avec toi ?

_ Non. Ils fêtaient Thanksgiving avec la mère d'Alice.

_ Pourquoi tu es ici, et pas avec eux ?

_ C'est ce que je me demande depuis tout à l'heure.

J'allais lui rajouter quelque chose lorsqu'Edward plaça sa main contre ma hanche.

_ Alors mon Jazzounet, quoi de neuf ?

_ J'ai ré-emménager. Seul point positif de ces dernières semaines.

_ Oh. Oh. Toi tu me caches quelque chose ? demanda Edward.

Je m'esquivais de la poigne de mon petit-ami, il me regarda interloqué.

_ Je vais aller aider ta mère et Rose en cuisine.

Il embrassa ma bouche, devant le sourire ébahis de son père.

_D'accord… _

_ Je peux vous aider ? Demandais-je en arrivant dans la cuisine.

Esmée se retourna vers moi et me sourit.

_ Tu veux bien finir cette purée de patate douce ? Je dois encore faire la sauce aux canneberges. Me demanda-t-elle.

_ Pas de problème.

Rosalie me tendit un tablier et je continuais le travail d'Esmée.

_ Je suis très heureuse d'avoir mes filles auprès de moi, lâcha soudain Esmée tout en remuant les ingrédients dans un saladier.

Je relevais la tête et sentis mes joues irradier.

J'étais soulagée et très heureuse d'être considérée comme sa « fille ».

Pendant qu'Esmée terminait la sauce et moi la purée, Rose commença alors à amener les différents plats sur la table.

_ Défense d'y toucher Em' !

Depuis la cuisine nous entendions les menaces de Rosalie envers son mari. Esmée secouait la tête tout en souriant.

_ J'ai mis au monde un goinfre ! Se lamenta-t-elle.

_ Oh ça tu peux le dire Esmée ! S'exclama à son tour Rosalie. Tout va bien Bella ?

Je tournais la tête vers elle et lui fit un sourire.

_ Oui pourquoi ça ?

_ Je ne sais pas. T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette ce soir. Tu es sûre que tout va bien ?

_ Ok… Je suis peut-être… un peu nostalgique… Mon père me manque… C'est étrange un Thanksgiving sans lui. D'habitude je restais avec lui au commissariat. On faisait des jeux lui et moi. Parfois, quelques coéquipiers à lui se joignaient à nous.

Je souris en repensant au visage de mon père qui s'éclairait lorsque nous jouions au scrabble ou au Puissance Quatre. C'était ma jeunesse. C'était les souvenirs qui me restaient de mon adolescence. C'est pourquoi je me sentais un peu maussade.

_ Oh Bella…

Rose me prit dans ses bras. Esmée versa la sauce dans la casserole et nous prit alors toutes les deux dans ses bras.

_ Je sais qu'on ne remplacera jamais ton père, mais tu fais partie de notre famille à présent, me déclara Esmée. Je suis très heureuse de fêter Thanksgiving avec toi et Edward.

Je relevais la tête et la regardais.

_ Merci beaucoup Esmée.

Elle me fit un sourire entendu.

_ Les filles ?

Comme une seule femme, nous nous retournâmes ensemble pour faire face à Edward qui avait le sourire aux lèvres.

_ Vous venez prendre un verre ?

_ Jus d'orange pour moi alors !

Rosalie partie en direction de son mari avec un sourire aux lèvres.

_ Je vais aller rejoindre Carlisle. Edward je compte sur toi pour prendre soin de Bella.

Esmée accompagna ses dires par un clin d'œil. Une fois qu'elle eut passé la porte, Edward se retourna vers moi, inquiet.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

_ Rien.

_ Bella. Ne me dis pas rien…

_ C'est juste… Je suis juste en quelque sorte… nostalgique… J'avais l'habitude de passer Thanksgiving avec mes parents et surtout mon père… Je suis déçue de ne pas être avec lui en ce moment…

Edward me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa tendrement.

_ Je suis là moi.

_ Je sais.

Il me câlina quelques minutes et me relâcha.

_ On y va ? Sinon ils vont se demander où nous en sommes.

_ Hum.

Il lia nos doigts ensemble et nous rejoignîmes le salon. Rosalie se dandinait contre son mari, son verre de jus de fruit tanguant dangereusement. Esmée riait aux éclats aux côtés de Carlisle. Tout était parfait. Il manquait seulement…

_ Attend où est Jasper ?

_ Oh. Et bien, il a jugé plus judicieux d'aller retrouver femme et enfant. Et oui. C'est un romantique notre Jazzou.

_ Ça te vas bien de te moquer toi ! Le taquinais-je en frappant contre son torse.

_ Un conseil Bella évite de briser en deux mon frère. Il te sera moins utile après, hein, dit-il tout en haussant suggestivement les sourcils.

Edward se frappa le front du plat de sa main.

_ Et dire qu'il va devenir papa… me chuchotta-t-il à l'oreille.

Je pouffais de rire. Emmett darda son regard sur moi et je me sentis devenir toute rouge.

_ Em' arrête de la mettre mal à l'aise, lui recommanda mon compagnon.

_ Arrêtez de vous moquer de moi alors !

_ Sérieusement tu as quel âge fiston ? demanda Carlisle tout en le tapant contre son épaule.

Esmée s'excusa et partit finir le repas. Rosalie en bonne maîtresse de maison, nous invita à prendre place à table. Elle était décorée dans les tons de noël. Une nappe rouge, des assiettes blanches, et des serviettes en papier rouge. Les verres, sûrement en cristal, étaient saupoudrés d'une poudre blanche qui me rappelait la neige qui tombait dehors. Il y avait des petits animaux tels que des rennes, disposés un peu partout sur la table. Rosalie avait dispersée ça et là quelques petites paillettes en formes d'étoiles. Tout était parfait.

Nos noms étaient indiqués sur des petits cartons blancs. Edward se trouvait à mes côtés. Personne n'était face à moi. Sûrement l'assiette vide de Jasper.

Esmée rapporta les différents plats. J'allais me lever pour l'aider, lorsque le bras de mon beau-père me retint. A ma place, il se rendit dans la cuisine et alla aider sa femme.

Les Cullen étaient de vrais gentlemen. A une exception près peut-être… _Emmett bien sur._

Nous étions tous installés lorsque la sonnette retentit.

_ Le père noël est un peu en avance si vous voulez mon avis.

Emmett riait seul de sa blague.

Rose allait se lever, lorsqu'Edward lui fit signe de se rassoir.

_ Laisse je vais y aller.

_ Merci c'est gentil. C'est pas ton idiot de frère qui ferait ça.

_ Hey ! Mais c'est ma fête ou quoi aujourd'hui ? Parce que si c'est le cas je ne suis pas au courant !

Rosalie le regarda, fit la moue, avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. _Et bah y'a pas à dire, mais les hormones de grossesse, ont l'air de la travailler…_

J'entendis la porte se refermer et Edward revint le sourire aux lèvres.

_ Qui était-ce ? demanda Rosalie.

_ Venez. Je vous en prie. Entrez !

Je me retournais légèrement pour voir qui était le nouvel invité. Surement un ami d'Emmett et Rosalie.

Mais au détour du couloir, je pus apercevoir une paire de ranger qui m'était familière. Je relevais vivement la tête et tombais sur la moustache noire de mon père. Je me levais de ma chaise.

_ Papa !

Il se mit à me sourire et ouvrit grand ses bras. Je sautais directement dans ses bras.

_ C'est son père ? S'interrogea Emmett. Heureusement qu'elle a pas la même moustache. Hein Eddychouchou !

_ Emmett !

_ Quoi ?

_ La ferme...

Je me reconcentrais sur le fait de tenir entre mes bras mon père.

_ Papa. Mais… Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

_ Je t'avais bien dit que je risquais de débarquer à New York. Et lorsque je débarque je ne fais pas les choses à moitié.

Je me mis à rire et à pleurer en même temps. J'étais tellement heureuse.

_ Co…Comment ça se fait ?

_ Edward. Qui d'autre ?

Je me retournais vers mon compagnon, qui semblait un peu mal à l'aise. Il se passa la main dans ses cheveux.

Mon père me fit un signe de tête dans sa direction. Je quittais les bras de mon père pour retrouver ceux de mon petit-ami. Je l'embrassais avec passion pour le remercier.

_ Merci ! Merci, Merci, Merci !

Il se mit à rire avant de m'embrasser à nouveau.

_ Je savais que ça comptait pour toi. Et comme Thanksgiving est aussi une fête qui se célèbre en famille j'ai pensé que cela était… approprié.

Je tendis la main à mon père et l'escortais jusqu'à table.

_ Venez vous installer Charlie. Lui dit alors Rosalie.

_ Rose était au courant, me souffla Edward à l'oreille.

Je me tournais vers la future maman.

_ Merci infiniment Rose.

_ Mais de rien Bella. J'ai envie de faire plaisir aux gens que j'aime.

_ Sauf à moi, râla Emmett dans son coin.

Les parents Cullen explosèrent de rire, tandis que Rose secouait la tête désespérément.

Charlie s'installa face à moi et je ne pouvais plus quitter mon sourire. J'étais tellement heureuse.

Edward était vraiment parfait. Il avait su capté chacun de mes désirs et avait tout mis en œuvre pour faire venir mon père sur la côte Est.

Cet homme est un dieu à lui tout seul.

Le repas commença, sous le rire de chacun. Voilà un Thanksgiving parfait. J'étais entourée de personnes que j'aimais, que j'appréciais. Rien n'aurait pu être meilleur en cet instant.

**POV EDWARD**

La surprise de la venue de Charlie avait mis Bella sur du huit mille volt. Elle n'arrêtait pas de me remercier d'avoir fait venir son père.

Je voulais la voir heureuse. Et même si son père était flic, même s'il savait parfaitement se servir d'une arme je l'avais fait venir. A mes risques et périls mais également pour voir renaître le sourire sur le visage de ma compagne.

Je savais bien qu'il était difficile pour Charlie de quitter Forks, car lorsque je l'avais appelé pour organiser tout ce petit stratagème, il avait été difficile pour lui de quitter sa petite ville.

Forks ne tournait pas normalement sans le chef Swan d'après ce que j'avais compris.

Nous avions offert un petit quelque chose, Bella et moi, à nos hôtes, afin de les remercier pour leur hospitalité. Et aussi parce que Rosalie m'avait aidé à organiser la venue à New York du père de Bella.

Bella avait choisi un petit ensemble blanc, rayé de beige, avec un ourson, pour le bébé. Quant à moi, j'avais pris un doudou pour leur petit. Rosalie avait fondu en larme, en voyant nos présents, elle avait serré longuement Bella contre elle, lui murmurant je ne sais quoi à l'oreille. Mon frère, lui, n'en menait pas large non plus. Il était très touché et cela se voyait. La preuve, son humour un peu lourd avait disparu. _Alléluia j'avais envie de crier. _

Nous étions partis tous les trois, Bella, Charlie et moi, un peu après minuit. Rosalie commençait à fatiguer et mes parents partaient également. Durant tout le trajet, Bella ne cessa de parler avec son père. Alors que d'après ce que j'avais compris, il n'était pas du genre très causant comme type. Peut-être que l'air de New York y était pour quelque chose.

Je raccompagnais ma belle jusque chez elle et montais la valise de Beau-Papa.

_ Merci pour tout Edward.

Je l'embrassais tendrement.

_ Je ferais tout pour toi Bella. N'importe quoi, rien que pour apercevoir ne serait-ce que l'ombre de ton sourire.

Elle se mit à rougir et se colla à moi. Je la serrais contre mon torse.

_ On ne va pas pouvoir mettre à exécution les plans que nous avions prévus…

_ Ce n'est que partie remise, m'exclamais-je tout en bombant le torse.

Elle éclata de rire, faisant vibrer mon corps.

_ Je t'aime.

_ Je t'aime encore plus.

_ Impossible, lui répondis-je.

Elle m'embrassa une nouvelle fois.

_ Je ferais mieux de rentrer.

Elle me fit sa petite moue, comme pour me convaincre de rester. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Pas avec Beau-Papa dans la même pièce que nous.

_ Je t'envoie un message quand je rentre.

Elle m'embrassa une nouvelle fois et me regarda descendre les escaliers.

Elle m'envoya un baiser et je sortis de son immeuble. Je conduisis rapidement jusque chez moi et lui envoyais le message promis.

J'allais directement me coucher. Le lendemain, j'avais rendez-vous avec un nouveau fournisseur. Je devais être au top. J'enclenchais le réveil et éteignais la lumière.

Le marchand de sable passa rapidement, me plongeant avec délectation dans un sommeil profond et réparateur.

* * *

_**Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus. **_

_**Malgré le retard...  
**_

_**Avez-vous été voir le film? Si oui qu'en avez-vous pensé?  
**_

_**J'avoue que j'ai particulièrement aimé cette seconde partie,  
**_

_**et que j'ai fondu en larme à la fin.  
**_

_**Je vous embrasse  
**_

_**SweetyMarie  
**_


End file.
